MEISTER der Zaubertränke
by Ranita75
Summary: Spielt nach DH und ist Band 7 kompatibel. Hermine rennt nach dem Endkampf entkräftet und ziellos zur Heulenden Hütte, wo sie auf den toten ? Professor Snape trifft, ein wahrer Meister der Zaubertränke, wie sich herausstellt...HG/SS Abenteuer-Romanze-Humor
1. Dunkle Gänge

Disclaimer - J.K. Rowling gehört alles, mir nichts, ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Story, sie könnte aber als Schmerzmittel dienen für all diejenigen, die darunter leiden, dass Severus Snape einer Schlange zum Fraß vorgeworfen wurde...

* * *

**_Snape ist tot, es lebe Snape!  
_**

* * *

_Hallo ihr lieben Snape-Leidenden,_

_diese Geschichte wurde drei Tage nach Erscheinen des Englischen 7. Bandes begonnen. Inzwischen begrüße ich herzlich alle, die den Band auf Deutsch gelesen haben, ich bin froh, dass ihr nun auch dabei sein könnt!_

_Immernoch gilt: Es kann nicht sein, was nicht sein darf, deshalb spielt diese Geschichte nach Band 7, ist auch Band-7-konform. _

_Hermine geht nach dem Endkampf noch einmal in die Katakomben von Hogwarts Richtung Heulende Hütte und trifft dort auf den toten (?) Tränkeprofessor, ein wahrer MEISTER der Zaubertranke, wie sich herausstellt... _

_Es gibt viele Dinge aufzuarbeiten für Snape und Hermine. Wie finden die einzelnen Personen nach dem Endkampf und der damit verbundenen Leere wieder zurück in ihr Leben? Es gibt viele Dinge, die ungesagt blieben._

_Es wird viele Dialoge geben und Ron, Harry, McGonagall, Lily und Lucius spielen darin eine Rolle (natürlich nur eine Nebenrolle...) _

_ Lest selbst... viel Spaß!_

_Freue mich über jeden Review!!! _

_Ranita_**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 1 – Dunkle Gänge**

Seine Narbe hatte seit 19 Jahren nicht mehr gebrannt. Alles war gut.

„Harry?"

Hermine stieß Harry leicht an die Schulter und weckte ihn.

„Bin ich eingenickt? Der Traum war so schön, ich glaube ich wollte gar nicht mehr aufwachen", erklärte Harry und orientierte sich erst einmal. Er saß im Sessel des Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraumes. Nachdem er Hermine und Ron erzählt hatte, welche Erinnerungen Snape ihm hinterlassen hatte und wie er Dumbledore begegnet war, hatte ihn die Müdigkeit endgültig eingeholt. Und seine Freunde hatten ihm das Nickerchen gegönnt.

„Ich will zu Ginny", sagte Harry.

Auf dem Weg zur großen Halle kamen Ron, Hermine und Harry hektische Personen entgegen. Hermine sah McGonagall mit wehendem Umhang den Gang entlang kommen.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermine.

„Sie haben alle Verletzte aus der Bibliothek hierher gebracht, das Gebäude dort droht einzustürzen. Es scheint einen erbitterten Kampf gegeben zu haben vorhin, es waren Dutzende Verletzte dort", erklärte McGonagall und rannte weiter.

Das Trio betrat die große Halle. Hermine erblickte Poppy, die alle Hände voll zu tun hatte, die Verletzten zu versorgen. Viele Medihexen und Medizauberer waren aus St. Mungo zur Unterstützung herbeigeeilt, anders wären die Verletzten nicht heilbar gewesen. Außerdem mussten über fünfzig Tote aus dem ganzen Schloss weggebracht werden.

Die Halle glich einem großen Lazarett. Es roch nach Blut.

„Gehen Sie aus dem Weg bitte, wir müssen hier durch, können Sie nicht draußen warten?", schrie sie ein Medizauberer von der Seite an.

„Harry, da bist du ja!", rief Ginny und stürzte sich auf ihn.

„Komm mit, ich muss dir was zeigen."

Hermine sah, wie Ginny Harry mit sich an das andere Ende der Halle zog.

„Ron, können Sie mir eben helfen, Hannah Abbot auf die Krankenstation zu bringen, sie ist nur leicht verletzt. Und Hermine, bitte heilen sie doch die Knochenbrüche hier von diesen beiden Jungs, geht das? Wir können jede Hand gebrauchen." Poppy tat ihr bestes, um jeden Helfer an die richtige Stelle zu bringen, damit allen geholfen werden konnte.

Hermine fühlte sich wie mitten in einem Operationssaal. Sie gab ihr bestes und einige Zaubersprüche später schienen die gröbsten Verletzungen der beiden Schüler geheilt zu sein.

An ihr vorbei wurden gerade zwei Leichen getragen, sie trugen Slytherinumhänge. Am Ende waren sie doch alle gleich gewesen, alle hatten gegen Voldemort gekämpft, egal aus welchem Haus sie kamen. Ihr fielen all die Freunde ein, die sie auf dem Weg hierher verloren hatte – Mad Eye, Fred, Tonks, Lupin. Tränen stiegen in ihr hoch. Sie hatte Lupin sehr gemocht, er war immer verständnisvoll mit ihnen umgegangen und hatte stets die richtigen Worte gefunden. Sie hatte sich wohl gefühlt in seinem Unterricht. Salzige Rinnsale bahnten sich den Weg aus ihren Augen entlang ihren Wangen den Hals hinab. Sie wollte weg hier. Sie wollte es keine Sekunde lang länger ertragen.

Ihre Beine begannen zu laufen, sie rannten und brachten sie aus der Halle. Vor lauter Tränen sah sie fast nichts, aber es war egal wohin es ging, sie wollte sich nur verstecken, verkriechen in die dunkelsten Ecken Hogwarts. Sie rannte die Treppe hinunter immer tiefer in die düsteren Gänge. Sie wusste von dem Verbindungsgang zwischen Hogwarts und der Heulenden Hütte. Dort würde sie garantiert Ruhe finden. Immer weiter trugen sie ihre Beine durch die dunklen Gänge.

Schwer schnaufend hielt sie plötzlich inne. Vor ihr lag die Verbindungstür zur Heulenden Hütte. Sie hatte völlig verdrängt, dass genau dort Voldemort Snape hingerichtet hatte. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter. Sie konnte ihre Füße nicht stoppen, sie liefen weiter, ihre Hände öffneten unaufgefordert die schwere Metalltür. Sie wollte dort nicht hinein, nein nicht noch ein toter Körper, es war genug was sie heute gesehen hatte, genug für ein ganzes Leben. Trotzdem ging sie durch die Tür. Einen kurzen Augenblick hoffte sie, dass Snape bereits weggebracht worden war, doch dann erblickte sie seinen regungslosen Körper genau an der Stelle, wo er Harry seine Erinnerungen überlassen hatte.

Ihr Instinkt brachte sie näher an ihn heran. Sie kniete sich neben ihn. Seine Haut war blass wie immer und eine riesige Blutlache schlängelte sich um seinen Kopf. Wäre das nicht gewesen hätte man meinen können, er würde friedlich schlafen. Welch sinnloser Tod hatte ihn nur ereilt, dachte Hermine. Er hatte sein ganzes Leben gegeben, um Voldemort zur Strecke zu bringen und dann war er gewaltsam von der Zielgeraden weggerissen worden. Hermines Tränen fielen auf Snapes schwarzen Umhang. Sie hatte ihn immer geschätzt als guten Lehrer, vielleicht als besten, den sie je hatte, mit Sicherheit der einzige, der sie je gefordert hatte.

Sie würde nie seine letzten Worte vergessen, Harry sollte ihn noch einmal ansehen, bevor er von dieser Welt ging. Er hatte die Augen von Lily Potter gesucht.

Vielleicht hatte Hermine immer gespürt, dass es tief unter der harten Schale von Professor Snape Leben und Liebe gegeben hatte. Vielleicht war es deshalb, dass sie ihn nie hassen konnte wie alle anderen. Sie wünschte ihm, dass er seinen Frieden nun endlich gefunden hatte.

Gerade wollte sie sich wieder aufrichten, als sie eine kleine Ampulle, etwa einen Finger gross neben Snapes Kopf liegen sah. Hatte er hier am Boden noch einen Trank zu sich nehmen können? Sie sah noch einmal auf seine starren schwarzen Augen und hatte das Bedürfnis, sie zu schließen. Langsam legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Augen. Seine Haut fühlte sich kühl aber nicht eiskalt an. Sie schloss Snapes Augenlider und schreckte auf. Hatte das linke Lid gerade gezuckt? Ehe ihr Verstand es ihr ausreden konnte, legte sie ihre Hand an Snapes Hals. Hermines Pulsschlag verdoppelte sich, als sie ein ganz schwaches Pochen gegen ihren Mittelfinger spürte. Bei Merlin, er lebte!

„Professor Snape, hören Sie mich?"

Hermine verwandelte die kleine Ampulle in ein Kissen und legte es Snape behutsam unter den Kopf. Sie befürchtete mit jeder Bewegung würde die Bisswunde weiteres Blut zum fließen bringen.

Sie öffnete Snapes blutgetränkten Umhang. Der Geruch des getrockneten Blutes stieg ihr in die Nase und ihr wurde speiübel. Sie zauberte den Umhang unter Snapes Körper hervor und ließ ihn in die andere Ecke des Raumes fliegen. Snapes Weste war wie immer zugeknöpft bis zum Hals. Hermine wollte seine Wunde am Nacken vorsichtig freilegen und öffnete die obersten Knöpfe, als sie eine kleine Wölbung auf der Höhe seiner Brust wahrnahm. Sie tastete darüber und spürte etwas in Snapes Brusttasche des schwarzen Hemdes. Endlich waren genügend Knöpfe geöffnet, um das Objekt genauer zu sehen. Es war eine weitere Ampulle mit einer gelben Flüssigkeit darin. Das Gefäß sah aus wie das, das Hermine neben Snape am Boden gefunden hatte. Hermine drehte das Fläschchen und entdeckte eine Beschriftung. Es war Snapes Handschrift „_Gegengift Nagini_". In Hermines Kopf begann es zu pochen.

Schnell verwandelte sie das Kissen wieder zurück in die ursprüngliche Flasche und las die Beschriftung dort_„Blutbildungsserum"_.

Hatte Snape es trotz großem Blutverlust geschafft zu überleben, weil er das Blutbildungsserum eingenommen hatte? Wollte er die zweite Flasche auch noch leeren und hatte es einfach nicht mehr geschafft?

Snapes Körper zuckte plötzlich. Bei Merlin, es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass er lebte! Hermine schwankte zwischen Panik und Hochgefühl. Gleichzeitig sah es so aus, als würde sich sein Körper ein letztes Mal gegen etwas aufbäumen. Hatte Nagini ein Gift in sich getragen? Sie wusste nicht, ob es richtig war was sie nun tat, aber sie fühlte, dass sie etwas tun _musste_. Es würde zu lange dauern um Hilfe zu holen. Zielsicher öffnete sie die Ampulle und träufelte Snape vorsichtig mit zitternder Hand das Serum in den Mund. Sein Körper zuckte weiter. Sie hoffte, dass genügend Flüssigkeit ihren Weg in Snapes Körper finden würde, um ihm zu helfen, denn er war bewusstlos und sein Schluckreflex würde gewiss nicht funktionieren. Die Tropfen breiteten sich wie Nebel in Snapes Mund aus und sein Körper kam zur Ruhe.

Hermine wagte kaum zu atmen, als Snapes Augenlider nun beide gleichzeitig zuckten. Und dann geschah es, er öffnete die Augen.

* * *

_Ein Klitzekleines Review???_


	2. Braun statt Grün

**Kapitel 2 – Braun statt Grün**

Ihre Augen, smaragdgrün, sie hatten ihn angesehen, ein letztes Mal durfte er in ihre grünen Seen eintauchen und für ewig darin versinken, er würde nie wieder auftauchen müssen. Vielleicht war er gescheitert mit seiner Mission, hatte Potter gegen den mächtigsten aller Zauberstäbe überhaut eine Chance? Würde das bedeuten, dass Lily doch umsonst gestorben ist, all seine Bemühungen, ihren Sohn am Leben zu erhalten waren vergeblich gewesen?

Jetzt war es egal, es war vorbei, sie hatte ihn hinüber begleitet, er hatte seinen Frieden.

Er spürte den harten Untergrund an seinem Rücken, sein Nacken schmerzte, er fühlte sich feucht an, seine Haare zupften, als würden sie festkleben. Er wollte sich bewegen, doch es ging nicht, seine schweren Glieder verharrten an Ort und Stelle. Warum empfand er überhaupt Schmerz? Hatte Dumbledore ihm nicht aus dem Portrait heraus einmal gesagt, das man sich hier anfühlen würde wie auf Watte gebettet?

Seine Augen zuckten, vielleicht konnte er sie öffnen und eine Antwort auf seine Fragen finden. Er blickte in zwei Augen, sie waren mandelförmig und von stiller Tiefe, wie Liliys, aber braun, - rehbraun.

„Professor Snape, können Sie mich hören?"

Diese Stimme hallte in seinen Ohren und brachte ihn zurück unter die Irdischen.

Granger! Ein kurzer Blick an die Decke verriet ihm wo er sich befand, er lag auf dem nackten kalten Steinboden der Katakomben Hogwarts, von weicher Watte keine Spur.

„Professor, bitte, sagen Sie etwas."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Totenstille.

„Potter", war das einzige Wort, das Snape mit krächzender Stimme herausbrachte.

Seit Hermine Snapes Erinnerungen über Lily Potter mit Harry im Denkarium gesehen hatte, war ihr klar, dass Snapes ganzes Leben nur ein Ziel gekannt hatte, Harry vor Voldemort zu schützen und es zu ermöglichen, dass Voldemort getötet wurde. Sie wollte Snape keine Sekunde länger im Unklaren lassen, dass seine Mission doch noch erfolgreich geendet hatte.

„Harry hat Voldemort getötet, Harry geht es gut", versuchte Hermine Snape mit möglichst wenigen Worten auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen.

Snape schloss die Augen, als hätte er genug gehört.

„Gehen... Sie", krächzte er.

„Ich gehe Hilfe holen. Sind Sie stabil genug, dass ich Sie einige Minuten alleine lassen kann?", fragte Hermine.

„Keine... Hilfe, bitte", flüsterte er.

Hermine fuhren diese Worte durch Mark und Bein. Sie musste sich beherrschen und ihre Tränen zurückhalten, die sich in den Tränensäcken stauten.

„Ich habe Ihnen das Antiserum für Nagini gegeben, ich denke Sie haben mehr als gute Chancen wieder ganz gesund zu werden. Deshalb werde ich Sie hier gewiss nicht verdursten lassen, Professor", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

Hermine nahm ihren Zauberstab und behandelte Snapes Bisswunde am Nacken, aus der immer noch kleine Mengen Blut tropften.

Ich bin gleich wieder hier", sagte sie und rannte aus dem Raum.

„Granger", dachte Snape, „typisch Granger".

Er schloss die Augen und eine tiefe Müdigkeit übermannte ihn.

oOoOo

Die Nachricht von Snapes Rettung verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer. So sehr ihn viele gehasst hatten, nachdem 54 Leichen aus Hogwarts geborgen wurden, war eine solche Meldung eine wahres Balsam auf die Seelen der Überlebenden.

McGonagall beschloss, Hogwarts für die folgenden Wochen zu schließen, die Schüler hatten zu viel zu verarbeiten. Hogwarts sah aus wie ein Kriegsschauplatz, es würde einige Zeit dauern, hier wieder einen normalen Schulalltag zu organisieren.

Von den Verletzten konnten die meisten nach Hause entlassen werden. Trotzdem war die Krankenstation noch bis zum Rande gefüllt. Der widerwilligste aller Patienten war Professor Snape. Er verweigerte jegliche Kommunikation mit Poppy. McGonagall hatte sich ebenfalls die Zähne an ihm ausgebissen. Die Schlangenwunde konnte immer noch nicht versiegelt werden, Snape verlor weiterhin Blut und Poppy hatte am Morgen festgestellt, dass die Wunde nicht kleiner sondern wieder größer wurde.

Hermine war mit Harry, Ron, Ginny und einigen anderen Schülern in Hogwarts geblieben. Sie gehörten der Gruppe an, die McGonagall zusammengerufen hatte, um Hogwarts wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand zu versetzen. Heute sollten sie in die Bibliothek, um dort dem Chaos Herr zu werden.

Hermine öffnete gerade die Tür zur Bibliothek, als McGonagall ihr entgegen kam.

„Hermine, kann ich Sie einen Augenblick in meinem Büro sprechen?", fragte sie.

„Natürlich. Sofort?"

„Ja, es ist dringend."

Damit begleitete Hermine ihre Hauslehrerin in ihr Büro.

„Professor Snape geht es zunehmend schlechter. Seine Wunde hat wieder angefangen zu bluten und Poppy hat keine Möglichkeit, sie zu stoppen. Nagini war ein schwarzmagisches Geschöpf, wir wissen nicht, was mit ihren Zähnen in Snapes Nacken alles hinein gelangt ist. Weder Poppy, Harry oder ich haben es geschafft, auch nur ein Wort aus ihm herauszubekommen. Er behandelt uns wie Luft, er will nicht, dass er gesund wird, er hat sich aufgegeben."

„Ich kann ihn verstehen", sagte Hermine mit matter Stimme. „Er hat sein Ziel erreicht, er hat keinen Lebensinhalt mehr. Harry lebt, aber Lily kann er nicht zurückholen, egal was passiert."

Hermine konnte sich tatsächlich sehr gut in ihn hinein versetzen.

„Würden Sie trotzdem versuchen, mit ihm zu reden? Immerhin haben Sie ihn gerettet", sagte McGonagall.

„Er hatte nicht wirklich eine Wahl und ich denke nicht, dass er mir vor Freude um den Hals fällt, wenn er mich sieht", sagte Hermine mit gesenktem Blick.

„Versuchen Sie es?", fragte McGonagall erneut.

Hermine nickte, stand auf und verließ in Gedanken versunken das Büro.

* * *

_Seit ihr noch dabei? LG, Ranita  
_


	3. Krankenbesuch

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_vielen Dank für eure tollen Reviews und auch an Therealjareth, Seamrag, Lulu, Padme, Vicky und SylviaSnape, denen ich leider nicht zurückschreiben kann. _

_Ich denke nicht, dass ich das Tempo der Updates halten kann, aber diese ersten Chaps flutschen gerade so auf den Bildschirm. Aber ich versichere euch, mit solcher verbalen Unterstützung von euch, geht es ganz gewiss immer schnellstmöglich weiter..._

_LG, Ranita  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 3 – Krankenbesuch**

Mit schweren Schritten näherte sich Hermine dem Krankenflügel. Was sollte sie ihm nur sagen? Snape hatte alles erreicht, was er wollte, es gab nichts auf dieser Welt, was ihn weiterhin zum Kampf um sein eigenes Leben anspornen würde. Sieben lange Jahre kannte sie Snape nun schon und auch wenn er sich immer geweigert hatte, auch nur das Minimalste von seinem Privatleben Preis zu geben, so hatte Hermine durchaus das Gefühl, zu wissen, wie es in ihm jetzt aussah. Snape war immer ein Mensch, der eine Sache hundertprozentig machte oder gar nicht. Es gab keine Halbwahrheiten für ihn. Was sollte sie ihm nur sagen? Snape hatte alles erreicht, was er wollte, es gab nichts auf dieser Welt, was ihn weiterhin zum Kampf um sein eigenes Leben anspornen würde, dessen war sie sich sicher.

Im Vorraum zu den einzelnen Krankenzimmern stellte Poppy gerade einige Pillen zusammen.

„Hallo Hermine, gut, dass McGonagall Sie überreden konnte, sie sind unsere letzte Hoffnung. Er hat nicht mehr viel Zeit. Die Wunde hat sich weiter geöffnet."

„Wie lange noch, Poppy?", fragte Hermine, der es bei diesen Worten fast die Kehle zuschnürte.

„Zwei Tage, schätze ich", antwortete Poppy und führte Hermine in das Zimmer ganz am Ende des Ganges. „Er verliert weiter Blut und die Wirkung des Blutbildungsserums lässt rapide nach. Das von uns schlägt nicht an, er muss es speziell für die Schlange entwickelt haben. Gehen Sie rein, die Tür geradeaus."

Die Tür knarrte, als sie Hermine öffnete. Snape lag im Bett auf der linken Seite, den Rücken zu ihr gedreht und schien zu schlafen. Fast lautlos näherte sie sich seinem Lager und setzte sich auf den Rand des Bettes. Sie wusste nicht, ob er besser oder schlechter aussah als zum Zeitpunkt als sie ihn fast leblos gefunden hatte. Seine Haut war blasser, blutleer.

Einige Minuten betrachtete sie ihn. Er bewegte sich nicht. All seine Furchen und strengen Züge im Gesicht hatten ihren Schrecken verloren, wenn man wusste, wo sie ihren Ursprung hatten. Ein einziger großer Fehler hatte sein ganzes weiteres Leben beeinflusst und zerstört. Es war unendlich leicht, einen solchen Fehler zu begehen, dachte sich Hermine.

„Professor, sind Sie wach?", fragte sie leise.

Snape ließ seine Augen geschlossen.

„Versuchen Sie erst gar nicht mit mir zu reden, gehen Sie", fauchte er sie im Rahmen seiner bescheidenen körperlichen Möglichkeiten an. Seine Stimme war schwach, der Inhalt seiner Worte aber klarer und unmissverständlicher als jemals zuvor.

Hermine war sich sicher, dass es nichts auf dieser Welt gab, was ihn dazu bewegen konnte, seine Meinung zu ändern. Sie wollte es deshalb gar nicht erst versuchen.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich wollte sie nicht dazu zwingen, zu überleben. Ich kann Sie verstehen und ich würde vielleicht genauso reagieren, wenn ich an Ihrer Stelle wäre. Unten im Keller... Aber Sie mussten wissen, das Harry überlebt hat. Sie haben Ihr Lebensziel erreicht. Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass das auch in Ihrem Sinn war."

Snape öffnete die Augen. Er sah eine geknickte junge Frau vor sich sitzen, der die Strapazen der letzen Wochen deutlich anzusehen waren. Ihre Augen waren leicht geschwollen von zu vielen Tränen der letzten Stunden und Tage.

„Gibt es irgend etwas, das ich für Sie tun kann, Professor? Sie wissen so unendlich viel über Zauber- und Heiltränke, ich weiß, wenn Sie es nur wollen, kann ich bestimmt etwas für Ihre Wunde am Nacken tun."

Snape zögerte einen Augenblick und sah sie etwas genauer an. Einige Gedanken schienen ihm durch den Kopf zu jagen. Er wollte sich etwas zu Hermine umdrehen, aber sein Nacken war fixiert. Poppy hatte Verbände an seinem Nacken befestigt, um sicherzustellen, dass die Wunde möglichst wenig Blut abgab. Der Verband war dunkelrot und Hermine konnte sich vorstellen, welche Mengen an Blut er bisher verloren haben musste.

„Wenn Sie mich verstehen haben Sie genug getan", sagte er dieses Mal ruhig.

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Stattdessen legte sie ihre linke Hand auf seine rechte. Sie fühlte sich warm und weich an, anders als sie es sich vorgestellt hätte.

Snape wehrte sich nicht gegen Hermines Berührung, er wusste, es war die letzte dieser Art in seinem Leben.

„Verflucht, ich habe es satt, Menschen zu verlieren, die mir viel bedeuten, ich will etwas tun", sagte Hermine mehr zu sich selbst.

„Studieren Sie Zaubertränke", flüsterte er so leise, dass Hermine ihn kaum noch verstehen konnte.

Beinahe hätte sie angefangen zu lachen. Ein Kompliment vom sterbenden Zaubertrankprofessor, wie makaber konnte das Schicksal noch sein? Stattdessen aber flossen Sturzbäche heißer Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter, als hätte jemand einen Hahn aufgedreht. Sie wollte sich nicht mehr zusammenreißen, sie konnte nicht mehr.

Hermine spürte einen leichten Gegendruck in ihrer Hand, als sie sich langsam aus der von Snape löste und aufstand.

„Sie werden mir fehlen, Professor."

Dann verließ sie das Zimmer.

Snape sah noch eine Weile auf seine rechte Hand, deren innere Kälte langsam zurückkehrte.

oOoOo

Hermine war nur noch eine Hülle ihrer selbst, als sie draußen vor der Tür McGonagall erwartete.

„Und?", fragte sie mit einem Ausdruck von Hoffnung in ihrem Gesicht.

„Er will nicht, dass wir ihm helfen, wir sollten es akzeptieren. Ich spüre, dass es einen Ausweg gäbe, wenn er wollte. Bitte, Professor, ich möchte jetzt alleine sein, kann ich erst heute Nachmittag zurück in die Bibliothek gehen?"

„Natürlich, ruhen Sie sich aus."

Hermine fühlte sich zurück versetzt nach dem Endkampf. Sie ertrug das Sterben und den Tod in ihrer direkten Umgebung keine Minute länger. Wieder rannte sie die Treppen hinunter, sie wollte Ruhe, aber überall hörte sie aufgeregte Stimmen, Kommandieren, Entsetzensschreie drangen aus der großen Halle ins Treppenhaus. Sie rannte unbeirrt weiter nur dass sie dieses Mal wusste, wo sie hinwollte. Sie machte erst Halt, als sie die modrigen Kerker erreicht hatte. Auch hier unten hatten Kämpfe getobt, es lagen noch Zauberstäbe und allerlei umgeworfene Gegenstände herum. Trotzdem umhüllte sie eine wohlige Ruhe. Es war als wäre all das Elend weit weg über ihr. Sie konnte nachempfinden, dass Snape hier zumindest für einige Stunden inneren Frieden hatte finden können, zumindest wenn es so menschenleer war wie jetzt gerade.

Eine Ritterrüstung versperrte Hermine den Weg in ihr altes Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer. Als sie diese Hürde genommen hatte, blickte sie in ein verwüstetes Zimmer, Hunderte Phiolen und Bücher waren wild über den Boden zerstreut. Die düsteren Bilder, welche die Schüler so sehr gehasst hatten hingen schief an den Wänden. Seit fast einem Jahr hatte sie keinen Unterrichtsraum von innen gesehen. Sie spürte wie sich ihr Körper entspannte. Zum ersten Mal seit langem fühlte sie sich geborgen. Hier in diesen vier Wänden war sie geistig am meisten herausgefordert worden, hier hatte sie mehr gelernt als in all den anderen Stockwerken zusammen. Sie strich mit den Fingern die Bücherregale entlang, wo nur noch einzelne Bücher an Ort und Stelle standen. Viele waren umgekippt oder lagen zerfleddert am Boden. Es schmerzte sie, Snapes Heilige Hallen in diesem Zustand zu sehen.

Sie riskierte einen Blick weiter in Snapes Labor. Alle Türen standen offen und sie wusste, hinter dem Labor befanden sich die Privaträume des Tränkemeisters. Nie hatte ein Schüler es auch nur im Entferntesten hierher gewagt.

Hermines Neugier trug sie aber geradewegs dorthin. Sie betrat einen Wohnraum, der zwar chaotisch aber nicht völlig zerstört wirkte. Auf der linken Seite stand ein schwarzes Ledersofa, rechts ein großer ovaler schwarzer Holztisch, auf dem sich Bücher und Papiere stapelten. Der Tisch sah aus, als hätte Snape eben gerade den Raum verlassen.

Langsam näherte sich Hermine und setzte sich an den Tisch. Die Bücher handelten alle von Zaubertränken, einige von schwarzmagischen Tränken. Sie zog ein dickes gelbes Buch unter vielen Blättern hervor mit dem Titel „_Antiserum Giftschlangen_". Hermine stellte fest, dass viele der herumliegenden Blätter Formeln und Rezepte für Tränke enthielten. Alle waren von Hand geschrieben, die Ränder gesäumt mit vielen Notizen in unterschiedlichen Farben, sie schienen immer wieder nachbearbeitet worden zu sein.

Hermine vertiefte sich in die Aufzeichnungen. Sie verstand genügend davon um sicher zu sein, dass sie hier gerade Snapes Rezept für Naginis Anti-Serum vor sich hatte. Die Faszination für diese Forschungsarbeit ließ sie alles um sich herum vergessen. Blatt für Blatt studierte sie Snapes Gedankengänge und konnte ihnen folgen.

Plötzlich stutzte sie beim Lesen eines kleinen Notizzettels, der nur vier Wörter enthielt.

Nagini: Blutbildung -- Anti-Serum -- Wundbalsam 

Hermines Herz pochte. Die Heilung für Bisse von Nagini bestand also aus drei Komponenten, nicht nur aus zwei. Hektisch blätterte sie alle Notizen durch und tatsächlich fand sie ein Rezept mit dem Titel Wundbalsam. Beim Überfliegen der Zutaten konnte Hermine nichts Außergewöhnliches feststellen, außer der Position „_1ml Gift Nagini_". Verflucht, wo war die Schlange? Flink faltete sie das Rezept und steckte es in ihren Umhang. Im selben Augenblick rannte sie so schnell sie ihre Beine trugen in Richtung McGonagalls Büro. Die Treppen schienen ihr so lang und steil wie nie zuvor. Keuchend rang sie nach Luft, als sie am Wasserspeier ankam. Aber sie brauchte kein Passwort, die Tür stand offen. McGonagall erschrak zu Tode. Neville saß ihr gegenüber.

„Himmel, Hermine, was ist passiert?", fragte sie besorgt und sprang aus ihrem Sessel.

„Ich weiß, wie wir Professor Snape retten können, aber ich brauche Nagini – wo ist sie?"

„Die Schlange ist tot, ich nehme an, sie wurde vergraben. Slughorn sollte sich darum kümmern. Aber warum..."

„Wo ist Slughorn jetzt?", unterbrach sie Hermine energisch.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, er müsste aber auf jeden Fall hier auf dem Gelände sein."

Hermines Gedanken drehten sich. Es waren mehrere Aufgaben gleichzeitig zu erledigen, damit Snape auch nur den Hauch einer Chance zum Überleben hatte.

„Neville, du kennst dich doch gut in Kräuterkunde aus. Hier nimm diese Liste und besorge all die Zutaten darauf so schnell du kannst. Ich verlasse mich auf dich, ich bin so schnell ich kann zurück."

Damit drückte sie Neville das Rezept in die Hand und ehe McGonagall auch nur eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, war Hermine auf und davon.

Sie rannte als wäre es ihr eigenes Leben um das es ging. Noch vor einer Stunde hatte sie Snape ihr Verständnis gepredigt und was tat sie nun? Sie bewegte Himmel und Hölle, um seinen letzten Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung gehen zu lassen. Aber sie konnte nicht anders, sie konnte und wollte nicht auch noch ihn verlieren.

* * *

_Bin wie immer süchtig nach euren Kommis ;-) _


	4. Hermine rennt

**Kapitel 4 – Hermine rennt**

Hermine riss die Tür zur großen Halle auf und stürzte sich sofort in die Menschenmenge. Hektisch überblickte sie alle Personen und suchte nach Harry.

„Ron, Ron!", schrie sie über einige provisorisch aufgerichtete Krankenbetten hinweg.

„Was ist Hermine, warum bist du so außer Atem?", fragte er besorgt.

„Harry, ich suche Harry", stammelte Hermine, „wo ist er?"

„Er ist ganz dort hinten." Ron zeigte auf die große Säule im hinteren Drittel des Saals.

Ohne eine weitere Erklärung ließ Hermine Ron stehen und eilte zu Harry, der gerade Anti-Schmerztränke für Poppy verteilte.

„Hermine, da bist du ja, alles klar bei dir?"

„Schnell, Harry, ich brauche die Karte des Rumtreibers. Hast du sie dabei?", fragte Hermine und Harry erkannte an ihrem panischen Gesichtsausdruck, dass es um etwas Ernstes ging.

Er legte das Tablett mit den Schmerzmitteln auf den Boden und kramte in seiner Tasche.

Hermine starrte ihn voller Ungeduld an.

„Hier ist sie. Wen suchst du denn?"

„Slughorn."

Hermine las die Karte und fokussierte jeden einzelnen Punkt mit höchster Konzentration. Plötzlich stoppte die Bewegung ihrer Augen und fixierte eine Stelle außerhalb des Schlosses.

„Darf ich die Karte mitnehmen?", fragte sie erleichtert.

„Klar. Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?", fragte Harry, doch Hermine war nur noch von hinten zu sehen.

Sie hätte sich in diesem Moment gewünscht, dass sie etwas sportlicher gewesen wäre. Ihr Herz pochte laut, als sie aus der Haupttüre Hogwarts hinaus über die Wiese rannte. Aber ihr Wille war eisern. Es konnte nicht sein, dass Snape es soweit geschafft hatte und nun sterben musste, weil sie ein untrainierter Bücherwurm war. Dieser Gedanke jagte sie weiter über das wilde Grün bis zu Hagrids Hütte.

Sie klopfte, doch niemand öffnete. Schnell ging sie um die Hütte herum und sah Hagrid und Slughorn vom Wald her auf die Hütte zukommen.

„Wo ist Nagini?", schrie Hermine den beiden mit Schaufeln bewaffneten Männern entgegen, während sie weiter auf sie zu rannte.

„Keine Sorge, sie wird niemandem mehr ein Haar krümmen. Wir haben alle Einzelteile fein säuberlich vergraben, die Natur wird ihr Übriges tun", erklärte Slughorn stolz aber sichtlich ermüdet von harter körperlicher Arbeit.

„Ich brauche die Schlange, sofort! Es geht um Leben und Tod, ich brauche die Zähne, um das Gift daraus zu gewinnen!"

„Sie machen Witze, Miss Granger. Die Schlange liegt zwei Meter tief unter der Erde und ich werde einen Teufel tun, sie da jemals wieder herauszuholen. Sind Sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", fragte Slughorn abweisend. Schweiß lief ihm die Stirn herunter und Hermine hatte den Verdacht, dass er einfach zu erledigt war, um die Schlange zu exhumieren. Es beruhigte sie nicht wirklich, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die sportliche Aktivitäten nötig hatte.

„Ich brauche die Zähne, wir haben nur wenig Zeit, um Professor Snape zu retten. Bitte helfen Sie mir", flehte sie.

Sie sah bereits Sterne, ihr Kreislauf sank auf den Nullpunkt und nur ihrem Adrenalinspiegel verdankte sie es, dass sie sich überhaupt noch aufrecht halten konnte.

„Komm mit, ich helfe dir. Das bisschen Erde werden wir schon wieder zur Seite geschafft kriegen. Keine Bange, in 'ner halben Stunde hab ich dir das Teil freigelegt. Nur die Zähne, oder?", fragte Hagrid.

„Du bist der Größte, Hagrid – in jeder Hinsicht... Kannst du schon alleine anfangen, ich muss dringend zu Neville, die restlichen Zutaten für den Trank zusammenmischen. Professor Slughorn, würden Sie Hagrid assistieren, wenn es darum geht, die Beißzähne herauszulösen? Sie kennen sich doch aus mit solchen Dingen."

Slughorn nickte. Er schien froh zu sein, dass er in Hermines Plänen offensichtlich für die Feinarbeit vorgesehen war. Damit konnte er besser leben.

Wie weitläufig dieses verdammte Schloss doch war! Hermines Halsschlagader pulsierte erneut, als sie über das Feld zurück zum Hogwartseingang eilte. Vor der Tür machte sie Halt und zog die Karte des Rumtreibers erneut aus der Tasche. Neville befand sich in Snapes Labor.

Für ihren Geschmack stolperte Hermine in den letzten Tagen etwas zu häufig die Treppen hinab in die Kellergänge. Mit letzter Kraft stieß sie die Klassenzimmertür auf und hörte bereits Schneidegeräusche eines Messers, die aus dem Labor drangen.

„Da bist du ja. Hermine, ich habe alle Zutaten gefunden. Die meisten habe ich frisch im Kräutergarten gepflückt. Bis auf die Salbeiblätter hier habe ich alle Zutaten so zerkleinert und vorbereitet, wie es auf dem Rezept stand."

Neville hatte ein Strahlen im Gesicht. Pflanzen waren schon immer seine Welt gewesen und Kräuterkunde das einzige Fach, in dem er jederzeit wusste, wovon er sprach.

Hermine hielt es trotzdem für angebracht, alle weiteren Schritte selbst zu übernehmen, denn Zaubertränke waren bekanntermaßen überhaupt nicht Nevilles Ding. Sie wollte ihm lieber gar nicht erst sagen, dass das zu mischende Gebräu dazu diente, Professor Snapes Leben zu retten. Neville hätte sich vermutlich sofort in die Finger geschnitten vor Ehrfurcht und Angst. Vielleicht hätte er aber auch absichtlich eine Extraportion Gift beigemischt, Hermine war sich nicht so sicher.

„Neville, du weißt gar nicht wie dankbar ich dir dafür bin. Du bist ein wahrer Kräuterheld!"

Flugs und mit vollster Konzentration suchte sich Hermine im Labor eine tiefe Schüssel und die passenden Rührlöffel.

Eine Stunde später rührte Hermine eine dickliche weiße Flüssigkeit in der Form einer Acht immer wieder rhythmisch durch. Neville hatte die ganze Zeit gebannt Hermines harmonische Handbewegungen verfolgt.

„Könntest du mir noch einen Gefallen tun und zu Hagrids Hütte laufen? Slughorn und Hagrid werden dir dort...", Hermine wurde unterbrochen als sie die Klassenzimmertür auffliegen hörte.

„Hallo, Miss Granger, sind Sie hier?", hörte sie Slughorns Stimme.

Hermine dirigierte Slughorn ins Labor.

„_Hier_ sind Sie – endlich! Wir haben das halbe Schloss nach Ihnen abgesucht. Seien Sie froh, dass Sie einen Halbriesen als Freund haben. Naginis Kopf war so schnell freigelegt, wie Sie es sich nicht vorstellen können."

Slughorn kam zu Hermine an den Labortisch und präsentierte ihr stolz zwei Giftzähne je in der Länge eines Daumens.

Hermines Augen leuchteten. Der Drang zur Perfektion war längst über sie hergefallen und mit zielstrebigen exakten Bewegungen bohrte sie ein Loch in den ersten Zahn, um in die Zahnhöhle sehen zu können. Sie hoffte, dort auf Reste des Gifts zu stoßen. Alle anderen Giftquellen Naginis waren zwei Tage nach ihrem Tod sicher versiegt.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie den Zahnschmelz durchbrach. Vorsichtig füllte sie Tropfen für Tropfen der dünnen farblosen Flüssigkeit in eine kleine Ampulle. Ihr Körper zitterte leicht vor Anspannung, als sie auch den zweiten Zahn auf die selbe Art und Weise leerte. Hermine hielt die Ampulle gegen das Licht, um die Maßstriche besser sehen zu können. Knapp einen Milliliter Gift konnte sie abfüllen. Bei Merlin, es musste einfach genügen, um das Balsam wirksam zu machen, sie hatten keine andere Chance.

Nachdem sie das Gift der Kräuteressenz beigemischt hatte, atmete sie einmal tief durch.

„Der Trank muss nun sechs Stunden lang stocken, damit er zähflüssig wird und die Kräuter sich mit dem Gift vermischen können."

Damit schickte Hermine ihre fleißigen Helfer nach draußen.

Einen Moment lang setzte sie sich auf den Holzstuhl neben dem Tisch. Sie betete inständig darum, dass Snape noch durchhalten würde. Doch wie konnte Sie so sicher sein? Es war 11 Uhr morgens, erst am späten Nachmittag würde sie das Wundbalsam zu Poppy bringen können. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich sie. Was, wenn es nicht reichte? Erschöpft und in Gedanken versunken blickte sie auf Snapes Regal mit verschiedenen Phiolen, jedes gefüllt mit anderen Essenzen. Die meisten waren gelblich mit eingelegten Kräutern. Einige waren umgestoßen und lagen gefährlich nahe am Regalrand. Ihr Blick schweifte weiter, bis eine kleine Ampulle ihren Blick gefangen nahm. Sie musste umgefallen sein und sah genauso aus, wie die Ampulle, die neben Snape gelegen hatte, als sie ihn bewusstlos gefunden hatte. Sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging zum Regal. Die Beschriftung lautete „_Blutbildungsserum Nagini_". Das Glas war am Verschluss gebrochen, die Flüssigkeit war ausgelaufen. Trotzdem befand sich ein kleiner Rest in dem Fläschchen. Hektisch sah sie sich im Regal um, ob sie noch weitere Ampullen oder sogar das Balsam entdecken konnte, aber es war nichts. Zuviel war hier den Kämpfen zum Opfer gefallen.

Hermine machte sich sofort auf den Weg zu Poppy, die sie mit ernster Mine begrüßte.

„Es ist soweit, er ist kaum mehr bei Bewusstsein."

Panik ergriff Hermine. Sie drückte Poppy die bescheidenen Reste des Serums in die Hand und erklärte ihr mit hektischen Worten die Umstände.

Poppy zögerte keine Sekunde, zog das Serum in eine Spritze auf und rannte zu Snapes Zimmer.

Vor Hermines Augen verschwamm alles. Poppys Worte hallten in ihrem Kopf nach. Mit mechanischen Schritten folgte sie ihr. Sie hatte entsetzliche Angst vor dem, was sie in dem Zimmer erwartete.

* * *

_So, ich habe mich mächtig beeilt mit dem Kapitel, ich hoffe, es hat gefallen. Die Planung bis Kapitel 9 steht ;-). _

_Mich würde interessieren, ob Snape euch realistisch genug ist, ich möchte nämlich möglichst nah an dem Buch-Snape bleiben..., also, jeder Kommentar wird herzlich empfangen... auch Wünsche zur Geschichte nehme ich entgegen, ab Kapitel 10 ist nämlich noch alles offen. Wie hättet ihrs denn gern? Kurz, lang, kreuz, quer, romantisch, dramatisch, abenteuerlich???_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Eure Ranita_


	5. Wundbalsam

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_so ihr hättet es also gerne dramatisch und romantisch und ich habe Verbot, Ron mit Hermine zu verkuppeln... - lach. Gerade das wäre aber doch ziemlich dramatisch, oder??? Ok, ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Ich verspreche euch, es wird keine Lemons zwischen Ron und Hermine geben (da würde sich meine Tastatur eh weigern...), aber immerhin haben sie in Band 7 heftig geturtelt..._

_Also, viel Vergnügen, dieses Kapitel sind erst mal Hermine und Snape dran..._

_Liebe Grüße, Ranita_

* * *

**Kapitel 5 – Wundbalsam**

„Das war Rettung in letzter Sekunde. Sein Puls war schon auf 30 abgesackt", flüsterte Poppy Hermine zu, als sie nahe genug an Snapes Bett ankam. Er lag in der gleichen Position auf der linken Seite in Richtung Fenster wie das letzte Mal als sie hier war. Nur blieb sie dieses Mal hinter seinem Rücken stehen. Poppy wendete sich Snape zu und wechselte noch einmal den blutgetränkten Verband.

„Kannst du etwas hier bleiben, bis er sich stabilisiert hat, ich habe bin ein Zimmer weiter, wenn etwas ist", bat Poppy und drückte Hermine eine magische Pulsmessuhr in die Hand.

Hermine nickte und setzte sich auf den linken Bettrand. Snape lag am äußersten Rand auf der rechten Seite, so dass sie gut Platz fand. Ihren Blick richtete sie starr auf eine kleine magische Uhr, die einem Kompass glich und nun Snapes Herzschlag und seinen Allgemeinzustand anzeigte, ohne im Geringsten mit Snape in Berührung zu stehen. Es war als hielt sie sein Leben in ihren Händen. 35-40-45, dann verharrte der Zeiger. Er musste sich noch weiter bewegen, wenn das Serum lange genug wirken sollte, bis das Wundbalsam fertiggestellt werden konnte. Der Verband in Snapes Nacken begann sich an einer Stelle bereits wieder rot zu färben, was Hermine augenblicklich einen Stoß in den Magen versetzte. Einige Minuten saß sie gebannt da, ohne dass etwas passierte. Zumindest blieb Snapes Zustand aber stabil, was Hermine etwas leichter atmen ließ.

Ohne weiter nachzudenken legte sie ihre Hand auf Snapes Schulter. Sie verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, seinem Körper zu signalisieren, dass er nicht alleine war. Sie wollte alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun, ihn zurück ins Leben zu holen, wohlgemerkt ins _Leben_, nicht ins _Überleben_. Doch ohne Überleben war alles andere hinfällig.

Plötzlich bewegte sich der Zeiger weiter, 50-55-60. Hermines Anspannung wich einer schweren Müdigkeit. Die Belastungen der letzten Wochen und insbesondere der letzten Tage zogen ihren Kopf bleischwer nach unten. Mit Mühe versuchte sie die Pulsuhr im Auge zu behalten, sie konnte kaum noch aufrecht sitzen.

Nach über einer Stunde kam Poppy ins Zimmer. Sie blieb einen Augenblick lang stehen und betrachtete das idyllische Bild, das sich ihr bot – Hermine lag neben Snape im Bett. Beide schliefen friedlich, Snape auf der Seite, Hermine auf dem Rücken. Behutsam nahm Poppy die Pulsuhr an sich, die Hermine fest umklammert in ihren Händen hielt. Sie zeigte konstant auf 60.

„Hermine, aufwachen", versuchte Poppy Hermines Nickerchen möglichst sanft zu beenden. Als Hermine die Augen öffnete, schreckte sie hoch. Dann wurde sie sich ihrer sprichwörtlichen „Lage" bewusst und Blut schoss ihr in die Wangen.

„Beruhige dich Hermine, du bist völlig erschöpft. Du solltest dich dringend ausruhen", beschwichtigte sie Poppy. Hermine vergewisserte sich noch einmal, dass Snapes Zustand stabil war und verließ schlaftrunken die Krankenstation.

Zu gerne wäre sie zum Schlafsaal gewandert, aber sie machte sich jetzt schon Sorgen, dass mit dem Wundbalsam etwas nicht stimmen könnte, deshalb verlor sie keine Zeit und steuerte erneut die Kerker an. Sie atmete tief durch, als sie alle Utensilien unberührt an Ort und Stelle vorfand. Die zähe Flüssigkeit war noch dicklicher geworden. Für den Moment zufrieden packte Hermine alles zusammen und brachte es in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Ron, Ginny und Harry alleine am Kamin saßen und sich mit Keksen und Tee stärkten.

In der großen Halle war das Chaos allmählich beseitigt und alle Verletzten versorgt worden.

„Was für ein Tag, ich bin fix und fertig", stöhnte Ginny.

Hermine erzählte den Jungs die ganze Geschichte über Snape.

„Ich fasse es immer noch nicht, dass Snape all die Jahre nicht über den Tod meiner Mutter hinweg kommen konnte. Er war immer ein Eisklotz und dann jahrzehntelang ein Reh als Patronus, unfassbar", sagte Harry ernst.

„Er hat vermutlich nie gelernt, Gefühle zu zeigen. Deine Mutter hat die wundervollsten Gefühle in ihm ausgelöst, die er je empfunden hat. Aber er wusste nicht mit ihnen umzugehen. Damit hat er deine Mutter zwangsläufig verletzt, obwohl sie viel Geduld mit ihm hatte", spann Hermine Harrys Gedanken weiter. Sie hoffte inständig, dass das Leben ihm eine zweite Chance geben würde. Noch vor einer halben Stunde hatte sie mit ihm zusammen im selben Bett gelegen. Diesen Teil hatte sie ihren Freunden natürlich vorenthalten. Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber sie fühlte sich Snape in diesem Moment auf ganz besondere Art und Weise nahe.

„Morgen ist die Messe für Lupin, Tonks, Mad Eye Moody und alle anderen", sagte Harry und nahm Ginny etwas fester in seinen Arm. Hermine ergriff plötzlich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Durch die vielen dramatischen Ereignisse der letzten Stunden hatte sie völlig verdrängt, wie schlecht es Ron eigentlich gehen musste. Er hatte seinen Bruder verloren. Die Trauer übermannte sie erneut und ertickte ihre Stimme. Sie wollte Ron ihr Bedauern ausdrücken, konnte aber keine Worte finden.

„Wisst ihr, all die Jahre hat Fred keine Sekunde ausgelassen, mich zu necken und mich fertig zu machen. Aber er war mein Bruder und ich vermisse ihn", sagte Ron.

Hermine rückte näher zu Ron und umarmte ihn. Seine roten Haare vergruben sich zwischen Hermines Wuschelkopf und Schulter. Das Gefühl des Verlustes fiel über sie alle gleichermaßen herein und zum ersten Mal nahmen sie sich Zeit, der Trauer ihren Lauf zu lassen.

„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist, Hermine", sagte Ron und drückte Hermine noch fester an sich.

Ab 16 Uhr ließ Hermine das Balsam keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen. Sie hatte es sich bei Poppy im Büro häuslich eingerichtet und blickte in regelmäßigen Abständen zur Uhr. Snapes Zustand begann allmählich wieder, sich zu verschlechtern, aber Hermine war zuversichtlich, dass er die verbleibende Stunde noch gut überstehen würde. Sobald sie das Wundbalsam aufgetragen hätte, würde sie sich daran machen, ein weiteres Blutbildungsserum zu brauen. Damit sollte Snape das Gröbste überstanden haben. Doch zuerst musste das Balsam wirken. Mit einem Spatel strich Hermine die extrem zähe Paste hin und her, ehe sie die Schale nahm und in Richtung Snapes Zimmer ging, wo Poppy bereits auf sie wartete. Snapes Haare waren nach oben gebunden. Poppy entfernte den feuchten Verband. Es war nicht zu erkennen, ob Snape bei Bewusstsein war oder nicht, er bewegte sich nicht im Geringsten.

Zwei lilablaue entzündete Wunden stachen Hermine in die Augen. Ein Schauer durchfuhr sie, als sie sich Naginis lange Zähne in Snapes Nacken vorstellte. Kleine Blutrinnsale bahnten ihren Weg an Snapes Hals entlang und drohten auf das Kissen zu tropfen. Es sah aus wie eine kleine rote Quelle, die nicht versiegen wollte.

Hermine reinigte ihre Hände und trug eine ordentliche Portion des Balsams auf Snapes Wunden auf. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an, seine Haut zu berühren und doch erschreckend vertraut. Snape zuckte zusammen. Glücklicherweise hatte ihn Poppy zuvor mit einem Zauberspruch fixiert. Auf dem Rezept hatte Snape am Rand notiert, dass das Balsam in kreisenden Bewegungen aufzutragen ist, bis die Haut die Substanz restlos aufgenommen hat.

Anfänglich vermischte sich die Paste noch mit Blut. Einige Male wischte Hermine die Wunde sauber und massierte dann erneut kleine Mengen des Balsams in die Haut. Die Wunde begann tatsächlich sich zu schließen, nur noch einzelne Bluttropfen fanden den Weg aus der Wunde.

Poppy verschwand und bat um Nachricht, falls sich Snapes Zustand verschlechtern sollte.

„Was tun sie da?", fragte eine schwache Stimme, der man jedoch bereits erste Lebensgeister in Form von Aggression entnehmen konnte.

„Ich reibe Ihnen ein Wundbalsam ein. Morgen wird es Ihnen wesentlich besser gehen, Professor", antwortete Hermine, während ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte. Sie reinigte ihre Hände mit einem Zauber, ging um das Bett herum und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor ihn. Das schlechte Gewissen kehrte zu Hermine zurück. War es wirklich das Richtige, was sie hier tat?

„Hatten wir nicht eine Abmachung?", sagte Snape mit gequälter Stimme.

Erst jetzt riskierte Hermine einen Blick in seine Augen. Sie wirkten erschöpft, ließen aber erahnen, dass sich ihr Besitzer zumindest verbal erschreckend schnell wieder erholen würde. Hermine blieb nur die Flucht nach vorne.

„Eine Abmachung? Sie sagten, ich solle Zaubertränke studieren. Allein daran habe ich mich gehalten und insbesondere die Tränke studiert, die Sie in jüngster Zeit selber entwickelt haben. Ihre Aufzeichnungen zu Nagini sind perfekt zu Papier gebracht und Sie wollten gewiss nicht, dass ich nur theoretisch studiere, oder, Professor?", fragte sie schüchtern.

Snape sah Hermine durchdringend an. Sie kannte diesen angriffslustigen Blick aus sechs Jahren Unterricht und es tat gut, etwas Altvertrautes in seinem Gesicht zu sehen. Die Lebensgeister in Snape schienen geweckt und Hermine wurde von einem Glücksgefühl ergriffen. Zum ersten Mal seit Tagen entspannten sich ihre Gesichtszüge und ihr Mund formte sich zu einem leichten Lächeln.

„Es tut mir Leid, Professor. Sie sind der beste Lehrer, den ich jemals hatte, ich wollte Sie nicht auch noch verlieren."

„Wenn ich könnte würde ich den Kopf schütteln, aber auch das haben Sie ja geschickt unterbunden. Außerdem würde ich Ihnen gerne 20 Punkte abziehen, wegen gravierender Fehlinterpretation einer Aufforderung Ihres Lehrers."

Snapes Zynismus und Sarkasmus hatte den Kampf gegen seine Todessehnsucht gewonnen, ein gutes Zeichen für den Anfang, dachte Hermine.

„Nur zu unpraktisch, dass ich seit 4 Monaten nicht mehr Ihre Schülerin bin", konterte sie und spürte, wie sich die Spannung zwischen ihr und Snape allmählich löste. Sie wagte sich noch ein wenig weiter vor.

„Sind die 20 Punkte ein Versprechen? Hogwarts wird in zwei Wochen wieder eröffnet und ich bin mehr als bereit, den Punkteabzug hinzunehmen, wenn Sie wieder unterrichten."

Snape schien einen Moment lang sprachlos.

„Wo ist nur meine Autorität geblieben, dass sich die Schüler jetzt schon wünschen, dass ich sie unterrichte! Ich beginne, mich nach den alten Zeiten zu sehnen."

Einen Moment lang hielt er inne. In ihm spulte sich noch einmal der ganze Film ab. Ihm fiel niemand anderes ein als seine besserwissende Ex-Schülerin, der es hätte schaffen können, ihm sein Leben wiederzugeben und dabei auch noch das Gefühl zu geben, dass es vielleicht sogar in Ordnung war, wie alles gekommen war.

„Auch wenn ich es ungern zugebe, ich fürchte, diese Runde geht an Sie, Miss Granger – wohlgemerkt diese Runde..."

* * *

_Wie immer hätte ich gerne ein Review von euch... bettelbettel._

_Im nächsten Kapitel wird Hermine ihre ersten Snape-Resozialisierungspläne umsetzen ;-)_


	6. Beerdigungen

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews, die mich jede freie Minute an den PC treiben...  
_

* * *

_Huch, die Resozialisierung von Snape muss noch eine Runde warten, da hat sich noch ein anderes Kapitel dazwischen gemogelt, ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir..._

_Viel Spaß, Ranita_**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 6 – Beerdigungen**

Hermine erwachte und ein eiskalter Wintermorgen begrüßte sie, als sie fröstelnd aus dem Fenster sah. Der Raureif legte sich wie eine Decke über die Ländereien Hogwarts. Am liebsten hätte sie sich in ihrem warmen Bett verkrochen und die Decke über beide Ohren gezogen. Es war nicht nur die eisige Kälte des Januars, weswegen sie zurück in ihr Bett kuscheln wollte. Es war mehr die Furcht davor, was der angebrochene Tag bringen würde. McGonagall hatte eine Messe organisiert. In der großen Halle des Schlosses sollte allen Toten gedacht werden, die im Kampf um Voldemort ihr Leben gelassen hatten. Danach sollten Lupin, Tonks und Madeye Moody auf dem Friedwald angrenzend an den verbotenen Wald beigesetzt werden. Obwohl sich zur Zeit nur ein paar Dutzend Schüler in Hogwarts befanden wurde mit mehreren Hundert Leuten gerechnet, die der Zeremonie beiwohnen wollten.

Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen quälte sich Hermine unter die Dusche und beeilte sich danach, in ihre warmen Kleider zu schlüpfen.

Beim Frühstück herrschte eine gleichsam gedrückte Stimmung. Die Beerdigungen schienen wie eine dunkle Decke über den Anwesenden zu hängen.

Ron kam zu Hermine an den Tisch und begrüßte sie mit zwei Küssen auf die Wange. Weiter hinten betraten gerade Ginny und Harry Arm in Arm den Saal. Für Worte war an diesem Morgen wenig Platz. Stillschweigend versuchte jeder seinen eigenen Weg für den heutigen Tag zu finden.

Um 11 Uhr waren alle Vorbereitungen für den großen Saal getroffen und Reihe für Reihe hatte man die Esstische in Sitzbänke verwandelt, so dass jetzt etwa 300 Leute hier Platz fanden.

Vor den Toren Hogwarts ging es zu wie in einem Taubenschlag. Die Leute apparierten bis zur Hogwartsgrenze und pilgerten dann in Gruppen hinauf zum Schloss.

Hermine half gerade McGonagall mit der Dekoration auf dem Podest in der Halle, als sie Molly Weasley die Halle betreten sah. Hermine legte die Dekorationsblumen auf eine Bank und ging auf sie zu.

„Guten Tag Molly", sagte sie mit matter Stimme.

„Hermine, meine Liebe, lass dich drücken, ich bin so froh, dass euch nichts geschehen ist, es ist einfach furchtbar, so viele Tote", schluchzte Molly Weasley und umarmte Hermine so sehr, dass ihr kaum Luft zum Atmen blieb.

„Es tut mir Leid mit Fred, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben", antwortete Hermine und Tränen stiegen schon wieder in ihr auf.

„Ich bin froh, dass du da bist. Ich weiß, dass du Ron eine große Stütze bist. Es hatte immer den Anschein, als hätten Fred und Ron sich nicht gut vertragen, aber ich weiß, dass Ron sehr unter Freds Tod leidet. Versprichst du mir, dass du auf ihn Acht gibst? Er mag dich."

Hermine nickte und versuchte Molly Weasleys Umarmung so gut es ging zu erwidern.

oOoOo

Die Messe war Balsam und Tortur für die Seele zugleich. McGonagall fand für jeden der Toten die richtigen Worte. In professioneller Manier stand sie auf dem Podest und würdigte die beiden getöteten Lehrer. Albus Dumbledore hätte es nicht besser gekonnt. Die seelische Belastung für die Anwesenden hätte kaum höher sein können. Insbesondere bei der Beisetzung von Lupin und Tonks hallte ein flächendeckendes Schluchzen quer über die Felder Hogwarts. Hermine konnte längst nicht mehr aus ihren Augen sehen, zu viele salzige Sturzbäche waren ihre Wangen hinuntergelaufen. Sie wollte sich heute nicht zusammenreißen, diese aufgestaute Trauer musste sich ihren Weg bahnen, wenn sie nicht daran zerbrechen wollte. Harry trug Teddy Lupin auf den Armen und ab und zu gab er den kleinen Vollwaisen Hermine in den Arm, die sich spätestens dann komplett ihren Gefühlen hingab und den Tränen endlos freien Lauf ließ.  
Die Weasleys hatten angeboten, Lupins und Tonks Sohn bei sich aufzunehmen, damit Harry als Pate ihn so oft wie möglich sehen konnte. Der Gedanke, dass das kleine Wesen ohne Eltern aufwachsen sollte sorgte für einen dicken Kloß in Hermines Kehle. Es war alles unbeschreiblich grausam. Sie blickte auf die Weasleys, die ihren Sohn verloren hatten und all die anderen Eltern, die um ihre toten Kinder trauerten. Am liebsten hätte sie es laut herausgeschrieen, das WARUM. Warum hatten diese wundervollen Menschen alle ihr Leben geben müssen für diesen größenwahnsinnigen Bastard Voldemort. Sie würde es niemals begreifen können.

oOoOo

Mit nassen Wangen verließ Hermine Arm in Arm mit Ron den Friedwald. Die Kälte auf ihrer Haut schien nun erträglich, ja sogar willkommen. Sie kühlte die erhitzten Gemüter und brachte sie zurück auf den Boden der Tatsachen, die da lauteten, das Leben ging eiskalt weiter, ob man wollte oder nicht. Niemand wusste das besser als Snape. Hermine fragte sich erneut, ob sie Snape einen Gefallen getan hatte, indem sie ihn zum Leben gezwungen hatte. Im Moment wusste sie selbst nicht einmal, wo und wie ihr Leben weitergehen sollte. Sie wünsche sich, dass Harry, Ginny und Ron darin eine Rolle spielten – und Snape. Sie würde ihm gerne zeigen wollen, dass das Leben auch lebenswert sein konnte.

Während der Beisetzungen hatte sie sich geborgen gefühlt zwischen den Weasleys, Harry und all den anderen. Sie wusste, dass sie sich glücklich schätzten konnte, sie hatte tolle Eltern, die sie jederzeit unterstützten und Freunde, die mit ihr durch dick und dünn gingen. Es war unvorstellbar, wie sich Snape fühlen musste, der von keiner Seite Rückendeckung zu erwarten hatte und sein Leben lang keine Unterstützung oder Liebe erfahren hatte. Snapes abweisendes Verhalten all die Jahre machte plötzlich einen Sinn. Sein Leben lag vor Hermine wie ein offenes Buch und sie war mehr als bereit, darin zu lesen.

In Gedanken lief sie weiter Arm in Arm mit Ron zurück zum Schloss, als Ron an einem großen Baum stoppte und sie an den Stamm hinüberzog. Plötzlich fand sich Hermine in einer Umarmung mit Ron wieder. Seine Arme gaben ihr Halt und sie ließ sich fallen. Er gab ihr die Geborgenheit, die sie jetzt brauchte.

„Du bedeutest mir unendlich viel, Hermine. Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts geschehen ist", sagte Ron und drückte Hermine fest an sich. Und Hermine ließ es geschehen.

oOoOo

Snape blickte aus dem Fenster hinunter auf die Felder zum verbotenen Wald. Seine Lebensretterin umarmte gerade den Rotschopf. Er hasste Beerdigungen. Wenn alles korrekt gelaufen wäre, würde er jetzt dort drüben neben Lupin liegen und alles wäre gut. Warum nur hatte sie ihm das angetan? Und warum bei Merlin zog er sie dafür nicht zur Rechenschaft? Sie hatte seinen Wunsch ignoriert, so wie alle anderen auch, sein Leben lang wurde er ignoriert – von seinem Vater, Voldemort und letzten Endes sogar von Dumbledore. Früher hätte er Hermine dafür verbal zusammengefaltet, dass sie sich wochenlang nicht in seine Nähe getraut hätte. Aber als sie ihm das Balsam eingerieben hatte, hatte er ihre besänftigende Wirkung gespürt. Im Unterschied zu allen anderen war sie ehrlich zu ihm. Sie hatte ihm ihren Schmerz gezeigt über all das, was vorgefallen war und er wusste, dass sie sich die Entscheidung nicht leicht gemacht hatte. Dazu war sie zu korrekt, zu diszipliniert. Sie hatte ihn gerettet, weil sie wollte, nicht weil sie musste. Alles was sie sich als Gegenleistung erhoffte, war Unterricht von ihm. Im Vergleich zu Albus und Voldemort war das eine Forderung, die geradezu ein Hochgefühl in ihm auslöste.

Die Menschenmenge bewegte sich schleichend wie eine Welle auf das Schloss zu. Alle umarmten sich, keiner war alleine.

Das Leben ging weiter. Sein Leben hatte sich am gravierendsten geändert, er hatte keines mehr. Die Tage waren unendlich lang, wenn er nicht mehr Stunde um Stunde damit verbringen musste, sich als Doppelagent Theorien und Lügen zurechtzulegen, so exzessiv, dass er manchmal selbst nicht mehr wusste, was Wahrheit und was Lüge war.

Diese ernüchternden Gedanken wurden von den Bildern vor seinen Augen zur Seite geschoben - sie ging Arm in Arm mit Weasley auf das Schloss zu. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren spürte er, dass noch Leben in ihm war.

* * *

_Ein klitzekleines Review??? Da wäre soooo lieb..._


	7. Minerva

_Vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommis, auch an die Anonymis lulu, theralijareth, Padme, Seamrag, SylviaSnape, Wiebke, Steph, Bianka, rianne, Luna und Vicky und natürlich die schwarzen Stammleser, von denen ab und zu einer aus der Höhle kriecht, nicht wahr, Snowflake? ;-)_

_Minerva McGonagall ist Schuld, dass es mit der Resozialiserung wieder nicht so ganz hinhaut, sie hat einfach zu viel geplappert. Ich habe ihr deshalb gleich das ganze Kapitel gewidmet. Also Beschwerden bitte an das Büro von Gryffindors Hauslehrerin :-)_

_Und nun viel Spaß... LG Ranita _

* * *

**Kapitel 7 – Minerva**

„Setz dich, möchtest du einen Tee?"

„Nein, komm zur Sache, Minerva, du weißt, ich halte nicht viel von Plauderstündchen."

McGonagall war die Ruhe selbst. Jeder andere sah nach den letzten Wochen erschöpft und müde aus, sie aber schien zumindest ihre Fassade perfekt aufrecht erhalten zu können.

„Mein lieber Severus, abweisend wie immer. Mir scheint, Hermine und Poppy haben ganze Arbeit geleistet, du bist zu deiner alten Form zurückgekehrt."

„Komm zur Sache, Minerva, sonst siehst du mich schneller von hinten, als du auf drei zählen kannst."

„Warum bist du so gereizt, du hast doch jetzt mehr Zeit, als dir lieb sein müsste."

„Hör auf über meine Freizeit zu urteilen, darum kann ich mich sehr gut alleine kümmern."

„Wie du meinst."

McGonagall nahm ihre Brille ab und legte sie auf ihren Schreibtisch. Unbeeindruckt von Snapes Ansage lehnte sie sich entspannt in ihren Sessel zurück.

„Hogwarts wird in einer Woche wiedereröffnet. Harry, Ron und Hermine haben 4 Monate Unterricht verpasst. Ich möchte, dass du ihnen Privatunterricht in Zaubertränke und VgdK gibst, bis sie wieder auf dem Laufenden sind."

Snape senkte leicht seinen Kopf und blickte McGonagall ungläubig mit weit geöffneten Augen und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. Dann entfuhr ihm ein kurzes zynisches Lachen.

„Du machst Witze, Minerva. Hast du es immer noch nicht begriffen? Ich HASSE Potter und ich werde einen Teufel tun, ihn mir auch noch für private Unterrichtsstunden aufzubrummen. Von Weasley und unserer Besserwisserin ganz zu schweigen. Was Potter betrifft habe ich meine Schuldigkeit getan, ich hoffe, dass er endlich auf sich selbst aufpassen kann. War das alles, kann ich gehen?"

McGonagall atmete tief ein, sie kannte Snape und wusste, dass es nicht leicht werden würde.

„Ich habe dich für Zaubertränke eingeteilt. Die geänderten Stundenpläne werde ich beim Lehrertreffen in ein paar Tagen ausgeben."

Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

„Sehr liebenswürdig von dir, Minerva. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, eine Anfrage erhalten zu haben, ob ich überhaupt unterrichten möchte."

„Severus, mach dich nicht lächerlich. Wo willst du sonst hin? Es ist mitten im Schuljahr, als Lehrer findest du frühestens zum nächsten Schuljahr eine Stelle. Hogwarts ist dein Zuhause, warum solltest du weg wollen?"

„Vielleicht, weil ich endlich eine Wahl habe. Nichts ist mehr so, wie es einmal war, Minerva. Diese Tatsache scheint bei dir noch nicht angekommen zu sein. Mag sein, dass sich für dich nichts geändert hat, für mich jedenfalls ist NICHTS so wie es war, auch nicht in Hogwarts."

McGonagall nahm ihre Brille vom Tisch und bewegte die Bügel spielerisch hin und her.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich vorausgesetzt habe, dass du wieder unterrichten willst. Aber ich würde es dir dringend empfehlen. Hogwarts ist alles, was dir geblieben ist, ich würde es nicht so einfach aufs Spiel setzen."

„Wie überaus schön, dass alle wissen, was gut für mich ist. Ich habe es satt, dass jeder dahergelaufene Hogwartsdirektor meint, über mich verfügen zu müssen. Der Krieg ist vorbei, ich schulde niemandem etwas außer mir selbst. Ich habe 20 Jahre für Voldemort und Dumbledore die Marionette gespielt, damit ist jetzt Schluss. Also suche dir verflucht noch mal einen anderen Idioten, der deine kleinen Gryffindors wieder auf Vordermann bringt."

oOoOo

Hermine stand wie angewurzelt seit einigen Minuten vor McGonagalls Tür, die nur angelehnt war.

oOoOo

„Ich glaube, du gehst jetzt besser, Severus. Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest, falls du es dir anders überlegen solltest."

Die Tür flog auf und um ein Haar hätte Snape Hermine über den Haufen gerannt. Snape blieb abrupt stehen und sah Hermine mit finsterer Mine an.

„Gehört, was Sie wollten, Miss Granger? Gehen Sie aus dem Weg!", schnaubte er und Hermine spürte einen kühlen Luftzug, als Snape mit wehendem Umhang an ihr vorbeirauschte.

„Hermine? Kommen Sie rein."

Immer noch perplex wegen Snapes letzten Worten ging Hermine wie ferngesteuert in McGonagalls Büro und setzte sich.

„Wie sieht es aus, haben Sie sich Gedanken gemacht über das Vertiefungsfach, das sie für das letzte Jahr wählen möchten?"

Hermine brauchte einen Moment um zu antworten.

„Bis gerade eben war ich mir sehr sicher, dass ich Zaubertränke als Spezialisierungsrichtung wählen möchte."

McGonagall konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Keine Angst, der beruhigt sich schon wieder, der alte Sturkopf. Ron und Harry haben sich für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste entschieden. Sie haben inzwischen wohl beide vor Auror zu werden."

„Wer unterrichtet Zaubertränke, wenn Professor Snape nicht...".

„Ich kenne Severus seit seiner Einschulung", unterbrach McGonagall sie mit einem stoischen Lächeln, „er wird unterrichten, glauben Sie mir, - also, Zaubertränke?"

Hermine schien es die Sprache verschlagen zu haben. Es vergingen endlose Momente, in denen sie keine Worte fand.

„Hermine, - Zaubertränke?", hakte McGonagall noch einmal nach.

„Ja", war alles was Hermine herausbrachte.

„Weshalb ich Sie auch noch hierher gebeten habe, Hermine, wir möchten am kommenden Wochenende eine Wiedereröffnungsfeier organisieren. Die Schüler kommen am Freitag zurück, am Samstag sollten alle die Gelegenheit bekommen, den Ballast der letzten Wochen und Monate bei einem Fest abzuwerfen und neu zu starten. Ich zähle auf Sie, was die Organisation angeht."

„Kein Problem", hörte sich Hermine sagen. Dann fiel ihr auf, dass McGonagall tatsächlich über alle Leute verfügte, wie es ihr gerade passte.

Wenig später verließ Hermine mit einem Stapel Organisationsaufgaben in Gedanken versunken McGonagalls Büro.

oOoOo

Das Mittagessen wollte Hermine nicht wirklich schmecken.

„Was ist los, Hermine, welche Laus ist dir über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte Ron besorgt.

„Die Laus ist eine Fledermaus. Snape weigert sich, uns Nachhilfe zu geben", gab sie grummelnd von sich.

„Für mich ist das eher ein Grund zum Jubeln!", rief Ron aus. Seine Laune hatte sich schlagartig verbessert.

„Er ist und bleibt ein launischer alter Bastard. Soll er doch in seinen Kerkern verschmoren", keifte Ron.

„Ich dachte, er hätte etwas dazugelernt, aber er scheint sein altes Ich wiedergefunden zu haben", sagte Hermine und drehte ihr Glas nervös vor sich hin und her.

„Er hasst mich, Hermine, daran wird sich nie etwas ändern. Alles was er für mich und uns alle getan hat, hat er nur für meine Mutter getan. Er kann nicht anders und er wird sich niemals ändern, Hermine. Hör auf, ihn rehabilitieren zu wollen, er war Todesser und das aus freien Stücken. Wäre meine Mutter nicht gewesen, hätte er bis zum Schluss Voldemort unterstützt, vergiss das nicht", sagte Harry und Hermine wusste nur zu gut, dass er Recht hatte.

Sie fühlte sich gerade all ihrer Illusionen beraubt. Trotzdem wollte sie nicht aufgeben. Natürlich konnte man 20 Jahre nicht in einer Woche rückgängig machen, aber sie gab die Hoffnung nicht auf.

Immer wieder schielte sie zum Lehrertisch hinauf, wo McGonagall mit Slughorn und Snape das Dessert löffelte. Snape saß wie ein Fremdkörper am Tisch und sprach kein Wort. Als er sich erhob, um die Runde zu verlassen, verabschiedete sich Hermine von ihren Freunden und ging eiligen Schrittes zur Tür.

„Sie kann es nicht lassen", schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Ich sage nur BELFER. Sie liebt hoffnungslose Projekte", sagte Ron und sah Hermine besorgt hinterher.

„Professor Snape?", rief Hermine und schnitt Snape kurz vor dem Ausgang den Weg ab.

Snape blieb notgedrungen stehen.

„Darf ich heute Abend kurz bei Ihnen vorbeikommen, Sir?", fragte Hermine.

Im selben Moment hasste sie sich für ihren Kampfeswillen und ihren Gryffindor-Mut, der sie zu dieser idiotischen Frage veranlasst hatte. Der Zeitpunkt und auch der Tag an sich waren denkbar ungünstig, ihn überhaupt nach irgendetwas zu fragen, aber es musste _heute_ sein, genau _heute_, es ging nicht anders.

„Vergessen Sie es und richten Sie McGonagall aus, dass sie nicht auch noch ihre Schüler für ihre Pläne ausnutzen soll!", giftete er sie an und forderte sie mit fuchtelnden Händen auf, ihm den Weg frei zu machen.

„Es ist privat und hat nichts mit McGonagall zu tun. Bitte...", wagte Hermine einen zweiten Versuch.

„Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe, Granger, und vor allem, lassen Sie mich endlich hier durch, ehe ich mich vergesse und Sie an die Wand hexe!", schrie er Hermine an, die immer noch den Türrahmen blockierte.

„Professor McGonagall hat Recht, Sie sind wirklich ein Sturkopf! Warum können Sie sich nicht einmal wie ein normaler Mensch benehmen?", fragte sie aufgebracht und spürte gleichzeitig, wie ihr Temperament ihrem Verstand einen letzten Schlag versetzte.

Snape ging machtdemonstrierend einen kleinen Schritt weiter auf Hermine zu, als wäre er bereit, sie gleich vor sich herzuschieben, bis er die Tür passieren konnte.

„Sie haben es sich selbst zuzuschreiben, dass ich hier vor Ihnen stehe und Ihnen auf die Nerven falle, es war IHRE Wahl, also beschweren Sie sich nicht!", fauchte er und sah sie mit emotionsgeladenen Augen an.

Hermines Blick flackerte und ihre Emotionen kochten über. Ein letztes Mal bäumte sie sich vor ihm auf.

„Wenn Sie das Leben im Allgemeinen und meine Anwesenheit im Speziellen so überaus anwidert, dann brauen Sie sich doch einen Trank, der all Ihre Leiden beendet. Als Meister der Zaubertränke dürfte das doch sicher kein Problem für Sie darstellen!", schrie sie mit tränengefüllten Augen und rannte mit roten Wangen den Gang entlang in Richtung Gryffindorturm.

* * *

_Na, was meint ihr zu Snapes Rückfall in alte Verhaltensmuster? ..._


	8. Flucht nach vorn

_Hallo ihr Lieben, endlich hat auch McGonagall ihr OK für die Snape-Resozialisierungspläne gegeben... _

_Vielen Dank für die tollen Kommis, vor allem auch zu Snape.  
Ich möchte allgemein noch was zu Snape in dieser FF sagen. Für mich war Snape 7 Bände lang kalt und emotionslos. Die Gründe dafür kennen wir nun. Ich halte es für unrealistisch, dass er nach dem Krieg genauso finster weiterleben kann. Ganz am Anfang vielleicht, aber dann nicht mehr. Die größte Last seines Lebens ist von ihm genommen, er hat seine Pflicht getan. Außerdem hat er den ganzen Tag lang nix mehr zu tun ohne Voldemort... Deshalb glaube ich, dass seine Emotionen nun Stück für Stück ans Tageslicht kommen werden und er zwangsläufig lernen muss, damit umzugehen... Und genau hier liegt Hermines Chance..._**  
**

_Und nun viel Spaß, freue mich weiter über eure Reviews!! LG Ranita_**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 8 –Flucht nach vorn**

Snape saß in seinem Sessel. Ein gutes Buch und ein beruhigender Kräutertee sollten diesem Tag zu einem vernünftigen Ende verhelfen. Selten hatte er sich so in ein emotionales Streitgespräch verwickeln lassen wie heute Nachmittag mit McGonagall. Das letzte Mal vielleicht, als er Dumbledore ausreden wollte, dass er ihn töten sollte. Aber das hier war etwas anderes. Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Die Wut war völlig unkontrolliert aus ihm herausgebrochen. Disziplin, Rationalität um jeden Preis und das Zurückhalten von Gefühlen waren 20 Jahre lang seine Überlebensstrategie gewesen. Doch heute bei McGonagall im Büro explodierten seine jahrzehntelang aufgestauten Emotionen. Er musste seine Prinzipien nicht mehr halten, er war ein freier Mann ohne Verpflichtungen - niemandem gegenüber, er konnte endlich tun und lassen was er wollte. Und in dem Moment, als diese Erkenntnis Besitz von ihm ergriff, kam McGonagall daher und behandelte ihn genau so, wie er sein Leben lang behandelt worden war, als Instrument, das man benutzen konnte, weil er keine Wahl hatte.

Er schlürfte an dem siedend heißen Tee, stellte ihn zurück auf den Tisch und begann zu lesen. Die Biographie eines alten Zaubertrankmeisters sollte seine Gedanken auf Reise schicken, fernab von seinem neuen ungewollten Alltag. Einige Seiten später bemerkte er, dass seine Augen nur noch flüchtig über die Buchstaben huschten und er nur wenige Bruchstücke des Inhalts geistig aufgenommen hatte. Seine Gedanken machten ihre eigene Reise. War er nicht gerade alle Aspekte seiner emotionalen Entgleisung schon Punkt für Punkt durchgegangen? Er schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Wieder schwirrte das Streitgespräch durch seinen Kopf. McGonagall hatte ihn von oben herab behandelt. Seit seiner Rettung hatte sie ihn nicht ein einziges Mal besucht. Ein kurzes _„Es freut mich, dass du wieder hier bist"_ am Mittagstisch war alles, was sie herausgebracht hatte. Genauso wie all die anderen. Die Zeitungen waren zwar gefüllt mit Enthüllungen über seine sensationelle Rettung, aber es ging eindeutig darum, _dass_ er noch gerettet wurde, seine Person war dabei entweder völlig unbedeutend oder wurde skandalträchtig aufgebauscht. Der Titel eines Sensationsartikels spukte in seinem Kopf herum – „_Er liebte die Mutter und hasste ihren Sohn – die wahren Gründe des Severus Snape für sein Leben als Doppelspion". _Es entsprach alles der Wahrheit und er war weit davon entfernt, die Reaktion seines Umfeldes auch nur im Geringsten dafür zu verurteilen. Trotzdem verspürte er seit dem Endkampf zunehmend den Drang, sich nicht mehr für irgend eine Sache gebrauchen zu lassen. Wenn er schon sein gesamtes Leben hinter sich lassen musste, dann wollte er zumindest versuchen ein neues zu beginnen. Er zog das Buch wieder näher, doch seine Augen wollten keine Buchstaben sehen.

Da war noch Granger, richtig. Er sah sie vor sich, wie sie ihm den Weg versperrte. Sie hatte höflich um einen Termin bei ihm gebeten. Egal, sie wollte ihm genau wie McGonagall nur aus egoistischen Gründen aufschwatzen, dass er in Hogwarts bleiben solle. Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Voldemort hatte viele Menschen zum Weinen gebracht und er hatte sie zwangsläufig dabei beobachtet. Sie weinten aus Furcht, Angst und Schrecken. Grangers Tränen waren menschliche Enttäuschung. Himmel, Sie hatte ihn zum Selbstmord aufgefordert! Die korrekte und rationale Miss Granger! Es war ihm nicht möglich, diesen Auftritt richtig zu interpretieren. Er fühlte nur, dass sie sich in diesem Moment offenbar genauso wenig unter Kontrolle hatte wie er sich zuvor bei McGonagall.

Seine Augen fokussierten wieder die gedruckten Zeilen im Buch. Seit Voldemorts Tod verfügte er eindeutig über zu viel Zeit. Nie wäre er früher auf die Idee gekommen, sich über derartig triviale Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Er fragte sich, was nun besser war und leerte den Rest seiner Tasse, als könne der Tee all seine überflüssigen Gedanken die Kehle hinunterspülen. Dann tauchte er endgültig in das nächste Kapitel des Buches ab.

oOoOo

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, als sie ihre Tasche umhängte und mit einer Flasche Wein in der Hand ihr Zimmer verließ. Sie musste völlig verrückt sein. Den ganzen Nachmittag hatte sie gebraucht, um sich von Snapes Auftritt in der großen Halle zu erholen. Ron und Harry hatten mit üblichen Snape-Hass-Tiraden versucht, sie auf ihre Seite zu ziehen und sie dazu zu bewegen Snape endlich als hoffnungslosen Fall zu den Akten zu legen.

Der Weg vom Gryffindor-Turm hinab in die Kerker schien ihr länger als je zuvor. Warum tat sie das nur? Warum tat sie sich das immer wieder an? Jedes einzelne Argument von Ron und Harry konnte sie nachvollziehen und verstehen. Snape war ein Widerling, da bestand kein Zweifel. Er hatte bestimmt viele Gründe, so zu sein, wie er war, aber es gab keine Entschuldigung dafür, dass er nicht wenigstens versuchte, seine Mitmenschen fairer zu behandeln. Sie war kurz davor, sich selbst wegen Unzurechnungsfähigkeit in St. Mungo einliefern zu lassen. Trotzdem überfiel sie das schlechte Gewissen als sie an die letzten Worte dachte, die sie ihm an den Kopf geschleudert hatte. Sie hatte ihn zum Selbstmord aufgefordert! Was war nur mit ihr geschehen? Egal, wie sehr Snape es provoziert hatte, sie hätte sich zusammenreißen müssen. Zumindest dafür musste sie nun gerade stehen.

Der Geruch des Kellers stieg ihr in die Nase und ihre Halsschlagader pochte. Die Angst vor ihrer eigenen Courage holte sie sofort wieder ein, als sie auf die Tür zu Snapes Privaträumen blickte. Sie war hier völlig fehl am Platz.

Ihre Hand klopfte selbständig an die Tür. Er würde sie zweifellos mit wenigen Worten postwendend wieder aus dem Labor werfen, sollte er ihr gnädigerweise überhaupt aufmachen.

Es war totenstill hier unten und eine kleine Ewigkeit später hörte sie Schritte auf die Tür zugehen. Die Tür öffnete sich quälend langsam. Snape stand vor ihr und wirkte überrascht.

„Guten Abend, Sir", quälte sie sich zu einem Anfang.

Hermine wagte nicht, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. Stattdessen hob sie ihm die Weinflasche entgegen. Ehe er zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, sprach sie weiter, als könne Sie damit seine Ablehnung verhindern.

„Ich..., ich wollte ein Glas Wein mit Ihnen trinken. Es tut mir Leid, wegen heute Mittag. Ich wollte nicht, dass Sie denken..., das mit dem Trank... ich... ich habe es nicht so gemeint."

Snape verschränkte seine Arme und musterte sie von oben herab, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Sie war sich sicher, dass er ihren demütigen Auftritt bis ins Tiefste genoss.

„Darf ich reinkommen? Nur kurz, bitte", nahm sie all ihren verbliebenen Mut zusammen.

Snape trat einen Schritt zur Seite und gab den Türrahmen frei ohne eine Mine zu verziehen. Dieser Mann schaffte es immer wieder, sein Inneres völlig von der Außenwelt abzuschotten, dachte Hermine. Sie konnte nicht einmal erkennen, ob er sie gleich in der Luft zerreißen würde oder nicht.

Snape schloss die Tür und folgte Hermine, machte aber keine Anstalten, ihr einen Platz anzubieten.

Es half nichts, Hermine wollte das hier durchziehen, also blieb sie vor ihm stehen.

„Glauben Sie mir, ich wollte Ihren letzten Wunsch respektieren."

Snape schien die Ruhe selbst. All seine Aggression vom Nachmittag hatte sich in eine merkwürdige Form von Selbstsicherheit verwandelt.

Endlich durchbrach er sein Schweigen und antwortete gewohnt zynisch, so dass Hermine sich zurück in das Klassenzimmer versetzt fühlte.

„Ich habe es überlebt, Miss Granger - im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes... Mein ganzes Leben lang hat es niemanden interessiert was ich will, nicht einmal Albus, wie ich zum Schluss herausfinden musste. Stellen Sie sich einfach nahtlos neben die Zeitgenossen, die meine Wünsche ignoriert haben – mein Vater, Voldemort, Dumbledore, McGonagall, ich denke, wir finden noch ein Plätzchen für Sie. Damit ist das Thema für mich beendet, verstanden?

Warum ich nun allerdings ein Glas Wein mit Ihnen trinken sollte, ist mir zugegebenermaßen ein Rätsel und wo Sie den Mut dafür hernehmen, mich darum zu bitten, ebenso", antwortete Snape distanziert und ohne jegliche Emotionen in Stimme oder Blick.

Snape betrachtete Hermine aufmerksam wie ein Adler, der um seine Beute kreist und jeden Moment bereit ist, sich darauf zu stürzen.

Hermine hatte nicht vor, sich provozieren zu lassen wie heute Mittag. Sie blieb äußerlich völlig ruhig. Es galt ein Ziel zu erreichen, koste es was es wolle.

„Wovor haben Sie Angst, Professor?", versuchte sie das Gespräch wieder auf Snape zu lenken.

„Ein Glas Wein hat noch niemandem geschadet und die bescheidene Gesellschaft von einer Person ebenso wenig. Außerdem bin ich keine Bedrohung für Sie, sie können mich jederzeit wieder hinauswerfen. Sie sollten endlich etwas Gesellschaft zulassen, die Leute beißen nicht."

„Vielleicht beiße _ich_ ja!", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Seine Stimme war von einem fiesen Lächeln durchzogen.

Hermine fühlte sich durchbohrt von seinen Blicken. Er schien immer noch ergründen zu wollen, was sie mit dem Wein vorhatte. Vielleicht hatte Hermine hier einen Nerv getroffen. Sie spürte seine wachsende Neugier, sein Geist schien nach dieser Herausforderung geradezu zu dürsten.

„Früher hätte ich Sie für Ihr arrogantes Auftreten sofort aus dem Raum geworfen."

„Und heute?", fragte Hermine leise.

Sie wusste sehr genau, dass sie auf einem schmalen Grat balancierte.

„Die Ausgangssituation hat sich zugegebenermaßen etwas geändert. Der Wegfall meiner Tätigkeit als Doppelspion lässt meinem Gehirn 99 Prozent mehr Freiraum als vor dem Krieg."

Sie blickten sich einen endlos langen Moment lang schweigend an. Hermine überlegte, ob sie erneut das Wort ergreifen sollte, aber sie wollte Snapes offensichtliche Gedankenaktivität nicht unterbrechen. Er löste seine Arme zögerlich aus ihrer verschränkten Haltung.

„Machen Sie den Wein auf, ehe ich es mir anders überlege", schnaubte er schließlich, nicht ohne mit gewissem Widerwillen auf Hermine herabzublicken. Seine Hand deutete Hermine an, sie solle sich auf das schwarze Ledersofa setzen. Dann holte er zwei Weingläser aus dem Schrank, stellte sie auf den Couchtisch und setzte sich in den Sessel daneben.

„Was wollen Sie? Ich muss zugeben, ich bin nicht gerade in Stimmung für Konversation – noch nie gewesen, um es präzise zu formulieren. Auf soziale Kontakte wie den heute Mittag mit McGonagall kann ich gut und gerne verzichten. Spätestens nach fünf Minuten suchen meine Gesprächspartner für gewöhnlich das Weite, oder ich tue es selbst weil sie mich langweilen. Sie scheinen gegen meine Anwesenheit zunehmende Resistenz zu entwickeln. Haben Sie ein weiteres Rezept in meinen Unterlagen gefunden? Oder haben Sie mich aus purem Akt der Selbstgeißelung gerettet?"

Hermine reichte Snape das gefüllte Glas.

„Ich habe Sie immer aus sehr egoistischen Gründen versucht zu retten. Sie sind ein Widerling, aber der beste Zaubertränkelehrer der magischen Welt... Ich würde es auch nach wie vor begrüßen, wenn Sie mir die angedrohten 20 Punkte abziehen würden, indem Sie wieder mein Lehrer werden."

Hermines Stimme klang als wolle sie Verträge aushandeln. Ihre Emotionen verbarg sie tief in sich, sie wollte Snape so sachlich wie möglich begegnen.

„Ihre Ausdauer ist erstaunlich, Miss Granger. Für ihr Wissen gehen Sie über Leichen, nicht wahr?", fragte er und schien beinahe amüsiert darüber, dass andere ihre Seele auch noch an den Teufel verkauften.

„Werden Sie in Hogwarts bleiben?", fragte sie und hob ihr Glas. Beide befeuchteten ihre Lippen mit Wein, ehe Snape weitersprach.

„Hogwarts... Ich fürchte, wenn ich es auch noch aufgebe, erschwere ich mir einen Neuanfang zusätzlich."

Snape rieb sich angestrengt die Augen, er wusste sehr genau, dass er soeben McGonagalls Worte widergegeben hatte.

Hermines Anspannung löste sich zunehmend. Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Immerhin unterhielt sie sich seit einigen Minuten mit Snape und sie hatten sich noch nicht zerfleischt.

Snape nahm nun einen größeren Schluck aus seinem Glas und schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Hermine tat es ihm gleich und wartete geduldig, bis er die Konversation wieder aufnahm.

„Ich weigere mich nach wie vor Potter und Weasley erneut den Hintern zu retten. Das könnte Slughorn übernehmen, die werden im Vergleich zu Ihnen ohnehin das dreifache an Zeit für den verpassten Stoff brauchen."

Hermine traute ihren Ohren kaum. Zog er hier gerade eine Rückkehr als Lehrer in Betracht? Sie sah ihn mit erwartungsvollem Blick an, als könnte sie nicht fassen, was das eben Gesagte zu bedeuten hatte.

„Heißt das, Sie bleiben doch?", fragte sie eine Spur zu emotional, wie sie selbst sofort feststellte.

Snape entdeckte ein Funkeln in Hermines Augen und ließ sich Zeit dabei, es zu interpretieren.

„Das heißt vor allem, Sie werden bald Einzelunterricht bei mir haben, freuen Sie sich also nicht zu früh."

„Danke!", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln.

„Nur weil ich lebe bin ich kein besserer Mensch geworden, Miss Granger. Diese Information sollten Sie endlich an ihr von Helfersyndromen durchzogenes Gehirn weiterleiten."

Vor ihrem letzten Schluck hob sie ihm noch einmal ihr Glas entgegen.

„Auf Ihr neues Leben mit alten Komponenten!", prostete sie ihm zu.

„Sie sind eindeutig die penetranteste aller Komponenten", zischte Snape.

„Wenigstens können Sie jetzt wieder den Kopf schütteln", kommentierte Hermine hämisch seine Kopfbewegung.

Hermine konnte an seiner Mimik sehen, dass er immer noch abzuwägen schien, ob er nicht gerade eine weitere große Dummheit in seinem Leben begangen hatte.

„Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit!", funkelte er sie von der Seite an.

„Ich gehe dann mal besser. Danke, dass Sie mich nicht gleich wieder weggeschickt haben."

Snape stand auf und begleitete Hermine bis ins Labor.

Hermine öffnete ihre Tasche und zog ein Päckchen heraus.

„Das hier ist für Sie. Für Tage wie diesen, wenn der soziale Stress Ihnen wieder einmal auf den Fersen ist..."

Sie sah ihm mit einer gewissen Genugtuung direkt in die Augen. Noch vor einer halben Stunde hätte sie es für unmöglich gehalten, dass sie soweit kommen würde.

„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Severus Snape", fügte sie mit weicher Stimme hinzu.

Snape hielt ein grünes Geschenk mit silbernem Band in der Hand und sah mit offenem Mund den wehenden Haaren von Hermine hinterher, bevor er auch nur ansatzweise einen Ton herausbrachte.

* * *

_Was da wohl drin is in dem Geschenk? Habt ihr eine Idee? Nein, keine Socken:-)_


	9. Geschenke

_Hallo ihr Lieben, weiter gehts mit der Bescherung. Ich muss gestehen, dass mir das Kapitel etwas aus dem Ruder gelaufen ist, eigentlich sollte Snape das Geschenk nur schnell öffnen, aber dann hat es zu viel Spaß gemacht, ihn dabei ausgiebig zu beobachten..., aber lest selbst..._

_LG, Ranita _

* * *

**Kapitel 9 – Geschenke**

Snape ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen, der Schock über das Päckchen immer noch deutlich in sein Gesicht geschrieben. Es war Anfang Januar und sein Geburtstag. Der einzige der ihm all die letzten Jahre zum Geburtstag gratuliert hatte, war Albus. Nicht im Traum hätte Snape heute selbst daran gedacht. Geburtstage und Festtage waren ihm seit seiner Kindheit zuwider gewesen, dafür hatte sein Vater gesorgt. In Hogwarts hatten seine Lehrerkollegen bald aufgegeben, ihm gratulieren zu wollen.

Gebannt starrte er auf das silberglänzende Geschenkpapier und strich mit dem Daumen über die glatte Oberfläche. Das grüne Band – sie hatte sich auch noch bemüht, Slytherinfarben zu verwenden, durchorganisiert bis ins letzte Detail, dachte er sich.

Er wollte gerade nach der Schleife greifen, um sie zu öffnen, als er Lily vor sich sah. Er atmete tief ein. Sie war die letzte gewesen, die ihm etwas geschenkt hatte. Eine Phoenixfeder und ein Tintenfass. Mit der Feder schrieb er heute noch.

Er blickte zur Decke, als könne er dort Antworten auf seine Fragen finden. Warum tat Granger das? Sie hatte am Tag zuvor in der großen Halle um den Termin bei ihm gebeten, um ihn an seinem Geburtstag zu sehen, nicht um ihn zum Weitermachen in Hogwarts zu überreden. Diese Erkenntnis überfiel ihn nun schlagartig. Nun gut, vielleicht auch deswegen, aber sie hätte dafür bestimmt einen anderen Termine ausgesucht, wenn sie die Wahl gehabt hätte. Sie war scharfsinnig und hatte eindeutig mitbekommen, in welchem Gemütszustand er sich bei McGonagall und in der großen Halle befunden hatte. Nein, er war sich sicher, sie hatte alles minutiös genau geplant. Am Ende ihres Planes stand dieses Päckchen und ihre sorgsam gewählten Worte _„Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Severus Snape"_. Nie zuvor hatte sie ihn ohne _Sir_ oder _Professor_ angesprochen und Zufälle gab es bei Miss Granger nicht. Sie hatte der Privatperson gratuliert, nicht dem Lehrer. Nur was sie damit bezweckte, war für ihn in diesem Moment nicht zu erschließen.

Seine Finger spielten mit der silbernen Schleife. Was würde er sich denn selbst schenken, wenn er müsste? Es fiel ihm absolut nichts ein, worüber er sich freuen würde. Allein für den Mut, es überhaupt zu versuchen, ihm etwas Passendes zu schenken hatte sie Achtung verdient... Ein Buch vielleicht, aber für einen Außenstehenden wäre es unmöglich, seinen Geschmack zu treffen... _„wenn der soziale Stress Ihnen wieder einmal auf den Fersen ist..."..._ Auch hier glaubte er nicht an Zufälle...

Ob er wollte oder nicht, Hermine Granger brachte seine Gehirnzellen in Bewegung. Gleichzeitig musste er sich eingestehen, dass ihn nach allem was passiert war durchaus das Bedürfnis beschlich, eine neue Herausforderung anzunehmen. Das gab ihm die Möglichkeit, wenigstens eine gewisse Zeit an etwas anderes zu denken, nicht mit Hilfe von Literatur, sondern durch einen Abstecher in das wirkliche Leben, dem er sich zweifellos stellen musste. Wie er die Besserwisserin kannte, war genau das und nichts anderes ihre Absicht. Sie war brilliant, jetzt schon, auch ohne dass er das Päckchen geöffnet hatte, das musste er ihr zugestehen.

Einen Moment zögerte er, ob er das Geschenk überhaupt öffnen sollte. Sie würde morgen bestimmt eine Reaktion von ihm erwarten, oder am Ende sogar noch ein Danke, was er ihr unter keinen Umständen gewähren würde.

Er tastete das Geschenk ab wie ein Kind, das vor der Bescherung heimlich zu den Geschenken geschlichen war. Es war quadratisch, etwa eine Elle breit und einige Finger dick. Eine Kartonschachtel schien das eigentliche Geschenk zusätzlich zu verbergen.

Langsam zog er die Schleife auf. Sie fiel zur Seite und im gleichen Moment löste sich das Papier, das nur durch das Band zusammen gehalten worden war. Mit wachsender Neugier suchte er die Öffnungslaschen für die braune Kartonschachtel, die sich nun zu erkennen gaben. Die Laschen schienen festgeklebt zu sein, nur mit einem festen ungeduldigen Ruck brachte er die Schachtel dazu sich zu öffnen.

Eine runde Scheibe mit Kreisen und Zahlen darauf blickte ihm entgegen. – Eine Dart-Scheibe? Die Scheibe war merkwürdig durchsichtig, trotzdem konnte man die einzelnen Kreise und Zahlen gut erkennen. Er betrachtete das Objekt von beiden Seiten und widmete sich dann den anderen Gegenständen in der Schachtel. Drei blaue Beutel, die dem Spiel ebenfalls beilagen sprangen ihm ins Auge. Er war alles andere als ein Held in Sachen Gesellschaftsspielen und Dart hatte er zuletzt mit seinen Slytherin-Kollegen als Schüler in Hogwarts gespielt. Er öffnete die feine Kordel eines Beutels und konnte eindeutig vier Pfeile darin identifizieren. Eine genauere Inspektion ergab, dass es sich um Pfeile ohne Pfeilspitze handelte. Sie liefen zwar vorne spitz zu, hatten aber am äußersten Ende eine runde kleine Tomate befestigt. Eine gewisse Verwirrung machte sich in Snape breit. Es schien sich definitiv nicht um ein gewöhnliches Dartspiel zu handeln.

Um der Sache genauer auf den Grund zu gehen, nahm er sich die beiliegende Spielanleitung zur Brust. Sich schriftlich über etwas informieren war immer noch der beste Weg einem Rätsel auf die Spur zu kommen, egal ob Zaubertränke oder das hier.

„Sozialstress-Darts 

_Wir beglückwünschen Sie zu diesem Dart-Spiel. Sie verfügen über Humor und Zynismus und Ihnen brennt ab und zu die Sicherung durch, wenn sie mit Mitmenschen zu tun haben? Gut, dann verfügen Sie über ausreichende Eigenschaften, dieses Spiel zu genießen. Wir wünschen Ihnen schon jetzt viel Spaß dabei!_

_Inhalt_

_Eine Dartscheibe und 12 Wurfpfeile, jeweils vier Tomaten- Senf-, und Honigpfeile._

_Hängen Sie die Dartscheibe an einem Ort auf, an den Sie sich gerne zurückziehen, wenn sie emotionalen Stress erfahren haben und wo sie niemand stören wird."_

Einen Moment später hing Snapes Scheibe provisorisch mit einem Zauberspruch fixiert an der Tür. Mit einem ungewohnten Gefühl des Gespanntseins ging er zurück zur Anleitung.

„_Um den durchsichtigen Hintergrund der Scheibe zu verändern, nehmen Sie den grünen Fokussierstein in die Hand und denken Sie an die Person, die Sie heute am meisten provoziert, genervt oder Ihnen einfach den Tag versaut hat."_

Snape hob die kleinen Säckchen mit den Pfeilen in der Schachtel einzeln hoch und entdeckte darunter einen grünen glattgeschliffenen Stein. Der Beschreibung gemäß nahm er ihn in die Hand. Er wollte gerade weiterlesen, als sich der Hintergrund der Scheibe anfing zu bewegen und zu einem dreidimensionalen Foto mutierte – es zeigte McGonagall mit wehendem Gryffindor-Umhang und keifender Mine.

Mit großen Augen verfolgte Snape das Szenario. Sie schien ihn anzubrüllen, als wüsste sie genau, was nun kommen würde, aber es blieb beschaulich ruhig in Snapes Wohnzimmer, McGonagall war stumm wie ein Fisch. Allein diese Tatsache weckte in ihm euphorische Gefühle. McGonagall mundtot?

Während er seinen Blick schon wieder auf das Blatt Papier vor ihm richtete, fragte er sich, ob die Scheibe auch mit einer ganzen Schülerschar funktionieren würde.

„_Die Person müsste nun vor Ihnen an der Wand hängen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sollte ihr Herz höher schlagen, denn sie ist ihren Dartpfeilen nun schutzlos ausgeliefert._

_Wählen Sie ‚Faule Tomate, ‚Grüner Senf' oder ‚Klebriger Honig' als Pfeil und legen Sie los! Sobald Ihr Pfeil auf das Foto trifft, wirft er die gewählten Geschmacksrichtungen in Form von kleinen Bällen auf die Zielperson ab. Je näher Sie das Zentrum des Kreises treffen, desto größer wird das kleine Objekt am Ende der Spitze seine Wirkung verbreiten."_

Augenblicklich nahm Snape einen Tomatenpfeil und warf ihn auf die Dartscheibe. Man sah McGonagall frech grinsen – der Pfeil hatte sie knapp verfehlt.

Die Wut in Snapes Bauch verdoppelte sich augenblicklich und nun flogen gleich zwei der Pfeile in Richtung Gryffindor-Hauslehrerin. Diesmal mit Erfolg. McGonagall kratze sich mit angewiderter Mine die faulen Tomaten aus dem Gesicht und schien gotteslästerlich zu fluchen.

Snape hob die heruntergefallenen Pfeile wieder auf, die auf der Stelle neue kleine Tomaten an der Spitze bildeten. Dann griff er zu den Senf- und Honigpfeilen. Ein kurzer Lacher entfuhr ihm, der ihn selbst erschreckte.

Nachdem McGonagall aussah wie eine zerfledderte Vogelscheuche ging Snape mit einer ungewohnten Selbstzufriedenheit zurück zum Sessel und las die letzten Zeilen.

„_Das Spiel eignet sich nach unmittelbarem Zorn hervorragend für Alleinspieler, in Gesellschaft werden Sie aber ebenso viel Freude daran haben. Vergessen Sie nicht, geteilte Tomaten sind doppelt so viele Tomaten!_

_Das Ergänzungs-Set mit weiteren 12 Pfeilen (Schokolade, Sahne und Zitronedrops) und einem blauen Fokussierstein, der Menschen auf Ihre Dart-Scheibe zaubert, die Ihnen am Herzen liegen, können Sie bei Weasleys Scherzartikelladen bestellen."_

Snape schüttelte beinahe verzweifelt den Kopf. Diese Runde ging definitiv schon wieder an Granger – Hermine Granger.

* * *

_Gerade bei diesem etwas ungewöhnlichen Kapitel würde ich mich riesig über eure Meinung freuen!!! _


	10. Punsch

_Hallo ihr alle - ICH LIEBE EUCH!!!_

_Vielen Dank an Dracxi, Anonym, Charlotte, Seamrag, Lulu, Aconitum, Padme, Mailna, la Dame, Majin Micha, sweetblackcherry, Kiara C Black, Sevena, gisi11, rianne71, therealjareth und Wickienchen für die emotionsgeladenen Reviews!!!_

_Ich habe die Sammelbestellung der Dartscheiben an George Weasley weitergeleitet, ich sage euch Bescheid, wenn sie eingetroffen sind..._

_So, nun aber weiter im Text... Einen dicken Knutscher an euch, eure Ranita_**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 10 – Punsch **

Die nächsten drei Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Hermine hatte Snape nur einige Male kurz beim Essen in der Halle gesehen, wo er sie keines Blickes gewürdigt hatte und falls doch, so hatte er zumindest mit Erfolg zu verhindern gewusst, dass sie es bemerkt hatte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwartet hatte von ihm. Ein Danke? Nein, dafür kannte sie ihn zu gut, eher würde er sich doch noch einen Selbstmord-Trank brauen um das zu verhindern. Aber irgendeine Reaktion hatte sie sich doch erhofft, ja, selbst mit einer negativen hätte sie leben können.

Die einzige Rettung für diese verkorksten Tage war der Ausblick auf die Schulfeier heute Abend und genau darauf wollte sie sich nun zusammen mit Ginny vorbereiten.

oOoOo

Die große Halle füllte sich zunehmend, Hogwarts erwachte zu neuem Leben. McGonagall hatte wieder einmal richtig gelegen, sie alle sehnten sich nach Leichtigkeit, nach einem Startschuss, der sie los rennen ließ in einen neuen Lebensabschnitt ohne Voldemort.

Von Snape in ihrem Hinterkopf einmal abgesehen war Hermine bester Laune als sie es sich am Gryffindortisch neben Ron gemütlich machte. Ginny turtelte mit Harry auf der anderen Tischseite. Schon nach den ersten Minuten verbreitete sich ein Gekicher und Geplapper im ganzen Saal. Die Stimmung stieg minütlich, die gute Laune schien greifbar.

„McGonagall hat sogar einen Punsch mit Alkohol für die Volljährigen erlaubt, das wird ein Spaß!", kündigte Ron an.

Kaum hatte er den Namen der Schulleiterin ausgesprochen, erschien sie auch schon an ihrem Tisch.

„Hermine, vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe bei der Organisation, genießen Sie alle den Abend, sie haben ihn sich redlich verdient!" Sie ging weiter und schien dem ganzen langen Tisch ihren Mut für die Veranstaltung zuzusprechen.

„Habt ihr schon gesehen, Snape wacht über den Punsch!", warf Ginny in die Runde.

„Das haben wir alles dir zu verdanken, Hermine, hättest du ihn nicht gerettet, wäre es heute Abend um einiges leichter dort ranzukommen!", witzelte Ron.

„Wer wagt es und holt die erste Runde?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich mache das schon, die erste geht auf mich. Seit ich das mit Snape und meiner Mutter weiß, habe ich das Gefühl, mit ihm auf Sichthöhe zu kommunizieren", verkündete Harry und marschierte zielstrebig in Richtung Snape.

Der Abend verlief ausgelassen und fröhlich und mit jeder Minute die verstrich entfesselte der Punsch die Volljährigen Schüler zusätzlich. Neville musste von McGonagall vom Tisch gezerrt werden, als er lauthals die Anekdote erzählte, wie Snape einst sein Irrwicht war und er ausschweifend das Bild von Snape in alten Frauenkleidern beschrieb, mit dem er den Irrwicht in die Flucht geschlagen hatte. Der gesamte Gryffindortisch krümmte sich vor Lachen, selbst Hermine.

„Hermine, du bist dran, die Gläser sind schon wieder fast leer! Die Fledermaus wartet schon auf dich...", sagte Harry mit einem fiesen Lächeln.

oOoOo

„Guten Abend Professor Snape, vier Gläser Punsch hätte ich gerne."

Hermine stand stolz vor Snape und nur ihre leicht glasigen Augen ließen erkennen, dass sie für ihre Verhältnisse bereits etwas zu gut gelaunt war.

„Das ist bereits die dritte Runde, die an Sie und das Rotschopfkomitee geht, übertreiben Sie es nicht etwas, Miss Granger?", fragte er barsch.

„Wir sind volljährig und können sehr gut auf uns selber aufpassen, glauben Sie mir", antwortete Hermine genauso selbstsicher wie schnippisch. Was fiel ihm ein, sich nach den letzten Tagen auch noch mit ihr anzulegen.

„Sind wir schlecht gelaunt, Miss Granger?", fragte er so spitz, dass Hermine beinahe körperlich seine verbalen Pfeile spüren konnte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob _Sie_ schlecht gelaunt sind, mein Gemütszustand ist jedoch hervorragend. Versuchen Sie erst gar nicht, daran irgendetwas zu ändern", reagierte sie patzig.

„Ich könnte Ihnen da etwas ausleihen, was Ihre schlechten Schwingungen möglicherweise beseitigt", sagte er mit einem zynischen Grinsen auf den Lippen.

Einen Moment lang stand Hermine erstarrt vor ihm, ehe sie sich wieder fangen konnte.

„Sie..., Sie haben es geöffnet?", fragte sie sichtlich irritiert.

„Falls McGonagalls Robe heute Abend einige rote und gelbe Flecken aufweisen sollte..."

Er blickte sie schräg an, zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und deutete ihr damit an, sie solle sich den Rest selbst zusammenreimen.

Hermines Erstarrung wich einem verschmitzten Grinsen und einem Kopfschütteln.

„Sie überraschen mich, Professor", gab sie offen zu.

„Nun, ich hätte allerdings nicht erwartet, dass Sie so sehr unter Geschmacksverirrung leiden, dass sie im Scherzartikel-Laden Stammkundin sind", holte er zum nächsten Schlag aus.

„Sie scheinen wenigstens davon auszugehen, dass ich eine Person mit Geschmack bin. Nur wer ihn besitzt, kann sich auch darin irren. Und was das Geschenk betrifft, - in der Not frisst der Teufel Fliegen – Sie sind ein ziemlich hoffnungsloser Fall und Sie wissen ja, in der Liebe und bei Geburtstagsgeschenken für griesgrämige Professoren ist alles erlaubt."

Snape beobachtete jede von Hermines Regungen und goss nebenbei mit einer Schöpfkelle in vier Gläser Punsch, ohne auch nur einen Tropfen zu verschütten.

„Würden Sie mir denn wirklich gestatten, das Geschenk mit Ihnen zusammen auszuprobieren?", fragte Hermine erwartungsvoll.

„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, hatte ich von „_Ausleihen_" gesprochen.

„Nächsten Freitag, nach dem Abendessen?", provozierte sie ihn furchtlos weiter und ignorierte seinen letzten Satz damit elegant.

Snape musterte sie noch einmal eindringlich, ehe er sich zu einer Antwort durchrang.

„Nur bei schlechter Laune", stellte er die Bedingung.

„Mmhh, ich habe am Freitag eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke, ich denke, das wird sich einrichten lassen", antwortete Hermine selbstsicher.

„Hier Ihre Bestellung...", sagte Snape und hielt ihr vier vollgefüllte Becher hin, ohne den Blickkontakt auch nur einmal unterbrochen zu haben.

Hermine hielt dem Blick stand, bis sie sich notgedrungen mit den Bechern auf dem Tablett in der Hand umdrehen musste, um mit einem leichten Lächeln zurück zu ihren Freunden zu gehen.

„Danke, Mine, du bist die Größte, mir graut schon, wenn ich nachher dran bin, den Punsch zu holen. Warum müssen sie ausgerechnet die Fledermaus zum Alkohol stellen", beschwerte sich Ron.

„Ich fürchte, McGonagall hat sich etwas dabei gedacht...", warf Ginny lachend ein.

„Es muss der Punsch sein, ich finde ihn heute ziemlich erträglich", lachte Hermine, „eigentlich sollte ich ihn glatt zum Tanz auffordern, was meint ihr? Wer traut mir das zu?"

„Du bist völlig übergeschnappt, Hermine!", kreischte Ginny, der der Punsch nun ebenfalls spürbar in den Kopf gestiegen war.

„Dass du dich traust, steht außer Frage, aber ich wette dagegen, dass er das mit sich machen lässt!", stieg Harry ein.

„Niemals – Snape und Tanzen? Komm, Hermine lass UNS tanzen. Wir sollten heute versuchen alles hinter uns zu lassen. Heute beginnt der Rest unseres Lebens!", sagte Ron und schaute Hermine gefühlvoll in die Augen.

Hermine spürte mit jedem Schluck Punsch, wie sich die Belastung der vergangenen Wochen in Luft auflöste. Sie trank so gut wie nie Alkohol, aber heute fühlte es sich richtig an. Tanz um Tanz verbrachte sie mit Ron und ab und zu gönnte sie ihren Füßen eine Erholungsrunde mit Harry, der ihr nur halb so oft auf die Füße trat. Doch heute war es egal. Sie feierten und lachten und es tat ihren geschundenen Seelen unendlich gut. Luna, Parvati und Cho gesellten sich noch zu ihnen und ihre Gespräche wurden immer lauter und alberner.

Ron bemühte sich rührend um Hermine, holte ihr Essen vom Buffet und versuchte auch sonst, ihr jeden Wunsch erfolgreich von den Lippen abzulesen.

Der Punsch forderte seinen Tribut und Hermine verabschiedete sich für kleine Mädchen. Als sie von der Toilette zurückkehrte löste Professor Sprout gerade Snape am Punschkessel ab. Sie fühlte sich leicht wie ein Vogel und spürte, wie sie von der Versuchung einer neuen verbalen Herausforderung mit Snape gepackt wurde.

„Feierabend?", fragte Hermine und sie spürte, wie der Alkohol in ihren Venen pochte.

„Ich schon, aber Ihre Füße offensichtlich nicht. Warum lassen Sie sich von solchen Dilettanten die Füße wund treten?", keifte er mit finsterer Mine.

„Oh, Sie scheinen nicht nur Punsch ausgeschenkt zu haben heute Abend. Die Antwort auf Ihre Frage ist, es mangelt an adäquaten Bewerbern für den Tanzjob. Aber wenn Sie jemanden kennen, der mich wie eine Prinzessin über die Tanzfläche gleiten lässt, können Sie mir gerne Bescheid geben. Wenn ich mich hier so umsehe, denke ich, bin ich mehr als gut bedient mit Ron und Harry", lachte Hermine und deutete mit der Hand auf die Tanzfläche.

Snapes und Hermines Blicke schweiften gleichzeitig zu Draco, der mit einer jungen Slytherin nur einige Meter von ihnen entfernt die Fußstellung und den Takt zu diskutieren schien.

Hermine versuchte ihre Beherrschung wiederzufinden, um bei diesem Anblick nicht plötzlich loszukichern, als sie plötzlich kraftvoll zur Seite geschoben wurde. Erst als sie Ihren Blick von Draco löste realisierte sie, dass es Snape war, der sie gerade auf die Tanzfläche beförderte und begann, sie in Tanzhaltung geschmeidig und elegant durch den Saal zu führen. Dabei blieben ihre Füße wohltuend unberührt.

Schweigend ließ sie den Überfall über sich ergehen und sah Snape mit großen erstarrten Augen an. Wow, fühlte sich das göttlich an! Ihre Körper passten wie ein Puzzleteil zum anderen und diese Erkenntnis erschreckte sie gleichsam wie sie es bis in jede einzelne Faser genoss. Wortlos drehten sie Runde um Runde und Hermine glaubte, sie wäre im Himmel.

„Warum... können Sie... so gut tanzen?", stammelte sie viele Takte später, als sie wieder halbwegs zu sich kam.

„Wer hätte gedacht, dass Sie es wagen würden, mich an meinen Geburtstag zu erinnern?"

Hermine musste lauthals lachen.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es am Punsch liegt, Professor, aber heute Abend sind sie wohltuend erträglich!"

„Lassen Sie die Finger von Weasley, Sie machen sich unglücklich", sagte Snape und holte Hermine mit einem Ruck zurück in die Realität. Von einer Sekunde auf die nächste war Hermine wieder bei vollem Bewusstsein und der Alkohol in ihrem Blut sammelte sich konzentriert in ihren Fußzehen. Was sollte das denn?

„Was geht sie das an?", fauchte sie empört. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was er da gerade von sich gegeben hatte.

„Nichts, aber die Zaubertrankbrauerei bringt zwangsläufig eine feine Beobachtungsgabe mit sich – Sie spielen in einer anderen Liga als er", erwiderte er kühl.

Exakt mit diesen letzten Worten endete das Lied. Snape löste sich von Hermine und ging in Richtung Lehrertisch.

Wutgeladen lief sie zu Ron zurück. Ein ruhiges Lied erklang und diesmal war es Hermine, die Ron energisch auf die Tanzfläche zerrte. Ron wollte eigentlich wissen, wie Hermine es geschafft hatte, Snape zum Tanzen zu bringen, aber es schien plötzlich wichtigere Dinge zu geben. Hermines Arme legten sich um seinen Hals und einige Momente später passte kein Papier mehr zwischen sie. Die Glückshormone überfielen ihn. Er führte Hermine langsam durch den Saal und schmiegte sich immer enger an sie.

Hermine fühlte sich so leicht als könne sie fliegen. Ron hielt sie fest, sie fühlte sich sicher und geborgen. Nie hätte sie gedacht, das der Kindskopf von einst ihr diese Gefühle vermitteln könnte. Snape konnte sagen, was er wollte, sie brauchte in diesem Moment genau das, was Ron ihr geben konnte und sie würde um keinen Preis der Welt darauf verzichten, Puzzleteile hin oder her.

Rons rechte Hand umfasste Hermines Nacken und ihre Lippen berührten sich. Zuerst sanft, dann immer fordernder. Sie verloren sich in einem nicht enden wollenden Kuss und der ganze Saal drehte sich um Hermine.

oOoOo

„Sind sie nicht ein schönes Paar?", kommentierte McGonagall auffallend gefühlvoll die Szene vom Lehrertisch aus.

„Endlich hat die Liebe wieder ein Platz unter uns", schwärmte Trelawney und die riesigen Augen hinter ihren Brillengläsern leuchteten. „Professor Snape, würden Sie mir ebenfalls die Ehre eines Tänzchens erweisen?", säuselte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Snapes Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Dann stand er auf und verschwand einen Augenblick später aus der Halle.

„Was ist nur los mit ihm?", fragte Trelawney unschuldig.

„Ich glaube, Professor Snape ist gerade dabei, zurück ins Leben zu finden", sagte McGonagall und ihre Mundwinkel ließen ein verstecktes Lächeln erahnen.

* * *

_So, jetzt dürft ihr mir eins auf die Mütze hauen, weil ich eure Wünsche in punkto Ron/Hermine ignoriert habe ;-) Aber ich muss zugeben, schon der Kuss hat mich echte Überwindung gekostet... ich mach's wieder gut, ok? Hauptsache, ihr gebt mir euren Kommi...  
_


	11. Der Tag danach

_**an therealjareth: **hier spricht der Folterknecht... vielleicht beruhigt es dich, dass ich ein paar Tage gebraucht habe, um Hermine da emotional wieder rauszuholen..._

_**an Sevena:** RW-HG "igittigitt" hat es ziemlich gut getroffen, ich empfinde es ja genauso :-)_

_**an Aconitum:** die "schlagfertig angeheiterte Hermine" muss heute ein bisschen büßen, ich hoffe, das gefällt dir ebenso ;-)_

_**an lulu:** RW-HG ist unrealistisch? Bitte schreib einen Brief an J.K. Rowling, es ist in der Tat das Unrealistischste der ganzen Potter-Serie finde ich. Falls du meine Unterschrift brauchst, sag Bescheid!_

_**an Lilian88:** Ja, ich habe im Tierlexikon nachgeschaut, Fledermäuse neigen zur exzessiven Eifersucht :-)_

_**an Majin Micha:** Ok, ich mache gaaaaaanz viel wieder gut, ok? Aber Schritt für Schritt..._

_**an la Dame:** Alkohol ist doch keine Entschuldigung!!! Selbst wenn ich sturzbesoffen wäre, würde ich mich lieber Snape als Ron an den Hals werfen :-)_

_Und weiter gehts..._

* * *

**Kapitel 11 – Der Tag danach**

Ein penetrantes Hämmern in ihrem Kopf weckte sie. Hermine öffnete die Augen ein gleißender Lichtstrahl veranlassten ihre Lider, sich blitzschnell wieder zu schließen. Dieses grelle Licht – es musste geschneit haben über Nacht.

Welch ein pochender Schmerz in ihrem Kopf! Allmählich präsentierten sich vor ihr die vielen vollen und vor allem leeren Punschgläser des vergangenen Abends. Stück für Stück puzzelten sich die Fragmente zu einem Gesamtbild. Ron - Snape – Punsch – viel Punsch – Snape – RON!

Sie riss ihre Augen plötzlich auf, nicht einmal die grellen Sonnenstrahlen konnten es mehr verhindern.

Bei Merlin, sie hatte Ron geküsst! Nicht nur geküsst, sie hatte ihn gewaltsam auf die Tanzfläche gezerrt und ihn sich zueigen gemacht! Ihr Herz begann hörbar zu schlagen. Die Wut über Snape hatte ihr den Verstand geraubt. Dieser Mistkerl, warum musste er über Ron herziehen? Und zum Himmel, warum mischte er sich überhaupt in ihr Privatleben ein? Ausgerechnet Snape, der Mann, der sich in Gefühlsdingen auskannte wie McGonagall mit Reizwäsche!

Sie hievte ihren Körper in vertikale Lage, wobei ihr ein lautes Stöhnen entfuhr - ein Kopfschmerztrank, schnell!

Im Bad fand sie, was sie suchte und leerte ein kleines Fläschchen mit übel riechender Flüssigkeit. Sie schüttelte angewidert den Kopf.

Ihr Spiegelbild wagte kaum, sie zu grüßen. Ihre Haare waren wild zersaust. Ob sie gestern Abend mit Ron auch schon so schrecklich ausgesehen hatte?

Sie legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete sich wie eine Fremde im Spiegel. Ron. - Autsch, welcher Teufel hatte sie nur geritten, die Geschichte mit ihm so zu forcieren? Sie mochte ihn, ohne Zweifel. Er war seit 7 Jahren mit Harry zusammen ihr bester Freund. Im letzten Jahr hatte sie sich ihm zugegebenermaßen gerne genähert, er hatte ihr immer Halt und Sicherheit gegeben. Natürlich hatte sie auch gespürt, dass Ron zunehmend mehr als nur Freundschaft für sie empfand. Es war nicht so, dass sie es sich mit ihm partout nicht vorstellen konnte. Aber sie hatte keine Schmetterlinge im Bauch, das musste sie sich einfach eingestehen. Trotzdem war sie bereit, mit Ron einen Versuch zu starten. Es war weniger Verliebtheit als Liebe, die sie für Ron empfand und das konnte ja eigentlich nicht das aller Schlechteste sein.

Himmel, - Snape, was hatte _er_ nur mit der ganzen Sache zu tun? War er nicht maßgeblich dafür verantwortlich, dass das mit Ron passiert war?

Und nicht nur das, sie hatte angeheitert ein Date für Freitag mit ihm ausgemacht! Sie war nicht bei Sinnen gewesen! Und dann dieser Tanz...

Sie schloss kurz die Augen und konnte seinen geschmeidigen Körper beinahe noch einmal an ihrem spüren. Ein Seufzer entfuhr ihr. Warum konnte dieser lebendig gewordene Eisklotz nur so verflucht gut tanzen und warum um alles in der Welt musste er sie auch noch daran teilhaben lassen? Selbst Viktor Krum war weit davon entfernt, so atemberaubend getanzt zu haben wie Snape.

_Sie spielen in einer anderen Liga als Ron._ Snapes letzte Worte hallten in ihrem Gedächtnis nach und erzeugten auf der Stelle wieder Wut in ihrem Bauch. Was wusste Snape schon davon, was sie mit Ron alles durchgemacht hatte? Warum interessierte es ihn überhaupt, mit wem sie sich einließ, wo er doch selbst völlig überfordert war mit jeglicher Art von zwischenmenschlichem Kontakt?

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es bereits höchste Zeit fürs Frühstück in der Halle war. Sie konnte dort jetzt nicht hingehen. Allein der Gedanke an Essen ließ sie erschaudern. Und dann Ron sehen, nein. Sie musste den gestrigen Abend mental erst einmal für sich selbst verdauen. War sie eigentlich mit Ron zusammen? Gab es dafür irgend welche Regeln? Reichte ein Kuss dafür aus? Da würde ihr wohl auch die Bibliothek nicht weiter helfen können.

Die Last dieser quälenden Fragen reichte aus, dass Hermine sich schwer wie ein Sandsack aufs Bett fallen ließ und nach einer Weile erschöpft noch einmal einnickte.

oOoOo

Das Wundermittel aus dem Fläschchen hatte sein Möglichstes getan, trotzdem fühlte sich Hermine wie 90 mit Krückstock und schleppte ihren schweren Körper zum Mittagessen.

Ein Überfall von hinten riss ihr beinahe den Boden unter den Füßen weg, Ron umarmte sie temperamentvoll und küsste sie ehe Hermine überhaupt wusste was geschah, auf den Mund.

„Guten morgen, Murmeltier!", brüllte Ron, - jedenfalls kam es Hermine wie Brüllen vor.

„Morgen, Ron", erwiderte sie müde.

Er packte sie und ging offensichtlich bester Laune Arm in Arm mit ihr weiter.

Am Gryffindortisch saßen schon Harry, Ginny und Neville.

Alle Blicke im Saal schienen auf das Paar des gestrigen Abends gerichtet, was Hermine in dem Moment unendlich peinlich war. Ron dagegen führte sie wie eine Trophäe zu ihrem Stuhl.

„Morgen, ihr Turteltauben. Seit ihr heute schon dem Kerkerschreck Snape begegnet?", fragte Neville. „Der hat mir 10 Punkte abgezogen wegen einer falsch gebundenen Krawatte, der Kerl hat wirklich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank!", regte sich Neville auf.

„Mir hat er heute morgen auch schon 20 Punkte abgezogen, weil ich ihm angeblich den Weg abgeschnitten habe", fügte Ron hinzu.

In Hermine machte sich ein merkwürdiges Schuldgefühl breit. Ihre innere Stimme sagte ihr, dass Snapes Aggressionen in direktem Zusammenhang mit ihr standen. Sie hatte sich sozusagen seinem Ratschlag widersetzt und dafür musste nun ganz Gryffindor bluten. Er war wirklich unfair bis ins Mark. Und dabei hatte sie gerade angefangen, das Gute in ihm zu entdecken.

oOoOo

Die Schüler erholten sich alle bei einem romantisch verschneiten Wintertag draußen, pilgerten über die Ländereien Hogwarts und verdauten ihre Kater.

Hermine musste Ron einige Male in seinen euphorischen Küssorgien bremsen, sie war heute einfach nicht in Stimmung für Romantik. Stattdessen kuschelte sie sich an ihn, als sie alle auf einer großen Decke saßen und die frische Luft genossen.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Der Unterricht begann und Ron, Hermine und Harry waren bis unters Dach eingedeckt mit Nachholaufgaben. Sie wussten schon am Donnerstag nicht mehr, wo ihnen der Kopf stand. Das führte dazu, dass Hermine und Ron zwar offiziell als Paar galten, sie aber kaum Zeit hatten sich zu sehen. Außerdem hatte Hermine Ron in ihrer Beziehung – ja, das schien es wohl zu sein - um eine langsamere Gangart gebeten, als sie sie selbst noch auf der Party vorgelegt hatte.

Hermine hatte bisher keine einzige Begegnung der snape'schen Art und sie war mehr als glücklich darüber. Die anderen Gryffindors litten jedoch nach wie vor unter seinen Laune-Attacken. Am liebsten wäre sie zu Snape hingegangen und hätte ihm 100 Sozial-Stress-Dart-Runden verordnet.

Freitag rückte näher, zwei Stunden Zaubertränke hingen über Hermine wie ein Damoklesschwert. Das konnte heiter werden. Wenn Snape nur halb so schlecht gelaunt war wie die Tage zuvor, würden hohe Punktabzügen zu erwarten sein.

Hermine fühlte sich auf undefinierbare Weise sehr wohl, als sie den Kerker zum ersten Mal seit dem Wundbalsam wieder betrat. Dieses Ereignis hatte ihr diese eisigen Gemäuer auf eine Weise näher gebracht, die sie mit vertrauter Wärme erfüllte.

Sie hatte den Zaubertrankunterricht vermisst, sogar Snapes fiese Kommentare. Aber das was heute auf sie zukam war mehr, als sie alle je hatten ertragen müssen in diesem Klassenzimmer.

Snape redete noch weniger im Unterricht als sonst. Er gab ihnen eine knappe Anweisung zum Brauen eines Trankes, dessen Rezept sie im Buch fanden. Dann tigerte er langsam durch die Reihen und schien auf jegliche Fehler zu lauern, die er ahnden konnte.

„Miss Granger haben Sie bei all Ihren Abenteuern mit ihren mutigen Freunden vergessen, wie man einen Kessel anfeuert?", herrschte er Hermine an, als sie ihre Zutaten zwar fein säuberlich vor sich liegen hatte, den Kessel aber vergessen hatte anzuzünden.

„Neville, nur weil sie wissen wie man eine Schlange tötet heißt das noch lange nicht, dass Sie die Schlangenhaut mit dem Messer ruinieren sollen, ehe auch nur ein Fetzen davon im Kessel landet!"

In dieser Art kommentierte Snape die nächsten 45 alles was auch nur in geringster Weise Anlass zu Kritik gab. Die Gryffindors machten allesamt drei Kreuze, als sie nach der Stunde mit 30 Punkten Abzug im Gepäck den Kerker verlassen durften.

oOoOo

Hermine machte es sich mit den anderen nach dem Abendessen im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich und las ein Buch. Ron kuschelte sich zu ihr auf das Sofa am Kamin. Nach einigen Seiten musste sich Hermine eingestehen, das das Buch ein pures Alibi war, um nachdenken zu können. Es war kurz vor acht und sie wusste, dass sie eigentlich eine Verabredung in den Kerkern Hogwarts hatte. Gut, nach dieser Woche mit dem verbalen Krieg, den Snape verdeckt gegen sie führte, war ihr Termin garantiert nicht mehr gültig und Snape würde sie vermutlich schon nach dem ersten Klopfen hochkant aus dem Labor werfen.

Aber der gryffindorsche Löwe in ihr regte sich wieder. Er zuckte und ließ sie nicht mehr los. Snape hatte es ihr zugesagt, unter der Bedingung, dass sie schlecht gelaunt wäre. Schlechte Laune was den Kerkermeister betraf, oh ja, die konnte sie vorweisen, kiloweise. Seit Montag hatte er Gryffindor 100 Punkte abgezogen, allein das war schon Grund genug ihn mit Senfpfeilen zu malträtieren.

Entschlossen klappte sie ihr Buch zusammen und legte es auf den Tisch.

„Wo gehst du hin, Hermine?", fragte Ron sichtlich enttäuscht.

„Ich muss noch etwas erledigen. Wenn ich es nicht tue, wird Gryffindor spätestens nächste Woche mit den Hauspunkten im Minus sein."

„Nicht schon wieder dein hoffnungsloses Projekt, Mine, bitte", flehte Ron sie an.

Hermine reagierte nicht darauf.

„Wir sehen uns morgen, bis dann", sagte sie und trabte vom Gryffindorturm abwärts immer weiter bis auch die letzte vorhandene Treppenstufe genommen war.

Sie holte noch einmal tief Luft, dann klopfte sie kräftig drei mal hintereinander an die schwere Kerkertür.

* * *

_Und, ob Snape sie wohl reinlässt?  
_

* * *


	12. Dart hoch zwei

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_so, habe ich also mindestens die Hälfte der Reviewer so verschreckt mit der Ron/Hermine-Geschichte, dass es euch die Sprache verschlagen hat? Nun gut, es sei euch verziehn, Strafe muss sein..._

_an Padme: na, wer wird denn gleich so streng sein mit der armen Hermine... soll ich sie wirklich vor der Tür lassen? ;-) _

_an thereljareth: naja, ein bisschen böse müssen die Jungs schon sein - außen böse, innen weich..._

_an Aconitum: Ich sage nur, dein Wunsch sei mir gänzlich Befehl! Das wirst du gleich sehen...  
_

_an lulu: wenn du glaubst, ich leide nicht unter der RW-HG-Beziehung, dann täuschst du dich... ;-)_

_an Sevena - Kannst du bitte endlich wieder den Wabbelbeinfluch von mir nehmen? Es tippt sich leichter, wenn die Beine nicht ständig wackeln...- DANKE:-) _

_Und jetzt los gehts! LG Ranita  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 12 – Dart hoch zwei**

Ruckartig öffnete sich die Tür.

„Verschwinden Sie Miss Granger, ehe ich meine höflichen Umgangsformen ablege."

„Wie wollen Sie etwas ablegen, das sie gar noch nicht angelegt haben? Guten Abend erst einmal."

Hermine sah einen merklich schlecht gelaunten Professor Snape vor sich, dessen senkrechte Stirnfalte zwischen den Augen noch furchiger schien als sonst.

„Wir haben eine Verabredung. Die einzige Bedingung, die sie mir gestellt haben, erfülle ich mehr als genug, ich habe extrem schlechte Laune, also lassen Sie mich rein, oder wollen Sie ihr Ehrenwort aufs Spiel setzen?", griff sie unbeeindruckt an.

„Warum bestehen Sie darauf sich freiwillig meiner Stimmung aussetzen? Ich habe noch nie von der masochistischen Veranlagung der Gryffindors gehört."

„Ich diskutiere gerne mit Ihnen weiter, wenn Sie mich endlich herein lassen. Ron ist stinksauer, dass ich ihn gerade sitzen gelassen habe, deshalb werde ich hier nicht wieder verschwinden, ehe Sie mit mir zivilisiert kommuniziert haben!", drohte sie und zu Snape schien allmählich die Erkenntnis vorzudringen, dass sie womöglich den ganzen Abend vor seiner Tür kampieren würde, bis er endlich nachgab.

„Wenn Sie sich unbedingt den Abend verderben möchten...", gab er sich nun doch geschlagen und Hermine trat ein.

„Was wollen Sie, Sie penetrantes Stück Gryffindor?", fragte er mit beleidigter Stimme und blieb in der Mitte des Raumes stehen.

„Wie gesagt, ich bin hier um die Dartscheibe einzuweihen", versuchte es Hermine noch einmal eine Spur sanfter.

„Sie sind verrückt!", sagte er und seine Stimme beinhaltete ein diabolisches Lachen.

Er ging zum Bücherregal und nahm die Kartonschachtel mit den Pfeilen und dem Stein. Dann drückte er Hermine schnurstracks den Stein in die Hand, als könne er damit ein schnelleres Ende der gesamten Aktion herbeiführen.

Das Hintergrundbild wurde immer deutlicher sichtbar, Severus Snape blickte sich im Bild nervös um, als wisse er nicht, warum er sich hier in diesem runden Etwas befand. Er machte abfällige Bemerkungen über seine Situation, aber man hörte selbstverständlich kein Wort.

„Sehr gut, darf ich um die Pfeile bitten – alle Geschmacksrichtungen bitte und ALLE Pfeile, ich werde jeden einzelnen davon brauchen!", kündigte sie trotzig an.

Snape beobachtete sie immer noch skeptisch. Er suchte nach dem Sinn dieses forschen Auftretens, aber er fand keine Antwort.

Hermine begann mit Honigpfeilen und zielte nicht ganz auf das Zentrum, sondern absichtlich auf Snapes Haare. Zwei mal hob Hermine alle vier Pfeile auf und warf sie erneut mit voller Wucht und erstaunlicher Präzision auf jede einzelne von Snapes Fettstränen. Der tobte in innerhalb des Bildes und versuchte gleichzeitig auszuweichen, um die klebrige Flüssigkeit aus den Haaren zu entfernen.

Hermine wechselte die Pfeilart.

„Farbe steht Ihnen ausgesprochen gut, Professor", kommentierte sie zynisch den ersten Faule-Tomaten-Pfeil, „sollten Sie wirklich öfter tragen, passt hervorragend zu Schwarz!"

Snape observierte jede von Hermines Bewegungen. Sie war ein einziger großer Temperamentausbruch. Hermines Emotionen füllten den Raum bis unter die Decke und Snape spürte, wie ungewohnt dieses Leben in diesen Gemäuern war.

„Ich muss sagen, ich fühle mich schon geringfügig besser. Eigentlich bin ich aber hier, um das Spiel mit Ihnen gemeinsam zu spielen", sagte Hermine und strich sich ihre Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Ihre Wangen waren inzwischen leicht gerötet von ihrem Gefühlsausbruch.

Hermine wendete sich Snape zu, legte den Stein erneut in ihre offene rechte Hand und streckte sie Snape entgegen.

„Ich weigere mich. Spielen Sie alleine, wenn es Ihnen Spaß macht", antwortete er immer noch abwertend.

„Legen Sie Ihre Hand auf meine und drücken Sie zu – keine Angst, ich beiße nicht. George hat mir einen Tipp gegeben, wie das Spiel noch etwas mehr an Dynamik gewinnt."

Snape starrte Hermine an, als müsste er gleich zur Schlachtbank. Trotzdem glaubte sie auch einen Funken Neugier in seinen dunklen Augen blitzen zu sehen.

„Stellen Sie sich nicht so an, als Sie mit mir tanzten, waren Sie auch nicht so schüchtern."

Dieser Argumentation schien Snape nichts entgegensetzen zu können und er legte langsam seine Hand auf die von Hermine.

Ihre Blicke begegneten sich und plötzlich schienen sie für einen langen Moment beide zu vergessen, warum überhaupt ein Stein zwischen ihren Händen lag. Wie in Zeitlupe drückten sie ihre Hände gegeneinander und eine Hitzewelle durchfuhr beide Körper ausgehend von dieser Berührung.

Hermine fühlte sich in die große Halle zurück versetzt. Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihr, ihren Körperreflex zu unterdrücken, der sich auf der Stelle mit Snape in Tanzhaltung bringen wollte.

Snapes Augen schienen ihr Gesicht wie eine Landkarte abzusuchen, als sie ihre Hände plötzlich ruckartig trennten, weil sie eine Stimme aus der Richtung der Dartscheibe fluchen hörten.

„_Was suchen Sie denn auf einmal hier, es reicht doch schon, wenn Sie mir die ganze Zeit Honig in die Haare schmieren, verschwinden Sie!"_, hörte man Snape nun in aller Deutlichkeit aus der Dartscheibe fluchen.

„_Danke, Sie sehen auch bezaubernd aus, Professor. Sie sollten sich wirklich etwas mehr um die Pflege Ihrer Haare kümmern, das ist zwar keine Neuigkeit, aber allmählich übertreiben Sie Ihre körperliche Verwahrlosung etwas!"_, schleuderte Hermine ihm entgegen und grinste dabei siegessicher. Hermine hatte ihre Fäuste keck in die Seiten gestemmt und war fein säuberlich in ihre Schuluniform gekleidet. Sie war soeben zu Snape in das Hintergrundbild hineinkatapultiert worden.

Snapes Zurückhaltung schien sich in den letzten Sekunden in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Flink legte er den Stein zur Seite und wappnete sich für die erste Runde mit Grüne-Senf-Pfeilen.

„_Schön, gut gemacht, Severus, noch mehr grüner Lidschatten für die nervtötende Besserwisserin, wenn ich bitten darf "_, spornte der Dart-Snape sein echtes Ebenbild angriffslustig an.

Der wiederum bückte sich, um die Tomatenpfeile aufzuheben und Hermine binnen Sekunden in eine lebendiggewordene Miracoli-Sauce zu verwandeln.

So keiften Dart-Snape und Dart-Hermine noch eine weitere Viertelstunde bis die echten Snape und Hermine vor lauter Bücken, Werfen und fiesen Kommentaren nicht mehr konnten.

„Friede?", keuchte Hermine.

„Meinetwegen!", antwortete Snape ebenfalls schwer atmend. „Kalter Kräutertee?"

„Gute Idee", war alles, was Hermine als Antwort herausbrachte.

Erschöpft saßen beide auf dem Sofa, sortierten ihre Haare und leerten jeder zwei Tassen Kräutertee auf Ex.

„Warum sind Sie eigentlich sauer auf mich?", fragte Hermine nun wieder bei verbalen Kräften.

„Weil Sie meinen Rat voller pubertierendem Trotz ignoriert haben."

„Warum mischen Sie sich in mein Privatleben, wo Sie selbst erst seit so kurzer Zeit wieder über eines verfügen?"

„Ich hasse es nun einmal, wenn Talent vergeudet wird."

„Was soll das denn nun wieder bedeuten?"

„Sie haben Talent, - mehr als ich je bei einem Zauberer gesehen habe. Wollen Sie wirklich als Hausmütterchen am Herd enden? Weasley kann ihre geistigen Bedürfnisse weder beurteilen, erkennen, noch wird er Sie ausreichend fördern. Über alles Weitere möchte ich lieber nicht mit Ihnen reden, wenn er physisch gesehen der Mann Ihrer Träume ist, dann tun Sie sich keinen Zwang an, es liegt mir fern, darüber zu urteilen."

Hermine starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Ein Kompliment von Professor Snape? Nun gut, ein Kompliment in Stacheln verpackt, aber trotzdem... Sie brauchte einen Moment um zu antworten.

„So fehlgeleitet ich Ihre Interpretation auch finde, ich muss gestehen, eines überrascht mich – Sie machen sich Gedanken um mich?"

Snape nippte an seiner Tasse und antwortete so ernst und ruhig, dass Hermine ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter lief.

„Sie haben mich mehrfach gezwungen, mich mit meinem Leben auseinander zu setzen. Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden, dass ich dabei auch über Sie nachgedacht habe."

„Können wir das Kriegsbeil endlich begraben? Vor allem bitte ich Sie darum bei eventueller schlechter Laune wegen mir, die Punkte auch MIR abzuziehen und nicht jedem Gryffindor, der Ihnen über den Weg läuft."

„Das Ergebnis wird das Selbe sein...", sagte er und blickte sie schräg an.

Hermine sah zum ersten Mal diesen Abend Zufriedenheit in Snapes Augen – und Ausgeglichenheit. Sie liebte dieses Dartspiel.

„Wann geben Sie mir Nachhilfe?"

„Nächste Woche Mittwoch 15 Uhr?"

„Einverstanden, ich hoffe, ich kann Sie etwas besänftigen, wenn ich Ihnen mitteile, dass ich ab sofort zumindest einmal die Woche mit einem meinem „_Talent_" angepassten Gesprächspartner kommunizieren werde. Vielen Dank für den Tee. Gute Nacht, Professor."

* * *

_Krieg ich diesmal wieder ein Kommi? Ich war doch eigentlich ganz lieb mit diesem Kapitel, oder:-) _


	13. Turbulenzen

_Hallo ihr Lieben, vielen Dank für eure Reviews, habe leider keine Zeit gehabt, alle zu beantworten, bitte verzeiht mir, ich habe ziemlich viel am Plot gearbeitet und natürlich an diesem Kapitel..._

_an Sandwitch: Danke für dein Feedback, das mit der Heulenden Hütte war in der Tat ein Fehler von mir... hab ich aber inzwischen schon korrigiert. Harry und Ron habe ich absichtlich "anti-Snape-eingestellt" gelassen, ich sehe die Beziehung zu Snape nämlich nicht so rosig wie J.K. Rowling. Das "19 Jahre danach" gibts bei mir ja auch nicht, das heißt, Harrys Sohn würde bei mir niemals Severus heißen... Ein bisschen an Erklärung gibts in diesem Kapitel auch dazu. Tja, und warum hat Neville weiterhin Zaubertränke als Nebenfach? Ich denke Voldemort hat angeordnet, dass Zaubertränke zum Pflichtfach wird :-)_

_So, und nun ab die Post... Liebe Grüße, Ranita_

* * *

**Kapitel 13 - Turbulenzen**

Am nächsten morgen musste Hermine sich erst einmal eine Standpauke von Ron anhören. Er wollte sich nicht damit abfinden, dass Snape Hermines neues B.E.L.F.E.R.-Projekt war.

„Du wirst ihn niemals ändern können, Hermine, warum siehst du das nicht endlich ein?", fragte Ron verzweifelt.

„Er hat uns unzählige Male den Arsch gerettet, also sei nicht so undankbar. Ohne ihn wären wir alle tot und Voldemort vermutlich an der Macht!", platzte Hermine nun endgültig der Kragen.

Harry schaltete sich in das Streitgespräch mit ein und hoffte, etwas schlichten zu können.

„Er hat es niemals für uns getan, Hermine, das weißt du so gut wie ich. Ich kann sein verbittertes Verhalten seit er mir seine Erinnerungen gezeigt hat, besser nachvollziehen, aber verstehen kann ich Vieles trotzdem nicht. Er hätte sein Leben gegeben, um mich zu retten, aber gleichzeitig hat er es geschafft, mich abgrundtief zu hassen. Das einzige, was er an mir nicht verabscheut hat, waren meine grünen Augen. Es ging ihm niemals um mich, er wollte immer nur, dass der Tod meiner Mutter nicht umsonst war. Als Mensch war ich ihm dabei völlig egal. Vergiss nicht, er hat mein Leben und das meines Vaters Voldemort angeboten, um meine Mutter zu verschonen! Das ist krank! Das ist das, was auch Ron meint. Snape hat nie gelernt, was Gut und Böse ist, er hatte seine ganz eigenen Richtlinien. Sie mögen auf seine verkorkste Erziehung zurückgehen, machen seine Taten aber nicht besser."

Hermine schwieg einen Augenblick und ließ Harrys Worte sacken. Es war anders, wenn er es sagte. Harry war sachlich, Ron schoss emotional immer gleich über die Stränge. Harry hatte definitiv Recht, sie wusste es. Jedes einzelne Wort entsprach der Wahrheit. Warum zum Henker verspürte sie trotzdem oder gerade deswegen diesen immensen Drang, die Nussschale Severus Snape zu knacken? Weil sie spürte, dass sie näher dran war als je jemand zuvor, inklusive Lily?

„Er verdient trotzdem eine Chance. Er ist viel umgänglicher geworden." Sie klang wie der Verteidiger eines eindeutig überführten Mörders.

„Man könnte meinen, hier spricht Hagrid über seinen Halbbruder Gwarp, jetzt fehlt nur noch, dass du ihn süß und putzig nennst", giftete Ron und Hermine musste sich beherrschen, Ron nicht eine Ohrfeige zu verpassen.

„Menschen können sich ändern, Ron. Snape hat einfach nie eine wahre Chance dazu bekommen. Er dachte vielleicht, Dumbledore hätte ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben. Das stimmte aber nur zum Teil. Dumbledore hat Snape dazu benutzt, Harry wie ein Schlachtvieh groß zu ziehen und dann zum Abschuss frei zu geben. Die wahren Gründe hat er Snape immer vorenthalten. Würdest du dich dabei nicht auch hintergangen fühlen? Für mich ist Dumbledore kaum besser als Snape."

„Hermine, ich habe es satt, mit dir ständig wegen der Fledermaus zu streiten. Können wir heute Nachmittag nicht etwas zusammen unternehmen, Hermine?", wechselte Ron und abrupt das Thema. Er schien zu erkennen, dass er sonst keine Chance auf einen halbwegs friedvollen Nachmittag hätte.

Hermines Gesichtszüge versteiften sich, als Ron das Wort „Fledermaus" in den Mund nahm.

„Wir haben so wenig Zeit für einander durch diese ganze kranke Lernstoffaufholerei", fuhr er fort, ohne Hermines Zorn auch nur bemerkt zu haben.

„Nach der Nachhilfe bei Snape, ok? Sagen wir um fünf im Gemeinschaftsraum?", fragte Ron und gab seiner Freundin einen Versöhnungskuss und ging auf sein Zimmer.

oOoOo

Hermine stand Mitten im Büro von Snape, der gerade noch einige Zeilen mit seiner Feder auf ein Papier kritzelte ohne dabei hochzusehen, während Hermine sich um die eigene Achse drehte und die hohen Bücherregale anhimmelte wie andere Leute die verschnörkelten Marmorsäulen einer Kathedrale.

Sie wünschte sich, sie wäre hier einmal eine ganze Woche lang eingesperrt, um sich die Bücher in aller Ruhe anschauen zu können. Snape verfügte garantiert über Dutzende von Büchern, die nicht in der Bibliothek zu finden waren.

„Ich würde mir zu gerne einmal ein Buch von Ihnen ausleihen, Professor..."

Snape hörte auf zu schreiben und richtete den Blick auf seine neugierige Schülerin.

„Lassen Sie die Finger davon!", erwiderte er knapp.

„Von was?"

„Von der Schwarzmagie. Ich sehe, dass es Ihnen die Bücher besonders angetan haben. Lassen Sie die Finger davon." Dieses Mal klang er regelrecht unfreundlich.

„Warum? Ihre Schränke sind voll davon, Sie sind fasziniert davon."

„Ich habe mir die Finger bereits verbrannt – in jeder Hinsicht."

Hermine wandte sich zu Snape um und studierte seinen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Lily?", fragte sie leise, als fürchte sie sich bereits beim Stellen der Frage vor Snapes Antwort.

„Lassen Sie Lily aus dem Spiel", schnappte er wie ein Krokodil aus einem Tümpel, der gerade eben noch ein ruhiges Gewässer zu sein schien.

„Sie müssen sich Lily endlich stellen", entgegnete Hermine ruhig.

Snapes senkrechte Stirnfalte vertiefte sich, doch Hermines befürchteter Angriff blieb aus.

„Das geht nicht, es gibt zu viele Dinge, die zwischen uns ungesagt geblieben sind. Ich werde niemals mit ihr abschließen können. Es ist einfach unmöglich", sagte Snape so sachlich es ihm möglich war, doch Hermine erkannte, dass es hinter der Fassade brodelte. Sie war ihm aber insgeheim dankbar, dass er verbal nicht über sie hergefallen war.

„Sie könnten versuchen es _mir_ zu sagen", wagte sie sich noch einen Schritt weiter auf ihn zu.

Snape entfuhr ein zynisches Lachen.

„Ja, das könnte ich wohl. Ob Sie es glauben oder nicht, alleine , diese Möglichkeit zu haben, vertreibt mir in manchen Nächten meine Albträume."

Hermines Augen wurden größer, als sie diese unerwarteten Worte hörte.

„Sie haben immer noch Angst, dass ich Ihr Vertrauen missbrauchen könnte, nicht wahr?"

Sie bewegte sich noch ein paar weitere Schritte auf ihn zu.

„Ich würde Ihr Vertrauen niemals missbrauchen, ich möchte, dass Sie das wissen."

Snapes Röntgenblick durchleuchtete sie, als suche er nach einem Beweis für das eben Gesagte.

„Vertrauen in andere Menschen ist nicht gerade mein Spezialgebiet. Es ist interessant, dass ich ausgerechnet das Vertrauen von _der_ Person über alle Maßen missbraucht habe, die mir gegenüber als einzige ausnahmslos Vertrauen entgegengebracht hat. Ich scheine keine glückliche Hand zu haben, was die Auswahl von Vertrauenspersonen angeht, deshalb habe ich irgendwann einmal beschlossen, die ganze Sache auf ein Minimum zu beschränken."

„Vielleicht gelingt es Ihnen trotzdem irgendwann einmal. Ich wünsche es mir. Nicht nur für Sie."

Snape sah Hermine nachdenklich an und er schien einen Augenblick tief in seine Gedanken versunken. Er fasste sich jedoch schnell wieder und flüchtete in ein anderes Thema.

„Ich schlage Ihnen vor, den Fall Nagini etwas genauer zu betrachten. Ein Teil vom Lernstoff, den Sie in den letzten Monaten verpasst haben, dreht sich um die Herleitung von Zaubertrankformeln auf Prüfungsniveau. Dafür ist das Wundbalsam und das Anti-Serum bestens als Beispiel geeignet. Ich werde Ihnen zeigen, wie sie die Formeln selbst herleiten können. Natürlich immer basierend auf praktischen Versuchen."

Eine Stunde lang arbeiteten die beiden Seite an Seite, füllten Reagenzgläser und testeten verschiedene Varianten des Gegengiftes. Sie redeten, wenn es nötig war oder Hermine ihre unzähligen Fragen von Snape beantworten ließ. Er nahm sich unendlich viel Zeit, weil er erkannte, dass Hermine jedem seiner Ausführungen folgen konnte und auch wollte.

Plötzlich klopfte es an die Scheibe und Snape gewährte McGonagalls Taube widerwillig Einlass. Er faltete das kleine Stück Pergament auseinander, das die Taube bei sich trug und ließ sie wieder frei.

„Ich muss kurz zu McGonagall. Dale und Dennis aus dem 6. Jahr haben sich wieder einmal einen Streich mit einem Hufflepuff erlaubt. Arbeiten Sie schon einmal weiter, ich bin gleich zurück."

Damit ließ er Hermine alleine.

Mit einem Mal überfiel sie die Erkenntnis, dass Snape ihr gerade enormes Vertrauen entgegen brachte, indem er sie hier alleine auf ihn warten ließ. Er hätte den Unterricht ebenso gut abbrechen können.

Hermine konnte ihre Augen nicht von der großen Bücherwand nehmen, zu verlockend waren all die noch nie gesehenen Titel. Sie verließ den Schreibtisch und bewegte sich wie ferngesteuert auf das Regal zu. In der Tat interessierten sie vor allem die Bücher über dunkle Magie. Wie hatte Snape das nur in wenigen Sekunden analysieren können? Seine Beobachtungsgabe erschreckte sie.

Wie in Zeitlupe bewegten sich Hermines Finger zärtlich über jeden einzelnen Buchrücken. Immer wieder blieb sie stehen und legte den Kopf schräg nach links, um die Buchtitel besser in sich aufsaugen zu können. Hier reihte sich ein schwarzmagisches Buch an das nächste. Fasziniert studierte sie Titel für Titel.

_Neueste Erfindungen in der Dunklen Magie_

_Magisch behandelte Gegenstände mit schwarzmagischen Methoden sicher orten – eine praktische Anleitung_

_Schnittstellen zwischen Schwarzmagie und Weißmagie_

_Warum wir Schwarzmagie brauchen – Horizonte erweitern _

_Schwarzmagie in der Heilkunde_

Jedes einzelne Buch hätte Hermine nur zu gerne in ihre Tasche gepackt. Die meisten Bücher hier waren in gewöhnlichen Buchhandlungen nicht zu kaufen. Gerade diese Bücher waren es aber wohl, die Snape letzten Endes Lilys Liebe gekostet hatten. War es nicht verwunderlich, dass er diese Bücher trotzdem in den Regalen stehen ließ und mehr noch, sie vermutlich auch nach 20 Jahren immer noch rege in Gebrauch hatte?

Er hatte gesagt, es wären zu viele Dinge ungesagt geblieben zwischen ihm und Lily. Vielleicht hatte Ron doch Recht, sie konnte Snape nicht helfen, über Lily hinweg zu kommen, solange er nur Lily selbst als Lösung sah. Würde sie es je schaffen, dass er sich ihr, statt Lily öffnete, um so seine Vergangenheit hinter sich zu lassen? Sie bezweifelte es mehr denn je.

Ein Geistesblitz ließ Hermine erstarren. Eiligen Schrittes ging sie zurück zum Regal und griff zielsicher nach einem Buch, dessen Titel sie eben erhascht hatte. Vorsichtig zog sie es aus dem Regal und hielt es in ihren Händen wie einen Schatz. Ihre Hand strich darüber und wischte den Staub von der Oberseite. Dann griff sie zu ihrem Zauberstab und verwandelte das Buch in einen Holzring, den sie sich sogleich an den rechten Ringfinger steckte. Wie ein Dieb blickte sie sich um, ob Snape zu sehen war, aber nichts.

Ihre Halsschlagader pochte und sie konnte ihren Herzschlag hören. Sie war gerade dabei, ein Buch zu stehlen und mehr noch, sie missbrauchte das frisch in sie gesetzte Vertrauen von Severus Snape! Sie erzitterte auf der Stelle. War sie wirklich auch nur eine weitere Enttäuschung, die sich neben Snapes andere schlechte Erfahrungen mit Mitmenschen stellen konnte? Sie fühlte sich grauenvoll und wäre am liebsten sofort aus dem Raum gerannt. Nichtsdestotrotz erkundete Ihre linke Hand eifrig den Holzring an ihrer rechten Hand. Sie musste es tun. Es war die einzige Hoffnung.

Snape kam zurück und Hermine erschrak, obwohl sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt längst wieder über den Unterlagen für das Wundbalsam saß und fleißig Formeln herleitete.

oOoOo

Sieben Stunden später hatte Hermine mit Snapes Assistenz den kompletten Fall nachgearbeitet und alle Formeln für die Herstellung des Wundbalsams und des Gegengiftes von Nagini zu Papier gebracht.

Snape lehnte sich stehend neben Hermine an den Schreibtisch, kreuzte seine Arme und betrachtete seine Schülerin mit der stolzen Genugtuung eines Lehrers.

„Sie sind erstaunlich, Miss Granger, wirklich bemerkenswert, Ihre Leistung und vor allem ihre nicht enden wollende Ausdauer."

Hermine wurde von Snapes abgrundtiefer und gleichzeitig samtweicher Stimme übergossen und eine angenehme Wärme durchströmte ihren Körper. Sie war sich sicher, dass sich ihre Wangen augenblicklich rot gefärbt hatten.

Noch nie hatte Snape solch wohltuende Ruhe ausgestrahlt. Normalerweise war er im Unterricht ständig so sehr darauf erpicht, die Disziplin in der Klasse zu erhalten, dass er nie entspannt sein konnte. Davon abgesehen, dass er alle zwei Minuten Punktabzüge verhängte oder einen Schüler verbal zusammenfaltete.

Das Lächeln und die vor Glück leuchtenden Augen Hermines ließen Snapes Blick länger auf ihr ruhen, als er eigentlich beabsichtigte. Der Anblick war zu verlockend.

„Ich hatte eigentlich vor, mit Ihnen diesen Stoff während der nächsten 4 Wochen zu erarbeiten", sagte er sanft.

„Es war wundervoll, Professor" schwärmte Hermine. „Werden Sie mir weiterhin solche spannenden Dinge zeigen?", fragte sie überschwänglich.

„Ich werde einige Tage darüber brüten, wie ich Sie nächste Woche überhaupt noch fordern kann", antwortete er mit offensichtlicher Genugtuung. „Aber keine Sorge, mir wird schon etwas einfallen."

„Danke, Professor..."

Hermine stand nun auch auf, um mit Snape auf einer Ebene zu sein. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und einen kurzen Moment schienen die Blicke in einer ganz eigenen Sprache miteinander zu kommunizieren.

„Darf ich Ihnen noch etwas als Privatperson sagen?", fragte sie ohne ihren Blick von ihm zu nehmen.

Snape verharrte bewegungslos.

„Ich fühle mich in Ihrer Gegenwart sehr wohl und das liegt nicht nur daran, dass Sie ein faszinierender Meister der Zaubertränke sind. Sie bedeuten mir sehr viel, auch als Mensch."

Hermine verspürte den Zwang, ihn zu berühren und legte ihre Hand an seine Schulter. Dort ließ sie sie so lange verweilen, bis es eindeutig einer Erklärung bedurft hätte, sie noch länger dort zu belassen.

Snape stand da wie zur Eissäule erstarrt, seine Arme immer noch gekreuzt. Jede Bewegung schien ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

„Gute Nacht, Professor", flüsterte Hermine und Snape sah, wie sie beinahe lautlos an ihm vorbei in Richtung Tür ging.

Snape räusperte sich. „Gute Nacht..."

„...Hermine", beendete er den Satz, als er die Tür bereits ins Schloss fallen hörte.

Nur langsam erholte er sich aus seiner Starre. Er erschrak vor sich selbst und den Gedanken, die ihm kurz zuvor durch den Kopf und andere Körperteile gegangen waren, als Hermine ihn am Arm angefasst hatte. Es hatte bisher nur einige wenige Momente gegeben, in denen Hermines und sein Körper sich berührt hatten. Jedes Mal war Wärme durch sein Körper geflossen, doch nie zuvor war es so wie heute gewesen. Sie hatte ihm mitgeteilt, dass sie ihn als Mensch sympathisch fand. Ihn, den Kinderschreck und unsympathischsten Menschen den man sich vorstellen konnte! Und dann diese Berührung. Er war jetzt noch völlig elektrisiert. Hermine Granger hatte ihn aus der Bahn geworfen, er hätte sie am liebsten festgehalten und auf der Stelle... Welch Glück, dass er sich nicht hatte bewegen können. Wie konnte er nur so etwas denken? Sie war keine von Voldemorts Freiwild, das er gewohnt war zu nehmen, wann und wie er wollte. Himmel, was war nur mit ihm los, was löste diese Frau in ihm aus?

Zugegeben, sie war die einzige Person in seinem neuen Leben, die er nicht pausenlos von sich stieß – und sie war die einzige, die wie eine Löwin dafür kämpfte, dass er sich mit seiner Vergangenheit und seiner Gegenwart auseinander setzte ohne dafür eine offensichtliche Leistung zu erwarten, außer Nachhilfe vielleicht. Er schüttelte den Kopf bei diesem Gedanken. Sie war wirklich etwas Besonderes.

Was wollte Granger nur mit Weasley? Verflucht, er würde ihr ganzes Leben ruinieren. Na und? Sollte sich Granger stattdessen mit _ihm_ einlassen? Er musste sich lauthals selbst auslachen. Nein, er war ganz gewiss keine bessere Wahl. Alles was er zu bieten hatte war ein Zaubertränkemeistertitel und ein kaputtes Leben.

Seine Erregung ebbte nur langsam ab. Sein Körper schien immer noch dem Verlust der Berührung nachzutrauern. Diese Art der Berührung war ihm so unendlich fremd. In all den Jahren bei Voldemort hatte es nicht eine einzige Frau gegeben, die er wirklich begehrt hatte und wenn es Verlangen gab, dann war es ausschließlich körperlicher Natur gewesen. Doch das hier fühlte sich völlig anders an.

Schon wieder drängten sich Bilder von Hermine an die Oberfläche. Sie war eine attraktive junge Frau geworden – rational und trotzdem starrköpfig, hochgradig intelligent und wissbegierig. Nur so konnte er Frauen überhaupt ertragen. Sie war Lily so verdammt ähnlich!

Er strich sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare und atmete schwer aus.

War es das? Suchte sein Unterbewusstsein immer noch nach einem Ersatz für Lily, die Frau, die er liebte seit er denken konnte? Lächzte seine kaputte Seele nach wie vor nach Etwas, das niemals ersetzbar sein würde?

Er ging zum Schreibtisch und zog das einzige Foto von Lily aus der Schublade, das er besaß. Es war längst verknittert, aber das vertraute Lachen strahlte ihm genau wie damals lebhaft entgegen. Und auch nach all den Jahren schnürte ihm dieser Anblick immer noch gewaltsam die Kehle zu. Es würde nie anders sein - niemals.

* * *

_ Fortschritt oder Rückschritt?Das ist hier die Frage... ;-) Ein Review wäre suuuuuper!!!!_


	14. Das Buch

_an Padme: Jaja, ich denke auch, dass Hermine und Lily zwar sehr ähnlich aber doch auch sehr verschieden sind. Deshalb wird Hermine auch nicht locker lassen, bis sie Snape bekehren kann..._

_an Zoysite: Danke fürs Reviewen. Auf das Dart-Spiel kam ich eigentlich, weil ich mal eine äußerst "nette" (...) Begegnung hatte bei einem Dartspiel. Dann haben sich die Gedanken um das Spiel etwas verselbständigt und sind in die Zauberwelt abgetaucht. ;-)_

_an Therealjareth: Unsere liebe Miss Korrekt auf den Spuren der Schwarzen Magie... Jaja, manchmal weiß man selbst nicht so genau, was in einem steckt... aber Hermine bekommt heute noch ein paar Gewissensbisse, du wirst sehen..._

_an Aconitum: Zu "niemals" sage ich nur "Sag niemals nie"... auch ein Snapi nicht..._

_an Dracxi: Hier kommt noch mal eine Extra-Portion Ron-Hermine-Streit für dich! Knuddeldich!_

_So, jetzt gehts aber los!_

* * *

**Kapitel 14 – Das Buch**

„Guten Morgen? GUTEN MORGEN?" Ron lief krebsrot an und schnappte nach Luft.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst, Hermine! Du kommst hier zum Frühstück als wäre nichts geschehen. Du weißt aber schon, dass wir gestern Abend verabredet waren und ich fünf geschlagene Stunden nichts von dir gesehen und gehört habe, oder?", blaffte Ron Hermine an.

„Wo zum Himmel warst du so lange? Ich habe dich überall gesucht!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Ron, ehrlich. Ich hatte doch Nachhilfe bei Snape", versuchte Hermine ihn mit ruhiger Stimme zu besänftigen.

„Fünf Stunden?", fragte Ron und verzog sein Gesicht dabei als hätte er in ein Stück verfaulte Melone gebissen.

„Wir haben völlig die Zeit vergessen, er hat mir gezeigt, wie er das Schlangenserum für Nagini hergestellt hat und das Wundbalsam. Jeden einzelnen Versuch haben wir nachgestellt, es war unbeschreiblich spannend." Hermines Augen funkelten und die Worte sprudelten wie ein Wasserfall aus ihr heraus. „Es ist unglaublich, wie viele Veränderungen Snape vorgenommen hat, bis er..."

„Hermine, hör auf damit, es interessiert mich nicht die Bohne, was du mit der Fledermaus gemacht hast. Hast du überhaupt den Hauch eines schlechten Gewissens? Zum Henker wir waren verabredet!", giftete er sie so laut an, dass selbst die Schüler der anderen Tische gespannt hinübersahen und Draco sich ein gehässiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Auch einige Blicke vom Lehrertisch blieben Hermine nicht verborgen. Das fehlte ihr gerade noch, dass Snape mitbekam, dass sie sich mit Ron zankte.

„Nicht so laut, Ron", fuhr sie ihn an. „Es tut mir Leid, das habe ich bereits gesagt." Hermines Augen waren dabei, sich in die einer Raubkatze zu verwandeln.

„Nimm das nicht so persönlich, du weißt wie ich reagiere, wenn ich die Möglichkeit bekomme, etwas Besonderes zu lernen. Snape hat mich mit diesem Thema völlig gepackt. Außerdem wollte er selbst eigentlich auch nur eine Stunde lang unterrichten. Es war nicht so geplant. Es ist einfach passiert."

„Ich kann einfach nicht fassen, dass du lieber mit Snape zusammen bist als mit mir", sagte Ron nun wieder in normaler Lautstärke und mit einer gehörigen Portion Verbitterung in der Stimme. „Ich meine, wir reden hier von der Kellerassel..."

„Er ist intelligent und immer noch der beste Lehrer, den wir je hatten – fachlich jedenfalls. Außerdem beginnt er allmählich mir zu vertrauen. Er ist anders als im Unterricht, glaub mir."

„Oh, wunderbar", echauffierte sich Ron sofort wieder, „jetzt findest du ihn auch als Mensch noch akzeptabel. Da kann ich mich ja gleich vom Acker machen!"

„Ron, bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", platze es aus Hermine heraus. Die ganze Situation wurde ihrer Meinung nach immer kindischer.

„Hermine, benutze deine Gehirnzellen doch einmal für etwas Mathematik, vielleicht kommst du dann darauf, dass du mit ihm gestern mehr Zeit verbracht hast als mit mir die ganze Woche!", stellte Ron fest. Dann warf er seine Serviette demonstrativ auf den Tisch und verschwand aus der großen Halle.

Einen Moment lang starrte Hermine auf ihren immer noch vollgefüllten Frühstücksteller. Rons Worte breiteten sich langsam Hermines Bewusstsein aus. Natürlich hatte er Recht. Mit jeder einzelnen Silbe – fast jeder. Nein, Snape war keine Fledermaus und erst Recht keine Kellerassel! Aber sonst? Sie hatte in der Tat nicht einmal ein schlechtes Gewissen. Zu wundervoll waren die Stunden mit Snape im Büro und im Labor gewesen. Wann hatte sie das letzte Mal so viel gelernt und wann hatte ihr ein Lehrer jemals in diesem fachlichen Ausmaß Aufmerksamkeit zuteil werden lassen? Ja, Ron hatte Recht – und Snape auch. Diese Erkenntnis traf sie wie eine Ohrfeige ins Gesicht. Wie Snape vorausgesehen hatte konnte Ron nicht im Mindesten nachvollziehen, warum ihr dieses Wissen derart viel bedeutete. Ron hatte sie einfach unterbrochen, als sie versuchte, ihn an ihrer Freude teilhaben zu lassen.

Snape schien eine Menge mehr über sie zu wissen, als sie selbst. Und sie wusste mehr über Snape als der wiederum über sich. Welch chaotische Verbindung bestand hier nur zwischen ihr und dem Tränkemeister?

Plötzlich blickte sie auf ihre Hand, an der immer noch der Holzring vom Tag zuvor steckte. Gefühlvoll strich sie darüber. Wieder überzog sie am ganzen Körper eine Gänsehaut, die Ursache dafür war schlechtes Gewissen in seiner pursten Form. Sie blickte hoch zum Lehrertisch und einen flüchtigen Moment lang trafen sich ihr Blick und der von Snape. Keine Sekunde konnte sie die schwarzen Seen auf sich ruhen lassen, es war als könne Snape durch sie hindurchsehen wie durch eine Glasscheibe. Sie war sich sicher, Snape würde auf der Stelle und auch über diese vielen Meter hinweg sofort erkennen, dass ihr Holzring ein Buch ist. Der Gedanke war natürlich völlig absurd, aber trotzdem musste sie den Zauber schnellstmöglich rückgängig machen. Zudem wollte sie noch heute damit beginnen, das Buch durchzuarbeiten.

oOoOo

Zurück in ihrem Zimmer blickte sie auf den gerade zurückverwandelten Fünfhundertseiten-Schmöker. Welch ein Prachtexemplar, dachte Hermine. Es waren viele Hinweise zu praktischen Beispielen und Versuchen enthalten. Sie würde nicht umhin kommen, den ein oder anderen theoretischen Versuch in die Praxis umzusetzen. Ein Kribbeln im Bauch verriet ihr, dass Furcht und Vorfreude sich in ihr einen erbitterten Kampf liefern würden.

Genüsslich und doch stets mit unterschwelligen Gewissensbissen sog sie Wort für Wort in sich auf. Den Buchumschlag hatte sie verzaubert, er trug nun den langweiligen Titel „Verwandlungen gestern – heute – morgen", sie hoffte er war langweilig genug, um alle Leute inklusive Lehrer davon abzuhalten, sich näher damit zu beschäftigen, wenn sie sie zufällig damit herumlaufen sahen. In Wahrheit hütete Hermine dieses Buch aber wie ihren Augapfel. Selbst in der Nacht legte sie es unter ihr Kopfkissen, sie wollte einfach kein Risiko eingehen. Dazu war ihr Snape und das Thema des Buches zu wichtig.

Immer wieder fühlte sie sich hundselend, dass sie überhaupt im Stande war, ein Buch über Schwarze Magie für die Lösung ihrer Probleme heranzuziehen. War sie nicht immer diejenige gewesen, die Harry davor gewarnt hatte inklusive des Tagebuchs von Tom Riddle? Ihr fiel der Titel eines Mugglebuchs ein, das sie letzte Sommerferien zu Hause bei ihren Eltern gelesen hatte – „Die Physiker" von Dürrenmatt. Es handelte davon, dass alles, was jemals erdacht wurde auch immer von den Menschen benutzt werden würde, sei es noch so gefährlich für die Menschen selbst. Das Beispiel in dem Buch war die Entwicklung der Kernspaltung und der damit verbundenen Erfindung der Atombombe in der Mugglewelt.

Sie hielt einen Augenblick inne. Genau so war es. Es war eine Tatsache, dass es die Dunkle Magie gab. Hunderte von Büchern existierten darüber und damit auch das Wissen. Es würde immer angewendet werden im Positiven wie im Negativen. Es ging also darum, dieses Wissen in positiver Form anzuwenden und das war mehr als ihre Absicht. Diese Erklärung genügte ihr für den Moment, um sich weiter in das Buch zu vertiefen.

oOoOo

Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Flug. Zwischen Ron und Hermine kehrte allmählich wieder Friede ein. Ron hatte zu akzeptieren, dass Hermine jeden Mittwoch ab 15 Uhr nicht mehr auffindbar war, weil sie bis spät abends bei Snape die Nachhilfestunden in Anspruch nahm. Ron fehlte zwar nach wie vor jegliches Verständnis für diese Aktionen, verzichtete aber auch darauf, erneut einen Streit deswegen herauf zu beschwören.

Derweil genoss Hermine jede Minute mit Snape, der sich wöchentlich neue Tüfteleien für sie ausdachte. Stundenlang brüteten sie über Formeln und Versuchen. Zweifelsohne waren sie ein perfektes Team. Inzwischen verstanden sie sich blind und Snape war immer wieder erstaunt, wie wenig es ihm ausmachte, dass eine zweite Person bei ihm im Labor herumwerkelte. Er schätzte ihre Gegenwart, das konnte er nicht leugnen. Hermine spürte diese unausgesprochene Akzeptanz und war unsagbar stolz darauf. Gleichzeitig merkte sie aber auch, dass Snape seit jenem Abend, als sie das Buch gestohlen hatte, ihr gegenüber etwas distanzierter war. Fachlich waren sie sich so nahe wie niemals zuvor, privat schaffte sie es jedoch nicht auch nur einen Millimeter bei ihm voranzukommen. Sie hatte einige Male probiert, das Gesprächsthema auf Lily zu lenken. Snapes Körpersprache verriet Hermine, dass er jedes Mal äußerst berührt war bei diesem Thema. Trotzdem machte er im entscheidenden Moment immer wieder einen Rückzieher und erklärte deutlich, dass er über Lily nicht zu reden gedachte.

Was Hermine ebenfalls auffiel war die Art und Weise wie Snape es zu meiden schien, dass sie sich in irgendeiner Form berührten. Er schien eindeutig darauf bedacht, jeder Annäherung aus dem Weg zu gehen. Selbst Phiolen, die er ihr für einen Zaubertrank reichte, platzierte er lieber auf dem Tisch, als sie ihr direkt in die Hand zu geben.

Hermine ließ noch einmal Revue passieren, wie sie ihre Hände ineinander gelegt hatten für das Dart-Spiel. Hatte sie diese kurzen Sekunden nicht unheimlich genossen? War es überhaupt in Ordnung, so zu empfinden? Natürlich, ihr erklärtes Ziel war es, Snape über Lily hinwegzuhelfen, sie wollte ihm einfach nur eine Freundin sein. Übertrieb sie es dabei nicht wirklich?

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem gestohlenen Buch zu. Am Abend zuvor hatte sie die letzten Seiten durchgearbeitet. In den vergangenen Wochen hatte sie in Dutzenden Versuchen die Praxisteile ausprobiert. Mehrere Male hatte sie sich auf das Hogwartsgelände schleichen müssen, um ungestört arbeiten zu können. Jetzt war sie soweit, sie war ihrem Ziel greifbar nah! Heute war Montag, ab heute würde der gefährliche Teil beginnen, sie musste in den Verbotenen Wald – und das vermutlich mehr als nur einmal. Ein Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken als sie an ihre ganzen Erlebnisse mit Hagrid, Ron und Harry im Wald dachte, die krabbelnden Spinnen, die Zentauren, Hagrids „putziger" Halbbruder... Bei Merlin, sie hatte wirklich nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank! Und das alles um einem Mann über seine verflossene Liebe hinweg zu helfen!

Dieses Mal war sie ganz auf sich gestellt aber sie würde einen Teufel tun, es irgendjemandem zu erzählen. Weder Harry noch Ron hätten auch nur einen Funken Verständnis für die Aktion, die sie geplant hatte.

Sie verbannte die rationale Hermine in die letzten Ecken ihres Gehirns. Gut, ganz ohne Verstand würde es nicht gehen, aber erst, wenn sie bereits im Verbotenen Wald wäre. Sonst könnte sie ihr Vorhaben sofort abbrechen. Im Moment brauchte sie Mut und zwar tonnenweise!

Noch nie war sie so entschlossen etwas Verbotenes zu tun. Bis Samstag wollte sie ihr Projekt Schwarzmagie abschließen, McGonagall hatte einen Hogsmead-Ausflug angekündigt. Wenn alles glatt lief würde es mit Snape am Samstag in eine völlig neue Runde gehen.

Ein flüchtiges Grinsen stahl sich bei diesem Gedanken auf ihre Lippen...

* * *

_Im nächsten Kapitel gehts auf nach Hogsmead ;-) Ich verabschiede mich schon mal für 3 (...) Wochen, ich werde in Chicago ganz fest an euch denken, versprochen. Und wenn es irgendwie geht, werde ich von unterwegs sogar ein Kapitelchen hochladen. Einige Reviews von euch werden mich ganz bestimmt motivieren, ein Internetcafe aufzusuchen...also ran an den Review-Button!! Liebe Grüße Ranita  
_


	15. Hogsmead

_Hallo ihr Lieben, da bin ich wieder, frisch aus dem USA-Urlaub. Chicago und Indianapolis grüßen euch und ich hoffe ihr verzeiht mir meine dreiwöchige Pause, dafür gehts jetzt mit Elan weiter!!! Jede Woche ein Kapitel ist mein Ziel..._

_Erinnert ihr euch noch, im letzten Kapitel war Hermine auf schwarzmagischer Mission mit Snapes gestohlenem Buch... mal sehn, ob ihr Plan funktioniert hat... _

_Viel Spaß! Ranita  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 15 – Hogsmead**

Die ganze Woche über pendelte Hermine von Hogwarts zum Verbotenen Wald und zurück. Sie bekam ansatzweise zu spüren, wie es für Snape all die Jahre als Doppelspion gewesen sein musste. Ständig bewegte sie sich auf einer Gratwanderung zwischen ihrer verbotenen Mission und dem Leben als Hogwartsschülerin. Dazu kam die Beziehung mit Ron, die sie beinahe nicht mehr so nennen konnte, weil sie Ron wirklich nur in den Abendstunden sah. Der machte sich zunehmend und völlig zu Recht Sorgen um seine Freundin.

„Was ist los mit dir, Hermine, du stehst schon die ganze Woche völlig neben dir! Wie siehst du überhaupt aus? Du hast Augenringe bis zu den Fußzehen, die Prüfungen sind doch noch weit weg, was stresst dich so sehr?", fragte Ron am Freitagmorgen.

„Es ist nur..., du weißt, dass ich es hasse, mit dem Stoff hinterher zu sein. Ich versuche in der Nacht möglichst viel nachzuholen. Außerdem sind die Nachholprojekte bei Snape alles andere als Kinderkram."

„Versprich mir, dass du dich in Hogsmead morgen erholen wirst und wenigstens ein paar Stunden nicht an Schulbücher denken wirst, ok?"

Hermine versuchte Ron so versöhnlich wie möglich anzusehen.

„Einverstanden, ich werde es versuchen", antwortete sie.

oOoOo

„Hallo Professor Snape, einfach widerlich, dieses Frühlingsregenwetter und dazu noch klirrend kalt für März", sprach Hermine ihren Zaubertranklehrer von hinten an.

Der drehte sich mit wehendem Umhang zu ihr um und analysierte die Situation.

„Ganz ohne Anhang, Miss Granger?", fragte er spitz.

„Die Jungs und Ginny sind im Scherzartikelladen. Da ich in absehbarer Zeit kein Geschenk für Sie brauche, dachte ich, ich gehe alleine etwas bummeln", konterte Hermine kokett.

„Sie sehen aus, als könnten Sie einen heißen Tee gebrauchen", stellte er mit einer Selbstverständlichkeit fest, die Hermine geradezu erschreckte.

„Soll das heißen, Sie würden einen mit mir trinken?", fragte Hermine etwas unsicher.

„Hier lang!", lautete Snapes knappe aber präzise Antwort.

Hermine wurde in eine schmale Gasse geführt, von der sie nicht einmal wusste, dass sie existierte. Links und rechts reihten sich enge Ladentüren aneinander, einiges schienen dunkle Kneipen zu sein, anderes kleine Geschäfte. Hermine identifizierte ein Truhengeschäft und einen Schnapskeller.

„Da geht's rein", dirigierte Snape Hermine und hielt ihr eine Tür auf, aus der ein unerwartet angenehmer Kräuterduft strömte. „_Trevor´s_" las Hermine auf einem von Hand eingeritzten verwitterten Metallschild, das schräg an der Tür hing.

Eine wohlige Wärme wehte Hermine entgegen, die im krassen Gegensatz zum heruntergekommen Äußernen des Häuschens stand. Der Raum war schmal und lang, etwa ein Dutzend kleine runde Tische mit je vier Stühlen waren gegenüber einer Bar auf der rechten Seite aufgestellt.

Snape ließ die Bar unbeirrt links liegen, nickte dem Wirt dabei kurz zu, der ihn zu kennen schien und seinen Gruß lautlos mit dem Kopf erwiderte. Die Kneipe war mäßig gefüllt, Hermine sah einige Männer mit Büchern und an der Bar zwei unauffällig gekleidete ältere Damen, die sich mit dem Wirt unterhielten.

Sie gingen weiter ganz nach hinten, wo sich rechts eine kleine Nische mit einem quadratischen Eichentisch und U-förmig eingepasster Bank befand. Zweifelsohne war das hier Snapes Stammplatz.

Sie legten ihre dicken Mäntel ab und setzten sich. Von hier hinten konnte man nur einen kleinen Teil der Bar und einige wenige Tische überblicken, der Eingang blieb gänzlich verborgen.

Snape gab dem Wirt von weitem ein Zeichen.

„Sind Sie öfter hier?", fragte Hermine.

„Seit ich nach Hogwarts kam als Schüler."

„Immer der selbe Tisch?"

„Immer der selbe Tisch."

„Waren Sie auch mit Lily hier?", fragte Hermine sehr direkt.

In den letzten Wochen hatte Hermine Snape was das Privatleben anging in Frieden gelassen. Er war außergewöhnlich distanziert gewesen. Obwohl Hermine sich darauf keinen Reim machen konnte, hatte sie beschlossen, ihm diesen Rückzug zu gewähren, solange sie mit ihrem schwarzmagischen Projekt beschäftigt war. Zu groß schien ihr auch das Risiko, dass Snape sie ertappen könnte.

„Erzählen Sie mir von Lily", versuchte Hermine es erneut.

„Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen, außerdem geht Sie das nichts an", wehrte er ihren Angriff ab.

„Das tut es mehr als Sie glauben", erwiderte Hermine ruhig und sah ihm ernst in die Augen.

„Außerdem lassen Sie ja auch keine Möglichkeit aus, sich über mein Liebesleben auszulassen. Ich hatte eigentlich gedacht, wir sind inzwischen so etwas wie Freunde. Dann sollten alle Arten von Fragen erlaubt sein, meinen Sie nicht?"

„Ich bin kein Experte, was Freundschaften angeht. Ich frage mich ohnehin schon, wie Sie es geschafft haben, dass ich Sie auf eine Tasse Tee einlade!"

„Warum können Sie Lily nicht loslassen?"

Snape sah Hermine nachdenklich an und schien sich mühsam zu einer Antwort durchzuringen.

„Sie ist alles, was ich je hatte. Ich will nicht darüber reden."

Hermine blickte in tiefe schwarze Augen. Ob es nur das Licht war mochte Hermine nicht zu beurteilen, in jedem Fall war heute irgendetwas anders in Snapes Augen. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so ernst gesehen. Sie hätte erwartet, dass er sie anfauchen würde für ihren Versuch, etwas über Lily zu erfahren. Doch es war etwas anderes.

„Was würde Lily dazu sagen, würde sie wollen , dass Sie sich ein Leben lang ihretwillen quälen?"

„Ich würde alles geben um zu wissen, was sie sagen würde, Miss Granger, glauben Sie mir, ALLES!" Sein Tonfall wurde etwas energischer, trotzdem war es eher Verzweiflung als Angriff.

„Sie müssen aufhören sich selber zu geißeln."

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Sie wissen nichts von mir, Miss Granger, rein gar nichts. Sie wissen weder, was ich gesehen habe, noch was ich alles getan habe. Glauben Sie mir, wenn sie es wüssten, würden Sie nicht hier mit mir Tee trinken sondern auf die Toilette rennen und sich übergeben."

Hermine nahm diesen noch nie auf diese Art und Weise erlebten Snape in sich auf, er war so unbeschreiblich menschlich in diesem Moment. Menschlich, verletzlich und ohne Maske.

„Was, wenn ich es als Teil von Ihnen akzeptiere?", fragte Hermine und schluckte schwer.

„Sie bedeuten mir sehr viel. Lassen Sie endlich zu, dass Menschen Ihnen wieder näher als drei Meter kommen."

„Das sind höchstens 30 cm", versuchte Snape seinen Zynismus wiederzugewinnen.

Hermine nahm seine linke Hand in ihre beiden und drückte sie. Sie wollte ihm damit freundschaftliche Wärme entgegen bringen, aber sie spürte, wie sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte. Sie verharrten einige Momente in dieser Haltung, keiner traute sich, die Hand dem anderen wieder zu entziehen, zuviel Wärme durchströmte sie beide durch diese Berührung. Snape wehrte sich nicht. Er schien wie versteinert.

Trotzdem spürte Hermine plötzlich, wie seine Hand sich an ihre drückte. Sie sah ihm in die Augen und versank in schwarzen wässrigen Seen. Noch nie hatte sie Snape auch nur ansatzweise so verletzlich gesehen.

Ohne seine Hand loszulassen rückte sie ein Stück um die Ecke und nahm ihn in die Arme. In diesem Moment stürzten Snapes über Jahrzehnte hinweg aufgebaute Sicherheitsmauern wie ein Kartenhaus zusammen. Hermine hatte sie eingerissen, er saß vor ihr, schutzlos und wehrlos, mit Haut und Haaren ausgeliefert. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie das hier nicht ausnützen würde.

Es war solange her, seit Snape von jemandem aufrichtig umarmt worden war, dass er völlig vergessen hatte, wie es sich anfühlte. Zuerst verfiel sein Körper in eine Starre. Zu überrascht war er von dieser fremden Nähe. Doch dann spürte er, wie seine Arme den schmalen Körper an sich drückte. Sein Kopf vergrub sich in Hermines duftenden Haaren, er sog sie ein, als könnte dieser Duft seiner zerfallenen Seele zumindest ein klein wenig Linderung verschaffen.

Hermine stiegen Tränen in die Augen, als sie spürte, wie er wie ein Verdurstender in der Wüste ein Glas Wasser gereicht bekam. Snapes erdrückende Gefühle legten sich gleichsam auch auf _sie _und sie drückte ihn noch fester an sich, als wolle sie ihm auch das letzte geben, was in dieser Situation möglich war.

Hermine schob Snape ein wenig von sich, damit sie ihn wieder ansehen konnte.

Ihre Augen fixierten sich gegenseitig. Hermine erkannte Unsicherheit in seinen Augen. Er schien geschockt, erschrocken und verzweifelt zugleich.

Geschickt lenkte Hermine Snapes vermeintliche Peinlichkeit geschickt in andere Bahnen.

„Professor, kennen Sie die Sage der Drei Brüder?", fragte sie mit erstickter Stimme, „die mit dem Tarnumhang, dem Rückkehr-Stein und dem Elder Wand?"

„Sicher. Wer kennt sie nicht? Sie war als Kind immer eine meiner Lieblingsgeschichten", antwortete Snape, dankbar dafür, dass er die Situation eben nicht näher erklären musste, denn er hätte es nicht gekonnt. Hermine schien nichts des eben Geschehenen missbrauchen zu wollen. Dieses Gefühl, ihr vielleicht doch gänzlich vertrauen zu können, ließ ihn ruhiger werden.

„Die Geschichte ist wahr. Es gibt jeden einzelnen der Gegenstände, der Tarnumhang ist in Harrys Besitz, Sie kennen ihn bereits. Und ich weiß auch, wo sich der Elder Wand und der Rückkehr-Stein befinden."

„Hier eure Kräutertees!", unterbrach sie der Wirt barsch und stellte mit griesgrämiger Miene zwei Glastassen auf den Holztisch, dann verschwand er wieder.

Snape starrte ungläubig auf Hermine.

„Voldemort hat nur von einem mächtigen Zauberstab erzählt."

„Voldemort kannte nicht die ganze Geschichte. Er hat den Elder Wand nie mit der Sage in Verbindung gebracht. Wenn Sie möchten, erzähle ich Ihnen die ganze Geschichte. Harry wird mich zwar umbringen, aber ich vertraue Ihnen und ich möchte, dass Sie alles wissen."

„Wollt ihr sonst noch was?", lehnte sich der Wirt schon wieder mit seiner breiten Gestalt über den Tisch und stellte ein Körbchen Ingwergebäck auf den Tisch. Hermine bat inständig darum, dass er verschwinden möge, gerade jetzt konnte sie keine Unterbrechungen gebrauchen und außerdem roch sein Atem ekelerregend vermodert.

„Ist gut, Trevor, verschwinde jetzt", fauchte Snape in einem Ton, der deutlich machte, dass die beiden sich schon länger kannten.

„Warum tun Sie das, Miss Granger? Warum erzählen Sie mir das alles?"

„Weil Sie deswegen beinahe gestorben sind", sagte Hermine.

Dann lehnte sie sich zu ihm nach vorne und erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte über Grindelwald, darüber, dass Harry ein Nachfahre des Tarnumhangbesitzers ist und alles über den Rückkehr-Stein.

Aufmerksam folgte Snape Hermines Ausführungen.

„Der Stein befindet sich hier in meiner Tasche, Harry hat ihn versteckt, aber ich habe ihn wiedergefunden."

„Bei Merlin, das ist nicht ihr Ernst!", flüsterte Snape so leise es ihm möglich war. Die Bedeutung von Hermines Worten ließen sein Blut in Wallung geraten.

Währenddessen öffnete Hermine den Reißverschluss ihrer Jackentasche und zog eine kleine schwarze Schachtel heraus. Dann führte sie Snapes Hände langsam an die Schachtel und legte sie behutsam wie als Schutz darum herum.

„Fragen Sie Lily alles, was Sie möchten. Sie müssen den Stein nur in die Hand nehmen. Ich kenne niemanden, der den Stein mehr verdient hätte, als Sie, Sir."

Severus Snape war sprachlos und Hermine konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie ihren Tränkeprofessor in diesem Zustand unendlich genoss. Ihr Plan war bisher aufgegangen, jetzt war Lily an der Reihe.

Erleichtert und mit einem feinen Lächeln auf den Lippen sah Hermine Snape in die Augen. „Ich muss jetzt gehen, die anderen warten auf mich."

Als könne etwas zerbrechen küsste sie ihn zum Abschied langsam und mit unendlicher Vorsicht auf die Wange.

Snape sah Hermine hinterher und blieb noch eine lange Weile regungslos sitzen, die Schachtel mit dem Stein fest in seinen Händen.

oOoOo

Hermine eilte durch die Gassen und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Hier an der frischen Luft überwältigten sie die Gefühle, die gesamte Anspannung der letzten Wochen löste sich ruckartig wie ein Knoten. Sie hatte alles richtig gemacht und trotzdem beschlich sie das Gefühl dass ihre Füße in eine völlig falsche Richtung liefen.

* * *

TBC... _Würde mich riesig freuen, wenn ihr mir mit eurem Review zeigt, dass ihr auch nach 3 Wochen auch noch alle da seid :-)_


	16. Lily

_Danke an Padme, Aconitum, Seamrag und JoNiTo fürs anonyme Reviewen und auch allen anderen, dass ihr auch nach drei Wochen Pause noch dabei seid._

_Ob Snape den Rückkehr-Stein wohl ausprobiert?...  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 16 – Lily**

Als Snape sich aus seiner Starre erholt hatte verließ er zügig Trevor´s Kneipe, um zurück nach Hogwarts zu apparieren. Die Lehrer waren bis 16 Uhr verpflichtet, sich zur allgemeinen Aufsicht in Hogsmead aufzuhalten. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr an der Bar sagte ihm, dass es keinen Grund gab auch nur eine Minute länger mit der Rückkehr zu warten.

Die Frühlingsfeuchtigkeit breitete sich auf Snapes Haut aus und ließ seine glatten Haare noch schwerer als sonst in sein Gesicht hängen. Die Luft, die Snape durch seinen schnellen Schritt entgegenwehte, kühlte ihn unangenehm aus. In seinen Gemächern angekommen fröstelte er sogar. Er legte seinen Mantel in der Bibliothek ab und feuerte den Kamin an. Nachdenklich ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch, wo er einmal mehr sein altes verbleichtes Foto von Lily aus der Schublade nahm. Seine Linke umfasste krampfhaft das Foto, in der Rechten lag die Schachtel mit dem Rückkehr-Stein. Er schluckte schwer und rang mit sich. Tag für Tag und Jahr für Jahr hatte er sich nichts sehendlicher gewünscht als Lily noch einmal wieder zu sehen, nur ein einziges Mal. Noch ein einziges Mal wollte er ihr Lächeln vor sich sehen, ihre seidige Stimme hören.

Einen Moment später glitt Lilys Foto durch Snapes Finger auf den Schreibtisch und er öffnete vorsichtig die dunkelblaue Schachtel. Mit zitternder und feuchter Hand nahm er den Stein aus dem Samteinsatz heraus in seine Hand und ballte sie tief durchatmend langsam zu einer Faust. Seine ganze Vergangenheit, sein Schicksal und all sein Leid schien nun in seiner eigenen Hand zu liegen. Behutsam und etwas zögerlich drückten seine Finger den Stein gegen seinen Handballen.

In diesem Augenblick war er sich selbst nicht sicher, ob er sich wünschen sollte, dass alles nur ein Traum war, oder ob er Lily wirklich gleich vor sich sehen wollte.

Die Entscheidung darüber wurde ihm abgenommen. Es gab kein Zurück mehr, der Druck seiner Hand löste die Wirkung des Steines umgehend aus. Weißer geruchloser Rauch stieg vor ihm empor. Die Schwaden bündelten sich zu einer klar erkennbaren Silhouette – Lily Potter stand direkt vor ihm. Snapes Atem stockte. Sie _war_ es, bei Merlin, leibhaftig und mit all ihrer Schönheit und Ausstrahlung stand sie ihm gegenüber! Snapes Pupillen vergrößerten sich, währen sein Herz raste.

„Lily", brachte Snape nur im Flüsterton heraus. Zu überwältigt war er von diesem Ereignis, dass er sich tausend Male erträumt und immer wieder vor sich gesehen hatte, aber niemals damit gerechnet hätte, dass dieser Traum Realität werden könnte.

„Severus", klang vor ihm die Stimme, die ihm so vertraut war und die er all die Jahre hinweg nie aus seinem Ohr verbannen konnte.

„Bist du es wirklich?", fragte Snape zögerlich und streckte einen Arm nach ihr aus, um diese Illusion real werden zu lassen.

„Ja, ich bin es."

Ihre Stimme klang wie süßer Honig und das weite lange weiße Kleid schlängelte sich engelhaft um ihren schlanken Körper. Sie streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen.

Snape atmete tief ein, als sich ihre Hände begegneten. Diese Berührung löste Snapes Verkrampfung und gab ihm gleichzeitig seine Sprache zurück.

„Es tut mir... so... unendlich Leid, Lily. Ich... ich bin Schuld daran, dass du gestorben bist, die Prophezeiung, Voldemort, es war zu spät, _ich_ war zu spät...", sprudelte es nun aus Snape heraus. Seine Stimme klang traurig, bestürzt, verzweifelt.

Noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben wusste er so wenig, wo er anfangen sollte, deshalb versuchte er gar nicht erst, die richtige Reihenfolge zu finden. Keine Berechnung, keine Voraussehungen, kein _'Was geschieht, wenn ich dies oder jenes sage'. _Seine Denkfähigkeit war ausgeschaltet, er sprach aus, was er fühlte, zum ersten mal seit unendlich vielen Jahren.

„Schscht", beruhigte ihn Lily und sah ihn voller Mitgefühl an.

„Du hättest es nicht verhindern können, Severus. Du warst jung und neugierig und Voldemort hat das ausgenutzt. Er hatte zu viel Macht – über dich und über uns alle."

Lily ging einen Schritt auf Snape zu, so dass ihr wehendes Gewand längst mit Snapes Robe in Berührung kam.

Snapes Körper erwachte aus einer jahrelangen Starre, es war als würde Lilys Kontakt alle Seile zerschlagen, die ihn seit ihrem Tod gefesselt und geknebelt hielten.

„Ohne mich wäre Voldemort nie so weit an die Macht gelangt!", stöhnte Snape kraftlos und voller Schmerz in Lilys lange braune Haare hinein. Er hatte seinen Kopf nur ein wenig nach vorne gebeugt und Lily gewährte ihm diese Nähe in ihren Armen.

„Du warst alles, was ich je hatte, Lily, und ich habe dich nicht nur fort gejagt sondern dich direkt in den Tod geschickt!"

„Severus, es war nicht unser Schicksal, zusammen zu sein. Meine Bestimmung war es, mit James zusammen zu kommen, um Harry das Leben zu schenken. Auf diese Weise wurde Voldemort letzten Endes zur Strecke gebracht und unser aller Leben hat einen Sinn bekommen."

„Du warst das einzige Licht in meinem Leben, Lily, aber so sehr ich versucht habe, es dir zu zeigen, ich bin jedes Mal gescheitert."

Lily schloss die Augen, um sie gleich darauf wieder langsam zu öffnen. Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte dabei ihre Lippen.

„Das habe ich immer gewusst. Aber es war mir nicht genug."Lilys Augen zeugten von Bedauern und trotzdem reflektierten sie gleichzeitig unbeschreiblichen inneren Frieden.

„Nicht nur _du_ hast Fehler gemacht. _Mein_ Fehler war, dass ich dich irgendwann aufgegeben habe. Ich wusste keinen Weg mehr, dich von dem abzuhalten, was dich grenzenlos fasziniert hat. Die schwarze Magie konnte ich nie akzeptieren, nicht einmal ihre Existenz. Ich wollte dich immer verändern, dich zurechtrücken, obwohl ich wusste, dass das nicht möglich war. – Und nun höre mir gut zu, Severus. Hermine will dich nicht verbiegen, sie nimmt dich so wie du bist. Du bist ein wundervoller Mensch und Hermine hat das längst erkannt. Du musst nur zulassen, dass sie es dir endlich zeigen darf."

Snapes Stirn bildete Falten und suchte in Lilys smaragdgrün leuchtenden Augen nach einer Erklärung zu dem eben Gesagten.

„Severus, hast du schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, dass nicht _ich_, sondern _Hermine_ dein Schicksal sein könnte? Wenn du wüsstest, was sie alles getan hat, um uns das hier zu ermöglichen. Mach endlich die Augen auf, dann wirst du sehen, dass sie dir viel näher ist, als ich es jemals bereit war zu sein! Hermine möchte zwar, dass du deine dunkle Seite für gute Zwecke benutzt, aber sie streitet nicht ab, dass sie existiert. Und sie ist bereit, einen gemeinsamen Weg mit dir zu gehen."

Snape brauchte einen Moment um Lilys Aussage einordnen zu können. Was hatte Hermine mit all dem zu tun? Zwar waren ihm ansatzweise schon ähnliche Gedanken durch den Kopf gespukt, er hatte sie aber jedes Mal erfolgreich zu verdrängen gewusst.

All das von Lily zu hören verschlug ihm die Sprache und er brachte nur ein einziges Wort heraus.

„Hermine?"

„Ja genau _Hermine_. Ich kann spüren, dass sie dir alles andere als gleichgültig ist. Sei ehrlich zu dir selbst, wie hat es sich angefühlt, als eure Hände sich berührten? Was hast du empfunden, als sie dich in ihre Arme genommen hat und wie war es, mit ihr zu lachen,- ja, Severus, zu _LACHEN_, als ihr euch gegenseitig mit den Dartpfeilen beworfen habt?"

Lily gab Snape nur einen kurzen Augenblick, ehe sie ihre Ansprache fortführte.

„Du sträubst dich immer noch dagegen, es wahrzunehmen, weil du glaubst, mich dabei zu verraten, hör auf damit, ich bitte dich. Sev, Ich habe dir nie gehört und werde dir nie gehören. Ich habe immer James geliebt."

„Das ist mir nicht verborgen geblieben, Lily", antwortete Snape ruhig. „Und obwohl ich das immer wusste, hat es nie aufgehört wehzutun. Es war der einzige Schmerz, den ich seit deinem Tod empfunden habe."

„Du musst mich loslassen. Ich habe dir längst verziehen und hoffe, _du_ kannst _mir_ vergeben."

Einen Moment lang herrschte eine vertraute Stille zwischen den beiden. Sie sahen sich einfach nur an und Snape ließ jedes einzelne Wort von Lily auf sich wirken, ohne Groll, ohne Angriffslust.

„Es gibt nichts, was ich dir nachtragen könnte, Lily, du warst mehr für mich, als ich je erwarten konnte", sagte Snape. Seine Augen glänzten wässrig im Schein des unregelmäßig flackernden Kaminfeuers.

„Sev, du wirst immer einen Platz in meinem Herzen haben", sagte sie und strich mit ihrer Hand an Snapes linker Schulter entlang bis zu seinem Unterarm.

Snape nahm ihre Hand, legte sie zärtlich an seine Wange und schloss dabei die Augen. Einige Male atmete er intensiv ein und aus.

„Leb wohl", flüsterte Snape und küsste sie sanft auf die Handfläche.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah sie ein letztes Mal eindringlich an, als könne er dieses Bild für ewig in sein Bewusstsein einbrennen.

Vorsichtig lösten sie sich voneinander.

„Leb wohl, Sev", sagte Lily und im selben Moment verschwand sie allmählich in weißem Nebel.

* * *

_So, ich das war wohl der gefühlvollste Snape aller Zeiten, aber ich verspreche euch, so wird er garantiert nicht bleiben... Ich denke, nur Lily kann (bis jetzt...) diese emotionale Seite von Snape in diesem Maße aktivieren. _

_Freue mich wie immer zu erfahren, was und obs euch gefallen hat... _

_Im nächsten Kapitel brennt Hermine darauf zu erfahren, was Snape mit dem Stein gemacht hat... Liebe Grüße Ranita_


	17. Ron

**Kapitel 17 – Ron**

Hermine kehrte mit flauem Gefühl im Magen zurück von Hogsmead. Den ganzen Abend schwirrte Snape in ihrem Kopf herum. Seine mögliche Begegnung mit Lily machte sie verrückt. Kopf und Kragen hatte sie riskiert, um ihm dieses Treffen zu ermöglichen und jetzt zweifelte sie daran, ob Snape die Begegnung überhaupt gewollt hatte oder ob er die Möglichkeit dazu überhaupt nutzen würde. Dieses Unwissen war kaum zu ertragen.

Eine lange Nacht erwartete sie. Unzählige Male drehte und wendete sie sich im Bett und fand nur schwer zurück in den Schlaf. Immer wieder tauchte Lily vor ihr auf und nicht selten fand diese sich in einer innigen Umarmung mit Snape. Hermine wusste selbst nicht, was sie fühlen sollte. Wurde Snapes Verlangen durch das Wiedersehen nicht noch mehr geschürt? Trug das alles vielleicht dazu bei, dass alte Wunden neu aufgerissen wurden? War Snape mit seiner verlorenen Liebe in Persona nicht noch mehr überfordert als all die Jahre zuvor?

Auch nach stundenlangen verworrenen Gedankengängen und pausenlos erhöhtem Pulsschlag konnte sie keine einzige dieser Fragen beantworten.

oOoOo

Hermine zog einen wackligen Lidstrich am linken Auge. Sie brauchte eine halbe Stunde extra im Bad um die scheinbar durchzechte Nacht einigermaßen gut zu kaschieren.

Nervös betrat sie die große Halle zum Frühstück. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah sie Snape bereits am Tisch mit McGonagall sitzen.

Die Butter war gerade auf ihrem Brötchen verteilen, als Hermine einen schwarzen Umhang in Bewegung sah. Snape war aufgestanden, um den Saal zu verlassen. Offensichtlich war er heute früher dran als sonst. Ohne den geringsten Blick in Hermines Richtung verschwand er.

Nach einem notdürftigen Frühstück machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um ihre Sachen für Verwandlung zu holen. Kurz vor dem Eingang der Mädchen bemerkte sie ein leises Pfeifen seitlich hinter ihr. Sie drehte sich um und sah einen Hauself, der sich hinter der bronzenen Merlinstatue versteckte. Er winkte sie herüber und nach einem kurzen Blick nach links und rechts folgte sie dem Elf.

„Hier von Master Snape", war alles, was der Elf sagte und drückte ihr sogleich ein kleines Päckchen in die Hand.

„Danke", erwiderte Hermine, doch der Elf war schon wieder mit einem kurzen ‚Poff' verschwunden.

Hastig öffnete Hermine das Päckchen und erkannte sofort den Rückkehr-Stein. Auf einem kleinen Stück Pergament stand in Snapes Handschrift „Danke".

Ratlos blickte Hermine noch einmal auf die Post, in der Hoffnung, sie hätte vielleicht irgend etwas übersehen. _Himmel, konnte dieser Mann ein einziges Mal eine Silbe mehr sagen als zwingend notwendig?,_ dachte Hermine. Und dann wiederum fragte sie sich, wie viele Menschen jemals ein „Danke" von Snape gehört oder gelesen hatten. Sie konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

So oder so, es machte auf jeden Fall den Anschein, dass Snape den Stein benutzt hatte. Sie musste ihn dringend sehen. Sie _wollte_ ihn sehen. Die Neugier war ihr auf den Fersen.

oOoOo

Hermines Wunsch war auch Tage später weit davon entfernt in Erfüllung zu gehen. Allein beim Gedanke an Snapes Namen kochte in Hermine die Wut hoch. Professor Snape war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Weder beim Essen noch bei nächtlichen Patrouillegängen durchs Schloss konnte Hermine auch nur einen Blick auf ihn erhaschen. Doch heute war es soweit, endlich war Mittwoch und ihre Nachhilfestunden standen an. Bei Merlin, endlich würde sie ihn treffen, ob er wollte oder nicht.

oOoOo

Die Tür zum Labor stand einen Spalt weit offen als Hermine sogleich eintrat. Üblicherweise war Snape bereits mit Vorbereitungen für den Unterricht beschäftigt. Nicht so heute. Von Snape war weit und breit keine Spur. Langsam näherte Hermine sich dem Versuchstisch, wo Snape offensichtlich diverse Zutaten fein säuberlich vorbereitet hatte. Frisch gehackte Kräuter, einige Ölfläschchen sowie diverse Blüten lagen ordentlich sortiert nebeneinander.

Daneben erspähte Hermine ein großes Notizblatt vollgeschrieben mit schwarzer Tinte.

„_Miss Granger, ich bin heute verhindert. Lesen Sie das Manuskript und arbeiten Sie die Praxisversuche durch. Ich erwarte bis morgen Nachmittag einen schriftlichen Bericht über den Ausgang und Verlauf der Versuche._

_Prof. Snape"_

_Förmlicher ging es wohl wirklich nicht_, fluchte Hermine wortlos in sich hinein. Ging Snape ihr wirklich aus dem Weg? Oder war das alles nur ein Zufall? Nein, daran konnte sie nicht glauben. Wenn eines in Snapes Leben selten war, dann Zufälle. Bei Merlin, welchen verfluchten Grund gab es, vor ihr zu fliehen? Ihr fiel im Traum keine Situation ein, die dieses Verhalten rechtfertigte! Warum zum Teufel versteckte er sich vor ihr? War sein Treffen mit Lily eine Katastrophe gewesen und er gab _ihr_ dafür nun die Schuld? Oder das Gegenteil und er wurde nun nicht damit fertig, dass sie wieder fort war?

Widerwillig machte sich Hermine an die Arbeit. Den Versuchsbeschreibungen zufolge hatte sie für mehrere Stunden zu tun. Zahlreiche Versuche musste sie mehrfach wiederholen, weil sie einfach zu zappelig und unkonzentriert war. Am liebsten hätte sie alles hingeschmissen und den Raum verlassen, aber die Zutaten waren allesamt frisch und würden am folgenden Tag nicht mehr die gleiche Wirkung haben wie heute.

Warum fühlte sie sich nur so unwohl? Warum machte es ihr so unendlich viel aus, wie Snape sie behandelte? Sie hatte einfach keine Antwort darauf.

oOoOo

Hermine war gerade noch rechtzeitig zum Abendessen aufgetaucht. Danach machten es sich die Gryffindors bei einem warmen Kaminfeuer im Gemeinschaftsraum gemütlich.

In der hintersten ruhigsten Ecke wollte es sich Ron mit Hermine in trauter Zweisamkeit bequem machen. Hermine war allerdings überhaupt nicht zum Kuscheln zumute. Abwesend starrte sie in die zuckenden Flammen, die ihr die ersten warmen Hände des Tages bescherten.

„Über was grübelst du schon wieder, Hermine?", fragte Ron und seine Stimme ließ bereits Ungeduld erahnen.

„Hast du Snape diese Woche gesehen? Er meidet mich und geht mir ständig aus dem Weg", antwortete Hermine ehrlich.

„Uhh und das soll mir jetzt Sorgen machen, dass die Fledermaus sich wieder verkriecht? Ich würde eher sagen, er ist endlich vollkommen genesen", entgegnete Ron sichtlich genervt.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich Schuld bin, dass er sich so verhält."

„Warum, hast du ihn endlich wieder mal mit 1000 Fragen gequält?", spottete Ron.

Hermine sah Ron an. Sie ignorierte Rons Temperamentsausbrüche längst und redete einfach darüber hinweg.

„Er hat den Rückkehr-Stein. Ich habe ihn ihm gegeben", sagte Hermine knapp.

„Du hast W-A-S???"

„Es ist davon auszugehen, dass Snape Lily begegnet ist. Verstehst du jetzt, warum ich mir Sorgen um ihn mache?"

„Du bist völlig verrückt, Hermine!", schrie Ron und versuchte sogleich, seine Stimme zu zügeln, da die Gryffindors schon interessiert zu ihnen herüber sahen.

„Der Stein – er war doch...", stammelte Ron nun im Flüsterton.

„Ron, ich habe einen Weg gefunden, ihn wiederzubeschaffen, ok?"

„Harry wird dich umbringen!"

„Er hat den Stein einfach nicht gut genug versteckt. Ich bin nicht die Einzige, die ihn hätte finden können. Es war fahrlässig von Harry, den Stein einfach irgendwo im Verbotenen Wald zu verbuddeln."

„Warum, bei Merlin hast du das getan, Hermine?", fragte Ron völlig verständnislos und verärgert.

„Ich vertraue Severus und er hat es mehr als verdient." Noch während Hermine die Worte von sich gab erschrak sie über sich selbst, dass sie Snapes Vornamen völlig unbeabsichtigt ausgesprochen hatte.

„Na wundervoll, seit ihr auch schon beim Du? Ihr _vertraut_ euch?." Ron spuckte die Worte beinah aus.

„Was kommt da noch alles, Hermine, sag es mir? Was läuft zwischen dir und Snape?"

„Hör auf damit, Ron. Wir sind so etwas wie Freunde geworden, weiter nichts."

„Freundschaft mit Snape? Das ich nicht lache. Weißt du, was ich glaube? Dir ist die „Freundschaft", oder „Was auch immer" mit Snape mehr wert als unsere Beziehung! Du verbringst längst mehr Zeit in den Kerkern als mit mir!"

„Fang nicht wieder damit an, Ron. Ich dachte, wir hätten das geklärt."

„Nichts ist geklärt, Hermine, überhaupt nichts und du merkst es noch nicht einmal!", fauchte Ron. „Sehen wir uns heute Abend?", fragte er provozierend.

Hermine stockte einen Moment und antwortete dann.

„Ich muss noch die Theoriefragebögen von Snape beantworten über die Versuche gestern, ich denke das wird den ganzen Abend dauern."

„Du bist nicht bei Sinnen, Hermine! Ich weiß nicht, was der Kerl mit dir macht, aber es muss aufhören! Wenn du heute Abend nicht zu mir kommst, dann ist es aus, Hermine!"

„Ist das dein letztes Wort, Ron?"

„Ja!"

„Dann scher dich zum Teufel, Ron Weasley! Du verstehst nichts von mir, GAR NICHTS!"

Ron stand auf und verließ den Raum. Eine Sekunde später knallte die Tür zu.

Erschöpft stand Hermine auf und ging in ihr Zimmer. Sie wollte einfach nur schlafen ohne an etwas zu denken. Sie hatte mit Ron Schluss gemacht und alles was sie empfand war – ja, was war es, was sie fühlte? Befreiung? Jedenfalls war es weder Schmerz, Verlust noch Trauer. Die nervenzehrenden Diskussionen hatten ein Ende und es war gut so. Trotzdem verspürte sie eine große Leere. Aber wenn sie ganz tief in sich hineinhörte, dann wusste sie, dass diese Leere absolut nichts mit Ron zu tun hatte.

* * *

_Hi ihr Lieben, heute habe ich gerade gerückt, was ich mit Ron und Hermine verbockt hatte... - Ich erwarte Jubelschreie, ansonsten gibts im nächsten Kapitel eine Versöhnung ;-) Liebe Grüße, Ranita_


	18. Entwaffnungen

_Hallo ihr Lieben, vielen Dank für jedes einzelne Review, ich war etwas faul was die Antworten angeht, ich habe die Zeit aber in die nächsten 3 Kapitel gesteckt.. ._

_Dieses Kapitel ist kurz und unscheinbar, aber es wird noch sehr, sehr wichtig, was hier alles passiert, deshalb bitte keine Absätze überspringen... ;-) In schätzungsweise zwei Kapiteln wird etwas geschehen, was sehr eng mit diesem Kapitel verknüpft ist... Also, Augen auf und viel Spaß!_

_LG, Ranita_**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 18 – Entwaffnungen**

Kopfschmerzen weckten Hermine am frühen Morgen. Einen Moment lang hielt sie alles für einen Traum, doch die Realität holte sie schnell ein - sie und Ron waren nicht länger ein Paar. Mehr noch, sie waren keine Freunde mehr. Langsam strich sie sich die zersausten Strähnen der Nacht aus dem Gesicht. Warum musste alles so kompliziert sein?

oOoOo

Ron war beim Frühstück nicht zu sehen. Ein fieser Gedanke teilte Hermine mit, dass Snape und Ron sich gar nicht so unähnlich waren, beide schienen ihre Anwesenheit zu meiden. Müde setzte sich Hermine zu Harry, von Ginny war auch noch keine Spur.

„Wie geht es dir, Hermine. Was um alles in der Welt ist gestern passiert? Ron war völlig aufgelöst!", begann Harry.

„Hör zu, Harry, auf eine Standpauke habe ich keine Lust, ich will nicht darüber reden", antwortete sie abweisend.

„Hermine, hallo, ich will nur wissen, was los ist, ok? Ich bin dein Freund, also erzähle mir, was geschehen ist", unterbrach Harry betont sachlich und nahm ihr damit den Wind aus den Segeln.

Hermine sah Harry an und schüttelte nun etwas freundlicher den Kopf.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry. Ich vergesse immer, dass es etwas einfacher ist, mit dir zu diskutieren als mit Ron. Trotzdem ist alles noch so frisch, bitte lass mir Zeit, ja?", bat sie.

„Ok, wir sehen uns im VgdK Basiskurs. Slughorn ist heute nicht da, Snape wird die Stunde übernehmen." Harry zögerte einen Augenblick und beobachtete Hermine genau. „Ich dachte, das interessiert dich vielleicht. Bis nachher..."

Damit verließ Harry den Speisesaal.

Jetzt gleich Snape im Unterricht? Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Die letzten Wochen war sie hinter ihm hergejagt, aber heute Morgen war sie alles andere als in der Lage es mit ihrem schwierigen Tränkeprofessor aufzunehmen.

oOoOo

Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrat Hermine den Klassenraum für VgdK. Immerhin unterrichtete Snape in Slughorns Raum, diese neutrale Atmosphäre verschaffte Hermine etwas mehr Distanz.

Ron ignorierte Hermine und setzte sich demonstrativ neben Harry, der nun wie eine Mauer zwischen die beiden geschoben wurde. Hermines Verzweiflung war so groß, dass sie sich am liebsten zu den Slytherins gesetzt hätte. Alles wäre besser gewesen als Rons beleidigtes Gesicht zu sehen, denn Harry war leider keine Mauer. Was war nur los, wo sie hinsah hatte sie Probleme mit Männern.

„Guten morgen" durchbrachen eine tiefe Stimme und harte Absätze, die auf dem Steinboden aufschlugen Hermines Gedanken.

„Wir werden heute das Entwaffnen ohne Zauberstäbe trainieren. Wie ich sehe hat Slughorn dafür noch keine Minute verwendet. In bedrohlichen Situationen kommt es immer wieder vor, dass Sie ihren Zauberstab verlieren. Dann sind Sie auf sich selbst gestellt. Es ist eine besondere Herausforderung, ohne Zauberstab zu zaubern. Es wird geschätzt, dass nur etwa 15 der Zauberer darin jemals erfolgreich sind. Viele schaffen es ihr Leben lang nicht. Der Zauberstab ist Ihr Fokus, er bündelt Ihre Energie. Wenn der Zauberstab fehlt müssen Sie diese Energie mit Ihrer Willenskraft bündeln. Wenn Sie abgelenkt sind, haben Sie keine Chance zu Erfolgen zu gelangen. Hier gelten die gleichen Gesetze wie in der Okklumentik."

Snape konnte es sich nicht verkneifen, Harry einen eindringlichen Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Stellen Sie sich in Zweiergruppen auf. Jeweils einer mit einer ohne Zauberstab. Sie werden mit Ihrem Partner zwanzig Minuten üben, danach wird der Partner gewechselt."

Ron gesellte sich schnell zu Harry, während Hermine mehr als froh war, Ginny neben sich zu erblicken.

Dutzende „_Expelliarmus_" hallten durch den Raum, doch bei niemandem passierte etwas. Snape appellierte immer wieder an die Konzentration der Schüler. Hermine versuchte mit aller Kraft, Ginnys Zauberstab zu ergattern, ohne Erfolg.

„Miss Granger, von Ihnen hätte ich mehr erwartet. Im Unterschied zu Potter dachte ich immer, Sie seien fähig, sich auf wichtige Dinge zu konzentrieren", fauchte Snape und Hermine wäre ihm beinahe ins Gesicht gesprungen. Das war das Letzte, was sie jetzt brauchte, einen Rüffel von Snape an dem sich Ron ergötze. Rons Schadenfreude war regelrecht greifbar.

„Dann zeigen Sie mir, wie es geht, verflucht", entfuhr es Hermine und alle Schüler sahen Hermine an als sei sie endgültig reif für St. Mungo.

„10 Punkte Abzug wegen eines Fluchwortes, Miss Granger."

Sie würde gleich durchdrehen, konnte er sie nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?

Plötzlich flogen zwei Zauberstäbe durch die Luft. Dennis Hull und Jaden Carrington, beide Slytherins, hatten soeben erfolgreich ihre Gegenüber entwaffnet. Hermine fühlte sich an ihrer Ehre gepackt. Es konnte nicht sein, dass kein einziger Gryffindor diesen Zauber ausführen konnte!

„Wechseln Sie nun den Partner", orderte Snape an.

„Harry, darf ich mit dir üben?", flehte Hermine.

„Klar, aber nur, wenn du mit mir heute Abend sprichst und zwar ausführlich und alleine! Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten mit euch zweien", flüsterte Harry.

„Ok. Wir treffen uns um 21 Uhr vor der Bibliothek", antwortete Hermine so leise, dass Ron nichts mitbekam.

Harry hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf Hermine und auch Hermines Einfluss auf Harry entpuppte sich als positiv. Zuerst entwaffnete Harry erfolgreich Hermine.

„Potter, wollen Sie mich tatsächlich in diesem Leben noch zum Erstaunen bringen?", kommentierte Snape.

„Miss Granger, das werden Sie doch nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, oder?", provozierte er dann Hermine und wusste genau, dass er sie damit zu 100 Prozent motivieren konnte. Er forderte sie wieder einmal heraus.

Die nackte Wut packte Hermine darüber, dass sie heute nichts zustande brachte nur weil sie die Herren Weasley und Snape mit Problemen bombardierten. So konnte es nicht weiter gehen!

„Expelliarmus!!!", rief Hermine und durchbohrte dabei Harrys Augen mit ihrem Blick.

Harrys Zauberstab flog durch die Luft und ein genugtuendes Grinsen machte sich auf Hermines Gesicht breit.

„Zwei Slytherins, zwei Gryffindors, besser als nichts. Sie können sich nun wieder setzen", befahl Snape harsch und die Menge setzte sich umgehend in Bewegung.

„Ich werde Slughorn über die Entwicklungen in dieser Klasse informieren. Sie können nun gehen."

Hermine wollte aber nicht gehen. Mit einem Mal wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie Snape so schnell nicht wieder zu Gesicht bekommen würde, sie musste diese Gelegenheit nutzen. Im Tempo einer Schnecke packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und provozierte damit, dass sie als letzte noch im Raum war. Dann näherte sie sich dem Lehrerpult, bereit für den Angriff.

„Professor, kann ich Sie einen Augenblick sprechen?", fragte sie.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es zu besprechen gäbe, Miss Granger."

Hermine wusste, dass ihr nicht viele Fragen bleiben würden, bis Snape sie rauswerfen würde, deshalb stieg sie direkt ins Thema ein.

„Sir, haben Sie den Stein benutzt?", fragte sie vorsichtig aber bestimmt.

Snape räumte seine Unterlagen zusammen ohne zu ihr aufzusehen.

„Ich dachte, Sie hätten ihn wohlbehalten zurückbekommen", sagte er beiläufig.

„Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht, Sir. Haben Sie dazu nicht _mehr_ zu sagen, ich meine, wir reden hier nicht davon, ob Sie ein Buch gelesen haben oder nicht."

Snape sah Hermine einen Moment lang nachdenklich an.

„Nein, mehr habe ich dazu nicht zu sagen. Es gibt allerdings durchaus noch etwas, das zu klären bleibt. Bisher habe ich keine Untersuchungsergebnisse von gestern Abend, Miss Granger. Ich erwarte sie bis heute Nachmittag, ansonsten muss ich Ihre Nachhilfestunden beenden. Noch Fragen?"

Snapes Ton war eisig wie immer. Hermine fragte sich, ob sie sich den ‚_anderen Snape'_ nur eingebildet hatte, es war als hätte er niemals existiert.

Hermine kramte in ihrer Tasche und klatschte Snape ihre Mappe mit den schriftlichen Untersuchungsergebnissen auf den Tisch.

„Nein, Sir, ich habe keine Fragen", antwortete Hermine bitter. Sie klemmte ihre Tasche unter den Arm und verließ wütend und traurig zugleich den Raum. Es konnte nur besser werden heute Abend mit Harry, er schien der einzige vernünftige Mann im Umkreis von mehreren Meilen zu sein.

* * *

_So, kurz und schmerzvoll würde ich sagen. Dieser alte Stinkstiefel kann es einfach nicht lassen... _

_Im nächsten Kapitel passieren seeeehr viele Dinge in der Bibliothek... :-) - Ein klitzekleines Review? Danke, Ranita_


	19. Bibliothek bei Nacht

_Hi ihr Lieben,_

_danke an Aconitum, Padme, Sepsis und Poetica, die sich auch beim letzten Zwischenkapitel erbarmt haben, zu reviewen DANKE!!! So, heute dafür ein extra langes Kapitel...  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 19 – Bibliothek bei Nacht **

„Hi Hermine", begrüßte Harry seine Freundin mit einer Umarmung an der Tür zur Bibliothek. Er warf einen prüfenden Blick hinter sich, um sicher zu stellen, dass ihm niemand gefolgt war. „Ich komme mir vor wie im ersten Jahr, als wir verbotener Weise durch das Schloss gewandert sind. Nur dass es jetzt keinen Voldemort mehr gibt. Das macht die ganze Sache zu einem vergnüglichen Ausflug."

„Hallo Harry, na ja, private Gespräche sind sonst ja auch kaum möglich, zumindest, wenn man nicht im selben Schlafsaal schläft. Komm lass uns reingehen, hier draußen ist es ungemütlich und außerdem patrouillieren nachher bestimmt die Lehrer."

Hermines Zauberstabspitze drehte eine elegante Pirouette und unter kaum wahrnehmbaren Lippenbewegungen öffnete sich die massive Bibliothekstür mit einem dumpfen Knarren. Die mächtigen Bücherregale aus schwarzem Holz schienen im Dunkeln noch erdrückender als bei Tageslicht und selbst Hermine fand, dass die Atmosphäre etwas Gespenstiges an sich hatte. Beinahe lautlos erreichten die beiden das alte Lesesofa im hinteren Teil der Bibliothek. Der Frühlingssturm peitschte an die großen Fenster und Regen prasselte die großen Scheiben hinunter.

Harry schien an alles gedacht zu haben und packte eine Kerze, zwei Tassen und eine große Thermoskanne Tee aus seiner Tasche aus. Zumindest in Sofanähe schaffte das Kerzenlicht nun etwas Behaglichkeit.

„Das sieht ja aus wie ein romantisches Picknick!", bemerkte Hermine. Ihre Laune befand sich eindeutig auf dem Höhepunkt, wenn man den gesamten Tag betrachtete. Es stand ihr offensichtlich doch noch ein angenehmer Abend bevor, hoffentlich ohne Streit und Trennung.

„Jetzt setz dich endlich und erzähl, was mit dir und Ron los ist", forderte Harry, der es sich gerade gemütlich machte und mit den Lippen bereits an der Tasse nippte.

Hermine atmete tief durch und ließ sich neben Harry nieder.

„Ron und ich haben nie zusammengepasst. Ich habe mir immer eingeredet, dass es irgendwie funktionieren würde, aber wir leben in zwei völlig unterschiedlichen Welten. Für mich ist Wissen im Moment das Wichtigste überhaupt, ich möchte weiter kommen, Neues lernen und mir eine Basis für den Beruf schaffen. Ich kann nicht in den Tag hinein leben wie er."

„Mmh. Ron lebt nicht in den Tag hinein", verteidigte Harry seinen Freund und füllte gleichzeitig Hermines Tasse mit dampfend heißem Tee. „Aber ich sehe, dass ihr durchaus verschiedene Ziele habt. Ron will bald eine Familie, das passt kaum zu deiner Planung."

Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen fühlte Hermine, wie sich eine angenehme Ruhe in ihr ausbreitete. Endlich kehrte es zurück, das Gefühl, vielleicht doch das Richtige getan zu haben, zumindest in Sachen Ron.

„Es ist nicht, dass ich das nicht auch will, aber nicht jetzt, verstehst du?"

„Ja, ich verstehe dich. Du versuchst dir selber treu zu bleiben und das ist gewiss kein Fehler. Sonst stellst du irgendwann einmal fest, dass du am Ende von Rons Leben stehst."

Seit Wochen hörte Hermine Kommentare, die ihr Handeln unterstützten und sie war unendlich dankbar dafür. Wer hätte geglaubt, dass gerade Harry so viel von ihr verstand?

„Trotzdem müsst ihr sehen, dass ihr euch wieder zusammenrauft. Ich ertrage es auf Dauer nicht euer Puffer zu sein."

„Mir wäre nichts lieber, als dass Ron und ich uns wieder in die Augen sehen könnten, glaube mir. Ron war immer wie ein Bruder für mich und der größte Fehler war, das ändern zu wollen. Es hat alles zerstört."

Der Tee wärmte Hermine von innen und allmählich fühlte sie sich wieder wie ein ganzer Mensch. Sie war wieder fähig zu kommunizieren. Es hörte ihr jemand zu, wie sehr hatte ihr das doch gefehlt.

„Was ist mit dem Rückkehr-Stein? Ron hat erzählt, dass...", Harry hielt inne und sein eindringlicher Blick beendete den Satz auch ungesagt.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry, ich weiß, du hast das nicht gewollt, aber ich musste es tun!"

„Davon abgesehen, dass ich gar nicht wissen will, wie du ihn wieder beschafft hast - du hast ihn Snape wirklich gegeben?"

Hermine nickte wortlos und sah Harry von unten herauf mit einem unschuldigen Dackelblick an.

„Um alles in der Welt, warum?" In Harrys Blick spiegelte sich gleichzeitig Hochachtung und Fassungslosigkeit wider.

„Weil er es verdient hat. Er hat sein ganzes Leben für andere den Kopf hingehalten und die Tatsache, dass er deine Mutter verloren hat frisst ihn von innen auf."

„Du weißt, dass ich das mit dem „_Leben für andere_" etwas nüchterner sehe als du. Er war sein Leben lang Egoist und muss bis heute die Konsequenzen dafür tragen."

„Er hatte von Haus aus sicher nicht die besten Möglichkeiten, sich zum Positiven zu entwickeln...", verteidigte Hermine Snape.

„Das ist eine Erklärung, Hermine, aber keine Entschuldigung. Es gibt viele Menschen, die ein schlechtes Elternhaus haben und trotzdem nicht auf die schiefe Bahn geraten. Ich bin vielleicht nicht gerade ein Paradebeispiel, aber immerhin habe ich mich nicht Voldemort an den Hals geworfen!"

„Aber es gab Zeiten, wo du dich gefragt hast, auf welcher Seite du stehst, oder? Findest du nicht, Snape hat trotzdem verdient, dass er mit seiner Vergangenheit abschließen kann? Es ist nie zu spät, sich zu ändern. Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, er hat eine große Wandlung durchgemacht seit dem Endkampf."

„Vielleicht, ja", lenkte Harry ein, „weißt du denn, ob der den Stein überhaupt benutzt hat? Snape ist nicht gerade der Typ, der auf Hilfe von anderen steht."

„Nein, ich weiß überhaupt nichts. Er geht mir aus dem Weg seit ich ihm den Stein überlassen habe. Ich habe keine Ahnung wieso. Er behandelt mich wie Luft."

Hermine wurde gerade bewusst, wie weit Snape in diesem Moment entfernt war, Fortschritte zu machen. Im Gegenteil, seit dem Stein war er nur noch rückwärts marschiert und das in atemberaubendem Tempo.

„Ron sagte, du..., na ja, du würdest auf ihn..." Harry rang mit sich, ob er das Wort in den Mund nehmen sollte, dass Ron ihm am Abend zuvor entgegengefaucht hatte. „...du würdest auf ihn... stehen?"

„Harry! Ron unterhält mit jedem einzelnen meiner Bücher einen persönlichen Kleinkrieg. Er ist auf alles eifersüchtig was sich mir mehr als einen Meter nähert!"

„Immerhin gehört Snape auch in diesen Kreis und es macht dir viel aus, dass er dich nicht einweiht, über das was passiert ist."

Hermine stellte ihre Tasse auf die Sofalehne.

„Snape bedeutet mir sehr viel und ich mag ihn, Harry. Nicht weniger, aber auch nicht mehr. Alles, was ich ihm bieten will ist Freundschaft."

„Das ist in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass es sich hier um Professor Snape handelt schon eine wahre Liebeserklärung...", versuchte Harry nun sogar zu grinsen.

Hermine staunte über sich selbst, als ihr ebenfalls ein kurzes Lachen entfuhr. Wie Recht Harry doch hatte.

Sie saßen eine Weile da ohne zu reden, trotzdem fühlte sich Hermine so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Harry machte ihr keine Vorwürfe sondern versuchte, sich in sie hinein zu versetzen, eine Fähigkeit für die weder Ron noch Snape gemacht schienen.

„Harry, ich danke dir, dass ich mit dir reden kann, ohne dass wir gleich streiten. Ich möchte auch mit Ron wieder Frieden schließen. Ich hätte einfach nie mit ihm zusammen kommen dürfen."

„Dann lass _uns_ beide mal lieber Bruder und Schwester bleiben", lachte Harry. „Komm, wir verschwinden, ehe uns Snape noch findet", fügte er sarkastisch hinzu.

„Zu spät, POTTER!", fauchte es aus der Dunkelheit hinter Hermine und Harry und die beiden sprangen wie von der Tarantel gestochen aus ihren Sitzen hoch. Hermines Puls verdoppelte sich binnen Sekunden, als Snape langsam hinter einem Regal hervor in den Schein des Kerzenlichts trat. Mit stolz erhobenem Haupt kam er lautlos näher und musterte die Szene mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Miss Granger, Mister Potter, wären Sie so gütig, mir ihr nächtliches Rendezvous in der Bibliothek zu erläutern?", giftete er in alter Manier.

Harry und Hermine fühlten sich nun tatsächlich in das erste Jahr zurückversetzt. Snape hatte seit jener Zeit keinen Funken an Autorität eingebüßt und in diesem Moment spürten sie mit jedem Haar, das sich ihnen auf ihrer Haut zu Berge stellte, warum nicht nur die Erstklässler bei der puren Anwesenheit dieses schwarzen Mannes zusammenzuckten.

„Professor..., Sir", stammelte Hermine und wurde krebsrot bei dem Gedanken, dass Snape das komplette Gespräch mitgehört haben könnte.

„Ihren Liebeskummer können Sie auch im Gemeinschaftsraum erörtern, Miss Granger. 50 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor wegen nächtlichem Herumstreunen in zwei Fällen", verkündete er emotionslos das Urteil.

Der Überraschungsmoment war auf Snapes Seite gewesen, doch Hermine fing sich schnell wieder. Während Snape wie eine Eissäule vor ihr stand und keinerlei Emotionen zeigte, stieg in Hermine unaufhaltsame Wut empor. Es war einfach unglaublich, was Snape sich herausnahm. Keine Minute länger würde sie sich derartig behandeln lassen.

„Harry, bitte lass Professor Snape und mich alleine."

„Hermine, ich weiß nicht, ob das eine gute Idee ist", protestierte Harry.

„Oh, doch, das ist es, glaube mir." Hermine bäumte sich selbstbewusst vor ihrem Lehrer auf. „Bitte geh, Harry, ich komme in fünf Minuten nach!"

„Ok, wenn du darauf bestehst", lenkte Harry schließlich skeptisch ein und verschwand sogleich in der Dunkelheit.

Snape und Hermine beäugten sich wie zwei hungrige Raubkatzen bis sie die Bibliothekstür ins Schloss fallen hörten.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es zwischen uns beiden zu besprechen gäbe, Miss Granger. Ich fordere Sie auf, auf direktem Weg in den Gryffindorturm zurückzukehren."

„Professor, bitte, nur fünf Minuten, ich MUSS mit Ihnen reden! Sie gehen mir ständig aus dem Weg, ich ertrage das nicht länger! Wie war Ihre Begegnung mit Lily? Bitte sagen Sie es mir. Seit diesem Tag sind sie wie ausgewechselt. Wenn es eine Katastrophe war und Sie _mir_ die Schuld geben, dann tun Sie es bitte, schreien Sie mich an, fluchen Sie oder ziehen Sie mir Punkte ab, aber ignorieren Sie mich nicht länger!"

„Habe ich Ihnen nicht eben Punkte abgezogen? Sie scheinen damit noch nicht zufrieden zu sein...", antwortete Snape mit ausdrucksloser Mine.

„Warum tun Sie das?", unterbrach ihn Hermine und ihre durchbluteten Wangen leuchteten im Flackern der Kerze. Sie wollte ihn weiter angreifen, zur Weißglut bringen, doch sie steckte emotional viel zu tief in dieser Sache drin. Statt Snapes Fassade ihre eigene Mauer gegenüberzustellen beschloss sie, mit Ehrlichkeit an seinem Fundament zu rütteln.

„Sie wissen, dass das unfair ist. Nach all den Dingen, die zwischen uns geschehen sind wollen Sie mir weis machen, dass ich nicht _mehr_ bin als Ihre Schülerin? Vielleicht überschätze ich mich, aber ich bin felsenfest davon überzeugt, dass im Moment kein Mensch _mehr_ über Sie weiß als ich und dass Ihnen auch niemand näher ist als ich. Hören Sie endlich auf zu leugnen, dass es Ihnen gut tut, die Nähe zu wenigstens einem Menschen zuzulassen. Warum akzeptieren Sie mich nicht als Freund?"

Snape hatte die Arme gekreuzt und lauschte mit hoher Nase Hermines Worten.

„Ach ja, ich erinnere mich, _Freundschaft_ war Ihr erklärtes Ziel." Snapes Stimme triefte vor bitterem Spott. Hermines Worte an Harry hatten ihn getroffen wie einen Dolch in die Brust und so emotionslos er sich anhören wollte, so sehr prägte verletzter Stolz jedes einzelne seiner Worte.

„Miss Granger, hören Sie auf, Ihr unbändiges Gryffindor-Ego zu füttern, indem Sie versuchen anderen Menschen auf Gedeih und Verderb ihre Hilfe aufzuzwingen. Ich brauche Sie nicht!"

„Hören _Sie_ auf mit diesem Fassadenspiel, Professor Snape! Erzählen Sie mir endlich von der Begegnung mit Lily, vielleicht kann ich ihr unmenschliches Verhalten dann endlich begreifen und ich schwöre Ihnen, ich werde Sie in Ruhe lassen. Ich versichere Ihnen, es ist nicht mein erklärtes Lebensziel, mich von Ihnen derartig angiften zu lassen! Verflucht, ich will doch nur wissen, warum Sie sich so verhalten." In die letzten Worte mischte sich Verzweiflung, die Aggression musste tiefer Berührtheit weichen. So sehr sie diesen Mann in diesem Moment verachten wollte, sie wünschte sich nach wie vor, dass sie ihm menschlich näher kommen konnte.

Erdrückendes Schweigen presste sich unangekündigt zwischen die beiden Streithähne. Hermine rechnete fest mit einem Angriff von Snape, der jedoch aus blieb. Zeit verstrich, ohne dass etwas passierte. Lediglich Snapes Körperhaltung ließ erahnen, dass er seinem Konfrontationskurs kurzfristig den Rücken kehrte. Er löste seine gekreuzten Arme und senkte seinen Kopf. Es war, als sacke er ein Stück weit in sich zusammen. Seine Hand fuhr nachdenklich durch seine Haare, bevor er mit ruhiger Stimme fortfuhr.

„Werden Sie gehen, wenn ich Ihnen von Lily erzähle?"

Die Ernsthaftigkeit in der Stimme ließ Hermine erschaudern. Es war als wäre Professor Snape soeben appariert und Severus Snape hätte ihn ersetzt. Mit diesem einzigen Satz hatte sich die eisige Kälte in Luft aufgelöst und machte Platz für etwas Neues, Merkwürdiges, etwas, das Hermine nicht einordnen konnte.

„Einverstanden", besiegelte Hermine das Angebot.

Snape sah Hermine unverblümt in die Augen, es schien als wollte er keine Umwege mehr gehen, er hatte seine Maske abgelegt für diesen kostbaren Moment, der folgen würde.

„Die Begegnung mit Lily war wundervoll und ich werde bis an mein Lebensende in Ihrer Schuld stehen dafür."

Hermine verschlug es die Sprache. Die Begegnung mit Lily sollte „_wundervoll_" gewesen sein? Dann vermisste er Lily jetzt so sehr, dass er mit der Welt erst Recht im Unreinen war? Und er fühlte sich ihr gegenüber verpflichtet? Warum zum Henker behandelte er sie dann so? Diese unerwartete Antwort warf noch viel mehr Fragen auf.

„Und nun halten Sie sich an Ihre Abmachung und gehen Sie", unterbrach Snape Hermines Gedanken.

Er war wieder da, -_Professor_ Snape.

_Verflucht, dieser Mann war wie ein Chamäleon, in jeder Sekunde veränderte er sich._

Hermine stand eine Armlänge entfernt vor Snape und blickte ihn kopfschüttelnd an. Sie war so nah dran, Snape aus seiner dunklen Höhle zu holen, wo er sich die letzten Wochen erfolgreich verkrochen hatte. Und jetzt schien sie keinen Schritt weiter gekommen zu sein, im Gegenteil, jetzt machte alles noch viel weniger Sinn.

„Sir, ich..., dann... – warum ignorieren Sie mich?" Hermine stiegen unaufhaltsam Tränen in die Augen. Sie war mit ihrer Kraft am Ende.

„Bitte, sagen Sie es mir! W-A-R-U-M?"

Keine Sekunde später legte sich Snapes Hand mit kräftigem Griff in ihren Nacken und seine heiße Lippen pressten sich mit brachialer Gewalt auf die ihrigen. Ihr Herz hörte auf zu schlagen und sie vergaß zu atmen. Alles was sie spürte war, dass sie schwebte. Ihr schmerzendes Genick war wie in einem Schraubstock fixiert, sie konnte sich nicht bewegen, wollte es aber auch nicht im Geringsten. Sie gierte nach der Hitze dieser rauen Lippen. Snapes Körper streifte sie und sie wünschte sich nichts sehendlicher als dass er sich näher an sie drückte.

„Deshalb!", vertrieb Snape Hermine aus dem Paradies, nachdem er seine Lippen ebenso abrupt von ihren löste, wie er sie zuvor in Besitz genommen hatte.

Die Seifenblase zerplatzte. Hypnotisiert sah Hermine Snape an, ihre Lippen brannten.

„Gehen Sie jetzt!", forderte Snape energisch, als hätte es die Szene eben niemals gegeben.

„Aber Professor, ich...", stammelte Hermine.

„V-e-r-s-c-h-w-i-n-d-e-n S-i-e!", fauchte er nun wie ein angriffslustiges Raubtier.

Mit pochendem Herz griff Hermine zitternd nach ihrer Jacke und rannte aus der Bibliothek.

oOoOo

Snape ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen, stützte sich mit den Ellebogen auf den Knien ab und vergrub seinen Kopf in den Händen.

* * *

_Oje, Snape macht so ziemlich alles falsch, oder? ... Brenne wie immer darauf, von euch zu hören, hoffe, diesmal seid ihr wieder alle dabei ;-)... LG Ranita_


	20. Deal

_Danke für alle Reviews, ich liebe euch!!! Allen willkommen, die sich jetzt durch den deutschen Band gekämpft haben. Würde mich freuen, auch von euch zu hören! Viel Spaß, Ranita _

* * *

**Kapitel 20 – Deal**

Hermine lag mit rasendem Puls samt Kleidern in ihrem Bett. Sie wollte einfach nur im Dunkeln sein und nach Möglichkeit keinem Menschen mehr begegnen. Noch nie war sie so schnell vom Kerker in den Gryffindorturm gerannt, nicht einmal an dem Tag als sie das Schlangenserum für Snapes Genesung zubereitet hatte. Hitzewallungen und Kälteschauer überfielen sie gleichzeitig.

Snape hatte ihr mit seinem Verhalten den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen. Dieser Kuss, er war einfach unbeschreiblich. Ihr Verstand arbeitete fieberhaft daran herauszufinden, welche Empfindungen Snape in diesen kurzen und unendlich intensiven Moment gelegt hatte – definitiv keine Zärtlichkeit, im Gegenteil, sie hatte seinen über Wochen angestauten Schmerz in Form seiner harten und gewalttätigen Lippen zu spüren bekommen. Gleichzeitig hatten aber trotzdem Leidenschaft und grenzenloses Verlangen Besitz von ihr ergriffen.

Wie sehr musste Snape gelitten haben mit dem Wissen, dass seine Gefühle auch dieses Mal nicht an der richtigen Stelle ankommen würden. Bestimmt erlebte er das Trauma um Lily gerade ein zweites Mal. Dabei hätte er sie nur in den Arm nehmen müssen, es wäre so einfach gewesen wie nie in seinem Leben. Sie wollte ihn doch, ganz im Unterschied zu Lily. Immer noch hätte sie sich ohrfeigen können dafür, dass sie vorgetäuscht hatte, nur Freundschaft von ihm zu wollen. Vermutlich würde er sie nie wieder in seine Nähe kommen lassen. Sein Stolz war verletzt und sie konnte es ihm nicht übel nehmen. Nach 20 Jahren war er zum ersten Mal wieder aus seinem Schneckenhaus gekrochen und sie hatte ihm direkt mit der Bratpfanne eines über den Kopf gehauen.

Nachdem jede einzelne von Hermines Gehirnwindung völlig überdreht war schlief sie weit nach Mitternacht entkräftet ein. Wilde Träumen, die von Snape bis Ron alles durcheinander mixten begleiteten sie. Am morgen war Hermine beinahe froh, wieder in der komplizierten aber immerhin realen und steuerbaren Welt angekommen zu sein.

Heute stand das letzte Quidditch-Saisonspiel auf dem Programm, Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Gryffindor musste siegen, um den Hauspokal zu sichern, ansonsten wäre Slytherin der lachende Dritte. Dementsprechend angeheizt war die Stimmung rund um das Spielfeld. Hermine hätte vieles brauchen können an diesem Tag nur keine Quidditch-Verrückten Schüler. Der ganze Tumult war ihr zuviel. Viel lieber hätte sie ihre Gedanken in einen Zaubertrank oder Verwandlungszauber gesteckt, stattdessen spürte sie ständig Snapes leidenschaftliche Lippen auf ihren und auch nur beim leisesten Gedanken daran bekam sie eine ganzkörperliche Gänsehaut.

Zumindest flog eines ihrer Probleme gerade auf einem Besen durch die Luft und versuchte die Ehre Gryffindors zu retten, Ron hatte also keine Zeit, ihr auf die Nerven zu gehen.

Ganz anders hingegen Snape. Er stand wie Hermine auf der Tribüne, allerdings zwei Bänke weiter links und drei Reihen hinter ihr. Sie spürte seine Blicke von der ersten Minute an wie Nadelstiche auf ihrem Rücken. Einige Male fasste sie all ihren Mut zusammen und sah über ihre linke Schulter, nur um dann immer wieder einen versteinerten Professor Snape dabei zu beobachten, wie er sich scheinbar höchst konzentriert dem Quidditch-Spiel widmete. Es zerriss ihr das Herz, dass er sie schon wieder ignorierte. Wie hätte sie jemals ahnen können, dass Snape das gleiche für sie empfand wie sie für ihn? Sie hatte sich so viel vorgemacht. Dass Ron nicht der Richtige für sie war, wusste sie unbewusst schon seit dem ersten Abend. Doch seit wann wusste sie, dass sie Snape wollte? Sie hatte ihn jahrelang bewundert für sein Wissen und seine Intelligenz. Sein Scharfsinn als Lehrer wie als Spion war etwas, zu dem sie seit jeher aufgesehen hatte. Aber jetzt? Es war mehr, viel mehr. Dieser Mann in Schwarz brachte sie um den Verstand, er rüttelte an ihrem Fundament. Allein seine pure Anwesenheit auf der Tribüne ließ sie erbeben. Er löste Gefühle in ihr aus wie niemand je zuvor. Sie witterte die Gefahr, die von diesem Mann ausging und doch wollte sie ihn, koste es was es wolle. Es gab nur einen Weg zum Ziel, sie musste es ihm sagen.

Als Ginny ihr plötzlich um den Hals fiel und rund um sie herum ein tobender Jubel einsetzte wurde spätestens auch Hermine klar, dass Gryffindor den Hauspokal wohl gewonnen haben musste und sie setzte ein künstliches Lächeln auf, um nicht allzu sehr aufzufallen. In der kreischenden Menschenmasse hatte sie Mühe, Snape nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Es würde noch einige Zeit dauern, bis die Spieler sich geduscht hatten, um zur feierlichen Pokalübergabe und der großen Feier in die Halle zu kommen.

Snape eilte in Richtung Schloss. Den Moment des Siegestaumels nutzte Hermine, um sich ebenfalls aus der Menge abzusetzen. Sie folgte Snape ins Schloss, hatte aber angesichts seines eiligen Schrittes Mühe, den Abstand zwischen ihnen zu verkürzen. Schon im Keller angekommen, sah Hermine nur noch eine Möglichkeit.

„Professor Snape, warten Sie, ich muss mit Ihnen reden!", rief sie ihm atemlos hinterher.

Snape verlangsamte seinen Schritt und drehte sich um, während Hermine zu ihm aufschließen konnte.

„Miss Granger, lassen Sie mich in Ruhe", verkündete er trocken und wandte sich bereits wieder ab, um weiterzugehen.

„Bitte, ich...", keuchte Hermine immer noch nach Luft ringend.

Ungerührt von Hermines Worten setzte Snape seinen Weg eiskalt fort und Hermine sputete ihm abermals hinterher.

„Ich will mit Ihnen reden, Professor. Ist das nicht das Mindeste, was Sie mir seit gestern schulden?"

Snape blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt mit wehendem Umhang zu Hermine um.

„Was wollen Sie, Granger? Zu McGonagall gehen und ihr erzählen, dass ich meine Position als Lehrer missbraucht habe? Tun Sie, was sie nicht lassen können. Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, glauben Sie mir und wenn ich könnte würde ich es rückgängig machen. Und nun bleiben Sie mir vom Leib!"

„Warum sind Sie so kalt? Ich will es genauso, wie Sie es wollen."

Es war raus, er wusste es.

„Ron hat nie zu mir gepasst, das weiß ich jetzt", fügte sie hinzu.

„Und ich passe ebenso wenig zu Ihnen", entgegnete Snape postwendend. „Bleiben Sie bei den Fakten, Miss Granger, es war Freundschaft, die sie mir geboten haben und die habe ich mit Füßen getreten. Ich habe gehört, wie Sie vor Potter Ihre Gefühlswelt ausgebreitet haben und ich bin der Letzte, der das nicht nachvollziehen könnte."

„Ich habe Harry belogen, genauso wie ich _Sie_ belogen habe. Bei Merlin, ich will mehr von Ihnen als Freundschaft, ich will _ALLES_ von Ihnen, bitte glauben Sie mir. Nur hätte ich es nie für möglich gehalten, dass ich mehr als Freundschaft von Ihnen erhalten könnte."

Snape erstarrte zur Salzsäule. Hermines Worte sickerten langsam in ihn hinein wie Wasser in trockene Erde, doch er schien das Ausmaß des Gesagten noch längst nicht begriffen zu haben. Hermine ging auf Snape zu und spießte ihn mit ihrem warmen rehbraunen Blick regelrecht auf.

„Warum können Sie nicht _einmal_ in Ihrem Leben darauf vertrauen, das etwas gut wird?", hauchte sie.

Snapes Fassade bröckelte. Bewegungsunfähig starrte er Hermine an.

„Weil ich es nie gelernt habe – zu vertrauen", flüsterte er mühsam. „Es ist noch nie etwas gut geworden in meinem Leben weil ich darauf vertraut habe. Alles was ich wollte musste ich mir erkämpfen. Ich kann nur Täuschen und Zerstören, Hermine, alles was zwischen uns war habe ich gestern in einem einzigen kurzen Moment zunichte gemacht. Ich hätte dankbar sein müssen für deine Nähe, für alles was du mir in den letzten Monaten gegeben hast aber ich konnte es nicht. Ich habe es nie gekonnt und werde es nie können. Für mich gibt es nur alles oder nichts. Potter hat Recht, ich war und bin ein grenzenloser Egoist. Ich habe mir immer genommen, was ich wollte und wenn ich gescheitert bin habe ich es zerstört."

Snape wirkte gebrochen. Er war geständig und ehrlich, er hatte aufgegeben und breitete seinen Scherbenhaufen vor Hermine aus. Es spielte keine Rolle mehr, es war bereits alles zerstört. Zu viele Jahre hatte er verborgen, kaschiert und gelogen. Er wollte nicht mehr, es war vorbei.

„Ich begehre dich, Hermine, mit jeder Faser meines Körpers und jedem Fetzen meiner kaputten schwarzen Seele. Und seit ich mir dessen bewusst bin kann ich mir nicht anders helfen, als dich von mir zu stoßen. Ich ertrage deine Nähe immer weniger, weil es mich mehr und mehr Kraft kostet, mich zurückzuhalten."

„Seit wann?", fragte Hermine ergriffen von Snapes unerwarteter Offenheit.

Snape atmete schwer.

„Seit ich dich mit Weasley von der Beerdigung kommen sah. Aber erst Lily hat mir die Augen dafür geöffnet. Seither habe ich Weasley tausend mal den Hals umgedreht dafür, dass er dich besitzen durfte, dass er seine schmutzigen Finger auf dich gelegt hat, ich hätte dem Teufel meine Seele verkauft um einen einzigen verfluchten Tag mit dem Rotschopf zu tauschen."

Aus Snapes Stimme trieften Wut, Aggression und Verzweiflung. Sein lodernder Blick zog Hermine magisch an und schockierte sie zugleich. In diesem Moment stand Todesser Snape vor ihr. Sie spürte das Potenzial seiner immensen Energie, das oft genug in seinem Leben in falsche Kanäle geleitet worden war. Gleichzeitig fühlte sie die Ausstrahlung und Macht, die von ihm ausging und sie einhüllte wie ein warmer schützender Mantel. Sie schwankte zwischen Furcht und Anziehung, nacktem Entsetzen und grenzenloser Faszination. Sie wollte ihn schelten für das was er über Ron gesagt hatte, aber sie verstand warum er es tat. Er gierte nach einem Stück vom Glück – Glück, das ihm das Leben bislang versagt hatte.

„Hermine, ich kann damit nicht umgehen. Noch nie habe ich eine Frau so sehr gewollt wie dich. Vielleicht Lily ansatzweise, aber ich vermag nicht zu sagen was geschehen wäre, wenn wir wirklich zusammen gekommen wären. Zuerst hast du mich einfach nur an sie erinnert, aber auch wenn ich es mir selbst nicht eingestehen wollte, ich habe gemerkt, dass du mir viel näher gekommen bist als Lily es je versucht hat. Du hast dich in mich hinein versetzt, bist dem Weg meiner Gedanken Schritt für Schritt gefolgt. Dabei hast du mich kein einziges Mal verurteilt, obwohl es wahrlich massenhaft Dinge in meinem Leben gibt, die dich dazu hätten veranlassen müssen. Ich habe Angst, Hermine, Angst, dass ich dich zerstöre, so wie ich alles vor dir zerstört habe. Ich war bei Voldemort kein Zuschauer sondern aktiver Mitstreiter. Mir fällt es schwer, diese lange Zeit voller aktiver Gewalt zu verdrängen. Jede einzelne meiner Taten ist so real wie sie nur sein kann, ich war Teil des Bösen. Meine Motive mögen einer völlig anderen Sache gedient haben, meine Taten macht das aber weder ungeschehen noch moralisch vertretbar. Ich habe gefoltert und getötet und wenn du glaubst, es hätte mir etwas ausgemacht, dann ist das ein fataler Irrtum. Ich hatte mein Ziel im Auge, jeden Tag, jede Minute wenn ich dazu gezwungen war etwas Grausames zu tun. Ich hätte alles für dieses Ziel gegeben. Ich bin geübt darin Menschen zu manipulieren und für meine Zwecke auszunutzen. Es ist mir nie schwer gefallen. Hermine, ich habe Angst, dich zu verletzten, emotional und auch körperlich."

„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?", flüsterte Hermine. Sie nahm seine Hand und führte sie an ihre rechte Wange. Jeden einzelnen ihrer Finger legte sie auf seine, strich mit Sanftheit darüber und drückte sie an ihre warme Haut. Snape leistete keinen Widerstand. Stattdessen strich er vorsichtig mit seinem Daumen über ihre weichen Lippen.

„Was hätte ich sagen sollen? Du gabst mir mehr, als ich je verdient hatte", sagte er mit erstickter Stimme.

Hermine öffnete ihre Lippen und küsste vorsichtig und ohne ihren Blick von ihm zu nehmen seine Handfläche. Wie ein Blitz schoss Hitze durch Snapes Arm und entfachte ein glühendes Feuer in seinem Inneren. Normalerweise wäre er spätestens jetzt davon gerannt und hätte sich wieder hinter seine schützenden Mauern geworfen, doch die Wärme dieser engelhaften Berührung machte es ihm unmöglich, zu fliehen. Seine Hand bahnte sich vorsichtig einen Weg zu ihrem Nacken, den er mit zärtlichen Bewegungen massierte.

„Ich wollte dich hassen dafür, dass du mich zum Leben gezwungen hast genau in dem Moment als ich damit abgeschlossen und halbwegs meinen Frieden gefunden hatte. Aber selbst damals konnte ich es schon nicht. Ich empfand grenzenlose Bewunderung für deine Ausdauer, Intelligenz, Sturheit und deinen eisernen Willen, mit dem du dich für mich eingesetzt hast ohne auch nur das Geringste von mir als Gegenleistung erwarten zu können."

Hermine ließ ihren Blick die ganze Zeit über in diesen dunklen Seen vor sich ruhen.

„Severus, bitte ich will dich genauso wie du mich, gib uns eine Chance. Ich fühle, dass du mir niemals weh tun würdest, bitte versuche es! Nenne mich verrückt aber ich weiß, dass ich dich liebe, Severus. Und wenn du glaubst ich hätte das jemals einem Mann vorher gesagt, dann täuschst du dich."

Snapes Hand beendete abrupt seine gefühlvolle Entdeckungstour an Hermines Hals.

„Hermine, ich bin eine Gefahr für dich, du weißt nicht, was du tust. Ich hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber niemals damit, dass du dich auf mich einlassen würdest..., dass du so empfindest... Ich kann damit nicht umgehen. Gestern Abend hatte ich mit dir abgeschlossen, ich war mir sicher, dass ich alles zwischen uns zerstört hätte und jetzt, - jetzt stehst du vor mir..."

Snape beendete den Satz nicht. Stattdessen verdeckte er seine Augen mit seinen Händen.

„Bitte geh jetzt", flüsterte er mit schwacher Stimme, „ich muss gleich zu McGonagall wegen dem Pokal."

Hermine nahm ihm die schützenden Hände von seinem Gesicht.

„Sieh mich an, Severus!", forderte sie energisch und ihre Augen glänzten wie steinerne Tigeraugen. „Das soll es dann gewesen sein? Du schickst mich wieder fort? Nach all dem, was du mir gerade gesagt hast? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein! Du wirst dich jetzt nicht verkriechen, ich lasse nicht zu, dass du mich noch einmal ignorierst, verdammt, SIEH MICH AN!!!"

Snape senkte seinen Blick und sah in Hermines wässrige Augen. Noch nie hatte er so etwas Wunderschönes gesehen. Er versank in ihr, in ihrer Wärme, ihrem Kampfeswillen und ihrer grenzenlosen Stärke. Sein Körper zitterte, es war mehr als er ertragen konnte.

„Hermine, du hast keine Ahnung wer ich bin, glaube mir, nicht die geringste!"

„Dann zeige es mir, zeige mir endlich wer du bist, Severus Snape. Ich will dich nicht, weil du ein Unschuldslamm bist sondern weil du ein Mensch mit Vergangenheit bist. Sie mag kompliziert und grausam sein, aber ich spüre, dass unendlich viel Liebe in dir ist, die noch nie das Tageslicht erblickt hat. Ich will wissen, was in dir ist, Severus. Ich glaube an das Gute in dir und ich bin bereit einen Weg mit dir zu gehen, wenn du uns nur eine Möglichkeit dafür gibst."

Snapes Hochachtung vor dieser Frau vor ihm stieg ins Unermessliche. Er wollte sie, so sehr, dass es ihm körperliche Schmerzen bereitete. Nach einer Weile quälenden Schweigens für Hermine, in der sie schon dachte, er würde gleich wieder seine Maske aufsetzen, hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst.

„Du bist eine beeindruckende Hexe, Hermine. Ich wünschte, du würdest die Entscheidung hierüber mir überlassen. Aber ich kenne dich, du würdest es nie akzeptieren, wenn ich über deinen Kopf hinweg entscheide. Ich muss nun wirklich zu McGonagall und ich brauche auch diesen Abstand. Aber wenn du wirklich willst kannst du nach der Quidditch-Feier zu mir kommen. Überlege es dir gut, ich warne dich, wenn du meine Türschwelle überschreitest gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Wenn du nicht kommst werde ich morgen so tun als hätte dieses Gespräch niemals stattgefunden und ich werde dich verstehen. Ich wünsche dir, dass du _nicht_ kommst."

„Und was wünschst du dir für _dich_?", fragte Hermine, die Antwort bereits kennend.

Hermines Augen reflektierten zum ersten Mal in diesem Gespräch Hoffnung und Zuversicht .

„Ich_WERDE_ kommen, Severus, verlasse dich darauf. Du weißt nicht, wie viel es mir bedeutet, dass du mir diese Möglichkeit gibst."

Hermine streckte sich nach Snape aus und küsste ihn mit unendlicher Zärtlichkeit auf den Mund. Snapes Anspannung löste sich und eine Welle der Leidenschaft ergoss sich über ihn. Für einige Sekunden war sein Verstand weggewischt. Es war anders als beim ersten Mal, er spürte, wie sehr sie sein Verlangen erwiderte und dieses Gefühl, gewollt zu werden als derjenige, der er war überwältigte ihn in nie da gewesenem Maße. Es fühlte sich neu und unendlich warm an. Auf der Stelle wollte er seinen Emotionen endlich nachgeben, dieses lebendige Wunder konsumieren, sich Hermine zueigen machen und sie nie wieder frei geben.

„Du bist lebensmüde", schnappte er nach Luft und Hermine wich ein kleines Stück zurück.

„Wirst du akzeptieren, wenn ich nachher zu dir komme? Oder wirst du mich wieder wegstoßen?", fragte sie nun doch wieder voller Zweifel.

Snapes Blick war der eines Raubtieres.

„Ich wäre ein kompletter Idiot wenn ich dich wieder gehen ließe. Wenn du kommst, wird es kein Zurück geben, Hermine. Noch einmal werde ich mich nicht zurückhalten können. Außerdem halte ich mich im Unterschied zu dir für gewöhnlich an meine Abmachungen."

„Wirst du mich küssen?", fragte sie und näherte sich ihm wieder so weit, dass er ihren Atem auf seiner Haut spüren musste.

„Wenn du kommst werde ich sehr viele Dinge mit dir tun wollen, Hermine. Ich warne dich, ich bin kein Ron."

„Ich will nicht Ron, ich will _dich,_ Severus mit allem was du bist. Küss mich noch einmal, bitte."

Snapes Gefühlswelt drehte sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit, er wusste nicht mehr was oben noch was unten war. Sein Verstand kämpfte erneut eine aussichtslose Schlacht, während sein Begehren sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen nicht enden wollenden Kuss bündelte, der Hermine erneut die Luft abschnitt. Er presste Hermine an seinen Körper und seine Hände verloren sich in der wuscheligen Lockenpracht. Mit aller qualvoller Selbstdisziplin, die ihm noch zur Verfügung stand zwang er sich selbst dazu, von ihr abzulassen.

„Geh jetzt", hauchte er so sanft, dass Hermine beinahe in Ohnmacht fiel.

„Bis nachher, Severus", flüsterte sie, als Snape bereits die Kerkertür öffnete und sie weit entfernt jubelnde Gryffindorstimmen hörte.

* * *

_Uuh, soviele Geständnisse in einem Kapitel, wenn das kein Review wert ist... ;-)_


	21. Date

_Hi, ihr Lieben, sorry für die Verzögerung, aber ich hatte eine Woche Besuch von zwei non-stop plappernden Andalusierinnen, da war für Snape einfach kein Platz..._

_Danke an Padme, Kathi, lorelai, Marron Kätzchen, Sepsis und Anonym für die anonymen Reviews und natürlich auch allen anderen!!!_

_An Kathi: Danke für deine Meinung zum zum "schwafelnden" Snape. Ich bin einfach der Ansicht, dass Snape zwar nie viel kommuniziert hat, auch mit DD nicht, aber dass er generell durchaus die Fähigkeit dazu hat. In Band 7 mit Lily wird ja deutlich, dass er sich mit ihr sehr ausführlich und sogar gefühlvoll unterhält. Das bedeutet für mich, dass er bislang nur nie den richtigen Gesprächspartner hatte und das Leben es ihm natürlich auch nicht einfach gemacht hat, sich anderen zu öffnen. Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass eben Hermine ihn diesbezüglich dabei ist zu knacken. Das soll nicht heißen, dass er jetzt gefühlsdusselig wird, im Gegenteil, er bekommt ganz schön Probleme damit, DASS er auf einmal Gefühle empfindet...  
_

_So, nun aber los - Viel Spaß! - Liebe Grüße Ranita_**  
**

* * *

** Kapitel 21 - Date**

Snape nahm mit regungsloser Mine an den Feierlichkeiten zum Quidditch-Pokal teil. Doch hinter seiner routinierten Fassade brodelte es. Jede Minute die er hier sinnlos vergeudete zehrte mehr an seinen Nerven. Das Schlimmste war, dass er sich derartig ungeduldig nicht kannte. Noch nie in 20 Jahren Voldemort hatte er unter Ungeduld gelitten. Abwarten und in Deckung gehen war immer ein Teil seiner perfekten Tarnung gewesen. Der Zeiger der Uhr über der Eingangstür der großen Halle bewegte sich in Zeitlupe vorwärts. Erschwerend hinzu kam dass Slytherin zu den Verlierern der Quidditch-Meisterschaft zählte und seine Schüler dementsprechend schlecht gelaunt waren. Keine müde Seele fand zu ihm um mit ihm zu reden. Nicht dass er Lust darauf gehabt hätte. Nein, vielmehr hätte er sich an der Dummheit seines Gegenübers ergötzen können und dabei wäre die Zeit schneller verstrichen. McGonagall vergnügte sich bei zuckersüßem Lächeln mit ihren Gryffindorschäfchen, die allesamt in mächtiger Feierlaune posierten. Jede einzelne fröhliche Mine widerte ihn an, ebenso das Partygegeifere von Potter und Weasley. Den einzigen Anblick den er ertragen konnte und der ihm gleichzeitig Fausthiebe in den Bauch versetzte war der von Hermine. Weasley schien derart gut gelaunt, dass er es sogar wagte in Hermines Nähe aufzutauchen. Es schien ihr nichts auszumachen, jedenfalls machte sie keine Anstalten, sich von dem Rotschopf zu entfernen. Hätte er sein Tun frei und ohne Konsequenzen wählen können, er hätte Weasley und all die anderen Gryffindor-Nieten auf der Stelle aus Hermines Umgebung weggehext.

Immer wieder fixierte er die Uhr. Acht Uhr. Noch eine Stunde...

OOoOo

Um viertel nach neun fiel die schwere Kerkertür hinter Snape ins Schloss und er lehnte sich von innen dagegen. Die Fakten holten ihn urplötzlich ein und damit auch seine zwiespältigen Gefühle. Es war falsch, Hermine auch nur die Möglichkeit für ein weiteres Treffen gegeben zu haben. Aber er hatte weder der Versuchung durch sie weiter widerstehen können noch hatte er die Kraft, sie weiterhin von sich zu stoßen. Der Endkampf hatte alles verändert. Es war unmöglich, sein Leben weiterhin höheren gesellschaftlichen Zielen unterzuordnen, denn es gab keine mehr. Auf eine Art und Weise war sein Leben früher immer einfach gewesen. Ein einziges Ziel hatte es gegolten zu erreichen, nämlich Voldemorts Untergang herbeizuführen. Zufälligerweise hatte dieses Ziel auch mit dem von Dumbledore übereingestimmt, denn sonst wäre es nie zu einer Zusammenarbeit mit ihm gekommen. Die persönlichen Beweggründe für dieses Ziel waren jedoch so unterschiedlich gewesen wie sie nur hätten sein können. Dumbledore hatte es für die gesamte Zauberwelt getan, _er_ dagegen für eine einzige Person, Lily.

Langsam legte er seinen Umhang ab und hängte ihn an den Haken an der Tür. Dann holte er sich ein Glas kaltes Wasser und setzte sich abwartend an seinen Schreibtisch. Mit einem Schluck kippte er den halben Glasinhalt seine heiße Kehle hinunter.

Hermine hatte von ihm die Möglichkeit zu einem Rendezvous mit klaren Absichten seinerseits erhalten. Er glaubte Hermine gut zu kennen, schon deshalb, weil sie ihm in vielen Dingen sehr ähnlich war. Aber wusste er genug, um voraussagen zu können, ob sie kommen würde? Er zwang seine Gedanken einen Augenblick inne zu halten und sein geistiges Auge formte ein Bild von Hermine. Sie sah ihn entschlossen an, es war das Gesicht von heute Nachmittag und ihre Worte hallten in seinem Gehirn nach ‚_Ich WERDE kommen, Severus.'_

Einen Rückzieher traute er ihr nicht zu. Sie war mutig und konsequent, - aber auch intelligent. Allein ihre Intelligenz musste sie davon überzeugen, dass es ein schwerwiegender Fehler wäre, sich mit ihm einzulassen. Würde sie also wirklich kommen?

Er stellte sich vor, wie Hermine die Treppe zum Kerker hinabstieg. Sein Drang, sie zu besitzen stieg bedrohlich an und brachte eine ganze Lawine von Gefühlen in ihm zum Rollen. Der Gedanke, sie vielleicht schon in einer Stunde sein Eigen nennen zu können brachte ihn um den Verstand. Er wollte es – nicht für _sie_ sondern für sich selbst. Sein Begehren für sie konnte er nicht länger leugnen, sein Körper reagierte schon zu lange und auch gerade hier und jetzt wieder auf sie, er war machtlos dagegen. Die Bilder ließen sich nicht länger verdrängen, sie waren da und vereinnahmten ihn. Er sah sie unter sich, bei Merlin, er _wollte_ sie unter sich, er wollte sie besitzen und ihr zeigen was es heißt, sich mit ihm einzulassen. Wenn sie käme würde er Ron aus ihrem Gedächtnis für alle Zeiten verbannen. Gleichzeitig wollte er, dass sie ihn genoss, obwohl er stärkste Zweifel hatte, dass dem so sein würde.

Empfindungen zu haben bereitete ihm immer noch Bauchschmerzen. Alles war neu und Neues löste Unbehagen in ihm aus. Er war ein Held der Routine, der Planung und der Strategie. Aber trotzdem konnte er vor dem was er fühlte nicht mehr fliehen wie früher, sein Bewusstsein hatte seit Voldemorts Tod freie Kapazitäten und sein Gehirn war nicht länger überladen mit Theorien und Spionagelügen. War er deshalb so empfänglich für Hermine?

Die zweite Hälfte des Wassers fand ihren Weg in seine Kehle bevor er aufstand. Er ertappte sich, wie er zum ersten Mal seit 20 Jahren überlegte, ob er seine Robe ablegen sollte, um etwas privater auszusehen. Es war zu lange her, seit er sich „_privat_" gefühlt hatte. Sein Verstand ohrfeigte ihn im selben Moment und trotzdem gingen seine Beine in Richtung Schlafzimmer, wo seine Hände die große Schiebetür des Schrankes öffneten. Er zog einen schwarzen kurzhaarigen Wollpullover aus dem mittleren Regal und klemmte ihn unter den Arm. Sein Weg führte ihn ins Badezimmer, wo er nach einem kurzen zweifelnden Blick in den Spiegel den Wasserhahn aufdrehte und den Pullover auf die Kante der Badewanne warf. Mit beiden Hände schöpfte er eiskaltes Wasser vom Hahn direkt auf sein Gesicht. Er wollte seinen Tagtraum, der ihm nun seit drei Stunden bereits den Verstand raubte, fortschwemmen. Für einige Sekunden ging sein Plan auf. Doch sofort tauchten wieder Bilder von Hermine vor ihm auf. Wie konnte diese intelligente Hexe es nur wagen zu ihm zu kommen? Gerade die Gefahr und das Unbekannte schien auf Hermine eine große Reizwirkung auszuüben. Unglaublicherweise vertraute sie ihm scheinbar bedingungslos.

Mit einem weißen Handtuch trocknete er sein Gesicht und prüfte die Wirkung des kalten, reinigenden Wassers im Spiegel. Er schloss die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, um auch seinen Hals vom Wasser zu befreien. Dann ersetzte er seine nun feuchte Robe durch den schwarzen Pullover. Er kam sich eigenartig fremd vor und gleichzeitig war er mehr er selbst als jemals zuvor. Heute Abend würde er in keine Rolle schlüpfen. Diese Freiheit war ungewohnt und verlockend zugleich.

Ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Sein Herz pochte laut. Nach einem Augenblick der Starre ging er entschlossen zur Tür und öffnete.

„Guten Abend, Severus. Ich hoffe ich störe nicht, aber ich muss mit dir reden."

„Minerva, was willst du, hat das nicht Zeit bis morgen?", antwortete er genervt.

„Wie siehst du denn aus, hast du heute noch etwas vor?", fragte sie sichtlich schockiert über den „privaten" Professor.

„Das geht dich wie immer nichts an, komme bitte zur Sache."

Innerlich krampfhaft um Ruhe bemüht überlegte Snape, wie spät es nun schon sein musste - er schätzte etwa halb zehn. Es war gut möglich, dass Hermine jede Sekunde um die Ecke kam! Bei Merlin, was musste Minerva auch immer im passendsten Moment auftauchen!

„Ich möchte, dass du dir eine Strafe für Warren und Dennis ausdenkst, sie haben nach der Feier im Gryffindortrakt randaliert und Fünftklässler mit Flüchen zu Tode erschreckt. Es ist nun das fünfte Mal in drei Wochen, dass sie Unruhe stiften. Da Punktabzüge nichts geholfen haben, bitte ich dich, ihnen Manieren beizubringen und zwar gleich morgen früh, ehe ich mir ganz speziell Zeit nehmen werde, um die beiden zur Raison zu bringen. Das ist ihre letzte Chance."

Snape zuckte ohne äußerlich eine Bewegung zu verursachen mental zusammen als er glaubte, im Flur ein Geräusch gehört zu haben.

„Minerva, in Ordnung, ich werde mich darum kümmern, gleich morgen früh." Seine Stimme klang zustimmend, was McGonagall sichtlich überraschte.

Sie schloss ihren Mund, der schon auf eine Konfrontation mit Snape vorbereitet gewesen war und hielt einen Moment inne.

„Gut - wie du meinst, Severus", entgegnete sie dann ebenso friedvoll. Sie blickte noch einmal über Snapes Schulter in dessen Wohnzimmer, als könne sie einen Hinweis darauf entdecken, was Snape in den folgenden Minuten vorhatte. Ihre Nase sagte ihr, dass etwas Ungewöhnliches vor sich ging.

„Guten Abend, Minerva", beendete Snape das Gespräch und forderte sie damit indirekt auf zu gehen.

„Guten Abend, Severus und entschuldige die späte Störung." Leicht verwirrt verließ McGonagall den Kerker.

oOoOo

Seit McGonagalls Auftritt waren über zehn Stunden vergangen, es war kurz vor acht und ein müder Sonnenstrahl quälte sich Snapes Kellerfenster hinein.

Als McGonagall am Abend zuvor verschwunden war, war Snape wie ein Tiger im Käfig in seinem Büro auf und ab geschlichen - eine Stunde lang. Dann hatte er höchst unkonzentriert und mit den unterschiedlichsten Gefühlen im Bauch einen Schlaftrank gebraut und auf Ex hinuntergekippt, denn er wusste, dass er sonst kein Auge zu getan hätte. Der Trank hatte mit seinem Erwachen aber seine Wirkung verloren. Nun kochte eine Wut ihn ihm, die er kaum zu bändigen wusste. Es war Wut über sich selbst, Wut über seine Naivität, die er sich in den letzten 20 Jahren so wunderbar abgewöhnt hatte und die jetzt über Nacht zu ihm zurückgekehrt war. Er hätte sich verhexen können dafür auch nur den geringsten Funken Hoffnung in die Verabredung mit Hermine gesteckt zu haben. Natürlich war sie nicht gekommen, was hatte er erwartet? Ein gemütliches Rendezvous? War er von allen guten Geistern verlassen?

Das Frühstück hatte er ausfallen lassen, er konnte es sich gerade noch ersparen, Hermine womöglich noch zusammen mit Weasley am selben Tisch vorgeführt zu bekommen.  
Unkoordiniert packte er zwei Stapel korrigierte Aufsätze der Sechstklässler zusammen und steckte sie sorglos in seine Tasche. Er war gerade dabei die lederne Schnalle zuzumachen, als es energisch an die Tür klopfte. Auf der Stelle schlugen seine Füße Wurzeln. Morgens früh kam nie jemand zu ihm, nicht einmal McGonagall. Gut, er war nicht zum Frühstück erschienen, aber eine Vermisstenanzeige hätte deswegen wohl niemand aufgegeben.  
Erneut das Klopfen. Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber seine Gedanken kreisten nur um eine einzige kurze Frage – War es Hermine? Und wenn ja, was wollte sie heute hier? Die kurze Unsicherheit wurde von seiner Aggression überrollt. Egal was sie wollte, es war definitiv zu spät. Diese Aussage gab ihm Kraft sich mit festen Schritten der Tür zu nähern und sie zu öffnen.  
"Wo ist Hermine? Sagen Sie mir sofort, was Sie mit ihr gemacht haben, Sie elendes Stück Dreck!", schrie ihm ein vor Zorn kochender Ron Weasley entgegen. Seine Wangen leuchteten krebsrot.

Snape hätte mit vielem gerechnet aber nicht damit. Was zum Henker suchte Weasley um diese Zeit hier?  
"Was soll _ich_ wissen, wo sich Ihre Ex-Freundin herumtreibt" erwiderte er gewohnt kühl, „ich wüsste nicht, was es mich anginge. Und nun zügeln Sie Ihre Zunge, Weasley, ehe ich Sie für den Rest des Jahres bei Filch zum Nachsitzen schicke. Verschwinden Sie auf der Stelle, ich bin nicht zuständig für Ihren Liebeskummer!"

Gerade wollte er Ron die Tür vor die Nase knallen, als er rennende Schritte hörte und gleich darauf ein keuchender Harry im Türrahmen stand.  
"Guten morgen Professor", atmete Harry schwer, "Ron, hör auf, das bringt nichts, lass _mich_ mit ihm reden."  
"Nein das werde ich nicht. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er weiß wo sie ist. Seit sie bei ihm Nachhilfe hat ist sie völlig verändert. Und ich werde nicht eher gehen, bis ich es aus ihm herausbekomme!", drohte Ron.  
"Professor Snape, Hermine, sie ist verschwunden", versuchte es Harry erneut etwas emotionsloser als Ron.  
"Das sagte ihr ungezügelter Begleiter bereits. Verschwinden Sie jetzt, ich wüsste nicht, was Sie hier zu suchen hätten."  
"Warten Sie, Sir. Hermine ist seit gestern Abend verschwunden. Sie war auch nicht in ihrem Bett und auf der Karte der Rumtreiber ist sie auch nicht auffindbar. Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wo sie sein könnte?", fragte Harry betont sachlich.

Snape musterte die beiden eindringlich.  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wo Miss Granger gedenkt, ihre Nächte zu verbringen. Also lassen Sie mich damit in Ruhe und heulen Sie sich bei Ihrer Hauslehrerin aus. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie ein Ohr für Sie finden wird.", kommentierte er mit regungsloser Miene und schlug die Tür zu.

Nachdenklich bewegte Snape sich zurück zum Schreibtisch. Hermine war nicht im Schlafsaal gewesen? Auch wenn sein Verstand sich weigerte sich nur einen einzige weitere Minute mit Hermine zu beschäftigen, es war erfolglos. Seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn und ließen sich nicht anhalten. Hermine außerhalb Hogwarts und dann noch mehr als eine ganze Nacht lang? Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihr Verschwinden mit ihm zu tun haben könnte. Hatte sie vielleicht doch kommen wollen? Oder war sie geflohen vor der Entscheidung? Brauchte sie Abstand nach all den Ereignissen? Er hasste sich dafür, dass er sich mit Gefühlen so sehr auskannte wie Neville mit Zaubertränken. In Gedanken versunken startete er einen neuen Versuch und wollte seine Gemächer samt Tasche verlassen. Ein kurzer Blick vor die Tür verriet ihm dass Potter und Weasley glücklicherweise das Weite gesucht hatten.  
Die folgenden zwei Stunden bekam Snape Gelegenheit sich in alte Gewohnheiten zu verkriechen. Die Sechstklässler mussten mehr denn je unter Snapes Launen leiden und dazu noch bekamen sie die schlechtesten Noten ihres Lebens zurück.  
Als die Glocke den Unterricht beendete ging Snape ins Labor und musste sich wohl oder übel einige Strafen für die beiden Slytherins überlegen, die in letzter Zeit gehäuft Unsinn anstellten. Er hatte keine Lust auf eine weitere nutzlose Konversation mit McGonagall.

Der störende Gedanke an die Direktorin hatte sich noch nicht fertig geformt, als eine Taube ans Kellerfenster klopfte.

Snape nahm ihre Nachricht in Empfang, ging zurück zum Sessel und entrollte das Pergament.

„_Severus, bitte komme unverzüglich in mein Büro – Minerva_"

* * *

_So, Entschuldigung bei allen, die sich schon in diesem Kapitelchen auf ein gemütliches Rendezvous mit Snape und Hermine gefreut hatten ;-) Nehme Beschimpfungen wie immer gerne entgegen und natürlich auch Vermutungen, wo sich Hermine denn so rumtreiben könnte..._


	22. Anschuldigungen

_Danke an Tatze81, Angel, Liss, Lilian, Silbergold, Sam, Tasty, Poetica und Sepsis - ihr seid super - eine Runde magische Weihnachtskekse für euch!!! _

_ So, Hermine ist also verschwunden, schaun wir doch mal nach, wo sie steckt... - viel Spaß! _

* * *

**Kapitel 22 – Anschuldigungen**

„Guten Morgen, Severus, komm herein und setze dich" ordnete McGonagall an, als sie Snape in der offenen Tür ihres Büros erblickte.

Snape hielt inne und schaute skeptisch in die Runde. Potter und Weasley saßen bereits mit den Hälsen zu ihm gedreht am großen Schreibtisch und musterten ihn mit der routinierten Antipathie. Diese beruhte wie immer auf grenzenlose Gegenseitigkeit und er fragte sich, ob es schlimmer wäre neben Potter oder neben Weasley Platz zu nehmen. Er hatte keine Antwort darauf und bedauerlicherweise auch nicht die geringste Wahlmöglichkeit, denn nur noch links neben Potter war ein Sessel frei. Widerwillig füllte er diesen und fokussierte McGonagall eindringlich, als könne er die vielen Puzzleteilchen, die in seinem Kopf umherschwirrten zu einem Gesamtbild zusammenfügen.

„Darf ich wissen, was dieser Aufstand am frühen Morgen hier bedeuten soll?", fragte er schließlich mit gewohnt emotionsloser Stimme. Er erntete dafür einen verächtlichen Blick der Direktorin.

"Ich werde dich heute nicht mit Nebensächlichkeiten quälen, Severus. Deshalb stelle ich dir die wichtigste Frage gleich zu Beginn: Kannst du dir erklären, warum Hermine seit gestern Abend aus Hogwarts verschwunden ist?"

„Nein, kann ich _nicht_ und ich wüsste nicht, warum ich es können sollte", erwiderte er scheinbar gelangweilt.

"Sie haben ihr etwas angetan, geben Sie es endlich zu, Sie..., Sie..!", keifte Ron über Harrys Kopf hinweg, beherrschte sich dann aber doch krampfhaft, den im Gehirn bereits ausformulierten Satz über seine Lippen zu stoßen.  
"Ron, halten Sie sich zurück oder ich entferne Sie hier auf der Stelle!", fauchte McGonagall und wandte sich mit beispielloser Disziplin wieder Snape zu.  
„Severus, Hermine hat Harry gegenüber gestern Abend angedeutet, dass sie nach der Quidditch-Feier noch einmal zu dir möchte. Sie hat keinen Grund dafür genannt, aber sie hatte offensichtlich vor, zu dir zu gehen. Und seit dem ist sie verschwunden."

Snape wurde von McGonagalls Blick durchbohrt. Jeden Quadratzentimeter seines Gesichts schien sie zu scannen, um mögliche Hinweise darauf zu erhaschen, ob er etwas mit Hermines Verschwinden zu tun hatte. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich, als McGonagalls Worte sich quälend langsam in ihm ausbreiteten, um sich zu einer erschreckenden Erkenntnis zu formen. Bei Merlin, Hermine hatte _doch_ zu ihm kommen wollen. Er rang mit sich, ob das nun eine gute oder eine schlechte Nachricht war.

"War Hermine wirklich nicht bei dir, Severus?", hakte McGonagall ruhig nach.

"Nein", antwortete Snape bestimmt. „Warum sollte ich es leugnen wenn es so gewesen wäre?"

„Nun, du sahst gestern Abend durchaus – „_verändert_" aus..."

Snape musste einen schrägen Blick von McGonagall über sich ergehen lassen und er fühlte sich mehr wie ein Schuljunge, der von seiner Hauslehrerin saß als ein Professor vor seiner Kollegin. Sein Verstand zwang ihn glücklicherweise wieder zur Ruhe und Besonnenheit. Es waren die selben Mechanismen wie bei Voldemort, die hier griffen. Mit stoischer Ruhe ordnete er seine Gedanken, brachte sich in einen okklumentikartigen Zustand und setzte an zu sprechen.

„Minerva, du warst gestern Abend bei mir, hättest du nicht bemerkt, wenn Hermine bei mir gewesen wäre? Glaubst du ich würde sie im Keller einsperren? Was ist das hier für eine abstruse Veranstaltung? Miss Granger ist nicht auf der Karte der Rumtreiber zu finden, also ist sie auch definitiv nicht im Kerker!", machte Snape nun seinen Standpunkt mit dominanter Stimme klar und stellte seine Autorität wieder her.

„Alles Andere ist eine Sache zwischen Miss Granger und mir. Sie erhält seit Wochen Nachhilfe von mir und da jeder einzelne von euch sie bestens zu kennen scheint, weiß gewiss auch jeder, dass sie sich stets mehr engagiert als sie müsste und sie mir deshalb schon mehr als einmal unangemeldet einen Besuch abgestattet hat! Durchaus nicht zu meiner Freude, was ich sicher nicht extra erwähnen muss."

– Die Lüge war formuliert. Es kostete Snape keine Überwindung. In solchen Angelegenheiten war er Routinier und an seiner starren Mine konnte man nicht die geringste Gefühlsregung ablesen.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Severus", sagte McGonagall nun versöhnlicher klingend.

„Ich glaube ihm kein Wort, Professor McGonagall! Hier!", schnaubte Ron und knallte eine kleine Holzbox Mitten auf McGonagalls Tisch, nicht ohne Snape dabei einen hasserfüllten Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Was ist das?", fragte die Hauslehrerin und auch Harry und Snape starrten gebannt auf die Kiste.

„Öffnen Sie es, es sind ein rotes Haargummi und jede Menge lange braune _gelockte_ Haare! Ein ganzer Büschel! Ich bin den ganzen Weg hinab vom Gryffindorturm bis zu Snapes Kerker abgegangen und habe in einer Nische kurz vor Snapes Büro die Haare am Boden gefunden. Sie sind eindeutig von Hermine! Wer treibt sich außer Ihnen noch nachts freiwillig in den Kerkern herum, Professor Snape, sagen Sie es mir!" Ron hatte sich erneut aufgebäumt, um Snape über Harry hinweg besser attackieren zu können.  
"Ron, bitte", versuchte McGonagall erneut einzugreifen, während sie die Haare durch ihre Finger gleiten ließ. Ihren Sorgenfalten zu entnehmen handelte es sich in der Tat um Hermines Haare.

„Ist das Hermines Haarband?", fragte McGonagall.

„Ja, definitiv", antwortete Harry bevor es Ron tun konnte.

Snapes Haut färbte sich weiß wie ein Bettlaken. Er hatte zwar Kontrolle über seine Mimik, seiner Hautfarbe vermochte er jedoch nichts vorzumachen. In diesem Moment überkam ihn die erstickende Erkenntnis, dass Hermine ihrer Verabredung nicht freiwillig fern geblieben war. Zum einen spendete ihm diese Tatsache Trost, gleichzeitig stieg ein Gefühl in ihm auf, an das er sich kaum erinnerte – Angst um einen anderen Menschen.

"Hast du ihr Zimmer angesehen?", fragte Snape immer noch in Gedanken.  
"Nein, ich hielt es bisher nicht für angebracht in ihren Sachen herumzuschnüffeln", sagte McGonagall.  
"Ich halte es für eine gute Idee", gab Harry zu bemerken und Snape zog vor Überraschung eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Einverstanden, ich sehe auch keinen anderen Weg, lasst uns zu ihr gehen", ordnete McGonagall an.

"Es sieht nicht so aus, als wäre irgend etwas anders als sonst", bemerkte Ron nach einer Viertelstunde intensiver Suche in Hermines Zimmer.  
Snape streifte das schmale aber prall gefüllte Bücherregal bereits das dritte Mal entlang. Er konnte Hermine in diesem Zimmer riechen und dieser Geruch benebelte seine Sinne. Er wollte sie mehr als nur riechen, er wollte sie wieder sehen und sie spüren. Es machte ihn verrückt nicht zu wissen, wo er sie finden konnte und dass er trotz aller Indizien nicht hundertprozentig sicher sein konnte, dass sie wirklich hatte zu ihm kommen wollen.

Plötzlich fixierte er zum wiederholten Mal ein Buch, das sich direkt auf seiner Augenhöhe befand. Es lag mit dem Buchrücken zur Regalwand flach oben quer auf einer Reihe diverser Lexika. Es war nur der Rand des ockerfarbenen Einbands sichtbar und doch erregte diese Farbe Snapes Aufmerksamkeit. Sie kam ihm bekannt vor. Er nahm das Buch in die Hand und öffnete es.

"Jetzt erklärt sich einiges... "_Schwarzmagische Gegenstände sicher orten, eine praktische Anleitung_", zitierte er den Buchtitel.  
"Wie bitte?", fragte McGonagall ahnungslos.  
Harry, Ron und Snape sahen sich eingehend an. Für einen Moment war der private Twist zwischen den Dreien unsichtbar und alle drei schienen gleichzeitig zu kapieren, was Hermine mit diesem Buch getan hatte.

"Erzählen Sie es ihr, Professor," forderte Harry Snape auf. Ich weiß, dass Sie die ganze Geschichte kennen und ich denke Professor McGonagall sollte nun auch eingeweiht werden. Vielleicht hat es mit Hermines Verschwinden zu tun."  
"Du kennst die Sage über die drei Brüder und die Heiligtümer des Todes, oder?"

McGonagall sah Snape mit großen Augen an und Snape begann, ihr all das zu erzählen, was Hermine ihm in Trevors Kneipe in Hogsmead anvertraut hatte...

„...Miss Granger hat in einer wie wir nun wissen geheimen Großaktion den Wiederkehr-Stein, den Potter versteckt hatte wiedergefunden. Wo genau hatten Sie ihn eigentlich versteckt, Potter?"  
McGonagall schaute völlig verwirrt.  
"Sie meinen DEN Wiederkehr-Stein? Den aus der Sage?" Ihre Augen öffneten sich weit.  
"Ja, genau den, Hermine hat ihn für Professor Snape wiederbeschafft, um ihm eine Begegnung mit meiner Mutter zu ermöglichen. Ich hatte ihn im Verbotenen Wald absichtlich fallen lassen. Es war so gut wie ausgeschlossen, dass ihn jemals jemand wiederfinden würde, selbst wenn man intensiv danach gesucht hätte", erklärte Harry beinahe entschuldigend. „Ich wollte die Tödlichen Heiligtümer aus meinem Leben entfernen zumindest den Stein und den Elder Wand."

„Sie haben Miss Granger unterschätzt, Potter", stellte Snape tadelnd fest.

McGonagalls Mund war immer noch voller Schock geöffnet. "Bei Merlin, es ist wahr, es gibt die Tödlichen Heiligtümer – und den Stein? Severus, hast du... – hast du Lily - getroffen?"

Snape nickte, als Bilder von Lily vor ihm auftauchten und ihm die ganze Tragweite von Hermines Aktion erneut bewusst machten.  
"Ein Grund weniger, sie zu ermorden!", brachte Snape es auf den Punkt. "Wie ist sie nur an das Buch gekommen? Es gehört mir", fügte er hinzu.  
"Sie hat es bei Ihnen geklaut? Ich bin mir immer sicherer, dass Sie sie verflucht haben, damit sie solche Dinge tut! Hermine würde niemals klauen!", warf Ron ein. Die Hormone hatten endgültig Besitz von ihm ergriffen und verwährten ihm jegliche rationale Handlung.

„Und was war mit den Zutaten für den Vielsafttrank zu Beginn ihrer Schulkarriere hier in Hogwarts? _Können_ oder _wollen_ Sie sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, Weasley? Denken Sie darüber nach, ob es nicht IHR Einfluss ist...", keifte Snape mit derart fieser Stimmlage, dass selbst McGonagall ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Hört auf, ihr Streithähne, das bringt keinen weiter!", versuchte McGonagall zu schlichten.

Snape stand auf und ging mit konzentrierter Mine im Zimmer hin und her. Es machte alles keinen Sinn. Hermine hatte zu ihm ins Büro kommen wollen. Niemals hätte sie sich dann davon abbringen lassen. Einen plötzlichen Sinneswandel konnte er ausschließen – zu 99 Prozent...

Die Haare – McGonagall hatte die kleine Holzschachtel mit in Hermines Zimmer gebracht und sie auf dem Bücherregal deponiert. Snape näherte sich dem Schachtelinhalt, und nahm den Büschel Haare in die Hand. Er ignorierte, dass die anderen ihn beobachteten. Langsam führte er seine geöffnete Hand mit den Beweisstücken an seine Nase. Er musste es tun, er musste sich einfach sicher sein, dass es Hermines Haare waren. Der kaum auszumachende Geruch von Sandelholz bahnte sich seinen Weg über die Nase in sein Gehirn. Seine Zweifel waren weggewischt.

„Geilen Sie sich nun auch noch an ihren Haaren auf, lassen Sie sie sofort los!", kreischte Ron hysterisch und wurde gerade noch von Harry zurückgehalten, auf Snape loszugehen, um ihm die Haare aus der Hand zu reißen.

„Jetzt reiß dich zusammen, Ron!", fluchte Harry, der sich mit schmerzverzerrter Mine den rechten Arm hob, den Ron gerade eben verdreht hatte.

Snape ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Als hielt er einen kostbaren Schatz in den Händen legte er alles zurück an seinen Platz, doch seine Nase konnte Hermines Sandelholzduft immer noch wahrnehmen. Sein Inneres zog sich zu einem großen dicken Knoten zusammen. Nur mit Mühe bekam er Luft. Seine Instinkte sagten ihm, dass Hermine zu ihm gekommen wäre, wenn sie nicht gewaltsam aufgehalten worden wäre. Sie war eine Gryffindor, mutig, bei Merlin und unerschrocken. Sie war einfach nicht der Typ für einen Rückzieher. Auch wenn er sie dazu aufgefordert hatte, nicht zu kommen, sie wollte ihn, das hatte er mehr als deutlich in ihren hungrigen Augen gesehen. Weasleys Zorn erfülltes Gesicht brachte ihn zurück in die Realität und die Kälte in Ausdruck und Stimme kehrten augenblicklich zu ihm zurück.

„Benehmen Sie sich_ einmal_ wie ein Mann, Weasley, und versuchen Sie, sie zu finden anstatt immer ihren Freund die Drecksarbeit machen zu lassen."

Snape wusste, dass er Weasley an seinem wunden Punkt gepackt hatte. Er war immer im Schatten von Potter gestanden.

„Ich würde sagen, wir treffen uns nach dem Mittagessen noch einmal. Vielleicht haben wir bis dahin etwas Neues erfahren. Ihr könnt jetzt alle gehen", sagte McGonagall leicht überstürzt und schob alle in Richtung Tür. Sie ahnte wohl, dass Snape und Ron keine zwei Minuten länger ohne Handgreiflichkeiten ausgekommen wären.

Snape hatte Mühe, Geschmack am Mittagessen zu finden. Seine Gedanken kreisten zweiteilig um Hermine. Da war zum einen eine mögliche Entführung, zum anderen trotz allem ein kleiner Rest der Unsicherheit, ob sie ihre Verabredung tatsächlich hatte wahrnehmen wollen. Er versuchte, diesen lästigen Gedanken abzuschütteln, doch er klebte wie Pech an seinen Fersen. In diesem Moment hasste er sich dafür, dass er immer nur 100 Prozent gelten lassen konnte. Er wollte nicht GLAUBEN, dass Hermine gekommen wäre, er musste es WISSEN und zwar von ihr persönlich. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit war er froh McGonagall auf ihn zukommen zu sehen. Sie trat hoch an den Lehrertisch und flüsterte leise zu ihm hinüber. „Ich muss dich sprechen, es ist dringend."

„Oh, was gibt es denn wieder für süße kleine Geheimnisse in Hogwarts? Ach bitte, lasst mich doch auch daran teilhaben. Gibt es irgendetwas, das ich voraussehen könnte? Ich habe schon so unendlich lange keine Voraussehung mehr gemacht", klapperte Trelawney mit ihren grünen Augendeckeln und lächelte so zuckersüß, dass sogar McGonagall speiübel wurde.

„Ich bin schon unterwegs", antwortete Snape genervt von Trelawneys Auftritt und stand noch kauend vom Tisch auf. McGonagall folgte ihm.

„Warte, Severus. Es sieht aus, als hätten wir es bei Hermine mit etwas Größerem zu tun."

„Was weißt du?", fragte er und McGonagall konnte ernstes Interesse in seinen dunklen Augen erkennen.

„Komm mit."

Sie schob ihn in ihr Büro und schloss flink die Tür. Dann zog sie ein Stück gerolltes Pergament mit einer schwarzen Schleife aus ihrem Umhang und reichte es Snape.

„Das hat mir Harry gerade gebracht, sieh es dir an. Bei allen Göttern, ich glaube immer noch nicht, dass die Sage wahr ist."

„Nur wer die Heiligtümer erlebt hat kann sie begreifen. Gib her das Pergament."

Snape riss McGonagall das Papier aus der Hand und las.

„_Potter, besorgen Sie den Elder Wand und Ihren Tarnumhang, wir haben ihre schlammblütige Freundin. Sie bekommt kein Wasser, höchstens unsere ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit, also beeilen Sie sich. Weitere Informationen folgen."_

Seine Hand quetschte das Pergament zusammen, als könne er Hermine damit heraufbeschwören.

„Verdammt!", fauchte er und ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten fallen.

„Wie ich sehe, geht es dir sehr nahe", stellte McGonagall beinahe flüsternd fest.

„Was weißt _du_ schon, Minerva", entfuhr es Snape und eine Sekunde später bereute er es bereits.

McGonagall betrachtete Snape eindringlich und so ernst wie noch nie.

„Ich verstehe mehr als du glaubst. Severus. Ich – ich weiß, ich habe nach deiner Rettung durch Hermine versäumt, dich als veränderten Menschen zu sehen."

„Ich bin kein „_anderer Mensch"_ geworden nur weil ich Voldemort überlebt habe, Minerva", spie Snape ihr entgegen. Das letzte was er nun gebrauchen konnte war das sentimentale Geschwätz von Minerva.

„Das meine ich nicht damit. Du hast dich aber verändert. Ich habe das nicht erkannt und dich behandelt wie all die Jahre zuvor. Das bedaure ich zutiefst. Ich hätte es zumindest versuchen müssen."

McGonagalls Mundwinkel formten ein verzweifeltes Lächeln. „Nun, du bist nicht gerade ein Mensch, der es einem leicht macht, mit dir in Kontakt zu treten, deshalb habe ich es wohl dabei belassen."

„Ich bin der letzte, der dir Vorwürfe macht", sagte Snape mit einer ordentlichen Portion Zynismus in der Stimme. Das Thema sollte so schnell wie möglich beendet werden.

„Du hast in der Tat niemals jemandem Vorwürfe gemacht... Aber du sollst wissen, dass es mir viel bedeutet, dass du zurückgekehrt bist, nicht nur nach Hogwarts sondern in ein neues Leben."

McGonagall ging auf Snape zu und lehnte sich vor Snape an ihren Schreibtisch.

„Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass Hermine außergewöhnliches Talent besitzt, mit dir... – mit dir zu kommunizieren. Und anders als Ron spüre ich mehr als deutlich, dass du Hermine nie verletzen würdest – im Gegenteil."

Die letzten Worte trafen Snape wie ein Dolch in die Brust. Sein Blick kreuzte den von Minerva und diese Art der Kommunikation erklärte mehr als tausend Worte. Auf eine gewisse Weise strahlte Snape von McGonagall eine Wärme entgegen, von der er nicht wusste, ob er sie gutheißen oder verfluchen sollte. Es gab durchaus Momente, in denen Snape sich Minervas Zuspruch gewünscht hätte, aber ausgerechnet jetzt?

„Sie bedeutet dir mehr als alle anderen hier in Hogwarts, habe ich Recht?", fragte sie sanft und obwohl sie viel Taktgefühl bewies fühlte er sich zunehmend in die Ecke gedrängt. Er wollte garantiert nicht auf Minervas Frage antworten.

„Du sagst es als sei das ein Verbrechen", antwortete er sichtlich um Emotionslosigkeit ringend.

„Vielmehr ein unverhofftes Wunder würde ich sagen." McGonagall ging zurück zu ihrem Sessel und legte im Vorbeigehen kurz ihre Hand auf Snapes Schulter.

* * *

_Habe ziemlich lange an dem Kapitel gefeilt, würde mich deshalb wie immer riesig über euren Kommi freuen ;-)_

_Liebe Grüße Ranita _


	23. Theorien und Praxis

_Hi ihr Lieben und Treuen!  
an Momo und Wolkenfee: Herzlich willkommen auf :-), schön, dass ihr die Story nun auch hier entdeckt habt.  
Danke an Meli, Padme, Tasty, Usa-ami, wickienchen und serpensortia... und all die anderen treuen Reviewer, ihr seid Klasse!!!  
an Draxci: Ich vermisse dich, wo steckst du denn??? _

_Liebe Grüße Ranita _**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 23 – Theorien und Praxis**

„Harry und Ron kommen gleich hierher in mein Büro, Severus. Deinen Unterricht heute Nachmittag übernimmt Slughorn", kündigte McGonagall an.

Snape war McGonagall dankbar, dass sie nicht weiter in der Vergangenheit herumstocherte und ihn mit ihrem schlechten Gewissen ihm gegenüber beglückte. Deshalb verzichtete er auch darauf, all das abzustreiten, was sie sich eben in trefflicher Manier über Hermine und ihn zusammengereimt hatte. Jede Silbe davon hatte der Wahrheit entsprochen, Hermine war in der Tat sehr „_begabt_", wie sie es formuliert hatte, mit ihm umzugehen. Da McGonagall auf weitere Details verzichtete ließ er das Thema mehr als gerne fallen.

In diesem Augenblick stürmten Ron und Harry auch schon herein.

„Ron, halte dich zurück, wir ALLE wollen Hermine finden und das können wir nur, wenn wir zusammen arbeiten, verstanden?", fauchte Harry seinen Freund an und hatte Mühe, mit ihm Schritt zu halten.  
„Ok, ok, ich bemühe mich. Für mich ist ER trotzdem immer noch der Hauptverdächtige!", spie er in Richtung Snape.

Snape drehte sich mit routinierter „Ich-fresse-Schüler-Mine" zu Ron um und antwortete mit aalglatter Stimme.  
„Darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass ich den Wiederkehr-Stein bereits in meinen Händen hielt, persönlich überbracht von ihrer lieben Freundin. Und für was brauche ich den Elder Wand, Weasley, erklären Sie es mir. Das nur als Anmerkung für den Fall, dass ihr hormongesteuertes Gehirn einige Sekunden Luft hat, um rational über die Fakten von Miss Grangers Verschwinden nachzudenken."

Die friedvolle Stimmung von eben mit McGonagall war binnen Sekunden verflogen und machte keine Anstalten, sich in diesem Raum so schnell wieder blicken zu lassen.

„Vielleicht gieren Sie nach Macht und Anerkennung, all das, was Sie die letzten 20 Jahre nicht bekommen haben! Weiter möchte ich mich gar nicht mit ihren kranken Gehirnwindungen auseinandersetzen", fauchte Ron völlig abseits seiner Selbst.

McGonagall tat ihr Möglichstes, das Gespräch in die richtige Richtung zu leiten.  
„Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe gehören zwei Teile zum Besitz des Elder Wand. Was nützt dem Entführer der Zauberstab, wenn die Macht dafür immer noch bei Harry liegt?"

„Vielleicht soll er ja später noch entmachtet werden", mutmaßte Ron nun etwas weniger aufgebracht.

Snape rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. „Das wäre alles viel zu auffällig jetzt nach der Entführung. Potter wäre viel vorbereiteter. Dieses Risiko würde ich nicht eingehen."

„Sie sprechen im Brief von „wir", also sind es mehrere. Und Hermine wird als Schlammblut bezeichnet, das spricht eindeutig für Todesser, oder was meint ihr?", fragte McGonagall, die Stirn in Falten geschlagen.

„Warum Hermine? Warum nehmen die nicht Ginny, sie steht mir doch theoretisch näher, oder?" fragte Harry.

„Das ist richtig. Es macht keinen Sinn. Wer könnte den Elder Wand noch wollen?", fragte McGonagall.

„Jeder der machtversessen ist und vielleicht einen post-voldemort-Kreis gründen will."  
„Guter Ansatz, Potter. Ich denke alle Ex-Todesser und deren Verwandte könnten verwickelt sein. Bleibt die Frage warum Hermine... Sie wurde bestimmt von hinten überfallen und entwaffnet, als sie auf dem Weg zu mir war..." Snape stockte in seinem Redefluss, als er sich vorstellte, wie nahe Hermine möglicherweise bei ihm gewesen war, als sie entführt wurde. Dann erinnerte er sich an das Knacken, das er gehört hatte in jenem Moment, als McGonagall in seiner Tür gestanden hatte.

„Sie wehrte sich und dabei hat man ihr Haare ausgerissen", beschrieb Snape das Bild, das er in aller Deutlichkeit vor seinem geistigen Auge sah und das grenzenlose Wut gegenüber dem Entführer in ihm entfachte. Im Geiste sah er die Fratzen der Todesser vor sich, jeden einzelnen, auch Malfoy. Wer immer diese Tat zu verantworten hatte würde grenzenlos dafür büßen, sobald er ihn stellte.  
Nur mit Mühe konzentrierte er sich wieder auf das Wesentliche und ließ die anderen an seinen Gedanken teilhaben.  
„Miss Granger wurde in Hogwarts entführt, es muss folglich ein Schüler gewesen sein, der sie überwältigt hat, sonst hätten die Schutzzauber der Schule Alarm geschlagen", sagte Snape.

„Oder ein Lehrer...", ergänzte Ron.

„Wir müssen alle Schüler überprüfen, die ehemalige Todesser oder andere Verdächtige in der Familie haben", folgerte McGonagall, „ich werde sofort eine Liste zusammenstellen."

„Ich werde dir dabei assistieren, ich denke, ich weiß besser über die Familienverhältnisse Bescheid."

„Einverstanden."

„Harry, Sie sollten den Elder Wand besorgen. Es ist nicht klar, ob wir auf eine Übergabe der geforderten Gegenstände verzichten können, deshalb müssen wir dafür alle Vorbereitungen treffen. Wissen Sie, wo sich der Elder Wand momentan befindet?"

„Ja, er ist direkt neben Dumbledores Sarg vergraben, ich werde ihn besorgen."

„Benutzen Sie den Tarnumhang, damit der Entführer Sie nicht beobachten kann", orderte McGonagall an ehe Harry schnellen Schrittes den Raum verließ.

Snape verfluchte McGonagall, dass sie Weasley nicht mit Potter zusammen weggeschickt hatte. Keine Minute länger wollte er mit diesem pubertierenden Etwas in einem Raum verbringen. Allmählich wurde ihm bewusst, wie viel reifer und überlegter Potter doch handelte. Sein Ego wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber seit der Begegnung in der Bibliothek hatte er Potter mehr und mehr als erwachsen wahrgenommen. Im Fall Hermine verhielt er sich sogar professionell, ganz im Gegenteil zu seinem triebgesteuerten Kompagnon.

McGonagall faltete vor sich ein Riesenpergament auf dem Schreibtisch aus, auf dem alle aktuellen Schülerdaten in verschiedenen Farben leuchteten. Sie las jeden einzelnen Namen vor und Snape stoppte sie sofort, wenn er etwas Auffälliges hörte. Mit flinker Feder trug er auf einem Stück Pergament alle Verdächtigen Schüler zusammen.

Die Liste wurde länger als zuerst angenommen und es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis sie alle Daten durchgekämmt und 27 verdächtige Schüler aussortiert hatten.

„Lasst uns zuerst das 6. und 7. Schuljahr angehen, es ist nicht sicher aber doch wahrscheinlicher, dass ein Siebtklässler Hermine entwaffnet hat als ein Erstklässler. Vielleicht ist es auch jemand aus Hermines Jahrgang. Hier haben sich bestimmt gemeinsame Aktivitäten ergeben, bei denen jemand etwas zum Thema Elder Wand hätte aufschnappen können", schlug Snape vor. Er erntete McGonagalls Zustimmung und immerhin Rons enthaltendes Schweigen.

Vor McGonagall lag die Liste mit den Schülern der letzten beiden Jahre.

_6. Schuljahr  
Linda Pettigrew, Hufflepuff, Nichte von Peter Pettigrew  
Stephen Greyback, Slytherin, Neffe von Werwolf Fenir Greyback  
John Carrow, Slytherin, Sohn von Alecto Carrow_

_7. Schuljahr  
Dennis Hull, Ravenclaw, Neffe von Evan Rosier  
Sophie Macnair, Ravenclaw, Tochter von Walden Macnair  
Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, Sohn von Lucius Malfoy_

Die drei überflogen die Liste und jeder schien sich seine eigenen Gedanken dazu zusammen zu reimen.

„Malfoy hasst Hermine! Warum haben wir ihn nicht gleich überprüft?", rief Ron, als wäre die Lösung persönlich über ihn hergefallen.

„Warum sollte Draco das tun? Und woher soll er überhaupt vom Elder Wand wissen ist die nächste Frage!", zweifelte Snape Rons Theorie offen an.

„Hast_ du_ mit irgendjemandem über den Stein oder den Elder Wand gesprochen, Severus?", fragte McGonagall.

„Nein habe ich nicht. Ich hänge mein Wissen sicher nicht an die große Glocke und schon gar nicht ein solch delikates Thema! Ich bitte dich, für wen hältst du mich? Miss Granger hat mir alles unter dem Mantel der Verschwiegenheit anvertraut, glaubst du ich renne dann herum und erzähle es lauthals weiter? Ich habe all die Jahre nicht eine Silbe über Lily verloren."

„Entschuldige, Severus, aber wir müssen einfach herausfinden, wie der Entführer an das Wissen gekommen ist. Die undichte Stelle kann bei jedem liegen, auch bei dir!"

In diesem Moment kam Harry ins Büro gestürmt. Auf seiner Stirn hatten sich Schweißperlen gebildet. Noch außer Stande, etwas zu sagen reichte er McGonagall den Elder Wand.

„Danke Harry, setzen Sie sich. Wir haben eine Liste mit Verdächtigen Schülern erstellt."

„Ich weiß, dass Draco es war, das passt doch alles so gut zusammen! Lucius will endlich die Macht, die Voldemort ihm immer verwährt hat!", schrie Ron schon wieder siegesbewusst.

Snapes Gedanken ignorierten jede einzelne Silbe aus Rons Mund, stattdessen spann er seine ganz eigene Theorie zusammen. „Warum will der Entführer den Wiederkehr-Stein nicht? Im Erpresserbrief ist nur die Rede vom Mantel und dem Elder Wand."  
Noch einmal nahm er das Pergament in die Hand, um sicher zu gehen, dass er sich nicht täuschte. Man konnte regelrecht sehen, wie die Zahnrädchen in seinem Gehirn sich drehten.  
„Wo ist der Wiederkehr-Stein jetzt? Haben _Sie_ ihn, Potter?", fragte Snape energisch.  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, ich sah keine Notwendigkeit ihn zurückzunehmen, er gehörte mir nie und ich wollte ihn auch nie. Hermine hatte vor, ihn mit Magie zu neutralisieren. Sie hatte sich einige Bücher zum Thema ausgeliehen und wollte Professor Snape auch noch nach Rat fragen."

Snapes Pupillen weiteten sich.  
„Wir müssen zurück in ihr Zimmer!", forderte er. „Wir müssen feststellen, ob der Stein noch dort ist."

oOoOo

Die vier durchwühlten Hermines Zimmer erneut, ohne die geringste Spur des Wiederkehr-Steins zu entdecken.

„Die Entführer wollen alle drei Tödlichen Heiligtümer besitzen. Und vielleicht hat er Hermine dazu gebracht noch einmal zurückzugehen und den Stein zu holen. Das würde bedeuten, Hermine war noch einmal in ihrem Zimmer, bevor sie verschleppt wurde. Und weiter heißt das, dass sie den Stein bei sich trägt oder zumindest trug", sagte Snape.

„Und was nützt uns das?", fragte Ron.

„Wenn Sie sich im Umkreis von einer halben Meile von uns befindet können wir sie orten, bzw. nicht _sie_ sondern den Stein. Genauso wie Miss Granger den Stein im Verbotenen Wald aufgespürt hat. Sie mag einige Wochen gebraucht haben, weil die schwarzmagische Suchtechnik ihr fremd war, ich habe Übung darin", erklärte Snape und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag sah er einen Lichtstreifen am Horizont. Es war ein Ansatz.

Snape stand mit wehendem Umhang auf. Es bewegte sich etwas. In ihm erwachte der lehrende Professor.  
„Ich werde Sie nun alle in einem Crashkurs in die Kunst der Schwarzmagie einweisen. In einer Stunde werden Sie mit Ihren Zauberstäben schwarzmagisch behandelte Gegenstände aufspüren können. Haben wir den Stein, haben wir auch Hermine."

McGonagall fiel auf, dass Snape zum aller ersten Mal Hermines Vornamen benutzte. Sie ignorierte nicht nur diese Tatsache sondern auch die rund ein Dutzend Schulregeln, die in den nun folgenden Stunde gebrochen werden würden.

oOoOo

Eine Stunde später lehnten sich Harry, Ron und McGonagall erschöpft zurück. Sie saßen in Snapes Unterrichtsraum wie Erstklässler, nur dass das Thema der Vorlesung Professorenniveau hatte und ihre Köpfe rauchen ließ. In einem aufwändigen Verfahren hatten alle ihre Zauberstäbe dahingehend präpariert und mit Zaubern versehen, dass sie als Wünschelruten für schwarzmagische Gegenstände benutzt werden konnten.

„Wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren und müssen uns für die Suche trennen. Je schneller wir die Liste abgearbeitet haben desto besser. Seid ihr alle bereit?", fragte Snape, der inzwischen deutlich die Führungsrolle in der Gruppe übernommen hatte. Nicht einmal Ron hatte der Fachkompetenz von Snapes letzter Stunde etwas entgegenzusetzen. Wäre es nicht um Hermine gegangen hätte er sogar seinen imaginären Hut vor Snapes didaktischer und fachlicher Kompetenz gezogen. Seine Vernunft vermochte aber nur kurz die Oberhand über seine Gefühle zu halten.

„Ich will zu Malfoy!", rief er wieder höchst irrational aus.

„Das werden Sie _nicht_ tun, Malfoy gehört mir", wies Snape ihn emotionslos in seine Schranken.

„Sie stecken doch bestimmt mit ihm unter einer Decke, geben Sie es zu. Warum müssen ausgerechnet SIE dort hin, er ist der Hauptverdächtige!", schrie Ron.

„Sie überraschen mich, Weasley, ich dachte ICH sei der Hauptverdächtige. Aber zur Sache, wenn Malfoy etwas damit zu tun hat, werde ich es in wenigen Minuten herausfinden, es gibt niemanden, den ich besser kenne als ihn. Dazu brauche ich vermutlich nicht einmal eine Wünschelrute." Sein Blick schweifte zu McGonagall, die ihn eindringlich musterte, ihm aber schließlich zunickte.

Snape teilte die Namen unter ihnen auf, Malfoy und Macnair reservierte er für sich.

„Gehen wir. Wir treffen uns hier wieder in drei Stunden, bis dahin müssen wir alle überprüft haben", hob Snape die Gesellschaft schließlich auf.

Schweigsam begaben sie sich auf den Weg zur Grenze Hogwarts um in die Nähe der jeweiligen Verdächtigen zu apparieren. Jeder einzelne schien an seiner eigenen Strategie zu feilen. In Snape brodelte es. Zuerst würde er sich Malfoy vorknöpfen. Er war erst vor zwei Wochen freigesprochen worden und hatte dies unter anderem Snapes Aussage zu verdanken, dass Malfoy im entscheidenden Moment im Endkampf nicht hinter Voldemort gestanden hatte. Von allen früheren Gräueltaten waren keine zu beweisen gewesen, Malfoy war immer derjenige gewesen, der sich rechtzeitig aus dem Staub gemacht hatte.

Es gab mehrere Möglichkeiten an die Wahrheit zu kommen. Jedes Mittel zum Zweck war Snape dazu Recht, er würde sich nicht scheuen auch Veritaserum oder Leglimentik gegen Malfoy einzusetzen. Doch irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er bei Malfoy einen völlig neuen Weg einschlagen konnte. Er wusste nicht warum. Mehr denn je spürte er aber, wie sehr Hermine bereits Einfluss auf sein Dasein genommen hatte, selbst wenn sie in diesem Moment nicht hier sein konnte. Er vermisste sie mehr als schmerzlich. Mit einem Knoten in der Brust und dem klaren Ziel vor Augen, Hermine aufzuspüren machte er sich bereit und apparierte nach Malfoy Manor.

* * *

_Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle bei der Jagd nach Hermine dabei und feuert den Suchtrupp ordentlich an... Die Geschichte wird übrigens etwa 30 Kapitel lang werden, wir biegen also langsam um die Ecke auf die Zielgerade... Nächstes Kapitel treffen wir Freund Malfoy wieder... Ob der was weiß???_


	24. Lucius

**Puh, der Nikolaus und der Adventskalender kamen dazwischen, aber jetzt gehts weiter... Snape stattet Malfoy einen Besuch ab, um zu überprüfen, ob er etwas mit Hermines Entführung zu tun hat...  
**

* * *

** Kapitel 24 – Lucius**

Snape klopfte laut an die große Eichentür von Malfoy Manor. Eine große geschnitzte Schlange rahmte die Tür ein, der Kopf führte zu einem runden goldfarbenen Türknauf, in die die Schlange hineinzubeißen schien. Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter bestätigte ihm wieder einmal, wie perfekt und fein herausgeputzt die Malfoys lebten. Der etwa zwei Hektar große Garten sah aus wie geleckt, Dutzende Hauselfen mussten hier noch nicht lange her gewütet haben. Ein Meer aus verschiedensten Blumendüften strömte Snape in die Nase, als der Türknauf sich langsam nach links drehte und die Tür langsam aufging.

„Hallo Narzissa", grüßte Snape.

Seit dem Endkampf hatte er Narzissa nicht mehr gesehen. Anders als viele andere hatte sie ihm allerdings einen langen Brief geschrieben und sich für seinen Einsatz um Draco bedankt.

„Oh, Severus, grüße dich!", schmetterte sie überwältigt von Gefühlen und näherte sich ihm noch auf der Türschwelle für eine Umarmung.

„Komm herein, darf ich dir einen Tee anbieten?"

„Eigentlich suche ich Lucius. Ich habe gehört er hat Freigang solange der Prozess läuft."

„Ja, es ist schrecklich, der Prozess wird in einer Woche beendet sein und wir wissen nicht, wie es ausgehen wird. Stell dir vor er müsste lebenslang..."

Narzissa stoppte und die bloße Vorstellung ihres nicht zu Ende gebrachten Satzes ließen Tränen in ihre Augen steigen.

„Ich will nicht mehr, Severus. Voldemort hätte fast unser ganzes Leben zerstört und es ist noch nicht vorbei, auch nicht jetzt, wo er tot ist."

„Es wird gut werden, Lucius ist hart im Nehmen und clever dazu. Er wird sich den meisten Anklagepunkten entziehen können. – Wo ist er?"

„Warte, ich bringe dich zu ihm in den Salon, er ist auf der Terrasse. Weißt du, er lässt es sich nicht anmerken, aber er leidet wie ein Tier. Alle seine Freunde sind schon verurteilt, er ist der Letzte und das Ministerium hat vieles widergutzumachen, sie können es sich nicht leisten, ihn laufen zu lassen."

Langsam gingen sie die halbkreisförmige Treppe nach oben auf die Empore zum Salon. Als sie die Tür erreichten zog sich Narzissa zurück.

Mit leisen Schritten trat Snape ein und sah Malfoy mit seinem Stock auf der schmalen Terrasse stehen, den Blick auf die saftig grünen Ländereien gerichtet. Erst als Snape knapp hinter ihm stand drehte er sich um.

„Severus – was verschafft mir die Ehre?", grüßte Malfoy und sah Snape sichtlich überrascht an.

Snape fiel auf, dass Malfoy nichts von seiner aristokratischen Haltung eingebüßt hatte, trotz Prozess. Seine Haare fielen seidig auf seine Schultern und seine Augen leuchteten heller als je zuvor. Nur die dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen ließen erkennen, dass er in den letzten Monaten gelitten hatte.

Snape schlug seine rechte Hand in die von Lucius.

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte er ernst.

„Mir? Mir geht es prächtig, sieht man das nicht?", antwortete er gespielt fröhlich.

„Na ja, sagen wir, mir geht es am besten von allen Todessern – inklusive Voldemort natürlich. Macnair schreibt mir verwirrte Briefe, ich glaube die Dementoren haben ihn schon verspeist und Carrington geht es auch beschissen, sie haben ihn lebenslang eingebuchtet, diese Schweine. Ich bin der letzte, den sie an den Arsch kriegen wollen."

Malfoys Stimme wurde nun ernster.

„Aber habe ich immer vorsichtig agiert. Narzissa konnte ich immer ganz raushalten und von mir werden sie nicht viel finden, ich habe immer pflichtbewusst meine Maske getragen. Ich glaube es macht das Ministerium wild, dass sie noch keinen einzigen Muggel gefunden haben, der mich identifizieren kann für irgendeine Tat. Die Todesser halten alle dicht. Meine Maske habe ich dezent bei Bellatrix in der Wohnung deponiert, es hätte gut sein können, dass sie ihr gehört. Und deine Aussage, dass du im Endkampf keine Gräueltat von mir beobachten konntest tut ihr Übriges. Ich untertreibe wohl noch, wenn ich sage, dass du über ein sauberes Maß an Talent verfügst, Severus. Du bist der wahre Drahtzieher mit allen Fäden in der Hand, besser als Voldemort und Dumbledore zusammen. Und dazu bist du so herrlich grau, nicht weiß, nicht schwarz, deshalb liebe ich dich."

Snape hatte Mühe diese unerwartete _Liebeserklärung_ zu verdauen. Eine Antwort darauf fiel ihm erst Recht nicht ein.

„Die Verhandlung lässt mir nicht wirklich viel Freiraum, geschweigedenn räumliche Möglichkeiten."

Malfoy krempelte seinen weißen Pullover nach oben und streckte Snape seinen Unterarm hin. „Du weißt, was früher hier war, heute trage ich diese alberne magische Fessel, die mich an dieses Haus bindet. Ich frage mich wirklich, was besser ist... Nein, ich WEISS, was besser ist...", beendete er seinen Satz mit einem zynischen Lacher.

„Rotwein?", wieder lachte nicht ohne dicke Portion Bitterkeit.

„Ohne deine Aussage könnte ich dir wohl kaum einen Rotwein anbieten sondern würde bereits in Askaban mit Dementoren turteln", sagte er.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie meiner Aussage einen Wert beimessen", entgegnete Snape ruhig.

Malfoy fuchtelte mit seinem Spazierstock und dirigierte Snape auf einen der beiden Sessel vor der riesigen Bücherwand während er unbeirrt einen scheinbar sehr alten Rotwein begann zu entkorken und in zwei weite Rotweingläser einzugießen.

„Weißt du, du bist der eigentliche Held des Endkampfes, das heißt, du warst der _tragische_ Held, bis du beschlossen hast, von den Toten wieder aufzuerstehen. Du hast echte Jesusqualitäten. Vielleicht solltest du dich mal bei den Muggeln bewerben..."

Wieder diese bittere Unterton, den Snape nicht ohne Besorgnis zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Auf das Leben, wie kurz oder lang es auch noch sein mag. Und nun erzähl mir, was dich zu mir führt. Was macht _dein_ neues Leben denn? Du scheinst zumindest die bessere Startposition zu haben...", prostete er Snape zu.

Snape nippte kurz am Glas nur um es dann sofort wieder hinzustellen. Die Vertrautheit, die zwischen ihm und Malfoy bestand irritierte ihn in diesem Moment. Sie waren auf der Seite Voldemorts so etwas wie Freunde gewesen. Obwohl Snape auf der sogenannten „Guten Seite" gekämpft hatte war er seiner Meinung nach moralisch nie weit von Malfoy entfernt gestanden. Sie kannten sich seit seiner Einschulung als Malfoy bereits im Abschlussjahr war und er hatte sich immer auf dessen Loyalität verlassen können. Es widerte ihn an, diese ausgerechnet jetzt in Zweifel ziehen zu müssen.

„Ich arrangiere mich mit meinem Leben...", kommentierte er neutral.

Sein ursprünglicher Plan war es gewesen, sich nach einem kurzen Gespräch auf die Toilette zurückzuziehen, um dort einige schwarzmagische Tests mit der Umgebung zu machen. Damit wollte er herausfinden, ob Hermine oder zumindest der Wiederkehr-Stein sich auf dem Gelände von Malfoy Manor befand. Doch seine Intuition leitete ihn auf einen anderen Weg, einen eher gryffindorschen.

„In Hogwarts wird ein Schüler vermisst", begann er direkt. Seine innere Uhr tickte und sagte ihm, dass er sich zwar Zeit nehmen musste, mit Malfoy zu reden, Hermine dabei aber nie aus den Augen verlieren durfte.

„Ist das nicht immer wieder vorgekommen, dass einer keine Lust mehr hat? Ich sage nur Weasley-Zwillinge. Und die haben nicht einmal einen Hehl daraus gemacht mit ihrem Feuerwerk", lachte Malfoy amüsiert.

„Es ist kein Chaot, es ist Hermine Granger."

„Wie, unser kleines Besserwisser-Schlammblut? Vielleicht ist ihr langweilig geworden, jetzt wo alle Abenteuer bestritten sind und sie nicht mehr neben dem Jungen-der-lebt prahlen kann. Außerdem, was geht dich das an, ist doch ein anderer Stall, oder? Nein, nein, da muss die alte Gryffindorschachtel McGonagall schon wieder um eines ihrer ach so reinen Schäfchen bangen."

Malfoy schien diese Nachricht zu belustigen, zu gerne erfreute er sich über die gryffindorschen Hogwarts-Probleme.

Snape schluckte einmal schwer, er hatte Lucius in seiner Wortwahl in Sachen „Schlammblut" korrigieren wollen, entschied sich dann aber dann doch dagegen.

„Sie ist entführt worden und trägt einen schwarzmagischen Gegenstand bei sich."

Malfoy versuchte einen langen Augenblick seine Sprache wiederzufinden.

„Miss Naseweiß und Schwarzmagie? Hat Voldemort etwa doch noch was erreicht in Hogwarts? Da muss ich glatt etwas verpasst haben!"

Malfoy musterte Snape von oben bis unten.

„He, Sev, was ist los mit dir? Ich sehe da etwas in deinen Augen, dass ich da schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr gesehen habe... Sag mir nicht, dass es dir was ausmacht, ob die Kleine das Verschwinden übersteht oder nicht. Enttäusche mich nicht. Du bist zwar am Ende auf der guten Seite gestanden, aber wirklich gut warst du doch nie, Severus Snape, gib es zu", hauchte er beinahe zuckersüß und Snape wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Trotzdem ignorierte er Malfoys Frage.

„McGonagall versucht Hermine wiederzufinden. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, sie bekommt kein Wasser. Ich bin hier um zu erfahren, ob du etwas damit zu tun hast."

Bei diesen Worten bohrten sich Snapes Blicke in die eisblauen Augen von Malfoy. Der legte seinen Kopf schief und zog zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Severus, du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass ich dieses Schlammblut von Granger entführt hätte. Bei Merlin, was soll ich mit ihr?", fragte Malfoy sichtlich entsetzt.

„Nenn sie nicht Schlammblut", schnappte Snape nun doch. Seine Stimme klang ernst und Malfoy spürte die Wichtigkeit der ganzen Angelegenheit. Sein Körper erstarrte einen Augenblick, als wolle er die Bedeutung von Snapes Worten einordnen.

„Severus, was ist los mit dir, hast du die kleine Evans damals nicht selbst so genannt? Warum trifft dich das so – hast du was mit Granger?"

Snape antwortete nicht.

„Das ist auch eine Antwort. Sag mal, du bist wahrlich anders heute..."

Snape sah ihm direkt in die Augen.

„Ich war IMMER anders, Lucius, das solltest du inzwischen wissen."

„Ja, in der Tat. Du hast uns alle jahrzehntelang zum Narren gehalten und sogar Voldemort. Du warst wirklich gut, ich habe dir alles abgekauft und dir ausnahmslos vertraut."

„Nie zu unrecht, oder?", antwortete Snape schlicht.

„Das ist wahr, selbst in deiner Doppelspiontätigkeit hast du es noch geschafft Draco aus allem rauszuhalten. Das werde ich dir nie vergessen und Narzissa schon gar nicht. Ich hoffe, das weißt du. - Ging es dir eigentlich jemals um Potter?"

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Evans? Ich habe viel gelesen, im Tagespropheten stand deine ganze Schmalzstory von dir und Evans ausgebreitet. - Und jetzt Granger? Mein Freund, mein Freund, du solltest dir mal einen Saft brauen, der dich immun macht gegen Gryffindor-Hexen... Du willst die Kleine, habe ich Recht? Ich kenne dich, Sev, komm, sag es mir, ich schweige wie ein Grab."

Malfoy begann wieder eines seiner Kommunikationsspielchen mit Snape zu treiben. Unter normalen Umständen hätte er dieses göttlich genossen und Lucius verbal zur Schnecke gemacht, doch er besann sich erneut auf das eigentliche Ziel.

„Sag es mir", bettelte Malfoy erneut und rollte dabei allwissend die Augen. „Wenn ich von der unwürdigen Herkunft absehe, muss ich dir auch noch zähneknirschend einen guten Geschmack attestieren. Weder Evans noch Granger sind hässliche Vögel."

„Hör endlich auf mit dieser Eulenkacke von Herkunft. Du weißt so gut wie ich, dass ich nicht reinblütig bin und das Reinblütler wie Sirius oder Tonks eure ach so heilige Familienehre gründlich befleckt haben. Du bist mein Freund, Lucius, aber das werde ich nicht länger mit anhören. Zwischen Granger und mir ist einiges vorgefallen seit sie mich zurück geholt hat. Ich kann es nicht erklären und will es auch nicht. Aber ich will sie wiederfinden und ich weiß, dass das Kind eines Ex-Todessers oder Todesser-Sympathisanten sie entführt hat, denn sonst hätten die Schutzzauber in Hogwarts Alarm geschlagen."

Malfoys Oberkörper lehnte sich etwas zurück und er verschränkte die Arme vor sich. Die Standpauke von eben zeigte Wirkung. Das provokante Grinsen an Malfoys Mundwinkel war verschwunden.

„Daher weht der Wind, deshalb hast du mich also verdächtigt. Hör zu, Severus, in meinem Kopf spielt sich seit Wochen nur der Prozess ab, ich könnte mir Vieles vorstellen, aber kleine Grangers zu entführen gehört beileibe nicht dazu, tut mir Leid. Und auch von Draco habe ich nichts Derartiges gehört. Du kannst mir glauben oder nicht, meinetwegen mach einen Spaziergang durch meine Gedanken, oder gib mir eine Tasse Veritaserum - ich habe _Vieles_ vor _Vielen_ zu verbergen, aber _nichts_ vor dir, mein Freund."

Stille. Die messerscharfen Worte von Malfoy hatten gesessen. Einen Moment sahen sich die beiden Männer eindringlich an, es war wie ein optisches Abtasten des Gegenüber. Snape musste zugeben, dass Malfoys Ansprache bei ihm angekommen war.

„Severus, hör zu, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, dann sage es mir. Granger steht zwar nicht gerade auf meinen Top 10 für rettungswürdige Zauberer und Hexen, aber wenn es dir hilft, sage mir, was ich tun kann."

Snapes Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und Malfoy löste seine Arme aus seinem Klammergriff.

Snape stand auf und Malfoy folgte ihm.

„Strecke deine Fühler aus in der Szene. Du verfügst bestimmt noch über interessante Kontakte. Es bleibt uns wenig Zeit, ich schätze zwei weitere Tage. Außerdem gibt noch zwei Gegenstände, die der Entführer von Potter erpressen will und bevor du fragst, ich kann dir _keine_ Details zu den Dingen geben."

„Ich werde einige Briefe nach Askaban zu verschiedenen Leuten schicken", verkündete Malfoy. Leider bin ich an das Haus gebunden, sonst könnte ich vermutlich mehr tun."

„Danke, Lucius."

* * *

So, was meint ihr denn zum lieben Lucius...? Bald gehts ans Eingemachte im nächsten Kap. gibt es einen wichtigen Hinweis... Ein paar Reviews wären natürlich wie immer herzlich willkommen... Liebe Grüße, Ranita 


	25. Zurück im Schloss

**Hi ihr Lieben, so nach dem kleinen Exkurs mit Dumbledores Weihnachtsgrüßen bin ich zurück an diesem Werk, ich hoffe, ihr hattet alle schöne Weihnachten...**

**Könnt ihr euch noch an Kapitel 18 Entwaffnungen erinnern? Damals sagte ich, dass das Kapitel noch wichtig werden würde - heute ist es soweit... Viel Spaß... Ranita**

**at Draxci: schöööööön, dass du wieder mal Zeit hattest!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Knuddel dich!****  
**

* * *

** Kapitel 25 – Zurück im Schloss**

Eine Stunde nachdem Snape Lucius verlassen hatte befand er sich auf dem Weg zurück nach Hogwarts. Die Überprüfung bei den Macnairs war aufwändig gewesen, weil auch diese Familie wie die Malfoys über ein gewaltig großes Anwesen verfügten und es nicht möglich war, von außerhalb zu testen, ob sich der Wiederkehr-Stein auf dem Gelände befand oder nicht. Snape wusste, dass Macnair selbst bereits in Askaban sein Dasein fristete, also ging er nach alter Spionagemanier vor und spann sich eine Geschichte zusammen, um sich bei dessen Frau Zugang zum Grundstück zu verschaffen. Es verblüffte ihn immer wieder wie leichtsinnig und manipulierbar die Menschen doch waren. Macnairs Frau bot ihm sogar bereitwillig einen Tee an und diese fünf kostbaren Minuten nutzte Snape gekonnt, um seine magischen Tests durchzuführen. Sein präparierter Zauberstab reagierte nicht im Geringsten auf die Umgebung. Mit List und Tücke schaffte Snape es sogar, dass Mrs. Macnair ihm sogar die Ländereien zeigte und er so weitere Tests in einiger Entfernung des Hauses durchführen konnte, die jedoch allesamt negative Resultate brachten. Geschickt beendete Snape die Konversation danach so zügig wie möglich ab um sofort zurück zu apparieren.

oOoOo

Eiligen Schrittes bewegte er sich von der großen Eingangshalle zu McGonagalls Büro. Eine Horde Schüler lief an ihm vorbei, die er nicht einmal wahrnahm. Sein Tunnelblick erlaubte ihm nicht, sich von Dingen links und rechts seines Weges ablenken zu lassen. Er musste die Ergebnisse der anderen hören. Er beschwor die Götter, wenn es denn sein musste sogar Weasley den entscheidenden Hinweis gefunden haben zu lassen. Hauptsache, sie kamen weiter und konnten Hermine orten. Er konnte nicht glauben war er da dachte. Ihm wurde klar, wie viel sie ihm bedeutete. Der Gedanke, zu spät zu kommen schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Was, wenn er zu spät kam – wieder zu spät... Er würde es nicht noch einmal ertragen können, das wusste er.

Mit einem Schwung öffnete er die Bürotür und sah McGonagall bereits hinter ihrem Schreibtisch sitzen. Ihre besorgte Mine sprach Bände und lösten ein flaues Gefühl in seinem Magen aus.

„Nichts. Und bei dir?", fragte sie mit belegter Stimme.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hier, sieh dir das an. Der kam in unserer Abwesenheit."

McGonagall reichte Snape eine dünne Rolle Pergament.

„Bis in einer Stunde müssen wir in diese Kiste hier den Tarnumhang und den Elder Wand hineinlegen, ansonsten wird Hermine automatisch mit einem Fluch, der an die Kiste gekoppelt ist getötet."

Snapes Zorn stieg in ihm empor. Verdammt, eine Stunde war viel zu wenig und wenn Potter oder Weasley nicht augenblicklich mit einer positiven Nachricht hier aufkreuzten war alles zu spät. Er berührte die längliche mahagonifarbene Holzkiste, deren Deckel aufgeklappt auf dem Schreibtisch lag. „Die Kiste appariert garantiert selbstständig sobald wir sie geschlossen haben."

McGonagall atmete schwer ein und stellte gleichzeitig fest, dass Snapes Engagement sie beeindruckte. Sie spürte, wie nahe es ihm ging, dass Hermine in Lebensgefahr schwebte. Es war etwas in seinen Augen, dass sie dort noch nie gesehen hatte – Mitleid? Sorge? Mitgefühl? Sie war sich sicher, dass es noch weit mehr als das war, was da in seinen Augen blitzte.

„Was sollen wir tun, wenn wir die Gegenstände nicht ausliefern ist sie ebenso in Gefahr", gab McGonagall zu bedenken.

In diesem Moment stürmten Harry und Ron gleichzeitig zur Tür hinein.

„Habt ihr etwas? Bei uns war alles totale Fehlanzeige!", rief Ron keuchend aus.

„Verdammt!", kommentierte Snape und begann unruhig den Schreibtisch entlang auf und ab zu gehen, während McGonagall die beiden über den neuen Erpresserbrief und die Holzkiste informierte.

Snape schaltete völlig ab. Die Stimmen der drei verschwammen zu einem Geräuschbrei und rückte immer weiter in die Ferne. Seine Gedanken dagegen schärften sich. Es konnte nicht sein, einer auf der Liste mit den Verdächtigen MUSSTE etwas mit der Entführung zu tun haben. Vielleicht war es _doch_ jemand aus den jüngeren Jahrgängen? Sein Bauch widersprach dieser Theorie vehement, deshalb zwang er sich, geistig einen Schritt zurückzutreten, um die Szene noch einmal neutral zu beobachten. Hermine wurde entführt. Ganz sicher war es kein Zufall gewesen, dass SIE es war und nicht Ginny. Sie wollten Hermine, nur warum? Er ging die Tödlichen Heiligtümer noch einmal durch. Welcher der drei Gegenstände war der Wertvollste? Als Kind hatte er sich immer danach gesehnt, den Tarnumhang zu besitzen, um sich vor allen Leuten die er hasste unsichtbar machen zu können. Er hätte alles dafür gegeben, sich vor Lupin, Potter oder auch seinem Vater verstecken zu können. Trotzdem musste man die Gegenstände mit mehr Objektivität betrachten. Der Wiederkehr-Stein war etwas für Träumer, die der Vergangenheit nachhinkten, der Umhang etwas für Spieler und Träumer. Wer aktiv seine Macht ausbauen wollte kam nicht am Elder Wand herum. Grindelwald, Dumbledore und Voldemort waren Beweis genug, dass das Streben nach Macht zum Elder Wand führte. Plötzlich erfasste ihn ein Geistesblitz, der sein Blut binnen Sekunden zum Kochen brachte.

„Verdammt, was, wenn gar nicht Harry sondern Hermine Besitzer des Elder Wand war?", schoss es auf einmal aus ihm heraus, ohne dass er diesen Gedanken zuende gedacht hatte.

McGonagall, Harry und Ron verharrten auf der Stelle in Stille und blickten mit großen Fragezeichen in den Augen zu Snape hinüber, der seinen Patrouillengang inzwischen unterbrochen hatte.

„Aber ich habe keine Duelle ausgeführt seit dem Endkampf und ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt der rechtmäßige Besitzer des Elder Wand", versuchte Harry Snapes Argument zu entkräften.

Snapes Augen verengten sich, sein Gehirn mobilisierte alle Kräfte, um die Puzzleteilchen, die er so deutlich vor sich spürte zu einem Ganzen zusammenzufügen.

„Oh, DOCH, sie HABEN sich duelliert, zwar ohne Zauberstab, aber sie taten es direkt vor meiner Nase – im Unterricht, als Miss Granger als eine von vieren es überhaupt schaffte ohne Zauberstab den Expelliarmus zu formulieren. Sie hat sie am Ende der Stunde entwaffnet!"

„Oh, bei Merlin, Sie haben Recht!", schrie Harry.

„Schön, das aus Ihrem Munde einmal zu hören, Potter", fand Snape wieder zu seiner alten Form zurück.

„Das heißt, Hermine wurde überfallen, damit der Entführer rechtmäßiger Besitzer des Elder Wand werden konnte?", hakte McGonagall mit suppentellergroßen Augen nach. Diese Erkenntnis schien jeden einzelnen der Anwesenden zu packen. Sie spürten alle, dass sie der Lösung näher waren als je zuvor, jetzt galt es Snapes angedachten Weg weiterzugehen.

„Exakt. Sie war das perfekte Opfer, sie besitzt die Berechtigung für den Elder Wand, konnte den Wiederkehr-Stein beschaffen und dient auch noch als Druckmittel für Potter. Und jetzt braucht dieser Jemand nur noch den Elder Wand, die Berechtigung dafür besitzt er bereits!", ergänzte Snape die Theorie.

„Das heißt aber auch, dass Hermine nach der Übergabe für den Entführer definitiv wertlos sein wird." Snape schluckte, als er seine Worte beendete. „Sie werden sie töten, wenn wir sie nicht vorher finden!"

„Wir müssen herausfinden, von wem die Entführer vom Elder Wand erfahren haben. Es kann doch nur über einen von uns hier gelaufen sein. Wer hat den Elder Wand wem gegenüber jemals erwähnt?", fragte Harry.

„Du hast Hermine und mir davon erzählt in Hermines Zimmer, ich glaube nicht, dass uns da irgendjemand belauscht haben konnte...", erklärte Ron ratlos.

„Ich wusste nichts davon, bis ihr mich nach der Entführung aufgeklärt habt", ergänzte McGonagall.

Nun richteten sich alle Augen erwartungsvoll auf Snape.

„Hermine hat mich in Hogsmead in Trevor´s Kneipe eingeweiht. Es war niemand bei uns am Tisch, es ist unmöglich, dass jemand..."

Plötzlich stockte er. Die Szene als er Hermine an dem kleinen Tischchen in der Nische gegenübersaß spulte sich wie ein Film vor seinen Augen ab. Bild für Bild schritten seine Augen diese Szene ab und er kommentierte sie dabei.

„Hermine erwähnte den Elder Wand in dem Augenblick, als Trevor den Tee servierte. Dann ging er wieder... Aber er kam noch einmal zurück um uns Ingwergebäck auf den Tisch zu knallen, das wir nicht einmal bestellt hatten. Theoretisch wäre es denkbar, dass er ein Stichwort gehört hat, aber mehr sicher nicht."

„Wer ist dieser Trevor?", fragte McGonagall.

„Trevor wollte immer zu den Todessern gehören. Ich kenne ihn noch aus Schulzeiten, er war drei Klassen über mir. Ein Feigling wie er im Buche steht, immer im Hintergrund mit großer Klappe. Er war in labilem gesundheitlichen Zustand und von Geburt an leicht gehbehindert. Nicht gerade der Typ Mann, den Voldemort in seinen Reihen förderte. Er war nie Todesser, sein Gedankengut hätte dafür aber allemal gereicht", klärte Snape die anderen auf.

„Hat Trevor Kinder? Oder Geschwister?", fragte McGonagall schnell.

„Er ist Einzelkind, seine Eltern tot, ich weiß nur, dass er seit einiger Zeit mit Heather Carris die Kneipe führt und auch liiert ist mit ihr.

„Heather Carris?", schrie McGonagall entsetzt aus. „Ihr Sohn ist Jaden Carris, er ist wie ihr alle wisst im 7. Jahr, Slytherin.

„Oh mein Gott!", entfuhr es Harry und Ron gleichzeitig.

Einen langen Augenblick herrschte erstickendes Schweigen.

Snape gab sich geistig mehrere Ohrfeigen, dass er nicht selbst auf die Verbindung zwischen Heather Carris und Jaden gekommen war.

„Dann hat Trevor Jaden dazu gezwungen, Hermine zu entführen?", fragte Ron kleinlaut, als die Fakten allmählich in ihn sickerten.

„Es könnte alles zusammenpassen. Trevor wollte immer ganz vorne an die Macht, körperlich stand er aber in der zweiten Reihe. Die genauen Motive können wir nur erahnen. Wir müssen auf jeden Fall sofort nach Hogsmead und die Kneipe und ihre Umgebung überprüfen", sagte Snape.

„Was machen wir mit dem Elder Wand und dem Umhang?", fragte Harry. „Wenn wir die Dinge bis in 30 Minuten nicht in die Kiste legen, wird Hermine automatisch getötet, so steht es im Pergament."

Eine merkwürdige Sicherheit machte sich in Snape breit. Er spürte, dass seine Theorie richtig war. Auch wenn er alles andere als ein Emotionsmensch war, hatte ihn in 20 Jahren Spionagetätigkeit sein Bauchgefühl kein einziges Mal betrogen. Er hoffte nur, dass sein Instinkt noch funktionierte nach dem ganzen Chaos mit Hermine.

„Wir schicken die Gegenstände. Wenn alles gut geht sind wir kurz nach dem Versand in Trevor's Kneipe", sagte Snape.

McGonagall legte die bereits vorbereiteten Heiligtümer vorsichtig in die Kiste.

Snape wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was passierte, wenn er mit seiner Vermutung falsch lag. Noch war es immer ein Rätsel, wie Trevor an die gesamten Informationen über die Tödlichen Heiligtümer gelangt war.

„Merlin stehe uns bei", sagte McGonagall und schloss den knirschenden Holzdeckel.

Mit einem lauten Knall verpuffte die Kiste und hinterließ nur eine kleine Staubwolke.

„Nichts wie los, es geht um jede Minute." Snapes Worte waren wie ein Startschuss zu einem Rennen um Leben und Tod.

Während drei wehende Umhänge aus dem Büro stürmten hielt Snape wie von Geisterhand gestoppt einen Moment inne und winkte McGonagalls Taube, die auf dem Fenstersims saß zu sich her. Mit zitternder Hand kritzelte er einige Wörter auf einen Fetzen Zettel, den er vom Erpresserbrief abriss, packte das kleine Röllchen an die Taube und schickte sie los. Dann rannte er den anderen schnaufend hinterher.

* * *

So, wir nähern uns dem Ziel, Hermine hält es glaube ich auch nicht mehr lange aus... Reviews im alten und neuen Jahr immer herzlich willkommen... ;-) Wünsche euch einen guten Rutsch!!!!!! Liebe Grüße Ranita 


	26. Trevor

**Auf zum Test, ob Trevor wirklich etwas mit Hermines Entführung zu tun hat... Viel Spaß, Ranita **

* * *

**Kapitel 26 - Trevor**

Snape positionierte seinen Zauberstab im Hinterhof von Trevors Kneipe. Sie waren über das Nachbargebäude, einem hutzeligen Antiquitätenladen, auf das Gelände gelangt.

Nach einem aufwändig langen Zauberspruch von Snape krümmte sich die Spitze seines Zauberstabes als wäre sie aus Gummi. Sie drehte sich hektisch in alle Richtungen. Mit großen Augen verfolgten alle die Bewegungen. Plötzlich verharrte die Spitze in einer Position. Der Zauberstab zeigte direkt zu Trevors Kneipe.

Der Stein war eindeutig in Trevors Haus. Wir gehen jetzt alle in die Kneipe – als Gäste. Ich werde mit Trevor ein Schwätzchen halten und ihn zwingen, mich zu Hermine zu bringen. Ich hoffe, dass er sie im Keller eingesperrt hat, aber wir werden sehen", sagte Snape.

„Warum gehen wir nicht alle?", fragte Ron empört.

„Wir können nicht den ganzen Laden auseinander nehmen, das schreckt ihn auf und gefährdet Hermine. Das Kellerfenster hier ist zu klein um durchzukommen, wir müssen also von vorne hinein. Wenn ich in fünf Minuten nicht wieder bei euch bin kommt ihr nach, verstanden?", fragte Snape und durchbohrte jeden einzelnen mit einem scharfen, keinen Widerspruch duldenden Blick. Die anderen nickten und folgten Snape vom Hinterhof in die Gasse, die zur offiziellen Eingangstür führte.

Während McGonagall, Harry und Ron sich an einem Tisch in der gut besetzten Kneipe niederließen, marschierte Snape zielstrebig an der Theke vorbei. Dabei grüßte er Heather, die gerade einige Kürbissäfte zusammenmixte. Ihrem gleichgültigen Blick nach zu urteilen schien sie nicht gerade in Alarmbereitschaft zu sein was ihn betraf. Snape passierte die Toilettentüren, als Trevor sich ihm plötzlich aus dem Nichts vor ihm aufbäumte.

„Trevor", grüßte Snape kurz und knapp.

„Was willst du hier hinten?", schnauzte der.

„Expelliarmus!", flüsterte Snape und hielt augenblicklich Trevors Zauberstab in den Händen.

„Es sieht so aus als hätten wir eine offene Rechnung, Trevor. Bringe mich zu Hermine, sofort", befahl Snape und drehte Trevor gewaltsam um und stieß ihn vorwärts.

„Was willst du Severus, was soll der ganze Blödsinn?"

Immer wieder schubste Snape Trevor weiter, da dieser sich weigerte, sich selbständig fortzubewegen.

„Gib das Mädchen frei und du hast eine minimale Chance zu überleben", hauchte Snape in sein Ohr. „Du kennst mich, du weißt, dass ich nicht nur Gutes getan habe in meinem Leben und ich schwöre bei allen Göttern, dass ich das Dunkelste in mir aktivieren werde, um dich leiden zu lassen, wenn du mich nicht augenblicklich zu Hermine bringst."

Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle zu bewahren. Am liebsten hätte er Trevor in Einzelteile zerlegt. Aber seine Stimme klang sachlich furchteinflößend und Trevor konnte Snapes Worte mehr als gut einschätzen, er kannte seine schlimmsten Taten und zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass er seine Drohung in die Tat umsetzen würde. Snapes Zauberstab an seiner Kehle tat ihr Übriges.

„Sie ist im Keller", knirschte er durch seine hässlich entstellten Zähne.

Trevor wurde unsanft die Kellertreppe hinuntergestoßen. Plötzlich standen sie vor einer großen oben abgerundeten Holztür. Es roch nach alten Weinfässern. Die Kneipe war zu Snapes Hogwartszeiten noch ein Weinkeller gewesen. Snape warf einen Blick über seine Schultern, um sicherzugehen, dass ihnen niemand gefolgt war.

„Mach auf, na wird's bald oder muss ich dir die Eingeweide aus dem Körper hexen!"

„Nicht so ungeduldig, der Keller ist nicht mit einem Schlüssel gesichert, ich bin kein Dilettant. Seit Jahren habe ich mich hier unten ein wenig um die schwarze Magie gekümmert, damit ich nicht ganz einroste. Nachdem ihr mich ja nie dabei haben wolltet."

Trevors Stimme klang bitter und gleichzeitig ein wenig mit Stolz behaftet, weil er Snape nun vorführen konnte, dass er nicht der Taugenichts war, zu dem ihn Voldemort und die anderen Todesser immer abgestempelt hatten.

„Öffne die Tür!", forderte Snape erneut mit eiskalter Stimme.

„Ich brauche den Zauberstab, sonst wirst du deine Kleine garantiert nicht wieder sehen."

Mit einem genugtuenden Grinsen hielt er seine Hand auf.

„Ich warne dich, ein falsches Wort und du wünschst dir niemals auf die Welt gekommen zu sein!"

„Das habe ich mir schon zu oft gewünscht, Severus, fick dich ins Knie und gib mir endlich den Stab!", forderte er mit eiskalter Stimme.

In diesem Moment erkannte Snape, dass es sich um den Elder Wand handelte. Bei Merlin, das bedeutete, dass ER nun der wahre Besitzer des Elder Wand war.

„Falls du vorhast, dich mit mir zu duellieren, ich habe dich entwaffnet, ICH bin also nun sein rechtmäßiger Besitzer", sagte Snape mit aalglatter Stimme und reichte ihm den Stab.

„Du mieses Stück Dreck, ich werde ihn mir wieder holen, das schwöre ich dir!"

Trevor hielt Snapes Zauberstock gegen das Schloss und murmelte mehrere lange Zaubersprüche, die Hälfte davon so, dass Snape sie kaum verstehen konnte. Aber ihm wurde klar, dass Trevor in der Vergangenheit in der Tat mehr gemacht hatte als Butterbiere und Kürbissuppen verkauft. Die Entschlüsselungszauber waren Schwarze Magie der Extraklasse.

Mit einem Klack sprang das Schloss auf und Trevor schob die Tür auf. In der selben Sekunde entwaffnete Snape Trevor erneut, um den Elder Wand wieder an sich zu nehmen.

Die Tür fiel ins Schloss. Es roch modrig und die Kälte und Feuchtigkeit des Kellergewölbes breitete sich unangenehm auf Snapes Haut aus. Den Zauberstab immer noch auf Trevor vor sich gerichtet gingen sie weiter nach unten, bis Snape ganz hinten Hermine am Boden zusammengekauert liegen sah. Sie rührte sich nicht. Sein Herz zog sich in diesem Moment schmerzvoll zusammen, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken.

Sofort hexte Snape Trevor an einen Holzpfeiler unweit von Hermine und er eilte zu ihr.

„Hermine", flüsterte er und strich ihr dreckiges zersaustes Haar aus ihrem Gesicht. Ihre Wangen schienen eingefallen und ihre Haut war aschfahl.

Wie in Trance öffnete sie ihre Augen und sah ihn an als wäre er eine Gestalt aus einer anderen Welt.

„Hermine, ich bin es, Severus."

Schnell zog er aus seiner Tasche eine kleine Phiole heraus, die er noch in Hogwarts genau für diesen Augenblick vorbereitet hatte.

„Öffne deinen Mund, Hermine, öffne ihn", forderte er sie auf und legte seine zitternde rechte Hand in ihren Nacken, um sie etwas zu stützen.

Hermines Unterlippe bewegte sich quälend langsam nach unten, so dass Snape ihr endlich Tropfen für Tropfen den wasserbildenden Trank einflößen konnte. Er wusste wie sie sich jetzt fühlte, genauso hatte er vor einigen Monaten am Boden gelegen, als sie ihm das Blutbildungsserum verabreicht hatte.

Gerade als der letzte Tropfen Hermines Lippen berührte, zerplatzte seine Erleichterung darüber, Hermine lebend gefunden zu haben wie eine Seifenblase.

„Expelliarmus!", hörte er eine Stimme hinter sich rufen. Es war definitiv nicht Trevor, DER versuchte immer noch vergeblich, seine magischen Fesseln am Holzpfahl zu lösen.

Die beiden Zauberstäbe neben Snape wirbelten durch die Luft und schienen einige Meter von ihm entfernt einfach in der Luft zu schweben.

„Guten Tag, Professor Snape", sagte eine immer noch unsichtbare Stimme, doch Snape erstarrte, als sein Hirn endlich die Stimme einzuordnen wusste.

Und dann erschien Stück für Stück eine menschliche Gestalt vor Snape.

„Jaden Carris!", sagte er und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Ja, guten Tag, Professor. Ich bin nun im Besitz eines Tarnumhangs, das hat gewisse Vorteile, wie Sie sehen." Jadens Gesicht war mit einem fiesen Grinsen bedeckt. Mit einem kurzen Gegenzauber befreite er Trevor.

„Gut gemacht, Jaden. Wie ich sehe hast du den Umhang wirklich verdient... Severus, wer hätte das gedacht, dass dir die Kleine so den Kopf verdreht. Habe mir gleich gedacht, dass da was läuft, als du händchenhaltend mit ihr am Tisch saßt."

Snape tobte innerlich und wäre am liebsten mit bloßen Fäusten auf Trevor losgegangen, doch einmal mehr beherrschte er sich.

„Crucio!", schrie Trevor Snape mit sichtlicher Genugtuung entgegen. Hermine, die inzwischen durch den Trank ein klein wenig zu Kräften gekommen war krächzte ein „Nein!", als sie Snape mit einem lauten Stöhnen zu Boden gleiten sah.

„Na, Kleine, wie ist es zu sehen, dass es nicht nur mit dem eigenen sondern auch mit dem Leben des Liebhabers zuende geht...". Trevors Stimme triefte vor Trotz.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, sie hat dir alles ermöglicht. Du hast alles bekommen was du wolltest", keuchte Snape vom Boden und wandte sich vor Schmerzen.

„Und dazu ein paar Zeugen zuviel, die ich nicht mehr brauche. Tut mir Leid um dich Severus, dich hatte ich nicht auf der Rechnung. Du warst einer der wenigen, der sich nie abfällig über mich geäußert hat. Aber du stehst mir im Weg."

In Snape rasten die Gedanken. Verfluchter Mist, er hatte sich von seinem eigenen Schüler aushebeln lassen und nun war dieser Flegel auch noch im Besitz des Elder Wand. Zehn Minuten mussten um sein, es wurde Zeit für Held Potter, dachte er zynisch. Er wusste, die Karten standen nicht gerade bestens für ihn und Hermine. Zwei zu zwei, er und Hermine unbewaffnet, das sah alles andere als gut aus.

„Warum wolltest du alle drei Gegenstände?", fragte Snape. Er wollte Zeit gewinnen, jede Sekunde zählte und er kannte Trevor seit Jahren, er erzählte mehr als gern.

„Der Mantel ist der Lohn für Jaden. Er wollte das Ding seit Jahren von Potter. Aber seit wir wussten, dass er einer der Tödlichen Heiligtümer ist, bekam die Sache natürlich eine ganz andere Dimension. Nun, der Elder Wand ist das eigentliche Ziel, nicht wahr? Endlich kann ich all die Arschlöcher herausfordern, die mich nie als Todesser dabei haben wollten. Jeden einzelnen werde ich mir vorknöpfen. Bei einigen werde ich vielleicht einige Jahrzehnte warten müssen, bis sie aus Askaban raus sind, aber ich habe Geduld", lachte er hasserfüllt.

„Warum der Stein? Der Vollständigkeit halber?", streckte Snape erneut das Gespräch und nutzte es aus, dass Trevor voller Stolz seine Geschichte erzählen wollte.

„Du weißt nichts über mich, Severus. Ich bin der Urenkel von Grindelwald, sein einziger, wohlgemerkt. Ich habe immer gewusst, dass es die Tödlichen Heiligtümer gibt nur wo, das blieb mir immer verborgen. Mein Urgroßvater hat das Geheimnis mit ins Grab genommen, als Voldemort ihn tötete. Ich werde ihn wiedersehen und mit ihm all seine Pläne besprechen, die er nie in die Tat umsetzen konnte. Ich werde das nun für ihn übernehmen."

Trevors Augen leuchteten.

„Als ich dann das Wort Elder Wand bei deinem Rendezvous mit der Kleinen hörte habe ich euch belauscht, der Korb mit den Keksen registrierte jedes eurer Worte. Und so bin ich am Ende sogar noch äußerst dankbar, dass du das Schlammblut geil findest, kurios, nicht wahr?"

„Ich wusste immer, dass man bei dir nichts essen sollte", sagte Snape sarkastisch.

„Du wirst dir nicht mehr viele Gedanken über Essen machen müssen, mein Lieber. Eine Henkersmahlzeit werde ich dir leider auch nicht gönnen. So, dann werde ich mich jetzt leider von euch verabschieden müssen – Jaden, sieh gut zu, hier kannst du etwas lernen."

„Zuerst der Gentleman? Falls du auf Hilfe von deinen reizenden Begleitern von oben wartest, der Raum hier ist dicht versiegelt mit Zaubersprüchen der finsteren Art, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine... Deine Hogwarts-Freunde können sich mit ihren weißmagischen Attacken versuchen bis sie buchstäblich schwarz werden", lachte er so höhnisch, dass der ganze Keller erschallte.

„Crucio!", hetzte er Snape erneut und ohne Vorwarnung einen Unverzeihlichen an den Hals. Der Schmerz traf Snape mitten im Körper. Er schrie lauthals auf und sackte erneut in sich zusammen.

„Neeeeeeiiiin!", krächzte Hermine entsetzt. Ihre letzten Kräfte und der unbändige Wille zu überleben kämpften wie ein Löwe in ihr.

„Was ist Püppchen, tut es dir Leid um ihn? Glaube mir, er ist nicht so romantisch wie du ihn gesehen hast. Ich weiß alles über seine Taten als Todesser. Ich habe Buch geführt über alle Aktionen. Ich war sozusagen ein Fan ihrer Handlungen, obwohl ich jeden einzelnen von ihnen abgrundtief gehasst habe."

Trevor näherte sich Hermine und tippte sie grob mit seinem Stiefel an.

„Hat er dir erzählt, dass er reihenweise Frauen missbraucht und getötet hat? Oder hat er das galant verschwiegen? Na, ich höre keine Antwort?" Ein höhnisches Lachen ließ erneut die Wände erbeben.

Hermine schossen Tränen in die Augen. Es war entsetzlich, Snape so leidend vor ihr zu sehen, aber noch schrecklicher war es, solche grausamen Details aus seiner Vergangenheit zu hören und dazu noch von jemandem Fremden. Wie sehr hätte sie sich gewünscht, mit Snape selbst über die grausame Vergangenheit zu sprechen und ihm jede Möglichkeit geben zu können, sich zu erklären und zu verteidigen.

„Hören Sie auf!", flehte sie ihn an.

„Glaubst du im Ernst, er hat alles nur für das Gute getan? Vergiss es!", höhnte Trevor weiter.

„Halt endlich dein verdammtes Maul!", rappelte sich Snape langsam wieder auf.

„Erspare ihr die Details, ist das nötig, wenn du uns sowieso tötest? Du hattest nie Anstand, schon damals in Hogwarts nicht."

„Geh zu ihr rüber, los, oder besser noch, KRIECHE, Severus!"

Trevor verpasste Snape einen kraftvollen Fußtritt in die Rippen. Trotzdem schob Snape sich immer weiter zu Hermine hinüber. In diesem Moment hatte er Mühe, daran zu glauben, dass McGonagall, Ron und Harry die Schutzzauber noch rechtzeitig würden überwinden können.

Er fasste Hermines Hände und etwas wie heilende Ruhe durchströmte ihn. Es tat unendlich gut, ihre Haut zu spüren, sie zu riechen. Sein Überlebenswille wich in diesem Augenblick dem puren Moment, den er auf perverse Art und Weise versuchte zu genießen. Er wusste, dass dies mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit die letzte Minute seines Lebens war, es gab nichts mehr zu verlieren. Trevor war weit weg, er verdrängte, dass er in diesem Raum überhaupt anwesend war.

Stattdessen blickte er in wässrige rehbraune Augen, die getränkt waren mit Liebe und Verzweiflung. Snape war sich sicher, dass Trevor eben dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Hermine zum ersten Mal verstanden hatte, dass er in der Tat kein netter Mensch war. Trotzdem legte Hermine ihre Arme um ihn und flüsterte mit erstickter Stimme in sein Ohr.

„Ich... wollte kommen.. am Freitag..."

Snape drückte sie so fest an sich wie er konnte. Waren das nicht genau die Worte, die er die letzten Tage hatte hören wollen? Die bestätigenden Worte, dass sie sich für ihn entschieden hatte an jenem Abend? Und nun? Es war nicht mehr wichtig und trotzdem erfüllten ihn diese Worte auf eine ihm unbeschreibliche Art und Weise mit Gewissheit. Sein Kopf lehnte sich an ihre Brust, als ein erneuter Crucio ihm das Bewusstsein raubte und er endgültig widerstandslos wie ein Sack Kartoffeln neben Hermine auf den Boden sank.

„Severus, NEEEEEEEIN!", flüsterte Hermine, weil ihre Kräfte einfach kein Schreien erlaubten. Ihr Geist aber schrie die ganze Welt zusammen, es durfte nicht sein, sie wollte ihn nicht schon wieder dabei beobachten, wie er ihr entglitt.

Trevor beobachtete dieses Schauspiel mit Genugtuung. „Haha, gefällt dir die Vorstellung, Kleine? Na, dann bereiten wir der Sache mal ein Ende, soll ich ihn endlich erlösen, komm, sag es mir." Trevor erhob den Elder Wand und richtete ihn auf Severus Körpermitte.

„Nicht, bitte...", flehte Hermine, während breite Tränenbäche ihre Wangen hinunterliefen.

„Ava..."

Ein lauter Rums riss Trevor aus seinen sadistischen Glücksgefühlen.

„Sectumsempra!", schrie eine aalglatte Stimme und augenblicklich fiel Trevor in sich zusammen.

„Expelliarmus! Expelliarmus!", schleuderte die Stimme sofort dem völlig perplexen Jaden und dem zusammengefalteten Trevor entgegen. Hermine sah fassungslos die Silhouette einer Gestalt mit langen Haaren die Treppe hinunter kommen, er hielt Jaden's und Trevors Zauberstäbe in der Hand. Sie konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass die Kellertür soeben aufgebrochen worden war.

„Severus!", keuchte Malfoy, als er mit wehendem Umhang auf sie zugestürzt kam.

Schnell beugte er sich über seinen Freund.

„Sind Sie in Ordnung, Miss Granger?", blickte er dann auch zu Hermine herüber, „was hat er?"

„Dreimal Crucio", flüsterte sie kraftlos aber dennoch schnell wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

In diesem Moment krachte es erneut und Harry, Ron und McGonagall kletterten durch ein aufgesprengtes Kellerfenster.

„Das war knapp", kommentierte Malfoy die Ankunft der Dreien mit einem Grinsen. Er stand aristokratisch mit verschränkten Armen im Raum, während sich seine einstigen Erzfeinde den Staub aus den Umhängen klopften.

„Hermine, Sie leben! Dem Himmel sei Dank!", schrie McGonagall euphorisch.

„Hermine!", kreischte Ron und stürzte auf Hermine, die nur die Augen schloss, um diese körperliche Nähe in diesem Moment nicht auch noch sehen zu müssen. Sie konnte sich nun gehen lassen, die Gefahr war gebannt. Ihr Körper quittierte dies mit einer sofortigen Ohnmacht.

„Was ist mit Severus, mein Gott, sagen Sie nicht dass er...", McGonagall verschlug es die Sprache als sie den Gedankengang zuende brachte.

„Keine Panik, er wird es schaffen, dreimal Crucio sind ein Picknick für ihn glauben Sie mir!", lachte Malfoy.

„Halt die Klappe Luc", stöhnte Snape mit schwacher Stimme dem Steinboden entgegen. Jeder einzelne seiner Knochen fühlte sich an als wäre er an der falschen Stelle festgemacht, jede Bewegung verursachte Höllenqualen. Trotzdem hatte er sich in seinem gesamten Leben noch nie so gut gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.

„Lasst uns so schnell wie möglich mit den beiden in den Krankenflügel apparieren, sie brauchen dringend medizinische Versorgung", ordnete McGonagall an. „Ich werde sofort die Auroren informieren, dass sie Trevor und Jaden abholen."

„Nicht nötig, die warten schon draußen. Ich habe jemanden gebraucht, der mich temporär aus meinem eigenen Haus befreit hat...", säuselte Malfoy. Dann kniete er sich zu seinem Freund hinunter auf den Boden und gab ihm einen fürsorglichen Klaps auf die Schulter. Snape zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen und schien sein Gesicht noch tiefer in den kalten Steinboden drücken zu wollen. Trotzdem gab er keinen Laut von sich.

„Wieder einmal hast du es geschafft an allen Fronten gleichzeitig zu kämpfen und überall das Maximum herauszuholen. Wie machst du das nur, Sev?"

Malfoy schüttelte hochachtungsvoll den Kopf während ein feines Grinsen seine Mundwinkel umspülte, als er die Auroren die Treppe hinabtraben hörte. Dann wurden seine Gesichtszüge wieder ernst.

„Danke, mein Freund", flüsterte er, richtete sich auf und ging erhobenen Hauptes den drei Auroren entgegen.

McGonagall hatte Malfoy gespannt beobachtet. Auch wenn sie es nie zugegeben hätte, sie wäre ihm für die Rettung von Hermine und Snape am liebsten um den Hals gefallen. Trotzdem hatte Malfoys Verhalten nichts darüber verraten, ob er wirklich Snape und Hermine hatte retten wollen oder lediglich die Gunst der Stunde nutze, um beim Ministerium für seinen Prozess zu punkten. Für McGonagall war es glasklar, dass es nach dieser Aktion ungleich schwerer würde für die Juroren, Malfoy hinter Gitter zu bringen, nachdem er einen der Helden des Endkampfes und dazu noch ein Schlammblut vor einem gedanklichen Todesser gerettet hatte. Das ließ kaum Raum für Anklagepunkte.

Die beiden Patienten wurden in einen Schwebezauber transportiert. McGonagall wich nicht von Hermine, die immer noch bewusstlos war.

* * *

So, na wie gefällt euch die Vorstellung, dass McGonagall Malfoy um den Hals fällt:-) 


	27. Zwei Patienten

Was lange währt... uh, das Kapitel hat sich gewehrt, veröffentlicht zu werden, aber jetzt habe ich den Kampf gewonnen...

Severus und Hermine wurden nach der Entführung verletzt nach Hogwarts gebracht und fristen nun ihr Dasein als Patienten... Einer davon ist wie immer schwierig :-) Viel Spaß!  
------------------

**Kapitel 27– Zwei Patienten**

„Ruhe, ich will einfach nur Ruhe, bitte Poppy, schaffe sie alle hier weg, sofort", flehte Hermine immer noch mit schwacher Stimme Hogwarts Medihexe an.

„Bitte verlassen Sie alle sofort das Krankenzimmer. Auch wenn momentan keine weiteren Behandlungen anliegen, die beiden brauchen absolute Ruhe. Hier entlang bitte."

Poppy schob Harry, Ron und McGonagall energisch zur Tür.

Endlich herrschte Ruhe. Poppy war ebenfalls verschwunden.

Hermine drehte sich auf die Seite und sah direkt in Snapes Augen. Er lag ebenfalls auf der Seite und ihr zugewandt. Eine Weile lang sahen sie sich einfach nur an, die Stille genießend.

„Ich bin so froh, dass Malfoy aufgetaucht ist. Wie hast du das nur geschafft, Severus?", durchbrach Hermine dann doch das Schweigen. Jedes Wort kostete sie Kraft die sie noch bei weitem nicht besaß und trotzdem dachte sie keine Sekunde daran jetzt in einen Tiefschlaf zu verfallen. Es war das erste mal, dass sie und Snape beide wach und alleine waren seit der Rettung.

„Ich habe Lucius eine Nachricht geschickt, kurz bevor wir zu Trevor appariert sind. Er wusste wo wir sind. Eigentlich dachte ich, er informiert lediglich das Ministerium, schließlich war er magisch an sein Haus gebunden. Aber entweder er hat den Braten gerochen, dass Trevor nur mit schwarzer Magie zu bezwingen war, oder er nutzte die Gelegenheit, um sich von seiner Schokoladenseite zu zeigen."

„Ich habe ihn jahrelang gehasst. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass er einmal mein Leben retten würde."

„Ja, er kann ziemlich überzeugend sein in allem was er tut, wenn er will", sagte Snape.

„Ich habe am Schluss nicht mehr daran geglaubt, dass wir gerettet werden, Severus." Hermines Stimme zitterte, als ein ganzer Berg frischer Erinnerungen über ihr hereinbrach.

„Ich auch nicht, aber ich war froh, dich noch lebend gefunden zu haben." _Und ich hätte damit leben können in deinen Armen zu sterben_, dachte er, ohne sich etwas anmerken zu lassen. Im selben Augenblick ohrfeigte er sich für seine Gedankengänge. Bei Merlin, hatte Poppy ihm Veritaserum statt Schmerzmittel verpasst? Er stand oder besser lag völlig neben sich. Das letzte was er jetzt wollte, war es, in Hermine neue Sehnsucht zu schüren. Die Entführung hatte alles verändert. Es war nicht der Überfall an sich, der den Unterschied machte, es waren die wenigen Sätze von Trevor gewesen, die alles zerstört hatten. Vielleicht musste er Trevor auch noch dankbar sein. Dieser alte Bastard hatte Hermine definitiv die Augen geöffnet über seine Vergangenheit. Ihm war das nicht ansatzweise gelungen. Es war an der Zeit die lächerliche Romantik zu beenden, die für einige Tage in sein Leben geplatzt war und es beherrscht hatte – _wundervoll beherrscht_, ergänzte er bitter. Er hatte Hermine nicht verdient, diese Tatsache hatte sich ihm schon die ganze Zeit über ins Bewusstsein gebohrt wie eine giftige Dorne. Doch irgend etwas hatte sich in ihm an den dünnen Strohhalm geklammert, dass er sie trotzdem haben würde. Er konnte es einfach nicht verantworten. Ihre Seele war reiner als alles war ihm bisher begegnet war. Wie hatte er sich überhaupt dazu hinreißen lassen können, sie beschmutzen zu wollen.

„Hermine, das was Trevor gesagt hat...", begann Snape zögerlich. Hermines gefühlvoller Blick erstickte jedes weitere Wort in seiner Kehle.

„...ist die Wahrheit, richtig?", beendete Hermine den Satz tapfer.

„Ja, es ist wahr. Ich werde auf jegliche Versuche verzichten, die Umstände zu erklären oder die Taten entschuldigen zu wollen, denn es gibt keine Entschuldigungen für das, was ich getan habe. Voldemort hat mich oft speziell für Gewalttaten vorgesehen, da er mir jahrelang misstraute. Auf diese perverse Art und Weise versuchte er, mich über die Klinge springen zu lassen. Trotzdem hätte ich jederzeit gehen können."

„Dann hätten sie dich getötet", flüsterte Hermine. Die Vorstellung, dass er auch Frauen missbraucht und getötet hatte war für sie immer noch unvorstellbar. Immerwieder hallten die hasserfüllten Worte in Hermine nach ..._Hat er dir gesagt, dass er reihenweise Frauen missbraucht und ermordet hat?_... Sie schloss die Augen, als könnte sie das Bild von Trevor vor sich ausblenden.

„Ich hatte die Wahl und ich wählte das Weitermachen. Ich wollte mir selbst beweisen, dass ich den größten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten imstande war zu hintergehen. Ich habe es mit Bravour erledigt. Jedes Mal empfand ich Genugtuung, wenn er mir wieder einmal eine meiner Lügen abgekauft hatte. Ich habe meine Seele dafür verkauft, Hermine."

Snapes Stimme klang sachlich, gefühllos, als würde er sein eigenes Leben für eine Reportage kommentieren.

„Ich hatte mein Ziel und ich habe es erreicht. Der Preis dafür ist, dass ich mir nie wieder in den Spiegel sehen kann. Und ich weiß nicht, wie du es schaffen konntest, dass ich DIR in die Augen sehen konnte." Snape sah Hermine so eindringlich und ernst an wie nie zuvor.

„Es ist auch für DICH anders, jetzt da du es gehört hast, habe ich Recht?", fragte Snape und spürte, wie in ihm Stück für Stück eine Welt zusammenbrach. Er hatte es ihr immer gesagt, dass er Gräueltaten begangen hatte, aber sie hatte es immer erfolgreich verdrängt, weil es keine konkreten Beispiele oder Beweise gegeben hatte.

Tränen stiegen in Hermines Augen, die sie noch weiter schwächten.

„Severus, du hast mir nie verheimlicht, dass du Schlimmes getan hast. Trotz Trevors und deiner Worte fällt es mir immer noch schwer, dich in dieser Rolle zu sehen. Deshalb haben sich aber meine Gefühle für dich nicht in Luft aufgelöst."

Snape schloss für einen Moment die Augen um Kraft zu sammeln für das was er nun zu tun gedachte.

„Hermine, wie wird es sein, wenn ich dich das nächste Mal berühre. Wirst du nicht unweigerlich daran denken, dass du dich mit einem Gewalttäter und Mörder eingelassen hast? Wirst du mir jemals wieder vollkommen vertrauen können? Ich kann es mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen und ich bin nach wie vor davon überzeugt, dass es meilenweit davon entfernt ist richtig zu sein. Du hast mich einige Augenblicke lang glauben lassen, ich sei ein normaler Mensch – ein normaler Mann. Dafür danke ich dir. Aber es gibt keine Zukunft für uns, Hermine."

Snape drehte sich unter höllischen Schmerzen auf den Rücken, um Hermine nicht länger in ihre feuchten warmen Augen sehen zu müssen.

„Severus, bitte sieh mich an, du brichst mir das Herz, wenn du dich jetzt, nach allem was geschehen ist von mir abwendest."

„In deinem Alter heilt ein gebrochenes Herz wieder, Hermine", antwortete er mit schmerzverzerrter Stimme. Er wusste nicht, ob die physischen oder psychischen Schmerzen in diesem Moment unerträglicher waren.

„So wie dein Herz wegen Lily geheilt ist? Du warst damals kaum älter als ich jetzt Severus. Du weißt am besten, was es heißt, zu lieben."

„Gehe deinen Weg, Hermine, und lass mich in Frieden."

Seine eigenen Worte versetzten ihm einen tiefen Stich in die Brust. Er würde niemals wieder in Frieden leben können, wenn sie sich von ihm abwandte.

Hermine schluchzte. Sie spürte, dass er sich nicht wieder zu ihr umdrehen würde.

Als sie am morgen aufwachte stellte sie fest, dass Snape nicht in seinem Bett lag. Ehe sie sich größere Sorgen machen konnte, stand Poppy vor ihr und reichte ihr die morgendliche Dosis an Heiltränken.

„Der alte Sturkopf, er hat darauf bestanden, entlassen zu werden. Dabei konnte er sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Ich musste ihn sogar in den Keller begleiten. Aber so ist er, so war er schon immer, auch wenn er von den Todessertreffen zurückgekehrt ist. Sobald er sich auf seine beiden Füße stellen konnte war er weg."

Er hatte sich aus dem Staub gemacht, um ihr nicht länger in die Augen blicken zu müssen. Diese Tatsache verletzte sie auf eine Weise wie sie es noch nie erlebt hatte. Wieder einmal rannte er vor ihr weg. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass er das nie wieder tun würde.

„Und nun bringe ich dir etwas Handfestes zu beißen. Du solltest heute zum ersten Mal wieder feste Nahrung zu dir nehmen können", versuchte Poppy Hermines Stimmung etwas aufzuhellen.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger."

Hermine wachte von Stimmen auf, die aus Poppys Labor herausdrangen.

„Sie schläft, komm nachher wieder", hörte sie Poppy fauchen.

„Ich MUSS aber endlich zu ihr!"

In diesem Moment stürmte Ron herein und Hermine schloss die Augen. Sie wusste, dass dieses Gespräch kommen musste, aber nichts desto trotz hatte sie keine Lust dazu.

„Hallo Hermine, wie geht es dir?"

„Ich bin auf dem Weg der Besserung, danke."

Ron setzte sich voller Elan auf den Bettrand und nahm Hermines Hand in seine.

„Hermine, hör zu. Als du entführt warst und ich nicht wusste, ob ich dich je wiedersehen würde – es war grauenvoll! Du bedeutest mir immer noch sehr viel. Können wir es nicht einfach noch einmal miteinander versuchen? Ich liebe dich immer noch."

Voller Erwartung blickte Ron in Hermines Augen. Er schien tatsächlich zu glauben, dass alles wieder gut werden könnte. Hermine entzog ihm ihre Hand.

„Ron, es würde nicht gut gehen. Wenn mir eines klar geworden ist in den letzten Wochen, dann das, dass wir nicht für einander gemacht sind. Wir sind so unterschiedlich wie wir nur sein können. Du interessiertst dich für Quidditch, träumst von einer Familie, einem Häuschen hier in der Nähe..."

„Was ist daran so falsch, wenn man sich liebt?", fragte Ron verständnislos.

„Nichts ist daran falsch, aber Ron, ich liebe dich nicht. Ich liebe dich als Freund, aber ich würde dich niemals glücklich machen als Partnerin. Du weißt, dass Wissen für mich alles bedeutet, ich möchte studieren und vielleicht in die Forschung gehen. Es kann sein, dass ich nie eine Familie haben werde."

Rons Mine verfinsterte sich.

„Hat Snape etwas damit zu tun?"

„Ron, mit Professor Snape kann ich fachliche Gespräche führen wie sonst mit niemandem in ganz Hogwarts und das tut mir unendlich gut, verstehe doch."

„Will er nicht mehr von dir als „fachliche Gespräche"?", giftete Ron. Die Eifersucht war wieder einmal in ihm entflammt.

„Bist du immer noch eifersüchtig? Meine Beziehung zu Snape ist rein fachlich, auch wenn wir uns durch die ganzen Erlebnisse der letzten Monate auch privat sehr gut verstehen. Ich durfte ihn auf eine Art und Weise kennen lernen, wie es im Unterricht niemals möglich gewesen wäre. Außerdem haben wir uns gegenseitig das Leben gerettet, das verbindet einfach."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich es kann, Hermine – nur Freunde sein."

Damit stand Ron auf und verließ das Zimmer.

Den ganzen Tag hoffte Hermine, Snape würde sie besuchen, doch ihre innere Stimme sagte ihr, dass er wieder einmal die Distanz gewählt hatte und er sich vermutlich auch in 100 Jahren nicht mehr dazu bewegen lassen würde, bei ihr vorbei zu kommen. Sie hätte heulen können, doch ihr fehlte momentan sogar die Kraft für Tränen. Sie brauchte ihn, sie wollte ihn so sehr, dass sich ihr gesamter Körper zusammenzog. Warum nur konnte er ihre Liebe nicht zulassen?

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug. Hermines Gryffindorfreunde gaben sich die Klinke in die Hand, manchmal wäre sie froh gewesen, es hätten sie alle einfach in Ruhe gelassen.

Am Donnerstag Nachmittag stand ohne Ankündigung plötzlich Professor McGonagall im Zimmer Die Tür zu Poppys Labor stand einen Spalt weit offen und man konnte hören, wie Poppy bei einem schreienden Sechstklässler eine Quidditchverletzung verarztete.

„Professor McGonagall, kommen Sie herein", sagte Hermine und fühlte sich plötzlich ungewohnt geborgen durch die Anwesenheit ihrer Hauslehrerin. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie älter war als all ihre Freunde und vermutlich auch weniger Vorurteile gegen Snape hatte als Ron, Harry und Ginny.

„Hallo Hermine. Poppy sagte mir, dass du morgen entlassen wirst und der Albtraum ein Ende hat."

McGonagall setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Hermines Bett und sah sie voller Mitgefühl an. Einen Moment lang schwiegen beide und doch sagten diese Blicke mehr als 1000 Worte. Das Verständnis und Wärme in McGonagalls Augen schien sich nicht nur auf Hermines bloße Entführung zu beziehen, das konnte Hermine deutlich spüren.

„Severus hat Himmel und Erde in Bewegung gesetzt, um dich zu finden, Hermine. Ich habe ihn noch nie so... – so emotional berührt erlebt. War er schon hier, seit er in den Keller geflüchtet ist?", fragte McGonagall.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Möchtest du ihn sehen?"

„Ja."

„Ich kenne Severus seit seiner Kindheit, Hermine. Ich kann an seinen Augen ablesen, dass er sehr viel für dich empfindet. Aber er ist ein Sturkopf und würde es sich niemals eingestehen."

Hermine war geschockt über McGonagalls Offenheit, aber gleichzeitig auch gerührt, dass ihre Hauslehrerin ihr keine Szene machte sondern in diesem Moment einfach nur für sie da war. Sie war die Einzige, die spürte, was zwischen ihr und Snape war und sie darin auch noch unterstützte.

„Er bedeutet mir sehr viel – mehr als viel. Aber er will meine Gefühle nicht zulassen weil er glaubt, dass er mich nicht verdient. Wir waren uns so nah vor der Entführung und jetzt? Trevor hat alles zerstört."

Hermine kämpfte gegen ihre Tränen.

„Ich wünsche mir nichts mehr als dass er mich einfach in die Arme nimmt. Ist das so falsch?", schluchzte sie.

McGonagall stand auf und setzte sich zu Hermine aufs Bett.

„Nein, meine Liebe, das ist mehr als richtig was du empfindest. Auch wenn ich als Schulleiterin nichts von dem hier gutheißen kann, als Mensch erhaltet ihr von mir jede Unterstützung, die ihr euch denken könnt. Severus ist ein Dummkopf, dass er sich nicht längst für dich entschieden hat. Jemanden wie dich wird er nie wieder finden. Aber die Liebe kann manchmal etwas kompliziert sein... Wenn ich Severus sehe, werde ich ihn zu dir schicken. Und auch wenn du entlassen wirst, ruhe dich weiterhin aus, Hermine, versprichst du mir das?

Hermine nickte.

McGonagall ging ins Labor, wo Poppy gerade Snape eine lange Spritze in den rechten Arm rammte, dass der schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht verzog.

„Oh, hallo Severus", säuselte McGonagall überrascht, als hätte das Schicksal Severus vor ihr heraufbeschworen. Sie trat vor ihn und kreuzte autoritär die Arme.

„Wenn du dich weiterhin weigerst mit Hermine zu sprechen werde ich dir heute Abend beim Essen dermaßen die Leviten lesen, dass du dir wünschst, Voldemort würde noch leben! Das kann ja kein Mensch länger mit ansehen, wie absurd du dich verhältst!"

Mit diesen energischen Worten im Schulleiterton drehte sie Snape schwungvoll den Rücken zu und verließ das Labor.

Snape hatte vieles von dem gehört, was McGonagall und Hermine gesprochen hatten. Bis Poppy den Hufflepuff verarztet hatte und ihn mit der Spritze malträtierte, hatte er an die Wand gelehnt gestanden und beiläufig gelauscht. Er vermisste Hermines Stimme und auch, sie einfach nur anzusehen. Seit Tagen hatte er sie nicht gesehen und das hatte er sich ausschließlich sich selbst zuzuschreiben. McGonagall schien Recht zu haben, er war ein Idiot.

„So, das war es wieder für heute. Morgen noch einmal und dann solltest du wieder auf dem Damm sein", unterbrach Poppy Snapes Selbstbeschimpfungen.

„Danke, Poppy", sagte er abwesend und krempelte seinen Ärmel hinunter. Dann ging er hinüber zu Hermines Zimmer.

Wissentlich, dass man im Labor alles hören konnte gab er der Tür einen Tritt bis sie ins Schloss fiel.

„Severus!", stammelte Hermine völlig überrascht.

„Hermine, ich..."

„Bitte komm her."

Snape näherte sich ihrem Bett, behielt aber einen Sicherheitsabstand bei.

„Ich hätte nicht einfach verschwinden dürfen. Trotzdem stehe ich zu dem, was ich gesagt habe, Hermine."

„Du schuldest mir noch eine Verabredung", brachte Hermine nur mit Mühe hervor. Sie ertrug diese körperliche Distanz zu Snape einfach nicht.

„Warum kannst du mich nicht einfach in den Arm nehmen?"

_Weil du mit der kleinsten Berührung meine Welt zum einstürzen bringst_, dachte er. Und so irrational es auch war, er konnte ihr die Verabredung nicht verweigern, sie hatten einen Deal gehabt.

„Wann wirst du entlassen?"

„Morgen früh."

„Morgen Abend, 20 Uhr?"

„Erwarte nicht zuviel von mir, Hermine", sagte er mit ernster Mine und verschwand.

* * *

Wäre schön, wenn mal wieder alle hinter ihren PCs hervorkommen würden und ein Review reinhämmern würden... 


	28. Erinnerungen

Hi ihr Lieben,

dieses Kapitel hat etwas gedauert, wenn ihr es gelesen habt, wisst ihr vielleicht warum...

ooo WARUNG: dieses Kapitel ist eindeutig M wegen Missbrauch, Gewalttaten und sexuellem Inhalt, deshalb für alle, die solche Inhalte nicht lesen möchten, wartet einfach auf das nächste Kapitel. ooo

Im letzten Kapitel lagen Hermine und Snape im Krankenflügel und Hermine hatte Snape einen neuen Termin für ihr Date abgerungen. Mal sehen, wie ihre "Begegnung" verläuft...

* * *

**Kapitel 28 – Erinnerungen**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Hermine wie angekündigt entlassen, allerdings sollte sie erst ab Montag wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben war das Lernen für sie zweitrangig. Sie stand nur wenige Monate vor ihren Abschlussprüfungen und noch nie war es ihr so endlos egal, ob sie eine Stunde verpasste oder nicht. Die vergangenen Monate hatten ihr gezeigt, dass Wissen zwar erstrebenswert war aber doch nur ein Stück des großen Kuchens des Lebens ausmachte. Außerdem wurde ihr allmählich bewusst - etwas woran sie früher stets gezweifelt hatte - dass sie den Stoff des Abschlussjahres wohl schon seit zwei Jahren aus dem FF konnte.

Poppy hatte sie auf ihr Zimmer begleitet und sie genoss die Stille und das Alleinsein nach all den schrecklichen Ereignissen der letzen Tage und Wochen. Ihr Genuss währte nur kurz, als Gedanken an Snape sie wieder in die Realität zurück holten. Sie hatte ein Date mit ihm heute Abend. Noch vor zwei Wochen hatte sie begründete Hoffnung gehabt, dass sie Snapes eisige Mauern durchbrechen könnte, doch heute sah alles finsterer aus. Trevor hatte mit der Visualisierung von Snapes Vergangenheit einen erneuten Graben zwischen sie und Snape gezogen. Sie hatte nicht die blasseste Ahnung, wie sie ihn wieder für sich gewinnen könnte.

Mitten in diesen sich im Kreis drehenden wirren Gedanken klopfte es an ihre Tür. Widerwillig stand sie vom Bett auf, um dem Eindringling zu öffnen. Es gab nur eine Person, die sie im Moment sehen wollte und die wiederum wollte SIE ganz gewiss nicht sehen.

„Guten Tag Miss, ich soll Ihnen bringen dies von Master Snape."

„Danke", sagte Hermine und nahm dem Hauself verwirrt den Umschlag und das kleine aber dennoch überraschend schwere Denkarium ab.

Flugs war der Elf mit einer rauchenden Staubwolke auch schon wieder appariert.

Hermines Herzschlag hatte sich in der letzten Minute verdoppelt. Mit einer unangenehmen Vorahnung stellte sie das Denkarium auf ihren Schreibtisch und öffnete den Umschlag.

„_Hermine, _

_bevor du heute Abend mit gryffindorscher Blauäugigkeit zu mir kommst, möchte ich, dass du dir einige Dinge ansiehst. Ich habe lange überlegt, ob es richtig ist, dir diese Erinnerungen zu übergeben, aber ich muss einfach dafür sorgen, dass du bildlich vorgeführt bekommst, zu was ich fähig bin und was ich tatsächlich getan habe. So niedrig Trevors Beweggründe gewesen sein mochten, dir über meine Taten zu berichten, so sehr hat er mich auch wachgerüttelt darüber wie egoistisch und gewissenlos ich deine Empfindungen für mich akzeptiert und regelrecht in mich aufgesaugt habe._

_Unsere Verabredung für heute Abend ist wie du weißt optional. Wenn dir die Bilder die Augen über mich öffnen – und das werden sie - und du keinen weiteren Kontakt möchtest, so werde ich es verstehen. Um genau zu sein, ist dies mein erklärtes Ziel. _

_Es ist anders als beim letzten Mal, diesmal mache ich mir nichts mehr vor, Hermine, ich weiß, was du mit meinem Leben gemacht hast. Die Momente mit dir waren die kostbarsten meines Lebens und werden es immer bleiben. Mit dieser Erkenntnis werde ich leben müssen, aber auch leben dürfen._

_Mir ist mehr denn je bewusst, welche Bürde und dunkle Last ich in eine Verbindung zwischen uns mitbringen würde. Deshalb hoffe ich auf deinen scharfen Verstand, der dich vielleicht nicht heute, aber doch irgendwann dazu bringen wird, deine Gefühle für mich nach und nach verblassen zu lassen._

_Severus"_

Hermine kämpfte mit den Tränen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie einen Liebesbrief oder ein Todesurteil in den Händen hielt. Snape liebte sie und wollte sie trotzdem mit allem was er hatte von sich stoßen.

Zwei Stunden lag sie auf ihrem Bett und starrte auf das Denkarium. Sie rang mit sich, ob sie überhaupt sehen wollte, was Snape alles getan hatte. Musste er es auf diese Weise tun? Musste er ihr die letzten Illusionen rauben, dass er doch ein liebenswerter Mann war? Würde sie wirklich anders empfinden, wenn sie alles gesehen hatte? Trevor hatte sie nur für kurze Zeit aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht. Am Ende hatte sie eingesehen, dass er nichts erzählt hatte, was nicht auch Snape ihr schon anvertraut hatte – zugegebenermaßen war Trevor detaillierter gewesen aber nichtsdestotrotz hatten seine Hasstiraden ihre Gefühle nicht zum Schweigen bringen können. Sie liebte Snape immer noch, wenn nicht noch mehr seit der Entführung.

Dieses Wissen stimmte sie zuversichtlicher. Wenn auch mit klopfendem Herzen so ging sie doch zielstrebig zum Schreibtisch, nahm ihren Zauberstab in die Hand und tippte gegen das anthrazitfarbene Denkarium. Ihr Bewusstsein schwindelte und drehte sich in nebligen Kreisen, ehe sie in einem kalten Zimmer aus Stein gemauert zum stehen kam. Sie verfolgte die Handlung und erkannte sofort eine ganze Riege von Todessern mit ihren furchteinflößenden Masken in den Händen. Sie standen im Halbkreis um einen Stuhl, auf dem gefesselt und körperlich völlig misshandelt ein etwa 50-Jähriger dunkelhaariger Mann saß. Sein Kopf war leicht nach unten geneigt, vor Schwäche wie Hermine vermutete. Hermine trat näher an den Leidenden heran und betrachtete Severus Snape, der mit erhobenem Zauberstab aufrecht direkt vor dem Mann stand.

„Leicester, gestehe endlich, dass du unseren Lord hintergangen hast und du kannst auf einen schnellen Tod hoffen!", drohte Snape mit einer eisigen Stimme, die Hermine zur Salzsäule erstarren ließ. Noch nie, auch in sechs Jahren Unterricht hatte sie nur einmal einen Satz von Snape in solch schneidendem Ton gehört. Sie zitterte vor Kälte.

„Es...ist...wahr... Ich wolltttte..." Der Mann unterbrach seinen Satz, weil er husten musste. Fassungslos stellte Hermine fest, dass er Blut spuckte.

„...wolllltte ihn verraten, er hat meine Familie getötet, dieses Schwwweeeiiin."

„Dein Cousin war ein Schlammblut, außerdem hat er einen wichtigen Mann im Ministerium beschützt", erklang eine noch gefühllosere Stimme aus dem Hintergrund. Hermine sah, wie Voldemort den Halbkreis durchbrach.

„Danke, Severus, eine Meisterleistung deinerseits, wie zu erwarten war. Töte ihn."

Snape hob seinen Zauberstab und richtet ihn ohne jegliche Anzeichen von Zweifel oder Reue auf Leicester.

„Ava Kedavra!"

Hermine hielt sich entsetzt über Snapes Kaltblütigkeit die Hand vor den Mund, als der Mann leblos in sich zusammensackte. Bevor sie sich jedoch in diese Szene verrennen konnte stand sie bereits neben Harry, Snape und Draco. Wieder sprach Snape den tödlichen Fluch. Einige Sekunden später lag Dumbledore tot am Boden, durch seine Hand getötet.

Hermine hatte diese Szene nur durch Harrys Beschreibungen gekannt, es war jedoch ungleich schlimmer, wirklich zu sehen, mit welcher scheinbaren Kaltblütigkeit Snape Dumbledore getötet hatte. Obwohl sie wusste, dass Dumbledore diesen Mord verlangt hatte, konnte sie nicht nachvollziehen, woher Snape den Hass nahm, um diese Menschen zu töten. Der Knoten in ihrem Hals wurde immer dicker.

Sofort befand sie sich in einer großen Halle. Es wurde gefeiert, Musik erschallte und am Rande des offensichtlichen Festes war ein langes Buffet aufgetischt. Hermine schätzte die Menschenmenge auf etwa 30 Leute und alle schienen bei bester Laune zu sein. Sie atmete auf und ging etwas umher. Bisher waren keine Gewalttaten zu entdecken.

Voldemorts plötzlich erhallende Stimme ließ jegliche Gespräche abrupt verstummen.

„Es ist ein Tag zum Feiern, nehmt euch von allem und jedem soviel ihr bekommen könnt. Dumbledore ist tot, wir sind dem Sieg ein großes Stück näher gekommen und Severus war es, der uns den Weg geebnet hat. Komm zu mir mein getreuer Diener."

Hermines Puls beschleunigte sich sofort wieder als sie Snape mit nicht lesbarer Mine aus der Menge heraus zu Voldemort gehen sah, bis er neben Voldemort zum stehen kam. Sein Blick war demütig nach unten gerichtet.

„Ich weiß, ich habe dich länger und intensiver geprüft als jeden anderen hier im Saal. Du hast jede meiner Prüfungen mit Bravour bestanden, dieser Abend gehört dir, du hast als erster die Wahl..." Voldemorts Stimme verhallte in seinem eigenen Gelächter.

Zur Tür herein wurden von Lucius Malfoy und Bellatrix etwa zwei Dutzend leicht bekleidete Damen in die Mitte der Halle eskortiert. Hermine erkannte Malfoys fieses Grinsen, dass sie schon in der Schule immer gehasst hatte. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass dieser Kerl ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. Alle schienen die Ankunft der zahlreichen weiblichen Gäste zu begrüßen, die Menge tobte. Die Damen wurden in einem Kreis um Snape herum positioniert.

Sofort ging eine Dame mit Minirock und hochhackigen schwarzen Stiefeln extrovertiert auf Snape zu.

„Wähle mich, Severus, du weißt, ich mag dich ganz besonders. Es ist ein Abend zum Feiern wie ich gehört habe...", säuselte sie mit zuckersüßer Stimme, dass Hermine auf der Stelle schlecht wurde.

„Sag mir, was du möchtest, mein Lieber..."

Sie umkreiste ihn verführerisch und berührte ihn gekonnt im Vorbeigehen. Snape war wie immer keine Regung anzusehen, außer, dass er tief einzuatmen schien. Er kannte diese Frau sehr genau, das konnte Hermine schmerzlich fühlen.

Plötzlich ließ sich die Frau unterwürfig auf die Knie fallen und zog Snape näher an sich heran indem sie ihre Hände auf seinen Hintern legte. Snape zeigte keinerlei Gegenwehr, was die Schwarzhaarige als Zustimmung zu interpretieren schien. Geschickt öffnete sie Snapes Hose, während Snape den Kopf in den Nacken fallen ließ und die Augen schloss. Die Menge schien nach einem Ereignis wie diesem zu lechzen und kreischte wild, als die Frau ihren Mund mit einem Ruck auf Snapes offensichtliche Erregung spießte.

Zu Hermines Glück war die weitere Vorstellung der beiden verdeckt durch die anderen Damen, die nun ihren männlichen Gegenpart suchten.

Wenn es möglich gewesen wäre hätte Hermine sich auf der Stelle übergeben, aber sie befand sich lediglich in einer Erinnerung.

Die Szene wechselte und Hermine betete, dass nicht noch viele Geschehnisse auf sie warteten, sie hatte bereits mehr als genug gesehen. Um sie herum standen nichts als Bäume, doch die Atmosphäre war zu düster für einen gewöhnlichen Wald. Sie sah Snape, Macnair und Malfoy mit zwei muskulösen dunkelhaarigen Männern kämpfen, während zwei offensichtlich dazu gehörende Frauen die Szene schreiend und ohne ersichtlichen Zauberstab vom Rande des Geschens verfolgten. Macnair und Snape gewannen die Oberhand und zögerten keine Sekunde, die Kontrahenten zu töten.

Der Schock darüber war den Frauen ins Gesicht geschrieben, sie drehten sich um und wollten fliehen, doch Malfoy hexte sie von hinten auf den Boden und fesselte ihre Hände auf den Rücken.

„Nicht so eilig ihr Kleinen, wir haben noch etwas mit euch vor!", lachte Macnair so dreckig, dass Hermine ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht gespuckt hätte.

„Die Blonde gehört mir!", spie er lüstern und zerrte die Frau vom Boden mit sich weiter in den Wald. Hermine hielt sich die Ohren zu, um die gellenden Schreie der Frau nicht noch lauter zu hören. Auch als Macnair scheinbar weit entfernt war konnte sie die Schreie immer noch hören.

Malfoy zog die Braunhaarige vom Boden hoch und blickte zweideutig zu Snape hinüber.

„Ich zuerst oder teilst du sie mit mir?"

„Weder noch", keifte Snape. „Fang dir deine Beute selbst, sie gehört mir.

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht akzeptieren kann, ICH habe sie aufgehalten", giftete Malfoy.

„Ich bin gleich mit ihr fertig, dann werde ich mich DIR widmen!", antwortete Snape mit derart eindringlicher Stimme, dass Malfoys Grinsen sofort verschwand.

„Das klingt nach Friedensangebot", sagte er. „Aber ich werde zusehen, wie du es ihr besorgst!", forderte er.

„Bitte niiiiiicht!", kreischte die Frau, als Snape sich zu ihr auf den Boden beugte und sich auf sie setzte.

Hermine konnte weder Genugtuung noch Arroganz in Snapes Augen entdecken, es war ein leerer, gefühlskalter Blick. Er schien in diesem Moment alle Gefühle ausgeschaltet zu haben, ganz im Gegenteil zu Malfoy, der die Szene ekelerregend amüsant fand.

Snape zog die gefesselte Frau zu sich hoch, die nun völlig panisch in seine Augen sah. Snape näherte sich ihrem Kopf und schien ihr Ohr zu küssen.

„Musst du den Häschen immer etwas ins Ohr säuseln, macht dich dieses Geflüster derart an?", provozierte Malfoy, der locker an einen Baum gelehnt war und das Geschehen beobachtete.

Snape ließ sich nicht in seinem Tun abbringen. Stattdessen küsste er die Frau besitzergreifend auf den Mund.

Hermine ging ein Stück näher, denn sie hatte bemerkt, dass die Frau zwar immer noch völlig erschrocken wirkte, die Panik jedoch aus ihren Augen gewichen war.

„Lass die Knutscherei und komm endlich zur Sache Severus. Ich will sie schreien hören!"

Snape ließ einen Moment von seinem Opfer ab und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Muto", schrie er zornerfüllt in Malfoys Richtung. Nur eine Sekunde später stand Malfoy gefesselt und geknebelt am Baum und konnte sich keinen Zentimeter rühren.

„Es reicht mir, wenn ich DICH nachher schreien höre!", keifte er in Malfoys Richtung.

Hermine glaubte es nicht mehr auszuhalten. Sie ahnte, was nun kam – Snape vergewaltigte die Frau. Wenige Minuten später sank sie leblos zu Boden, während in der Ferne noch immer die Frau in Macnairs Gewalt vergeblich um ihr Leben schrie.

Das war das schlimmste Szenario, was Snape Hermine hatte zumuten können, ihr Magen drehte sich und Ekel und Abscheu stieg in ihr empor. Wie konnte er nur? Während sie ihren Würgereiz nur mit viel Mühe unterdrücken konnte sah sie Snape immer noch über die Frau gebeugt. Sie konnte nur seinen Rücken sehen und auch Malfoy war die Sicht auf sein Gesicht versperrt. Er schien einen Moment inne zu halten und dann sah Hermine nur, wie seine rechte Hand über das Gesicht der Toten strich, er schloss ihre Augen.

Mit einem Ruck erhob sich Snape vom Boden und wandte sich Malfoy zu. Hermine erschrak, als sie einen nun äußerst emotionsvollen Blick in Snape erkannte.

Snape zauberte Malfoys Knebel und Fesseln auf den Boden und trat mit erhobenem Haupt an Malfoy heran, so das dieser die noch wenigen Zentimeter zwischen ihm und dem Baum zurückwich.

Snapes Augen funkelten, er schien all die unterdrückten Gefühle nun an die Oberfläche gelangen zu lassen.

„Dreh dich um!", befahl er Malfoy in einer solch dominanten Stimmlage, die Hermine einen eisigen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Malfoy kam dem Kommando sofort nach während Snape einen Strick aus dem Umhang zog und Malfoys Handgelenke mit roher Gewalt fesselte. Hermine fiel auf, dass Snapes Mimik zum ersten Mal in all den gesehenen Szenen eine Regung zeigte. Es war Wut, grenzenlose Wut, die sich auf Snapes Gesichts abzeichnete. Seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen während er tief einatmend weiter an dem Strick zog.

„Nicht so fest!", schrie Malfoy auf, was Snape augenblicklich dazu veranlasste, die Schlinge noch weiter zuzuziehen.

„Aaaahhh, Bastard!", wand sich Malfoy unter Schmerzen, versuchte aber dennoch ein provozierendes Lachen von sich zu geben. „Bist du schon wieder einsatzfähig oder waren das alles leere Versprechungen vorhin?", keuchte er.

„Halte endlich deine verdammte Klappe!", fauchte Snape wie ein wildgewordener Drache. Er presste Malfoy mit seinem Körper hart an die Rinde des Baumes, so dass sich jede Kerbe in Malfoys Brust bohrte. Snape murmelte einen Zauberspruch, der Malfoys Hose lautlos auf den Boden gleiten ließ.

„Mach die Beine breit, ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!", zischte Snape erneut und griff gleichzeitig um Malfoys Hüfte herum.

Hermine wollte nicht mehr hinsehen, sie wollte nur noch weglaufen, es war zu offensichtlich, was nun folgen würde.

„Doch_so_ beeindruckt von meiner Vorstellung, Mister Malfoy?", kommentierte Snape seinen ‚Fund' mit vor Zynismus triefender Stimme.

„Merlin, Severus, fick mich endlich!", stöhnte Malfoy.

„Mir fehlt das Zauberwort, verehrter Lucius...", höhnte Snape ihn an.

„Fick mich endlich, - BITTE- verdammt!"

Snape ließ kurz von Malfoy ab, öffnete seinen Umhang, alles Weitere blieb Hermines Sicht verwährt, da Snape mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand. Dann presste er sich mit brachialer Gewalt auf Malfoy, der einen Schrei zwischen Lust und Schmerz ausstieß und Hermine zusammenzucken ließ.

Hermine spürte, wie sie aus dem Denkarium gezogen wurde und mit einem Satz befand sie sich wieder in ihrem Zimmer in Hogwarts. Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter. Gleichzeitig war ihr speiübel. Sie rannte heulend auf die Toilette und übergab sich mehrmals.

oOoOo

Eine Stunde später lag sie immer noch völlig erschöpft auf dem Bett und starrte regungslos auf das Denkarium. Die gesehenen Bilder bäumten sich immer wieder vor ihr auf. Sie empfand Dutzende von Gefühlen gleichzeitig – Hass, Abscheu, Mitleid, Ekel. Dennoch gingen ihr zwei Szenen nicht aus dem Kopf. Snape hatte bei keiner der Taten Gefühle gezeigt, außer bei Malfoy, den er mit Genugtuung gedemütigt hatte und die Prostituierte, von der er sich scheinbar nicht ungern hatte verwöhnen lassen. Es blieben ihr 4 Stunden bis zu ihrer Verabredung mit Snape. In ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles und sie war weit davon entfernt zu wissen, was sie in vier Stunden tun würde.

* * *

Wer wagt das 300. Review??? Würde mich sehr über Feedback freuen, da es mir sehr schwer gefallen ist, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben. Liebe Grüße, Ranita 


	29. Gespräche

_Hallo ihr Lieben _

_Das letzte Kapitel in dem Snape Hermine via Denkarium seine Gewalttaten als Todesser zeigte wurde sehr kontrovers kommentiert, deshalb noch einige Gedanken von meiner Seite dazu... _

_Überall wird angedeutet wie schlimm die Todesser und damit auch Snape waren, doch meistens wird das ganz schnell unter den Teppich gekehrt und man geht zur Romantik über. So ein Mann mit dunkler Vergangenheit ist schließlich sehr attraktiv. Ich fand es aber wichtig, dass Hermine diese Vergangenheit klar vor Augen geführt bekommt. Denn Snape ist weit mehr als ein „bisschen" dunkel... er überschreitet sehr klar die Grenze des allgemein Tolerierbaren und die Frage ist, ob man einen solchen Menschen wirklich weiterhin lieben kann. _

_Was Malfoy und Snape betrifft, so merkt man glaube ich, dass Malfoy Snapes Ventil ist. Hermine wird in diesem Kapitel auch noch einiges dazu bemerken... _

_Würde mich freuen, wenn ich weiterhin solch vielschichtige Kommentare von euch lesen dürfte. Es macht Spaß zu sehen, dass euch die Geschichte bewegt. _

_Und nun viel Spaß mit einem etwas leichter verdaubaren Kapitel. _

_Ranita_

* * *

**Kapitel 29 – Gespräche**

Hermine klopfte an die Tür. Es dauerte einen langen Moment bis Snape öffnete. Die Türfalle lag in seiner Hand, er schien unsicher, ob er die Tür gleich wieder schließen würde oder nicht.

„Ich bringe dir das Denkarium zurück", sagte Hermine und hielt es ihm hin.

Wortlos nahm er es entgegen. Als er feststellte, dass Hermine zögerte sich wieder auf den Rückweg zu machen antwortete er mit tiefer Stimme.

„Du hast das Denkarium zurückgebracht, du kannst wieder gehen."

Seine Worte klangen harsch während seine Augen Hermines Gesichtszüge entlang fuhren hätte er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen.

„Lässt du mich herein?", fragte sie, völlig unsicher darüber, was sie von Snape in diesem Moment wollte. Ihr Instinkt verbot es ihr lediglich, den Rückzug anzutreten und diese wohl allerletzte Möglichkeit für ein Gespräch ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen.

„Du hast es versprochen", setzte sie hinterher, ehe er über eine ablehnende Haltung nachdenken konnte.

Snape gab der Tür mit dem Fuß einen leichten Schubs und gewährte Hermine wenn auch zögerlich Einlass. Hermine folgte Snape, als die Tür ins Schloss fiel.

Hermine war planlos hierher gekommen. Stunde über Stunde hatte sie in ihrem Zimmer über all die Szenen aus dem Denkarium gebrütet, Gedanken hin und her geschoben und abgewägt aber sie war zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen. Gab es Regeln für die Liebe zweier Menschen? Wer bestimmte, wann man jemanden lieben ‚durfte' und wann nicht? Ihr war mehr als plastisch vor Augen geführt worden, was Snape getan hatte, doch konnte sie deswegen ihre Gefühle abstellen wie einen sprudelnden Wasserhahn? Musste ihr Verstand ihr die Gefühle austreiben, weil es unmoralisch war, diesen Mann zu lieben? Sie hatte definitiv keine Antwort auf diese Fragen. Sie, Hermine Granger, war zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben auf Fragen gestoßen, auf die es keine richtige oder falsche Antwort gab und die in keinem Buch der Welt zu finden waren.

Hermine setzte sich auf das Sofa während Snape im anderen Zimmer verschwand. Wenig später kehrte er mit einer Kanne Kräutertee zurück und setzte sich in den Sessel Hermine gegenüber. Die Erinnerungen aus dem Denkarium hingen wie dicke Bleischwaden im Raum, keiner sagte etwas. Stattdessen schlürften sie Schluck um Schluck heißen Tee. Hermine schwirrten unendlich viele Gedanken und Fragen durch den Kopf. Mit jedem Schluck Tee glaubte sie zu spüren, wie ihr die Zeit davon lief. Es war keine Frage, dass Snape sie früher oder später aus den Kerkern werfen würde.

„Ich wusste, was du mir zeigen würdest. Trotzdem gebe ich zu, dass ich nicht auf alles vorbereitet war", durchbrach Hermine die erstickende Stille.

Der Film nahm erneut von ihren Sinnen Besitz und beschmutzten das hoffnungsvoll gute Bild, das sie sich von Snape in den letzten Monaten zusammengepuzzelt hatte.

„Das bin _ich_, Hermine, es gibt nichts zu beschönigen, ich habe all das getan was du gesehen hast und das war nur ein kleiner Teil. Warum bist du hier, Hermine? Du gehörst überall hin nur nicht hierher."

Snapes ruhige Stimme überraschte Hermine. Sie hatte erwartet, dass er einmal mehr kalt und abweisend reagieren würde. Stattdessen wirkte er gefasst, beinahe entspannt.

„Mir gehen die Bilder nicht aus dem Kopf, Severus, vor allem die Frau im Wald. Ich weiß, dass du es tun musstest, um deine Tarnung zu bewahren, aber ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass DU es warst. Ich muss mehr darüber wissen. Diese schrecklichen Bilder haben nicht nur Fragen _beantwortet_, sie haben noch viel mehr Fragen _aufgeworfen_."

Sie brauchte wirklich Antworten, Antworten auf so viele Fragen, sonst würde sie daran zerbrechen.

„Die Frau im Wald - Warum hast du ihr ins Ohr geflüstert?"

Hermine blickte in pechschwarze Augen, die sie erschöpft ansahen. Snape strich sich gequält die Hände durch die Haare und atmete tief ein. Er zögerte mit seiner Antwort.

„Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass sie sterben werden und ich sie mit einem Trank vergessen ließe, was sie gleich erleben würden", sagte er schließlich leise.

Hermine starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, während ihre Gehirn das Gesagte verarbeitete.

„Du hast sie betäubt?"

„Ich habe ihnen eine Kapsel mit komprimiertem Obliviate-Saft eingeflößt."

„Obliviate als Saft?", fragte Hermine zweifelnd.

„Ich habe ihn für diese Zwecke entwickelt", antwortete er als sei es das Selbstverständlichste der Welt. Hermine machte einen geistigen Kniefall vor dieser Leistung. Sie wusste wie schwierig es war, die Wirkung von Zaubersprüchen in Zaubertränke umzuwandeln. Sprüche waren um ein Vielfaches stärker als Säfte.

„Deshalb der Kuss?", fragte Hermine.

Snape nickte.

Hermine war Snape in diesem Augenblick dankbar dafür, dass er ihr Zeit gab, sich ihre Gedanken zu machen. Er drängte sie zu nichts und überließ ihr das Tempo und die Inhalte dieses Gespräches. Bislang hatte er sie nicht wieder wegschicken wollen und sie rechnete es ihm hoch an, dass er ihre Fragen so ehrlich beantwortete.

„Du hast mir viele bewegte Bilder gezeigt, Severus. Doch Bilder können auch täuschen. Du hast oberflächlich betrachtet bei keiner deiner Handlungen auch nur eine Regung gezeigt. Man könnte es kaltblütig nennen. Trotzdem habe ich gespürt, wie angewidert du warst, diese Taten zu begehen. Nur bei einer Sache warst du äußerst emotional – "

Hermine spürte, wie die Übelkeit in ihren Magen zurückkehrte.

„Warum Malfoy?", fragte sie schließlich doch.

Snape hatte großen Respekt vor Hermines Beobachtungsgabe. Eigentlich hätte ihm klar sein müssen, dass sie jedes Detail bemerken würde und die Bilder nicht einfach als Schwarz oder Weiß hinnehmen würde.

„Malfoy hätte die Frau nicht betäubt. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit ihn von der Tat abzuhalten. Gleichzeitig ließ ich meine angestaute Wut an ihm aus. Die verdammte Wut über meine eigenen Taten, die ich nicht verhindern konnte, solange ich Lily rächen wollte. Und dieses Ziel hätte ich niemals aufgegeben. Ich war Spielball zwischen Rachegefühlen und Taten die ich nicht begehen wollte. Ich wollte es so."

Langsam lichteten sich Hermines wirre Gedanken. Sie erhaschte zum ersten Mal einen Blick hinter Snapes Gerüst aus Gewalt, Schuld und Sühne. Wie hätte sie selbst gehandelt, wenn ihr Dinge widerfahren wären wie Snape? Voldemort hatte ihm Lily genommen. Er hatte sich für den Gang der Rache entschieden und musste jeden Tag die Konsequenzen dafür tragen, auch jetzt noch, als längst alles vorbei schien.

„Malfoy hatte Recht, du hast wirklich immer an allen Fronten gleichzeitig gekämpft..."

Hermine zuckte innerlich als sie erneut diesen Namen in den Mund nahm. Sie hatte diesen Mann jahrelang gehasst, trotzdem stand sie in seiner Schuld, weil er ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. Und nun sollte sie vielleicht sogar Snape an ihn verlieren?

„Malfoy – bedeutet er dir viel?" Es kostete sie große Überwindung diese Frage zu stellen.

Snape senkte den Kopf und lächelte verzweifelt.

„So pervers es für dich klingen mag, er ist mein Freund, ist es immer gewesen. Er ließ sich zu oft mitreißen von Voldemort und dem eigenen Gewaltpotenzial, das er in sich trägt. Er ist kein schlechter Mensch. Aber er hat seine Wut manchmal nicht unter Kontrolle. Lucius suchte seit jeher seine Grenzen und es gab nur zwei Menschen in seinem Leben, die sie ihm aufgezeigt haben – Voldemort und ich."

„Wirst du wieder mit ihm..." Hermine blieben die Worte in der Kehle stecken. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie sie reagieren würde, wenn Snape ihre Frage bejahte.

Snape sah Hermine direkt in die Augen und schien damit unterstreichen zu wollen, dass diese Antwort keine Umwege kannte.

„Solange Voldemort nicht wieder aufersteht habe ich es nicht vor." Snape löste den Blick nicht von Hermine. „Ich habe Lucius nie begehrt, Hermine. Er war mein Ventil in Zeiten, die man sich als Außenstehender nicht vorstellen kann. Auch wenn es immer so aussah als hätte ich keine Emotionen, so war ich stets nur Meister darin, sie zu verbergen. Ich hatte keinen Platz für meine Wut, die sich über Jahre hinweg immer weiter anstaute. Lucius war der einzige, der einen kleinen Teil davon zu spüren bekam. Gleichzeitig half es ihm dabei, sich selbst in Schach zu halten. Auch er wusste sehr genau, dass unsere Taten unentschuldbar sind."

Snape stand auf um neuen Tee zu holen, während Hermines Knoten in der Brust sich langsam löste. Auch wenn Snape es selbst nicht so sah, es gab viele Dinge, die zu erklären waren. Seine Tätigkeit als Spion hatte ihn zu Handlungen getrieben, die er unter normalen Umständen niemals ausgeführt hätte. Es würde immer eine Grundsatzfrage bleiben, ob er deshalb ihrer oder überhaupt irgend einer Liebe „würdig" war oder nicht und jeder Mensch würde darauf vermutlich eine andere Antwort finden. Sie für ihren Teil sah die Antwort nun klar vor sich.

Als Snape zurückkam stand Hermine im Raum, nahm ihm die Kanne ab und stellte sie auf den Couchtisch. Dann ging sie langsam auf Snape zu und sah ihn mit großen kaffeebraunen Augen an.

„Bitte nimm mich in den Arm, Severus."

Snape wollte gerade ansetzen etwas zu sagen, als sie ihren Zeigefinger auf seinen Mund legte.

„Bitte", flüsterte sie erneut.

Es schien Snape große Überwindung zu kosten, die Distanz zwischen ihnen beiden zu überwinden. Er näherte sich Hermine wie einer zerbrechlichen Statue, die man besser nicht berühren wollte aus Angst sie würde zerfallen.

Hermine nahm Snapes Hand in ihre und zog ihn vorsichtig zu sich heran. Dann lehnte sie sich behutsam gegen seinen Körper. Sein rasender Herzschlag hämmerte gegen ihre Brust.

Einige Minuten standen sie einfach nur da und gaben sich gegenseitig Halt. Hermine spürte, wie Snape den Duft ihrer Haare in sich einsaugte, woraufhin sie sich noch näher an ihn schmiegte. Trotz allem was sie gesehen hatte fühlte es sich immer noch richtig an seine Nähe zu spüren.

Es war nur eine vorsichtige Umarmung und doch das Intimste was Severus Snape über all die Jahre hinweg erlebt hatte. Hermine war der erste Mensch, der alle Eckpfeiler seiner dunklen von Gewalt und Hass erfüllten Vergangenheit kannte und trotzdem war sie da. Er strich mit seiner Hand durch ihre zersausten Locken und atmete dabei schwer ein.

„Bei Merlin, Hermine, womit habe ich dich verdient?", flüsterte er.

oOoOo

Hermines Genick schmerzte als sie aufwachte. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie an Snapes Brust gelehnt geschlafen. Doch der Körper konnte schmerzen wie er wollte, ihre Seele hatte die schönste aller Nächte hinter sich.

Sie waren am Abend zuvor noch einige Zeit zusammen auf dem Sofa gesessen und hatten ihr Gespräch in viele verschiedene Richtungen vertieft. Danach lagen sie im Bett noch lange aneinander geschmiegt und genossen diese beiderseitige Nähe. Zum ersten Mal überhaupt hießen beide gleichzeitig die Gegenwart des anderen willkommen.

„Du solltest gehen, ehe jemand etwas merkt", waren Snapes erste Worte des Morgens.

„Nicht sehr romantisch als Gute-Morgen-Begrüßung...", antwortete Hermine und kuschelte sich näher an Snape. War am Abend zuvor noch jedes einzelne Wort eine schwere Last, so leicht sprudelten die Worte an diesem Morgen aus ihr heraus.

„Es ist ziemlich auffallend, wie oft du mich wegschicken willst. Ich dachte wir hätten das gestern Abend geklärt", antwortete sie halb schlaftrunken, halb provozierend.

„Es geht nicht darum was ich will, Hermine." Snape unterbrach seine Antwort indem er Hermine mit leidenschaftlichen Küssen ihren Nacken übersäte. „Sonst würde ich dich heute keine Sekunde aus diesem Zimmer lassen. Du weißt, wie sehr ich dich begehre und daran hat sich zu keinem Zeitpunkt etwas verändert."

Snapes tiefe Stimme vibrierte in Hermines Ohr und überzog sie mit einer dicken Gänsehaut. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und blickte in vor Verlangen flackernde Augen.

Der gesamte Abend zuvor und auch die gemeinsame Nacht hatte nichts Erotisches an sich gehabt. Es war um unendlich viel mehr gegangen als das. In dieser Nacht hatte ein endlos langer Prozess sein Ende gefunden. Snape hatte endlich akzeptiert, dass Hermine ihn wollte, egal welche Farbe seine Vergangenheit besaß. Sie schafften es endlich, sich direkt in die Augen zu sehen ohne pausenlose Selbstgeißelung und ohne Selbstzweifel.

Hermine hielt seinem verführerischen Blick stand.

„Ich möchte dich küssen, aber dann werde ich heute den Gryffindorturm vermutlich niemals erreichen", grinste sie ihn schräg an.

Es fühlte sich unbeschreiblich an, Snape nicht mehr todernst gegenüberzutreten. Sie spürte eine Leichtigkeit in sich, die ihres Gleichen suchte.

„Heute und morgen bin ich auf Kräutersuche für einige Aufträge von McGonagall, ich komme erst Sonntag spät am Abend zurück. Wenn uns nicht wieder irgend etwas in die Quere kommt würde ich es begrüßen, dich Montag nach dem Unterricht hier wiederzusehen", raunte er ihr entgegen.

Hermine schälte sich aus dem Bett und war einen Zauberspruch später in voller Schuluniform abmarschierbereit. Nach einem kurzen Kuss auf Snapes Wange verschwand sie aus den Kerkern.

Snape lag noch eine Weile auf dem Rücken, seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf gekreuzt und atmete immer noch Hermines Duft ein, der eine wohlige Wärme im Raum verbreitete.

* * *

Na, wie hättet ihr euch entschieden? ;-) 


	30. Das Ende vom Anfang

**Hallo ihr Lieben, es hat viel zu lange gedauert, ich weiß, aber so kurz vor Schluss soll einfach alles besonder schön werden...**

**Erinnert ihr euch noch? Nachdem Hermine Snapes schrecklichen Erinnerungen im Denkarium gesehen hat, macht sie ihm in einem Gespräch klar, dass sie ihn trotz allem nicht aufgeben wird... und nun endlich das lang ersehnte "Date"...**

** Wo seid ihr Leser eigentlich alle geblieben??? Während die Reviews in ff. de in die Höhe schnellen, scheint sich hier kaum noch jemand blicken zu lassen :-( So oder so, es warten noch exakt 2 Kapitel auf euch...**

**Liebe Grüße, Ranita  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 30 – Das Ende vom Anfang**

Hermine zählte die Stunden bis Montag. Noch nie hatte sie ein solch ödes und langes Wochenende durchgemacht. Immerhin war sie zum Lernen verabredet mit Harry und dankbar, dass sie wenigstens einige wenige Stunden mit Lernstoff abgelenkt war.

Endlich kam Sonntagabend, Snape musste nun von seiner Kräuterbeschaffung zurück sein. Die Verlockung war immens, Snape in den Kerkern zu besuchen, doch die Vernunft siegte. Er hatte gesagt Montag und sie wollte ihn unter keinen Umständen verärgern bevor alles neu beginnen konnte. Tapfer verharrte sie im Gryffindorturm.

Am nächsten morgen wachte Hermine mit flatternden Schmetterlingen im Bauch auf. Pünktlich um 7.30 Uhr wollte sie in der großen Halle zum Frühstück sein, um wenigstens einen entfernten Blick auf Snape zu erhaschen. Zusammen mit Ginny saß sie an ihrem gewohnten Platz am Gryffindortisch. Immer wieder sah sie flüchtig zum Lehrertisch hinüber, doch Snape würdigte sie keines Blickes. Es war zu typisch für ihn, dass er sie wieder ignorierte. Nach allem was in den letzten Tagen geschehen war stieg Zorn in ihr empor. Es hätte niemanden umgebracht, wenn er kurz zu ihr herüber gesehen hätte.

„Schmeckt es dir nicht, Hermine?", fragte Ginny.

„Wie? Ach, nein, irgendwie fühlt sich mein Magen nicht so ganz koscher an heute."

Der Hunger war Hermine mit einem Mal gründlich vergangen. Sie verabschiedete sich sehr schnell von den anderen und wollte in ihr Zimmer fliehen. Mit jedem Schritt den sie sich von der Halle entfernte, glaubte sie einen weiteren Schritt leise wie im Echo hinter ihr zu hören. Panik ergriff sie, als sie an jenen Freitagabend zurück dachte, als sie von Jaden gekidnappt worden war. Mit klopfendem Herz beschleunigte sie ihren Schritt, ohne einen Blick zurück zu wagen.

„Na, na, na, wer wird sich denn vor mir fürchten", brummte eine wohlbekannte dunkle Stimme dicht hinter ihr. Einen Moment später wurde sie von einem kräftigen Arm in ein leeres Klassenzimmer geschoben.

„Gott, Severus, du hast mich zu Tode erschreckt!", keuchte sie atemlos, als Snape ihren Arm packte und die Tür zielstrebig aber lautlos schloss.

„Ich hatte das Gefühl, ich müsse etwas gutmachen, du schienst meine Ignoranz gegen deine Person nicht gut zu heißen", hauchte er und drückte sie an die nun geschlossene Klassenzimmertür.

„Ein gebranntes Kind scheut das Feuer, Severus. Du hast mich zu oft ignoriert", flüsterte sie, da sein Gesicht inzwischen nur noch Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war.

„Ich werde auf eine gewisse Art und Weise immer Spion bleiben, Hermine. Tarnung ist nicht nur im Krieg von Nutzen. Und ich habe ein Gespür dafür, wann es Lücken im System gibt...", raunte er ihr entgegen und presste seine Lippen voller Leidenschaft auf ihre.

Hermines Knie gaben nach. Sie war dankbar für das Gewicht von Snape das sie fest an die Tür gepresst hielt, denn sonst wäre sie unweigerlich nach unten gesunken.

„Ich will dich, Hermine. Ich habe den Schülern schon vor dem Frühstück mehr Punkte abgezogen als sonst den ganzen Tag über. Ich verfluche jede einzelne Unterrichtsstunde, die ich heute zu halten habe."

Hermine wusste nicht ob ihr zu heiß oder zu kalt war, Ihr Kopf wollte vor Hitze explodieren, ihr Rücken fröstelte mit einer dicken Gänsehaut überzogen.

„Es ist später Quidditch-Training und Probe für dieses alberne Theaterstück für die Abschlussfeier. Komm zum Mittagessen zu mir. Da du an beiden Veranstaltungen nicht teilnimmst wird dich kaum jemand vermissen."

Hermine versank in Snapes schwarzen Seen, unfähig ihm zu antworten. Stattdessen wanderten ihre Lippen automatisch zu seinen, um ihn bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu küssen.

„Ich deute das als ‚_Ich werde kommen_'", sagte Snape in erschaudernd tiefem Ton und ließ langsam von ihr ab. Einige Sekunden später war er verschwunden und Hermine fragte sich, ob das hier alles nur ein Tagtraum war.

oOoOo

Wieder einmal stand sie vor der schweren hölzernen Kerkertür und klopfte. Erinnerungen an Erlebnisse rund um diese dicke alte Tür vernebelten ihre Sinne. Die schönste Begegnung mit Snape war eindeutig das Dart-Spiel an seinem Geburtstag gewesen. Es war das einzige Mal gewesen, dass sie ihn lachend gesehen hatte. Wie viel war seitdem nur geschehen. Eine Entführung, Snapes grausame Erinnerungen, die sie gesehen hatte und nun stand sie hier, Miss Alleswisser, und war wieder einmal so unwissend wie sie nur sein konnte, dachte sie. Dieser Mann war ein Mysterium.

Das Knarren der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Statt einer freundlichen Begrüßung blickte Snape Hermine misstrauisch über die Schulter, um sie dann hastig in seine Gemächer zu ziehen und die Tür zu schließen.

Einen Moment lang standen sie sich gegenüber ohne etwas zu sagen. Es war ein visuelles Abtasten des Gegenübers. Hermines Unsicherheit schwand mit jeder Sekunde die sie Snape genauer betrachtete. Er hatte einen anthrazitfarbenen Pullover an und eine schlichte schwarze Hose. Noch nie hatte sie ihn so privat gesehen wir in diesem Augenblick. Seine Gesichtszüge waren entspannt. Hermine formte ihre Lippen langsam zu einem Lächeln.

Beide schienen dieses Wunder zu konsumieren, das Wunder, dass sie endlich angekommen waren – zusammen, zur selben Zeit am selben Ort mit gleichen Absichten. Der Austausch ihrer Blicke verriet, dass sie die selbe Sprache sprachen, zum ersten Mal überhaupt.

Ermutigt durch diese nonverbale Kommunikation schwang Hermine ihren Umhang herunter und offenbarte damit ihre wahre Robe. Snape erstarrte als er sie in einem schlichten aber äußerst figurbetonten schwarzen Samtkleid vor sich sah. Ihre Locken bewegten sich wie Sprungfedern auf ihren fast freiliegenden Schultern. Snape schluckte schwer und kämpfte bereits jetzt um seine Beherrschung.

„Ich habe uns eine kalte Platte vorbereiten lassen", sagte er, um sich selbst von diesem atemberaubenden Anblick abzulenken.

Hermine ging einen Schritt auf Snape zu und nahm seine beiden Hände in ihre.

„Willst du mich, Severus?", fragte sie mit einem Blick, der gnadenlos den direkten Weg durch sämtliche Mauern und Schutzschichten von Snape fand. Gepaart mit Hermines Berührung seiner Hände setzte sie ihn restlos Schachmatt. Er fühlte, wie die Erregung in ihm aufstieg, das aufgestaute Verlangen und die Gier, Hermine endlich so nahe zu spüren, wie er es sich all die Wochen zuvor ausgemalt hatte.

„Du fragst mich, ob ich dich will?", flüsterte Snape mit trockener Kehle. „Die Frage muss immer noch lauten, was du mit mir willst, Hermine."

„Ich will dir auf den Wecker gehen, dich totquasseln, dich lieben und fürs erste würde ich mich mit einem Kuss sogar zufrieden geben", antwortete sie mit einem sanft strahlenden Lächeln.

„Darin liegt das erste Problem. Ich werde mich nicht mit einem Kuss begnügen..."

„Severus, hör auf, mich von dir abbringen zu wollen, berühre mich endlich und sieh, was geschieht. Verlasse dich darauf, wenn mir irgendetwas widerstrebt, wirst du in Kenntnis gesetzt. Bitte fasse mich an, ich ertrage diese künstliche Distanz zwischen uns nicht länger, ich will deine Haut auf meiner spüren, bitte."

Diese Worte entflammte Snapes Zündschnur, sie brannte lichterloh.

„Du bist wahnsinnig, Hermine..."

Snape entzog Hermine seine Hände und strich sanft über ihre Wange. Auch wenn er es ihr nicht sagen konnte, dass sie ihm schon lange mehr als sein Leben bedeutete, so konnte es Hermine an seinem seidigen Blick, der wie in Zeitlupe über ihr Gesicht streifte ablesen.

„Ja, ich will dich. Seit Wochen stelle ich mir vor wie es ist dich unter mir zu spüren, dich zu nehmen und zu besitzen, Hermine. Der pure Gedanke an dich hat mich verrückt gemacht."

Snape zog Hermine näher an sich heran und saugte ihren Duft mit tiefen Atemzügen in sich auf. Die Gier in Snapes Augen ergriff Hermine, noch nie hatte sie Snape so gesehen.

„Können wir das Essen auf später verschieben?", hauchte sie völlig gefangen in Snapes überwältigender Aura.

„Ich habe nicht ohne slytherinsche Absichten _kalte_ Platte bestellt...", flüsterte er mit verführerischer Stimme in Hermines Ohr.

„Severus, berühre mich, bitte...", weiter kam Hermine nicht, denn Snape hatte seine Lippen mit leidenschaftlichem Druck auf ihre gelegt und sie zum Schweigen gebracht. Er küsste sie weiter und machte sich zielstrebig am Rückenverschluss ihres Kleides zu schaffen. Ein kleines Stück zog er die Lasche nach unten, dann riss er mit einem Ruck das Kleid entzwei und ließ es an Hermines Körper heruntergleiten. Snapes Augen weiteten sich als er erkannte, dass Hermine splitternackt mit all ihren weiblichen Kurven vor ihm stand.

„Du kleine hinterhältige Hexe", raunte er und zog Hermine mit sich in sein Schlafzimmer zu seinem Bett. Sein Zauberstab half ihm dabei, sich auf den selben Anziehlevel zu bringen wie Hermine. Wie eine Raubkatze folgte er ihr auf das Bett und legte sich auf seine Beute.

„Warum willst du das, Hermine?", flüsterte er, seiner Sinne bereits kaum noch mächtig.

„Weil du intelligent und interessant bist und weil du Gefühle in mir auslöst, die ich nicht kenne. Ich will nicht länger warten, Severus, ich will dich endlich in mir spüren."

„Das wirst du, das wirst du meine Hexe, mehr als dir lieb sein wird..."

Es war nicht der Moment für Vorspiele. Die Leidenschaft fiel wie ein wildes Tier über die beiden her. Snape drückte zielstrebig Hermines Schenkel auseinander, um sich mit einem gewaltigen Stoß komplett in ihr zu versenken. Es war ein Ankommen im Hafen nach unendlichen Wochen hoher See und gleichzeitig die Eroberung des fernen Landes von dem man nicht einmal gewagt hatte zu träumen.

Snape hielt inne und sah Hermine mit eindringlichem Blick an.

„Ist es das, was du willst?", fragte er verführerisch.

„Bei Merlin, ja. Du bist – bitte bewege dich!"

Snape zog sich mit höchstem Maße an Selbstdisziplin quälend langsam aus Hermine zurück, nur um sie dann wie mit einem Dolch erneut aufzuspießen. Er wiederholte diese beidseitige Qual mehrmals.

„Himmel, Severus, bewege dich endlich!", schrie Hermine verzweifelt, schlug ihren Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere und streckte ihre Arme über ihren Kopf an die Wand.

Snapes Augen funkelten als er sich über Hermine aufbäumte.

„Gefällt es dir, von mir in Besitz genommen zu werden? Ich will dich besitzen, dich mir zu eigen machen. Ich werde Ron aus deinem Gedächtnis streichen, Hermine."

Snapes Worte kamen einer Drohung gleich, die Hermine jedoch noch viel mehr erregten.

„Zum Teufel mit Ron, bewege dich endlich Severus."

„Nicht so ungeduldig meine Schöne..."

Wieder zog sich Snape zurück. Hermine stöhnte verzweifelt auf, ließ ihren Kopf nach rechts fallen und schloss die Augen.

„Sieh mich an!", forderte er so eindringlich, dass Hermine keine Sekunde zögerte seinem Befehl folge zu leisten.

„Sieh dir an, was du mit mir machst, Hermine."

Mit einem Ruck legte er Hermines Beine um seinen Hals und versenkte sich erneut in ihr, dieses Mal so tief, dass sie nach Luft schnappte. Mit langen Stößen nahm er seinen Rhythmus auf.

„Hermine!", stöhnte Snape laut auf.

Überwältigt von den Gefühlen, die sie von ihrem Zentrum aus eroberten, wollte sie erneut die Augen schließen, was Snape sofort mit härteren und intensiveren Stößen quittierte.

„SIEH – MICH – AN!", schrie er nicht mehr Herr seiner Sinne und rammte mit jedem Wort tiefer und tiefer in sie hinein.

„Ich – will – dich –Hermine –Granger – für – immer!"

Snape war unfähig einen weiteren Laut von sich zu geben. Das hohe Tempo hielt ihn gefangen in einer Spirale voller Lust. Mit letzter Kraft ergoss er sich mit heftigen pulsierenden Stößen in Hermine, die ihrerseits mehrfach alle Formen seines Namens rief als auch sie von ihm über die Klippe der Lust gestoßen wurde.

Snape gab Hermines Beine wieder frei und rollte sich hinter sie unter die Decke und fasste sie mit festem Griff an der Taille.

Hermines Augen hafteten an Snapes loderndem Blick. Wie konnte dieser Mann so leidenschaftlich sein? Sie wollte diesen Augenblick auskosten und sich entspannen, doch schon wieder machte sich Unsicherheit in ihr breit.

„Wirst du mich wieder wegschicken?", fragte sie zögernd.

Snape löste seinen Klammergriff um Hermine und drehte sie zu sich um.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was es für mich bedeuten würde, wenn du gehen würdest."

„Ich habe nicht davon gesprochen, dass ich das vorhabe... Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte sie mit leichter Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme.

„Du wirst lernen, was es heißt, mit einem sturen alten Bastard zusammen zu leben."

„Ich kann mir Schlimmeres vorstellen", sagte sie erleichtert, dass er nicht gleich wieder auf Distanz ging. Ihre Finger glitten über Snapes Brust bis zu seiner Körpermitte, als sich ein hämisches Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht breit machte und sie ihn mit einem zweideutigen Blick ansah.

„Das Grinsen wird dir gleich vergehen, Hexe und spätestens morgen früh wirst du es bitter bereuen, jemals hierher gekommen zu sein."

Snape beugte sich bereits wieder über Hermine und begann, sie Hals abwärts mit intensiven Küssen zu übersäen.

„Eines sei dir versichert, ich werde noch heute Nacht jeden Quadratzentimeter von dir in Besitz nehmen."

oOoOo

Hermine schlief erst nach drei Uhr ein. Zu viel musste sie verarbeiten. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass sie in Snapes Bett lag und er friedlich schlafend an sie lehnte.

Als die Müdigkeit sie endlich besiegte überfielen sie wilde Träume, die sich alle um Snape drehten. Es waren Träume voller Leichtigkeit. Sie sah Snape lachend mit ihr zusammen am großen See sitzen während sie über die Entwicklung von Zaubertränken diskutierten. Noch nie hatte sie den Tränkemeister so entspannt gesehen. Nur zu gerne wäre sie für immer in diesen Träumen geblieben. - Harry saß zusammen mit Snape an einem runden Tisch, augenscheinlich bei einer Konversation auf freundschaftlicher Basis. - Ginny fiel ihr um den Hals und wünschte ihr alles Gute mit ihrer außergewöhnlichen Männerwahl. Sie zeigte mit ihrem warmen Lachen Verständnis und amüsierte sich sogar über die Tatsache dass Hermine sich ausgerechnet den Meister der Zaubertränke geangelt hatte. - Snape näherte sich im Bett Hermine von hinten. Er gab ihr Wärme und Geborgenheit in seiner innigen Umarmung. Gleichzeitig ließ seine Berührung ihr Blut kochen. Sie spürte wie sich seine harte Erregung von hinten gegen ihre Schenkel presste. Ein leises Stöhnen ertönte, als sie plötzlich realisierte, dass alles kein Traum mehr war sondern purste Realität. Noch bevor ihre Gehirnzellen ganz aufgewacht waren drang Snape unter einem tiefen Raunen in sie ein.

„Du bist so feucht, Hermine, wie soll ich jemals meine Finger von dir lassen können, Merlin, womit habe ich dich verdient?", keuchte er und erhöhte bereits das Tempo. Hermine war durch ihre Träume so erregt, dass sie sich mehr als willig seinem Körper entgegenpresste. Die Erlösung übergoss beide so atemberaubend schnell als hätte es die vergangene Nacht nie gegeben.

„Mmh, welch angenehme Art geweckt zu werden...", gab sie mit müder Stimme von sich und räkelte sich noch enger an Snape.

„Du wirst mich früh genug als Belästigung empfinden", raunte er in ihr Ohr, während ihre Nackenhärchen sich steil aufstellten. Sie konnte sich nicht helfen, sie war weit davon entfernt von diesem Mann genug zu haben.

Snape drehte Hermine zu sich um und seine Stirn lag in Falten.

„Was ist?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich bin kein Mensch, der gerne über Gefühle redet, Hermine, aber ich will, dass du eines weißt – gestern Abend habe ich jedes Wort so gemeint wie ich es gesagt habe. Ich will dich und diese Nacht hat dir hoffentlich gezeigt, zu wem du gehörst. Es wird keine anderen Frauen für mich geben, du bist alles was ich will. Du bist unendlich viel mehr, als ich mir je erhoffen konnte und ich werde nicht dulden, dass sich ein anderer Mann dir nähert. Erst Recht nicht, wenn er Weasley heißt. Ich weiß, dass er dich immer noch will."

„Severus, wichtig dabei ist einzig und allein, was ICH will und ich will nur dich. Du machst mich glücklich und ich weiß, dass wir füreinander geschaffen sind."

Snape blickte sie prüfend an. Er wusste, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach, auch wenn es ihm noch so schwer fiel, sie zu glauben. Dieses Wesen in seinen Armen glich einem Engel. Hermine hatte ihn nicht nur zurück ins Leben gezwungen, sondern ihm in beeindruckender Manier gezeigt, dass sein Leben lebenswert war. Hermine war das Geschenk seines Lebens. Er wusste es und doch war ihm ebenso bewusst, dass dieses Geschenk nicht notwendiger Weise von lebenslanger Dauer sein musste.

6


	31. 1 Jahr später

_Hallo ihr Lieben, so, das hier ist das letzte Kapitel der eigentlichen Geschichte, danach gibts allerdings noch ein kleines Bonbon extra..._

_Viel Spaß damit, es wird turbulent und ich hoffe, ich konnte den Kitsch halbwegs auf der Strecke lassen ;-)_

_Eure Ranita _**  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 31 – 1 Jahr später**

_**1. Jahrestag von Voldemorts Tod**_

In Hogwarts wurde der erste Jahrestag nach Voldemorts Tod in der festlich geschmückten großen Halle gefeiert. Neben den regulären Schülern waren auch alle Schüler des vorigen Jahrgangs eingeladen worden, weil sie vor einem Jahr hautnah beim Endkampf dabei gewesen waren.

Hermione apparierte direkt von ihrer Studiumswohnung in Edinburgh nach Hogwarts. Sie war melancholisch aber auch aufgeregt, alle wieder zu sehen. Trotz ihrem äußerst fordernden und anstrengenden Zaubertrankstudium vermisste sie Hogwarts als Schule. Sie verbrachte zwar mindestens das Wochenende ohnehin stets inkognito in den Kerkern des Schlosses, aber es war nicht das gleiche wie jeden Tag hier zum Unterricht zu gehen und Hogwarts sein Zuhause nennen zu dürfen.

Nur wenige Sekunden später machte es an der Hogwartsgrenze neben ihr „Popp" und Ginny erschien. In weiter Ferne kam Harry ihnen bereits vom Schloss her entgegengelaufen.

„Na, Hermine, keine reizende Begleitung dabei? McGonagall hat doch gesagt, wir könnten auch jemanden mitbringen", provozierte Ginny ihre Freundin mit einem Augenzwinkern zur Begrüßung und umarmte sie herzlich.

Hermine hatte sich längst an die spitzen Bemerkungen ihrer Freunde gewöhnt. Sie zogen sie ständig damit auf, dass sie augenscheinlich immer noch nicht den passenden Deckel zu ihrem Topf gefunden hatte.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du bist verliebt – du siehst bezaubernd aus, Hermine", sagte Ginny und musterte Hermine schräg von der Seite.

'_Verdammte weibliche Instinkte'_, dachte Hermine und musste innerlich schmunzeln.

_**oOoOo – Zwei Minuten später**_

„Waaaaaas? Sag das noch mal Hermine! Das ist nicht dein Ernst – Seit wann?", kreischte Ginny Hermine auf der freien Wiese entgegen, dass Hermine fürchtete, die Neuigkeit wäre bis in den Verbotenen Wald zu hören.

„Seit über einem Jahr", entgegnete Hermine ihrer Freundin.

„Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?"

„Er wollte es nicht – und ich auch nicht. Es war alles zu neu. Nach allem was wir durchgemacht hatten wollten wir einfach nicht, dass es zu früh publik wird, schon gar nicht für den Tagespropheten."

„Bei Merlins grauem Bart, Hermine, erzähl mir wie er ist! Nicht dass ich ihn je mochte, aber eine gewisse dunkle Aura an ihm lässt sich nicht verleugnen…" Ginnys Augen weiteten sich in Unfassbarkeit. „Wenn Ron das erfährt fällt er tot um."

„Er hat doch jetzt Laura, oder?"

„Er ist nie wirklich über dich hinweg gekommen. Und er hat Snape die volle Schuld dafür in die Schuhe geschoben. Jetzt wird mir alles klar, es lag_tatsächlich_ an Snape, dass du Ron verlassen hast."

„Ginny, Ron und ich sind zu verschieden. Das wurde mir klar, als ich immer mehr Gemeinsamkeiten mit Severus entdeckte. Wir interessieren uns beide für Zaubertränke, Bücher und können stundenlang über einen Versuch reden. Gut, er hat seine Launen und Macken, die wird er vermutlich auch nicht mehr ablegen. Aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie_ich_ wäre, wenn ich all das durchgemacht hätte wie er. Ich liebe ihn."

„Ich glaube das einfach nicht, Hermine! Du siehst so glücklich aus und ich freue mich für dich!"

„Wegen _was_ freust du dich für sie?", fragte Harry, der von den beiden jungen Frauen beinahe unachtsam über den Haufen gerannt worden wäre und nur die letzten Wortfetzen verstanden hatte.

Ginny wusste nicht wie sie reagieren sollte und starrte Hermine hilflos an.

„Es ist in Ordnung, Ginny, erzähle es ihm, aber posaunt es nicht gleich in der großen Halle herum, das wird später ohnehin jeder sehen…", lachte Hermine.

„Das heißt ihr outet euch heute?", fragte Ginny außer sich.

„Wer outet sich?", fragte Harry völlig planlos.

„Um falschen Gerüchten vorzubeugen, nein, ich stehe nicht auf Frauen, Harry. Ginny wird dir alles erklären – wir sehen uns in einer halben Stunde in der Halle", verabschiedete sich Hermine und verschwand in die modrigeren Regionen Hogwarts.

_**oOoOo – Während der Feier in der großen Halle**_

McGonagall beobachtete wie Hermine anmutig mit Harry über die Tanzfläche glitt. Snape dagegen schien schon seit Beginn der Feier vor einer halben Stunde gelangweilt auf sein Essen zu starren.

„Hast du sie je wieder gesehen, Severus?", fragte McGonagall Snape und sah ihn mitfühlend an.

Snape sah von seinem Teller auf und warf McGonagall einen genervten Blick entgegen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, seit wann dich mein Privatleben etwas anginge, Minerva."

„Hermine mochte dich und ich weiß, dass sie dir ebenfalls sehr viel bedeutete. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, warum du nicht über deinen Schatten springen konntest. Noch ist es nicht zu spät…"

Snape sah sie mit kaltem Blick an. 

„Es gibt nichts, was ich hierzu zu sagen hätte."

„Du bist und bleibst unausstehlich, Severus. Ich wünschte mir, du würdest das Leben etwas farbenfroher sehen, seit Voldemorts Tod."

„Kümmere dich lieber um deine Gryffindorschäfchen und lass mich in Ruhe."

_**oOoOo**_

„Guten Abend", ertönte die freundliche Stimme von Hermine , die urplötzlich aus dem Nichts am Lehrertisch hinter Snape aufgetaucht war.

„Hermine, schön, dich zu sehen, setze dich doch zu uns. Professor Snape ist bestimmt entzückt, einige Worte mit dir zu wechseln", posaunte McGonagall mit neuer Hoffnung für ihr Liebesprojekt.

„Professor Snape, würden Sie mir die Ehre eines Tanzes erweisen?", fragte Hermine. 

McGonagall sah Snape scharf an, als wolle sie ihn persönlich verspeisen, falls er Hermines Bitte zu ignorieren wagte. Es war vermutlich nur eine Frage von Sekunden, bis sie ihm unter dem Tisch mit ihren spitzen Schuhen ans Schienbein treten würde.

Innerlich schmunzelte Snape über die tapsigen Versuche, ihn dazu zu bringen, mit Hermine Kontakt aufzunehmen. Äußerlich jedoch behielt er seine eisige Fassade spionsgetreu bei.

„Dass Sie sich mit den Tanzversuchen der Gryffindors nicht zufrieden geben können war abzusehen", keifte er und richtete sich auf, um Hermine mit der Hand an ihrem Rücken auf die Tanzfläche zu schieben.

„Du weißt, ich hasse tanzen", schnappte er, als sie sich weit genug von McGonagall entfernt hatten.

„Du kannst es aber äußerst gut, wie ich aus eigener Erfahrung weiß…"

„Das eine schließt das andere nicht aus… Nach unserem letzten Tanz hast du dich Weasley an den Hals geworfen", schnaubte er, führte Hermine aber gleichzeitig auf göttliche Art und Weise übers Parkett.

„Du bist ein begnadeter Tänzer… Nicht nur ein Tänzer", hauchte Hermine in Snapes Ohr, während sie ihren Körper möglichst unauffällig für Dritte an Snape schmiegte.

„Was willst du von mir? Du musst etwas wollen, sonst würdest du mich nicht mit solch absurden Komplimenten beglücken", sagte Snape.

„Musst du immer gleich slytherinsche Absichten unterstellen? Aber ich gebe es ja zu, ich will etwas von dir, Severus." 

Hermines und Snapes Blicke verhakten sich ineinander. Auch über ein Jahr nachdem sie endlich zusammen gekommen waren, liebte Hermine Snape mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers und Geistes. Es hatte zwar immer wieder Rückschläge gegeben, Momente an denen Snape sich selbst anzweifelte und er die Beziehung mit seiner Borstigkeit und seinen Launen ins Wanken brachte. Aber nichts davon hatte das Boot bislang zum Kentern bringen können.

„Willst du mich heiraten?", fragte Hermine.

„Auf Scherzfragen antworte ich nicht", patzte Snape.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es ist mein voller Ernst, Severus. Ich liebe dich und ich spüre ganz tief in mir, dass sich daran niemals etwas ändern wird."

Snape brauchte einen Moment um zu realisieren, dass es sich tatsächlich nicht um einen Witz handelte.

„Du bist verrückt, Hermine. Wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt, deinen Freunden heute reinen Wein einzuschenken, aber alles andere ist der pure Wahnsinn, und du weißt das ganz genau. Magische Ehen sind für immer. Du bist zu jung, Hermine."

Er selbst hätte nie gewagt, ihr diese Frage zu stellen. Obwohl er ihr gegenüber immer sehr dominant auftrat und Sie „besitzen" wollte, hätte er nie den Vorstoß gemacht, sie ein Leben lang an sich binden zu wollen. Auch wenn er dabei litt wie ein Tier, er wollte ihr jederzeit ermöglichen, sich gegen ihn zu entscheiden. Er würde sich mit Weasley und jedem anderen Mann duellieren, der Hermine wollte aber niemals würde er sie daran hindern zu gehen, wenn es ihre eigene Entscheidung wäre. Und tief in seinem Innern glaubte er immer noch, dass es eines Tages soweit sein würde, dass ihre Liebe für ihn wie eine Quelle in der Wüste versiegen würde. In manchen schwachen Minuten, wenn Hermine unter der Woche vom Studium nicht nach Hause kam beschlichen ihn diese Gedanken in grausamer Intensität. Sie war jung, wunderschön und intelligent. An der Universität gab es auf jeden Fall adäquate männliche Geschöpfe für sie, die weitaus jünger waren als er, besser aussahen und im Leben viel mehr zu bieten hatten als er. 

„Hallo? Sprichst du noch mit mir?", holte Hermine Snape aus seinen düsteren Gedanken und drehte sich weiter im Takt zur Musik. „Ich hatte mir die Antwort romantischer vorgestellt."

„Hat mein bisheriges Verhalten des letzten Jahres dir in irgendeiner Form glaubhaft gemacht, ich sei romantisch?", fragte er giftig.

„Severus Tobias Snape – Willst du mich heiraten?"

Das ruhige Lied, das die große Halle füllte ermöglichte es Snape und Hermine stehen zu bleiben, ohne eine Massenkarambolage auf der Tanzfläche zu verursachen. Langsam drehten sich die anderen um sie herum weiter im Takt, ohne Notiz von ihnen zu nehmen. 

„Himmel, Hermine, natürlich würde ich dich heiraten! Allein mein slytherinscher Charakter zwingt mich dazu diese einmalige Gelegenheit auszunutzen!"

„Das klingt nicht nach einem überzeugenden JA..."

„Bei Merlin, was willst du hören? Ich will dich mit allem was ich bin. Ich kann mir keine andere Frau vorstellen, die es mit mir aushält und gleichzeitig so atemberaubend attraktiv und intelligent ist. Du raubst mir den Verstand, Hermine – auf allen Ebenen gleichzeitig! Trotzdem wirst du dich noch verändern, dein Leben ist noch frisch und unverbraucht. Die ganze Welt liegt dir zu Füßen. Wie kannst du dich ein Leben lang an mich binden wollen?"

„Ich will deine Zweifel endgültig wegwischen, Severus. Ich spüre, wie sehr du mich liebst, mit allem was du tust. Ich sehe aber auch deine Zweifel, die trotz deines Einlenkens in unsere Beziehung niemals ganz verschwunden sind. Du verspannst dich, wenn ich am Montagmorgen an die Universität appariere und bist gelöst, sobald ich am Freitagabend wieder zurückkehre."

Hermine sah Snape noch einmal fragend an. Ohne dass sie ihre Frage wiederholte war sie damit aufs Neue gestellt.

Snape zögerte, eine Flut von Bildern rauschte an ihm vorbei. Langsam verblassten die bewegten Bilder und wichen einem Gefühl der inneren Ruhe. Es war das Gefühl, endlich am Ziel angekommen zu sein. Er wollte Hermine, ein Leben lang, daran gab es nicht den geringsten Zweifel. Noch einmal sah er in diese rehbraunen Augen, die ihn jedes Mal, wenn er mit irgend etwas im Unreinen war zurück brachten in die Realität, eine Realität, die sich seit Voldemorts Tod in bunten Farben vor ihm ausbreitete. Zum ersten Mal seit er denken konnte hing er an seinem Leben, er war zufrieden mit sich und der Welt.

„Ja", antwortete er schließlich gerade so, dass Hermine es hören konnte.

Hermines Puls beschleunigte sich. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich zurückhalten, ihm an den Hals zu springen vor Freude. Stattdessen besann sie sich auf ihren kleinen Racheplan für McGonagall.

„Ich würde dich küssen aber ich denke, wir können Minerva noch ein wenig hinhalten… Ich habe meine Eule so angewiesen, dass sie ihr einen Brief zustellt, sobald wir uns hier öffentlich küssen. In dem Brief steht, ob sie uns trauen möchte. – Natürlich nur, wenn es dir Recht ist. Sie starrt die ganze Zeit über hierher und ich wette, sie fällt in Ohnmacht, wenn sie gleich den Brief öffnet."

„Du scheinst dir deiner Sache ja sehr sicher zu sein. Ich wüsste nicht, dass ich meine Einwilligung für einen öffentlichen Kuss gegeben habe", sagte Snape mit wieder gewonnenem Sarkasmus.

„Sie erhält einen Brief sagtest du?", fragte er und musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Er ergriff mit beiden Händen Hermines Nacken und zog sie in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu sich heran. Dabei drehte er Hermine so auf der Tanzfläche, dass er freien Blick hatte auf den Lehrertisch, wo McGonagall einen Moment später den Brief in ihren Händen hielt… und ihren Mund soweit öffnete, dass ein ganzer Schwarm Tauben darin Platz gefunden hätte.

_**oOoOo – 1 Woche nach der Jahresfeier in Hogwarts**_

„Wen möchtest du als Trauzeugen?", fragte Hermine.

Snape zögerte.

„Malfoy, habe ich Recht?", sprach Hermine ihre Vermutung aus und fühlte gleichzeitig, wie sich ihr Magen zusammenzog.

„Wenn du es nicht möchtest verzichte ich darauf. Ich kann verstehen, dass du nach der Erinnerung, die ich dir gezeigt habe nichts mit ihm zu tun haben möchtest."

„Nein, so ist es nicht. – Können wir ihn gemeinsam besuchen? Ich möchte ihm noch einmal persönlich begegnen. Ich habe ein so zwiespältiges Bild von ihm. Einmal das Monster aus deinen Erinnerungen und dann der Lebensretter. Ohne ihn wäre ich nicht hier."

„Danke, dass du ihm noch eine Chance gibst. Er ist mein Freund, er wird sich benehmen. Und du? Ich hoffe nicht, dass du Weasley als Trauzeugen willst…"

„Ich denke eine Weasley-_Frau_ mit roten Haaren ist akzeptabel, oder?"

In diesem Augenblick flatterte eine Eule mit langem Päckchen umgehängt ans Kerkerfenster. Snape zog die Augenbrauen hoch, als er es öffnete und den beiliegenden Brief las.

„_Sehr geehrter Professor Snape,_

_hiermit erhalten Sie den Zauberstab zurück, der im Rahmen der Festnahme von Trevor Hamilton beschlagnahmt wurde. Die Jahresfrist für die Lagerung von Beweismitteln ist abgelaufen, deshalb geht Ihnen der Gegenstand wieder zu._

_Hochachtungsvoll_

_Ministerium für Zauberei"_

„Verdammt, wir werden Lucius auf jeden _Fall_ einen Besuch abstatten", sagte Snape und warf sich seinen Umhang über die Schultern.

_**oOoOo – Malfoy Manor**_

„Expelliarmus! Guten Tag, Lucius!", begrüßte Snape seinen Freund an dessen Tür und fing den eroberten Zauberstab galant mit der linken Hand auf.

„Was ist denn _das_ für eine Begrüßung?", fragte Malfoy verdutzt und nahm von Snape seinen eben abgenommenen Zauberstab wieder entgegen.

Hermine starrte Snape mit großen Augen von der Seite an und konnte kaum glauben, dass Snape sich soeben die Berechtigung für den Elder Wand zurückgeholt hatte.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, Lucius, von der es besser ist, wenn du sie niemals erfährst… Wie du weißt, sind wir wegen etwas anderem hier", sagte Snape.

Malfoy blickte seinen Freund zwar etwas verwirrt an, schien die Sache aber auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

„Kommt rein."

Sie setzten sich auf die Terrasse im herbstlichen Abendrot mit einem atemberaubenden Blick auf die goldenen Ländereien, während Narzissa sich drinnen um die Getränke kümmerte.

Malfoy schwang selbstsicher ein Bein über das andere und lehnte sich in den Korbstuhl zurück, die Nase weit in den Himmel gerichtet.

„Gott, Severus, du hast sie wirklich rumgekriegt", grinste er und ließ seinen Blick genüsslich über Hermine gleiten.

„Erschrecken Sie nicht, Miss Granger. Ich meine das durchaus positiv. Apropos, ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass Sie mich Lucius nennen."

Hermine beobachtete diesen in so vielen Farben schillernden Mann. 

„Ihr seid ein entzückendes Paar. Ich habe euch damals natürlich nur gerettet, weil ihr mir so unendlich viel bedeutet", sagte Lucius mit diabolischem Grinsen."

Hermine wusste von keinem Wort, das seinen Mund verließ, ob es Wahrheit oder Lüge war. Und sie hatte immer gedacht, sie war durch Severus gut vorbereitet. 

„Nun gut ich gebe zu, ich habe deine Vorlage genutzt, um dadurch ebenso meinen eigenen Nutzen daraus zu ziehen. Dafür danke ich dir, Severus."

Malfoy beobachtete jede Regung von Hermine, die nervös in ihrem Sessel hin und her rutschte.

„Severus, willst du nicht einmal nach Narzissa sehen? Ich möchte deine Auserwählte gerne unter vier Augen davon überzeugen, dass ich sie nicht verspeisen werde..."

_**oOoOo – 4 Wochen später – Hochzeit**_

„Ginny, nicht so fest, ich werde vor Sauerstoffmangel bei der Trauung bewusstlos umfallen, wenn du das Kleid noch enger schnürst", keuchte Hermine nach Luft ringend.

„Es _muss_ aber eng sitzen, du siehst göttlich aus!", schwärmte Ginny.

Erbarmungslos zwängte sie Hermine noch weiter in das silbergrau glänzende, äußerst figurbetonte lange Kleid.

„Danke Ginny und jetzt lass mich bitte noch alleine bis es los geht, ich möchte mich noch ein wenig beruhigen. Wir sehen uns in Minervas Büro in einer Viertelstunde."

Nur widerwillig verließ Ginny Hermines Zimmer.

Statt sich auszuruhen und Kraft für die unglaublichste Hochzeit des Jahrhunderts zu schöpfen hatte Hermine nur eines im Kopf, sie schlich auf direktem Weg hinunter in die Kerker.

Snape war überrascht, seine zukünftige Frau in seiner Kerkertür vor ihm stehen zu sehen. Gleichzeitig klopfte ihm seine Männlichkeit auf die Schultern, als er Hermines reizende Weiblichkeit in diesem verboten schönen Kleid betrachtete.

„Ich dachte es bringt Unglück, wenn der Bräutigam die Braut vor der Hochzeit sieht", hauchte Snape und zog Hermine mit seinen Blicken förmlich aus.

Hermine ihrerseits konnte ihre Augen nicht von Snape nehmen. In seiner schwarzen Wildlederhose und einem silbergrauen Hemd sah er unwiderstehlich aus.

„Ich wollte mich nur versichern, dass du nicht den Hinterausgang nimmst und für immer verschwindest", antwortete sie keck und schob Snape mit lüsternem Blick in seine eigenen Gemächer. Snape versuchte vergeblich ihr auszuweichen und ließ sich rückwärts immer weiter drängen, bis er zwangsweise am Sessel im Wohnzimmer zum Stehen kam.

Hermine gab ihm einen Schubs, dass er im Sessel landete.

„Was soll das Hermine? Wir müssen gehen, in zehn Minuten willst du mich heiraten, wenn ich mich recht erinnere."

Doch Hermine ließ sich nicht von ihrer Mission abbringen.

„Das ist das Problem, es sieht immer noch so aus, als wollte nur ich _dich_ heiraten…"

„Du weißt, dass das nicht wahr ist", sagte Snape und kämpfte um seinen Atem.

„Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass dir diese Lederhose während der Hochzeit ziemlich eng werden könnte…", säuselte sie ihm ins Ohr, während sie sich mit hochgezogenem Kleid auf seinen Schoß setzte und dort kreisende Bewegungen ausführte.

„Vielleicht kann ich vorbeugend etwas dagegen tun?", flüsterte sie.

Snape atmete tief ein, völlig machtlos dagegen, dass in diesem Moment exakt das eintrat, was Hermine gerade beschrieben hatte. 

„Lass das, Hermine."

Hermine ließ sich von Snapes Schoß hinunter auf den Boden sinken und begann mit ihren geschickten dünnen Fingern Snapes Hose zu öffnen.

Hermines lodernde Augen verrieten ihm ihre niederen Absichten.

Ein Augenblick später hatte Hermine Snapes steinharte Erregung befreit, was er mit einem erleichterten Aufstöhnen quittierte.

„Du bist die verrückteste Hexe auf Merlins Erdboden!", keuchte Snape, als Hermine ihre Zunge gnadenlos um Snapes Männlichkeit kreisen ließ, um ihn dann so weit sie konnte in sich aufzunehmen.

„Wir werden zu spät kommen, Hermine, oh Gott, du bist wahnsinnig."

Hermine unterbrach ihre Tätigkeit einen Moment, um ihm antworten zu können.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Minerva ohne uns anfängt…", grinste sie und nahm ihren Rhythmus wieder auf. 

Snape konnte nicht glauben, was er hier gerade erlebte. Welche verdammte Hexe gab ihrem Angetrauten so kurz vor der Zeremonie in voller Hochzeitsmontur einen Blowjob? Bei Merlin, Hermine war sein Untergang. Seine Selbstbeherrschung, einst sein Steckenpferd, schmolz gerade dahin wie ein Eiswürfel in der Hölle. Himmel, diese Zunge, diese Bewegungen… „Hermiiineeee!", war alles was er auf der Welle seiner Erlösung herausschrie.

„Ich wollte dich nur noch einmal mit allen Sinnen fühlen lassen, was du verpassen wirst, wenn du nachher NEIN sagst…", grinste Hermine schelmisch, während sie locker den Zauberstab schwang, um ihre Umgebung von Knittern und Körperflüssigkeiten zu befreien.

_**oOoOo – Die Hochzeit**_

Die Trauung fand in McGonagalls Büro statt, schlicht und ohne Kitsch. Nur Narzissa und Lucius Malfoy, Harry, Ginny und Hermines Eltern waren anwesend.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was diesen alten Mann im Portrait dazu bewegt seinen Mörder heiraten sehen zu wollen", sagte Snape, als sie leicht verstrubbelt und mit schnellem Atem fünf Minuten zu spät zu ihrer eigenen Trauung erschienen.

Dumbledore lehnte sich in seinen Sessel und griff genüsslich zu einem Zitronedrop. 

„Schön, dass ihr euch doch noch entschieden habt, uns bei eurer Hochzeit Gesellschaft zu leisten", rügte McGonagall die beiden mit einem zweideutigen Blick. „Ich denke Albus möchte euch noch etwas sagen, bevor wir loslegen."

Die beiden drehten sich zu Dumbledore, der fast greifbar realistisch auf sie hinabblickte und ihnen ein warmes Lächeln aus dem Portrait entgegen warf.

„Severus, mein Lieber, sei dir versichert, dass ich mir genau das immer für dich gewünscht habe. Ich rechne es dir hoch an, dass ich dabei sein darf, obwohl ich dich nie ganz in meine Pläne eingeweiht habe und dir lange Zeit nicht ganz vertrauen durfte. Du warst trotzdem zu jeder Zeit wie ein Sohn für mich. Wenn ich es mir genau überlege, lag es auf der Hand, dass nur Hermine die Kraft und Ausdauer aufbringen konnte, dich zu deinem Glück zu zwingen. Ihr seid ein wundervolles Paar. Und dass du jetzt Besitzer des Elder Wand bist – ich kann mir niemanden vorstellen, der dieses Zauberstabes würdiger ist als du, ich wünsche euch alles Glück auf Erden."

_**oOoOo Ein langer Gedankengang später... mitten in McGonagalls Ansprache... **_

„Moment mal, Severus, der alte Mann wollte damit aber nicht sagen, dass du mir letzte Woche mit deinem Expelliarmus den Elder Wand…" 

Über Lucius Malfoy prasselte die Erkenntnis der letzten Monate wie ein Platzregen herab. Mit einem Mal begriff er all das, was lange Zeit ein Wirrwarr aus unverständlichen Einzelinformationen war. Er hatte immer vermutet, dass dieser knubbelige Zauberstab, den er von Dumbledore kannte und in Trevors Kneipe bei der Entführung wieder gesehen hatte, eine besondere Bedeutung hatte. Trotzdem hätte er niemals eine Verbindung zum Elder Wand geknüpft. 

„Tja, Lucius, ich sagte ja, das ist eine Geschichte, die du besser nie erfahren würdest." 

Er wandte sich griesgrämig Dumbledores Portrait zu. 

„Danke, Albus, dass ich jetzt wieder um mein Leben fürchten muss, weil dieser machtbesessene Slytherin vermutlich keine Gelegenheit auslassen wird, mir den Stab wieder abzunehmen."

„So bleibt uns wenigstens ein wenig Spannung in unserem Leben…", grinste Malfoy hämisch. 

Dann verschwand die Zweideutigkeit aus Malfoy.

„Severus, du weißt, ich würde dir nie etwas antun." Er blickte mit ernstem Blick zu Hermine hinüber. „Und deiner Frau ebenso wenig. Ich stehe für immer in deiner Schuld, was du für mich und meine Familie getan hast." 

Nur eine Sekunde verging und Malfoys Gesicht nahm wieder die gewohnt teuflischen Züge an. 

„Naja, so zum Spaß wäre es natürlich schon möglich, dass ich dich mal duellieren möchte", lachte er nun wieder provozierend und langsam entspannten sich auch die Anwesenden.

„Können wir nun endlich weiter machen, ehe es sich doch noch einer anderes überlegt?", fragte McGonagall in gewohntem Schulleiterton.

10 Minuten später waren Severus und Hermine ohne weitere Zwischenfälle getraut.

* * *

So, und jetzt würde mich natürlich brennend interessieren, wie ihr das Finale fandet... Wie gesagt, ein Kapitelchen on top hab ich noch ;-)


	32. Extra Bonbon für euch

**Hallo Ihr Lieben, **

**hier kommt der versprochene Zitronedrop für alle treuen Leser der Geschichte. Es hat mir ein Riesenvergnügen bereitet, die Geschichte zu schreiben. Massgeblich daran beteiligt waren eure genialen Reviews - 1000 Dank für jeden einelnen!**

**Und los gehts...  
**

* * *

**Kapitel 32 – Extra Bonbon für euch  
**

Hermine lag im Bett auf dem Rücken an ihr großes flauschiges Kissen gelehnt. Sie beobachtete seit einer Stunde die Flammen im Kamin und wartete auf ein ganz bestimmtes Geräusch. Es gingen ihr so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf, die sie mit Severus teilen wollte. Wie konnte sie nur? Wie konnte die Frau, die ihr das Leben geschenkt hatte so etwas tun?

Kurz nach Mitternacht hörte sie, wie Severus mit einem Schwung das Buch zuklappte.

„Fertig?", fragte Hermine.

„Fertig."

„Na endlich, ich wusste nicht, dass ich schneller lese als du. Und? Was denkst du?"

„Spannend."

„Spannend?"

„Die Geschichte ist spannend, ja und gut geschrieben", wiederholte Severus.

„Aber sie hat Fehler", sagte Hermine.

„Wenige, aber große, da gebe ich dir Recht."

„Welches ist der Größte?", fragte Hermine und sah Severus herausfordernd an. „Sag jetzt nichts Falsches."

„Ich sterbe, weil Nagini mich beißt! Ich bin Tränkemeister, verflucht. Da traut Rowling mir nicht mal zu, dass ich ein Gegengift in der Tasche habe? Ich überlebe mit links 20 Jahre Spionage bei Voldemort und soll völlig unvorbereitet in den Endkampf gehen? Das ist absurd! Und das alles nur, damit Harry der alleinige Held bleibt. Schlimm genug dass ich Albus schon aus dem Weg räumen musste für diesen Versager!", echauffierte sich Severus..

Hermine drehte sich zu Severus auf die Seite und begann an seinem Arm zu schnuppern immer weiter bis hoch zu seinem Hals.

„Was machst du da?", fragte Severus, als Hermines Nase an seinem Hals kitzelte.

„Ich finde du riechst etwas streng, seit ich weiß, dass du tot bist!"

Hermine grinste hämisch. 

„Ich werde dir gleich zeigen, wie durchaus lebendig ich noch bin, Hexe."

„Lenke jetzt nicht ab... Zurück zu den Fehlern. War dein Tod wirklich der größte Fehler dieser wunderbaren Frau, die uns beiden Leben eingehaucht hat, Severus?" Ihre Stimme klang mehr als verführerisch und Snape hatte Mühe, sich auf den Inhalt des Gesagten zu konzentrieren.

„Das klingt als wären wir Geschwister!", hauchte er in ihr Ohr.

„Ich danke den Göttern, dass dem nicht so ist..."

„Ansonsten kann ich keinen Fehler entdecken...", spottete Severus und rollte sich auf Hermine. Seine Lippen versiegelten ihren Mund. Nur mit Mühe erkämpfte sich Hermine ein wenig Freiheit, um zu sprechen.

„Im Buch sterben viel zu viele Leute vom Orden während die Todesser alle ganz lieb gefangen genommen werden. Keiner traut sich, die Schweine zu töten. Wäre ich Fanfictionautor hätte ich mich nach diesem Band erst einmal sinnlos betrunken. Das einzige was man hier noch schreiben kann sind Geschichten, die im Jenseits spielen. Nur so hat man die interessanten Charaktere wieder beisammen."

„Gute Idee, man müsste nur noch _dich_ über die Klinge springen lassen und schon hat man das Set für eine wunderbare Geschichte ohne störende Nebendarsteller wie McGonagall, Potter oder Weasley...", knirschte Snape zynisch.

„Es gibt noch viel mehr Fehler. Harry würde niemals seinen Sohn nach dir benennen", keuchte Hermine unter Severus, der sich nun mit vollem Gewicht auf sie legte.

„Rowling hätte wenigstens schreiben müssen, dass ich mich im Grabe umgedreht habe, als mein Name auf die Taufurkunde des kleinen Potter kam. Aber egal, das mit dem Namen können wir ja nun noch beeinflussen. Wenn unser Kind zuerst Severus heißt, wird Potter das kaum wagen..."

„Severus, ich bin bei dir, weil ich dachte du würdest mich nicht gleich mit Familienwünschen bedrängen...", grinste Hermine und zog ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

„Na, dann gehen Sie doch zurück in den 7. Band, Mrs. Weasley, wenn es Ihnen dort besser gefällt", provozierte Severus mit fiesem Grinsen.

„Wie konnte sie mich nur mit Ron verheiraten! Warum nicht wenigstens Harry?"

„Erstens hast du dir Ron selbst ausgesucht, auch in dieser Geschichte hier... und Harry - stehst du etwa auf Helden, meine kleine Hexe?", raunte er ihr ins Ohr, dass ihr alle Haare zu Berge standen.

„Natürlich stehe ich auf Helden... hör auf, Severus", sagte Hermine, während der sich langsam zu Hermines Bauch vor knabberte.

„...sonst wäre ich kaum mit dir zusammen. Rowling wusste bestimmt, dass du der wahre Held bist. Den Buchtitel konnte sie aber leider nicht mehr ändern... Und mit Ron bin ich nur zusammen gekommen, weil sich die Autorin dieser Geschichte an die Fakten des 7. Buches halten wollte."

„Ich muss zugeben, ich kann von Glück sagen, dass es diese Fanfictionautoren gibt. Während Rowling mich mit Liebeskummer im Gepäck über die den Jordan schickt bin ich in den meisten Fanfictiongeschichten ein ziemlicher Hecht, findest du nicht?"

Snape warf Hermine einen Blick zu, an dem man genau ablesen konnte, dass ihm bewusst war, welchen Unsinn er hier verbreitete.

„Werde nicht übermütig, du bist und bleibst zynisch, alt und ungenießbar, der Albtraum-Schwiegersohn einer jeden Mutter... Mach dir bloß keine Hoffnungen, dass du noch eine andere findest...", lachte sie ihm entgegen.

Severus drang mit seinen dunklen Augen direkt zu Hermines Herz vor. Wie Recht sie doch eigentlich hatte. Und doch spürte er, wie seine Person für Hermine einen großen Wert hatte. Sie liebte viele Dinge an ihm, welche die meisten Menschen niemals wahrnehmen oder sogar verabscheuen würden. 

„Ich will keine andere, Hermine, du bist für mich gemacht. Intelligent, ausdauernd, ehrlich, weise, jung und wunderschön. Was sollte ich mehr wollen?", raunte er. Seine seidige Stimme erstickte ihren Atem. 

„Das heißt, ich WILL mehr... ich will, dass in 19 Jahren _unsere_ Kinder in Hogwarts eingeschult werden."

„Das klingt attraktiv...", schnurrte Hermine „Was glaubst du, wie es jetzt mit uns weiter geht?"

„Für Antworten auf solche Fragen bist du zuständig", schnurrte Snape und küsste sich stürmisch zu Hermines Schlüsselbein vor, „sonst bewege ich mich außerhalb des Kanons und das will ja keiner..."

„Alter Spielverderber", quiekte Hermine zwischen zwei Kussattacken. 

Snape erklärte die verbale Konversation für beendet indem er ihnen beiden die Decke über den Kopf zog.

Einige Minuten später fielen die beiden „Deathly Hollows-Ausgaben" unter heftigen Matratzenerschütterungen links und rechts vom Bett hinunter auf den Boden.

THE END 

* * *

Geschafft...Ich werde mir jetzt erst einmal ein bisschen Veröffentlichungspause geben, aber die Idee für die nächste HG/SS steht schon... und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich die Muse allzu lange unterdrücken lässt...

Auf bald! Liebe Grüsse, Ranita


End file.
